King of Magic
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: Harry learns about his inheritance and becomes King of Magical Britain. He has abilities which have been blocked. He also finds how Manipulative Dumbledore and the Weasley's are. Between Molly and Ginny giving his love potions to Ron and Hermione being paid money from HIS vault. Multi-Wives, Multi-Titles. Strong ultra-powerful grey Harry: Crossover Avengers/Percy Jackson/Thor/Harry
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker. I also have a slit mental disability so please excuse any mistakes. I do the best I can with writing these stories and trying to post chapters.**

* * *

 **Author's Note 2: I am having lots of surgeries in the coming weeks please be patient with me when it comes to updates. Thanks I appreciate it**

 **This is set with Harry being born in 1990 instead of 1980**

* * *

 **Crossover: Avengers and Percy Jackson**

* * *

 **Introduction**

Harry learns about his inheritance and becomes King of Magical Britain. He finds he has several soulmates. He has abilities which have been blocked. He also finds how Manipulative Dumbledore and the Weasley's are. Between Molly and Ginny giving his love potions to Ron and Hermione being paid money from HIS vault...Weasley/Order/Dumbledore Bashing...

* * *

 **Chapter .1.**

* * *

Harry paces his 'bedroom' at the Dursley's. He was so angry. His so called friends haven't sent him a single letter. He was deciding what to do about his so called friends. He was interrupted mid thought by an owl at his window. Letting the owl in, Harry takes the letter and the owl sores off. Opening the letter, he finds it is from Gringotts.

 _Dear Mr Potter,_

 _We require your presence today to do with your inheritance. A port-key is attached to this letter the password is Thunderbird. We await your arrival._

 _Ragnok_

 _King of Britain's Goblins_

Harry looks at the portkey. Should he go? Get out of this hell hole? He had wanted to do it for ages. Grinning Harry packs all his stuff after this meeting with Gringotts he would leave to train. He was no fool he knew he needed to train now he knew he wouldn't stand a chance against Voldemort or his Death Eaters.

After picking up all his stuff and letting Hedwig out.

"Hedwig, I will be at Gringotts", Harry says to his familiar

Hedwig hoots and flies off. Grabbing his trunk and Hedwig's cage he touches the portkey and says the password and leaves 4 Privat Drive forever.

Harry lands in the middle of a room he surprises himself because he didn't fall.

"Mr Potter", a voice says

Harry looks around to see a goblin looking at him.

"Master Goblin", Harry says

"I am Lord Ragnok the Seventh Mr Potter. King of the Goblins of The United Kingdom. Have a seat", Ragnok says

"Call me Harry please Lord Ragnok", Harry says taking a seat

"Then call me Ragnok. Now the reason we have summoned you today is because you need to take an inheritance test. Because of the Tri-Wizard Tournament has made you an adult as you had to be of age to compete since your name came out you're an adult. We also have the Will of your parents. Chief Warlock Dumbledore sealed the copy. But us goblins have the original. You also have soul bonds contract and slave contracts. Also life debt contracts. I suggest we check you vaults to see if anything has been withdrawn and give you an abilities test. What would you like to do first?" Ragnok asks

"So I can perform magic outside of Hogwarts?" Harry asks

"Yes. The Ministry for Magic can't do anything", Ragnok confirms

"I would like to do my inheritance test first thank you Master Goblin", Harry says

"I need 7 drops of blood on this parchment", Ragnok says handing over special parchment and a dagger

Harry immediately cuts his hand and counts the seven drops of blood. His palm heals itself. Ragnok chants something in Gobbledegook before writing appears.

"Well you have many titles Lord Potter. Here have a look", Ragnok says handing over the parchment

 _Inheritance Test_

 _True Name:_

 _Harald James George Arthur Philip Albert Richard Lokhi Nicholas Potter_

 _False Name:_

 _Harry James Potter_

 _Confirmed Heir-Ships_

 _Heir of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black (Blood Adopted Heir) (UK)_

 _Heir of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Stark (Blood Adopted Heir) (USA)_

 _Confirmed Right of Conquest Titles:_

 _The Noble and Most Ancient House of Slytherin (Already Lord) (UK)_

 _The Noble House of Gaunt (UK)_

 _The Noble House of Steward (USA)_

 _The Noble House of Sayre (UK)_

 _The Lesser House of Quirrell (USA)_

 _Confirmed House Lords by Life debts_

 _The Noble House of Prewett (UK)_

 _Magical Titles:_

 _Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter (UK)_

 _Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Peverell (UK)_

 _Lord of the Imperial and Royal House House of Le Fay (UK)_

 _Lord of the Most Ancient and Royal House of Gryffindor (UK)_

 _Lord of the Most Ancient and Royal House of_ _Ravenclaw (UK)_

 _Lord of the Most Ancient and Royal House of_ _Hufflepuff (UK)_

 _Lord of the Most Ancient and Royal House of_ _Slytherin (UK)_

 _Lord of the Most Ancient and Royal House of_ _Moonlily (UK)_

 _Lord of the Imperial and Most Royal House of Pendragon (UK)_

 _Lord of the_ _Imperial and Most Royal_ _House of Merlin (UK)_

 _Lord of the_ _Imperial and Most Royal_ _House of Emry (UK)_

 _Lord of the Imperial and Most Royal House of Rhine (Germany)_

 _Lord of the_ _Most Ancient and Royal House_ _of Ilvermorny (USA)_

 _Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Salem (USA)_

 _Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Flamel (France)_

 _Lord of the_ _Most Ancient and Royal House_ _of Beauxbatons (France)_

 _Lord of the_ _Most Ancient and Royal House_ _of Chisisi (Egypt)_

 _Lord of the_ _Most Ancient and Royal House_ _of Uagadou (Uganda)_

 _Lord of the_ _Imperial and Most Royal_ _House_ _of Romanov (Russia)_

 _Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Bonham (UK)_

 _Lord of the Noble House of Fleamont (UK)_

 _Possible Lord of the Noble House of Barnes (USA)_

 _Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Goldstein (USA)_

 _Lord of the Noble House of da Vinci (Italy)_

 _Lord of the_ _Most Ancient and Royal House_ _Koldolvstoretz (Russia)_

 _Lord of the Noble House of Washington (USA)_

 _Lord of the Noble House of Franklin (USA)_

 _Lord of the Noble House of Jefferson (USA)_

 _Lord of the Noble House of Hancock (USA)_

 _Lord of the Noble House of Adams (USA)_

 _Lord of the Noble House of van Gogh (Netherlands)_

 _Lord of the Noble House of Andersen (Denmark)_

 _Confirmed Related Magical Houses_

 _House of Tudor (UK)_

 _House of Rhine (Germany)_

 _Mundane Titles_

 _Prince of England_

 _Prince of Asgard_

 _Prince of Jotunheim_

 _Grand Prince of Russia (Tsar/Emperor of Russia) (From the line of Romanov)_

 _Lord of Persia (Distant relation of the King of the Persian Empire)_

 _Lord of the United States of America (From George Washington in the American Potter line)_

 _Duke_ _of Manchester_

 _Earl of Cardiff_

 _Baron of Glasgow_

 _Count of Belfast_

 _Marquees of Liverpool_

 _Viscount of Ayr_

 _Demigod Titles_

 _Lord of Skies (Descendant of Zeus from the Pendragon line)_

 _Lord of the Underworld (Descendant of Hades from the Peverell line)_

 _Lord of the Seas (Descendant of Poseidon from the Potter line)_

 _Legacy of Bellona_

 _Legacy of Fortuna_

 _Legacy of Pomona_

 _Legacy of Boreas_

 _Legacy of Terminus_

 _Legacy of Janus_

 _Faerie Titles_

 _Prince of Summer/Seelie Court (From the line of Emry)_

 _Prince of Winter/Unseelie (From the line of Le Fey)_

 _Prince of Avalon (From the line of Le Fey)_

 _Prince of Iron Court (From the line of Fleamont)_

 _Gained Titles_

 _King of Magic_

 _Lord of the Ministry for Magic_

 _Lord of Diagon Alley_

 _Lord of Hogwarts_

 _Master of Death_

 _Supreme Mage of Great_ _Britain_

 _Grey Enchanter_

 _Prince of Alfheim_

 _Champion of the Gods_

 _Champion of Magic_

 _Champion of Death_

 _Champion of Chaos_

 _Vaults_

 _Potter Trust Vault (UK)_

 _Potter Vault (UK/USA)_

 _Marauders Vault (UK)_

 _Peverell Vault (UK)_

 _Le Fey Vault (UK)_

 _Gryffindor Vault (UK)_

 _Ravenclaw Vault (UK)_

 _Hufflepuff Vault (UK)_

 _Slytherin Vault (UK)_

 _Moonlily Vault (UK)_

 _Pendragon Vault (UK)_

 _Merlin Vault (UK)_

 _Emrys Vault (UK)_

 _Bonham Vault (UK)_

 _Gaunt Vault (UK)_

 _Fleamont Vault (UK)_

 _Quirrell Vault (UK)_

 _Prewett Vault (UK)_

 _Liverpool Vault (UK)_

 _Holmes Vault (UK)_

 _Noble Vault (UK)_

 _Steward Vault (USA)_

 _Sayre Vault (USA)_

 _Ilvermorny Vault (USA)_

 _Salem Vault (USA)_

 _Stark Vault (USA)_

 _Franklin Vault (USA)_

 _Washington Vault (USA)_

 _Jefferson Vault (USA)_

 _Hancock Vault (USA)_

 _Adams Vault (USA)_

 _Goldstein Vault (USA)_

 _Hanson Vault (USA)_

 _Sparrow Vault (USA)_

 _Beauxbatons Vault (France)_

 _Flamel Vault (France)_

 _Coste Vault (France)_

 _Beaufort Vault (France)_

 _da Vinci Vault (Italy)_

 _Costa Vault (Italy)_

 _De Campo (Italy)_

 _Lupo Vault (Italy)_

 _Andreas Vault (Greek)_

 _Floros Vault (Greek)_

 _Metaxas Vault (Greek)_

 _Spiros Vault (Greek)_

 _Rhine Vault (Germany)_

 _Acker Vault (Germany_

 _Adler Vault (Germany)_

 _Bleier Vault (Germany)_

 _Chisisi Vault (Egypt)_

 _Arafa Vault (Egypt)_

 _El Sayed Vault (Egypt)_

 _Nimr Vault (Egypt)_

 _Alfson Vault (Swedish)_

 _Andersen Vault (Denmark)_

 _Garcia Vault (Spanish)_

 _Lopez Vault (Spanish)_

 _Castro Vault (Spanish)_

 _Cruz Vault (Spanish)_

 _Cortez Vault (Spanish)_

 _Dixon Vault (Australia)_

 _Clarkson Vault (Australia)_

 _Smart Vault (Australia)_

 _van Gogh (Netherlands)_

 _Uagadou Vault (Uganda)_

 _Mallow Vault (German)_

 _Romanov Vault (Russia)_

 _Descendant of:_

 _Gods:_

 _Descendant_ _of Zeus from the line of Arthur Pendragon (567 AD) and Gideon Gryffindor (567 AD)_

 _Descendant of Hecate of the line of Queen Guinevere Pendragon (567 AD)_

 _Descendant of Ares from the line of Godric Gryffindor (912 AD)_

 _Descendant_ _of Bellona of the line of Gabriel Gryffindor (932 AD)_

 _Descendant of Athena from the line of Rowena Ravenclaw (915-1000 AD)_

 _Descendant of Boreas from the line of Reginald Ravenclaw (942-1007 AD)_

 _Descendant of Janus from the line of Ryan Ravenclaw (1122 AD - 1170 AD)_

 _Descendant of Fortuna (Roman Goddess) of the line of Baron Waldo and Helena Ravenclaw_

 _Descendant of Hephaestus from the line of Talia Moonlily (915-1013 AD)_

 _Descendant of Hermes from the line of Salazar Slytherin (912 AD - 1015 AD)_

 _Descendant of Dionysus from the line of Salazar Slytherin (912 AD - 1015 AD)_

 _Ancestor Sezar Slytherin and Selene Slytherin (940 AD)_

 _Descendant of Teminus from the line of Sebastian Slytherin (960 AD - 1030 AD)_

 _Descendant of Hades from the line of Antioch Peverell (1211-1292 AD)_

 _Descendant of Thanatos from the line of Ignotus Peverell (1214-1292 AD)_

 _Descendant of Anubis from the line of Ulric Peverell (1213-1294 AD)_

 _Descendant of Athena from the line of da Vinci (1452 - 1519AD)_

 _Descendant of Apollo from the line of Ilvermorny (1627 AD)_

 _Descendant of Aphrodite of the line of Beauxbations (1290 AD)_

 _Descendent of Demeter of the line of Helga Hufflepuff (932-1030 AD)_

 _Descendent of Pomona (Roman Goddess) of the line of Harold Hufflepuff (957 AD)_

 _Descendent of Hecate of the line of Merlin and Emry's_

 _Descendent of Nemesis of the line of Salem_

 _Descendent of Tyche of the line of Potter_

 _Descendent of Heimdall of the line of Evans_

 _Descendant of Hestia of the line of Fleamont_

 _Descendant of Dionysus of the line of Fleamont_

 _Descendant of Isis of the line of Chisisi_

 _Magical Family Descendants:_

 _Hardwin Potter and Iolanthe Peverell (1245)_

 _Mungo Bonham - Sasha Potter (1460) (Changed Date)_

 _Ralston Potter and Rebecca Bones (1580)_

 _Isolt Sayre (1603) and James Steward (1603)_

 _Prince Rupert of Rhine (1619 – 1682) (Germany. House of Wittelsbach) - Eartha Potter_

 _Abraham Potter (1677) and Laura Major (1677)_

 _Tyson Potter (1700) and Mary Dandridge (1700)_

 _Martha Potter-Dandridge (1730) - George Washington (1732)_

 _Charlus Potter and Dorea Black (1844)_

 _Daniel Potter (Step-Father) and Amelia Flamel (1864)_

 _Henry Potter and Marie Fleamont (1890)_

 _Fleamont Potter and Euphemia (1947)_

 _Descendant of:_

 _Nine Realms:_

 _Descendant of High King Orbeon of_ _Alfheim of the line of Evans_

 _Descendant of King Odin and Queen Frigga_

 _Great-Great Grandfather Loki_

 _Great-Great Uncle Thor_

 _Great-Great Aunt Hela_

 _Descendant of:_

 _Faerie Courts:_

 _Descendant of Queen Tatiana of Summer/Seelie_

 _Descendant of Queen Mab of Winter/Unseelie_

 _Descendant of Queen Megan of Iron Court_

 _Descendant_ _of Morgana Le Fey of Avalon_

Descendant of:

Human Families:

 _Descendant of Pharaoh Tutankhamun (1332-1323BC)_

 _Descendant of Pharoh Ramesses II the Great (1303BC- 1213BC)_

 _Descendant of King Cyrus II the Great of Persia (600 BC)_

 _Descendant of King Darius I of Persia (550 BC)_

 _Descendant of King Priam of Troy (500 BC)_

 _Descendant of Gaius Julius Caesar (100BC - 44BC)_

 _Descendant of Cleopatra VII the Philopator (69BC - 30BC) (Pharaoh of Egypt)_

 _Descendant of King Charlemagne the Great (742 AD) Emperor of the Romans_

 _Descendant of King Louis II of Italy (825 - 875)_

 _Descendant of King Harald Bluetooth Gormsson (935 AD) King of Denmark and Norway_

 _Descenant of King Peter I The Just of Portugal (1320 - 1369)_

 _Descendant of King Charles V the Wise (1338-1380) King of France_

 _Descendant of King Ferdinand V and Queen Isabella I of Sicily, Aragon, Castile (Spain) (1452)_

 _Descendant_ _of_ _Leonardo da Vinci (1452 - 1519)_

 _Descendant of Queen Mary I of England (1516-1558) (House of Tudor)_

 _Descendant of Benjamin Franklin (1706 - 1790)_

 _Descendant of George Washington (1732 - 1799)_

 _Descendant of John Adams (1735 - 1826)_

 _Descendent of John Hancock (1737 - 1793)_

 _Descendant of Thomas Jefferson (1743 - 1826)_

 _Descendant of King William I of the Netherlands (1772-1843)_

 _Descendant of King Napoleon Bonaparte King of France (1804-1814), King of Italy (1805-1814)_

 _Descendant of Hans Christian Anderson (1805 - 1875)_

 _Descendant of King Leopold II of Belgium (1835-1909)_

 _Descendant of Dame Agatha Mary Clarissa Christie, Lady Mallowan (1890-1976)_

 _Descendant of Grand Duke Prince Alexei Nikolaevich Romanov of Russia (1918)_

 _Descendant of Queen Elizabeth II and Prince Consort Philip of England_

 _Related to Tony Stark aka Ironman (By blood adoption)_

 _Related to the Former Greece Royal Family (From his Great Grandfather Prince Philip)_

 _Related to the Denmark Royal Family (Current Leader Margrethe II) (From his Great Grandfather Prince Philip)_

 _Related to the Former German Royal Family (From his Great Grandfather Prince Consort Philip's mother)_

 _Related to the Sweden Royal Family (Current Leader King Carl Gustaf XVI 1946) (From his Great Grandfather Prince Consort Philip)_

 _Related to the Belgium Royal Family (Current Leader King Albert II) (From his Great Grandfather Prince Consort Philip)_

 _Related to the Netherlands Royal Family (Current Leader Queen Beatrix) (From his Great Grandfather Prince Consort Philip)_

 _Related to the Royal Luxembourg Family (Current Leader Henri Grand Duke of Luxembourg 1955) (From his Great Grandfather Prince Philip)_

 _Related to the Liechtenstein Royal Line (Current Leader Prince Hans-Adams II 1945) (_ _From his Great Grandfather Prince Consort Philip)_

 _3rd Cousin, Once removed of Former Crown Prince Alexander of Yugoslavia (1947) (From His Great Grandfather Prince Consort Philip)_

 _2nd Cousin, Twice Removed of Former King Michael I of Romania (1921) (From his Great Grandfather Prince Consort Philip)_

 _3rd Cousin, Once Removed of King Felipe VI of Spain (1968) (From his Great Grandfather Prince Consort Philip)_

"I am the Lord of all these houses?" Harry asks surprised

"Not just a lord but also a Prince of England. You are the Great Grandson of her Majesty Queen Elizabeth II. From her son believed dead Prince George who is the first of Queen Elizabeth's children but they all thought he was dead. Prince George was a wizard and was blood adopted by the Fleamont family which is how you got that title", Ragnok explains, "I will let you know I am required to send a message to the Queen to let her know of your existence. Mungo Bonham is the founder of St Murgo's he married your many times Grandmother Sarah Potter and he took her name when his fame became too much and his children took the Potter name. Now you are a Prince of Alfheim a great grandson of High King Orbeon. From the line of your mothers birth parents. Her adopted parents the Evans who blood adopted her can be traced but to the Le Fay Line to Morgana Le Fay. And so does the Stark heir ship your grandmother Rose Evans had a child with Howard Stark. So Tony Stark is your uncle. Actually with these titles name you King of Magic by the written records by Merlin and King Arthur Pendragon"

"So I am King of the Magical world?" Harry asks to make sure he heard right

"Yes. You also have veto rights in the Wizengamot. You can get rid of a lot of laws that are unjust", Ragnok replies, "You are a Prince of Asgard as your father is a descendent of Loki who was blood adopted by King Odin and Queen Frigga. You are a Prince of Alfheim from your mother, mothers side. You are a Prince of both Seelie courts. You will have to tell your Great-Great Grandmother Queen Tatiana of the Summer Court and Great-Great Grandmother Queen Mab of the Winter Court of your relation as well as your Great-Great Aunt Leanansidhe who is Queen of Exiles, Great-Great Aunt Queen Ariel of the Spring Court, Great-Great Aunt Queen Morganine of the Autumn Court and Great-Great Grandmother Morgani of Avalon. You are related to Queen Carina of the Iron Court you are her Great-Great-Great Grandson by the Fleamont side so you are a Prince there. You are the Lord of the Skies from Lord Zeus, Lord of the Seas from Lord Poseidon, Lord of the Underworld from Lord Hades. You are the descendant of Prince Alexei Nikolaevich so you are technically the Tsar of Russia. Anastasia and Alexei survived they were witch and wizard and apparated out of their cells and the Great Britain were they were given protection. Anastasia is still alive today she is a well respected witch. You may know her of Poppy Pomfrey. What do you want to know next?"

"What is the house of Chisisi? And Uagadou? And Koldolvstorwtz?" Harry asks

"It is the Egyptian God of Magic. Their school is named the Chisisi School for Witches and Wizards", Ragnok explains, "It is a very distant relation but it is a relation for you. Uagadou is a school in Africa. That is a distant relation and Kolodolvstorwtz from the Romanov line"

"What is the title Moonlily?" Harry asks

"Moonlily is a forgotten house at Hogwarts. Talia Moonlily was the fifth founder of Hogwarts. An adopted daughter of Lady Artemis. They tend to find the students that posse all the skills of all houses. The colours of the House of Moonlily is gold, silver and blue with and wolf, wand and bow", Ragnok replies

"Can I have more information on that house?" Harry asks

"Of course. All information is in the Moonlily Vault. What do you want to know now?" Ragnok asks

"What about Lord of the United States?" Harry asks

"Your a distant relation to George Washington from his wife Martha Dandridge and Magic has claimed you as its heir. Same with the Franklin title who was Benjamin Franklin another founding father was was the son of Athena. Thomas Jefferson is another founder and was the son of Hecate", Ragnok says

"How many Wizengamot seats do I have?" Harry asks

Ragnok hands Harry the list of seats.

 _Wizengamot Seats_

 _Potter_

 _Gryffindor: (Veto Rights in UK)_

 _Ravenclaw: (Veto Rights in UK)_

 _Hufflepuff: (Veto Rights in UK)_

 _Slytherin: (Veto Rights in UK)_

 _Moonlily: (Veto Rights in UK)_

 _Le Fey: (Veto Rights in UK)_

 _Merlin: (Veto Rights in UK)_

 _Bonham_

 _Peverell (Veto Rights in UK)_

 _Emrys: (Veto Rights in UK)_

 _Pendragon: (Veto Rights in UK)_

 _Salem_

 _Flamel_

 _Beauxbatons: (Veto Rights in France)_

 _Ilvermorny: (Veto Rights in USA)_

 _Washington Seat (Veto Rights in USA)_

 _Franklin Seat (Veto Rights in USA)_

 _Jefferson Seat (Veto Rights in USA)_

 _Hancock Vault (Veto Rights in USA)_

 _Adams Vault (Veto Rights in USA)_

 _Chisisi: (Veto Rights in Egypt)_

 _Uagadou: (Veto Rights in Uganda)_

 _Romanov: (Veto Rights in Russia)_

 _Koldolvstorwtz: (Veto Rights in Russia)_

"They are all your seats. I will have your accounts ready soon. What do you want to do next?" Ragonk asks

"Can I have my ability test?" Harry asks

"Of course. I will need 13 drops of blood", Ragnok replies handing over a dagger again

Harry cuts his palm again and drops 13 drops of blood into a bowl. Ragnok heals the cut and speaks in the goblin language. Ragnok frowns when he sees the list. This was not right.

"Lord Potter have you been having any problems?" Ragnok asks

"What sort of problems?" Harry asks

"Trouble learning or with magic", Ragnok clarifies

"Maybe. Why?" Harry asks

"Some of your abilities have been blocked. Here take a look", Ragnok says pacing the list to Harry

 _ **Ability Test**_

 ** _Harald James George Arthur Philip Albert Richard_ _Lokhi_ _Nicholas Potter_**

 _Natural Parseltongue: 85% Blocked_

 _Natural Parselmagic: 100% Blocked_

 _Photographic Memory: 100% Blocked_

 _IQ: 175: Blocked 65%_

 _Seer/Sight: Blocked 100%_

 _Wandless Magic: 97% Blocked_

 _Magical Core: 95% Blocked (Would be Mage/Enchanter Level)_

 _Natural Shape-Shifting: 100% Blocked_

 _Aura Seeing: 100% Blocked_

 _Battle Magic: 100% Blocked_

 _Necromancy: 100% Blocked_

 _Mist Control: 100% Blocked_

 _Truth Reader: 100% Blocked_

 _Analytical Abilities: 100% Blocked_

 _Technopath: 100% Blocked_

 _Enchanting Magic: 100% Blocked_

 _Electrokinesis: 100% Blocked_

 _Aerokinesis: 100% Blocked_

 _Hydrokinesis: 100% Blocked_

 _Geokinesis: 100% Blocked_

 _Pyrokinesis: 100% Blocked_

 _Metamorphmagus: 98% Blocked_

 _Mind Speaking: 100% Blocked_

 _Natural Beast Speaking: 100% Blocked_

 _Natural Occlumency: 100% Blocked_

 _Natural Legilimency: 100% Blocked_

 _Healing: 90% Blocked_

 _The Gift of Tongues: 100% Blocked_

 _Glamour Abilities: 100% Blocked_

 _Natural Elemental: 100% Blocked_

 _Weapon Knowledge: 100% Blocked_

 _Knowledge of Heritage: 95% Blocked_

Harry was shocked ALL his abilities had been blocked. Even his Magical Core. Harry knew who did it. It had to be Dumbledore. How could he do that?

"Can you remove the blocks?" Harry asks, "I will pay"

"Of course. But lets see if any potions or curses are in your system", Ragnok says handing the dagger again, "4 drops of blood"

Harry does what he is told and soon writing appears on the parchment.

 _ **Potions, Curses, and Poisons Test**_

 ** _Harald James George Arthur Philip Albert Richard_ _Lokhi_ _Nicholas Potter_**

 _ **Confirmed Potions:**_

 _Magic Depriving Potion (Brewed by Albus Dumbledore, Keyed to Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Confounding Concoction (Brewed by Albus Dumbledore) (Confuses the taker)_

 _Love Potion (Brewed by Molly Weasley and keyed to Ginevra Weasley)_

 _Lust Potion (Brewed by Molly Weasley and keyed to Ginevra Weasley)_

 _Hate Potion (Brewed by Albus Dumbledore and keyed to Severus Snape)_

 _Loyalties Potion (Brewed by Albus Dumbledore keyed to Albus Dumbledore and the Weasley's)_

 _Obedience Potion (Brewed by Albus Dumbledore, Keyed to Albus Dumbledore and Molly Weasley)_

 _Forgetfulness Potion (Brewed by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Weakness Potion (Brewed by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Befuddlement Draught (Brewed by Albus Dumbledore) (Potion makes the taker Confused and Reckless)_

 _Senses Altered Potion (Brewed by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Gregory's Unctuous Unction (Courses the drinker to believe whomever gave them potion is their best-friend) (Brewed by Molly Weasley, keyed to Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger._

 _ **Confirmed Poisons**_

 _Trace Amount of Basilisk Venom_

 _ **Confirmed Charms:**_

 _Tracking Charm (Placed by Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger)_

 _Binding Charm (Placed by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Compulsion Charms (Placed by Albus Dumbledore and Molly Weasley)_

 _ **Confirmed Wards:**_

 _Mail Wards (Placed by Albus Dumbledore and Molly Weasley)_

 _Silencing Wards (On 4 Privet Drive activated by Harry when he gets home each Summer) (Placed by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Blood Wards (Not probably made) (Placed by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _ **Confirmed Curses**_

 _43 Obliviate's (Cast by Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley, Alastor Moody, Elphias Doge)_

 _Memory Block (Cast by Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley and Alastor Moody)_

 _Personality Curse (Cast by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Appearance Curse (Cast by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Bonds Block (Cast by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Muggle Enraging Curse (Cast by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Horcrux (Accidental by Voldemort/Tom Riddle)_

"What the hell!" Harry yells

"It looks like someone didn't want you to be powerful", Ragnok answers

"What is a Horcrux?" Harry asks

"It is a piece of a soul. My guess it is Voldemort's. We can get rid of it. He might have made more. So we will destroy all of them at once. Our goblin Mages are the best to get rid of it". Ragnok replies

"When can I get all this gone?" Harry asks

"Right away for our most valued friend", Ragonk replies

"Let's go then. As time is galleons", Harry says

"We will also do you Elfin transformation", Ragnok says

"Thank you Lord Ragnok", Harry says

Ragnok leads Harry to the ritual station.

"While your getting healed I will have all your vault statements ready", Ragnok promises

"Thank you. Please have Griphook waiting", Harry says

"I will", Ragnok says leaving

A goblin comes forward.

"I am Chief Goblin Healer Thornfinger. We will do everything to get rid of the blocks and heal any damage down in the past"' Healer Thornfinger says, "Lay down"

Harry lays down on the warm table. Healer Thornfinger makes a list of all the damage that had been done to Harry it was a long list. Healer Thornfinger calls in more healers to help. 4 more goblins enter the room.

"Harry you need more Healers. These are Healers Cleaklord, Ronglurk, Vrastok, and Jethok. We will heal the damage done to you over the years", Chief Healer Thornfinger says

The five goblins start to heal the bones that were incorrectly healed and they corrected his eyesight. Once done the Mage Goblins begin the ritual. And Harry feels all blocks disappear. It was like he come out of the fog and can see again. There was some pain but Harry was used to it. The ritual lasts an two hours and when it was done Harry felt like a new man. Harry watched them call all Horcrux's with his Horcrux. They first purge the valuable items of the dark soul into old cans. They are then destroyed with fiendfyre.

"All Horcrux's are destroyed", a goblin says

"What will happen with Voldemort now?" Harry asks

"He is mortal now. But still powerful", the goblin says

"Would he know the Horcrux's are gone?" Harry asks

"No he would not", the goblins says

"With that done. I just want to know what power status I am now?" Harry asks

"You are a Mage. You have more power than Dumbledore", the goblin replies, "The items he used of the founders are now yours. The locket of Salazar Slytherin, the Diadem of Rowena Ravenclaw and the cup of Helga Hufflepuff"

Harry takes the items and feels their power. He put the locket around his neck the other two in his pocket.

"I will take you back to Lord Ragnok now", the goblin says

"Before you do can I have a look at myself in the mirror?"Harry asks

"Of course", the Goblin says

The goblin hands over a mirror. Harry sees his features were changed he had pointed ears and his scars were only fine lines.

"Thank you Master Goblin", Harry replies

The goblin leads Harry into a different room where several goblins were talking including King Ragnok.

"My Lord. Lord Prince Harald is here", the goblin says bowing

"You may leave", Ragnok orders

"Lord Ragnok I thank you for your Mages helping me today", Harry says formally

"It was no trouble. You have rid us of a great threat. But there is still a threat out there. Just not as big as before", Ragnok replies

"I remember we have quite a list of things to do. What can I do now?" Harry asks taking a seat

"First these two are our goblin lawyers Justfinger and Stormbringer. And our goblin barrister Axehok. They will help you bring justice back to your house. You should also get a wizard barrister and a mundane barrister", Ragnok says

"Master goblin Justfinger, Master goblin Stormbringer, Master goblin Axehok", Harry says with a nod

"We will do are best to make sure all the wrongs will be right Lord Prince", Stormbringer says

"This is Izzage Head of Wills. She has bought Lord James and Lady Lillian Potter's Will", Ragnok replies

"Would you like to read it My Lord?" Izzage asks

"Yes please", Harry says

Izzage hands over the will for Harry to read.

 _ **Last Will and Testament of**_

 _ **Lord James Charlus Potter**_

 _ **and**_

 _ **Lady Lillian Jasmine Evans-Potter**_

 _We, the aforementioned, being of complete mental health and free will hereby decree this will our last testament, making all previous wills void._

 _In case of our demise the following are to be given the following:_

 _To Sirius Orion Black III aka Padfoot, we leave 3,000,000 Galleons and the Manchester House so he doesn't have to go back to his parents house. And we would like to tell Sirius if we were betrayed by Peter we forgive you as you are probably blaming yourself right now. And to look after Harry as he is the first guardian Harry should be given too._

 _To Remus John Lupin aka Moony, we leave 3,000,000 Galleons and the Birmingham House and an Order for him to buy new clothes. And tell Moony not to blame himself for our deaths and to look after Harry. And make sure Padfoot doesn't corrupt Harry too much._

 _To Peter Patrick Pettigrew ask Wormtail, we leave 3,000,000 Galleons if he is the one to betray us as he is our secret keeper the following part is void and he is to be locked in an anti-Animagus cell in Azkaban and the key thrown into the deepest sea._

 _To Frank Alexander Longbottom aka Roar we leave 3,000,000 Galleons. Make sure all the Marauders stay together and help Harry._

 _To Alice Marilyn Longbottom aka Talon we leave 3,000,000 Galleons. Keep the boys in line and make sure they don't fight._

 _To our godson Neville Frank Longbottom we leave 50,000 Galleons for when he turns 17. With a farer 20,000 Galleons in a Trust Vault._

 _To Severus Tobias Snape aka Shadow we leave 3,000,000 Galleons and all of Lily's potions journals. Lily also would like Severus to know he is forgiven always and completely. And he will always be her first and best friend. James would like to say he is sorry for all the pranks that humiliated him before they got to be friends. And that Lucius will be able to realise his memories of us._

 _To Severus's children we leave 50,000 Galleons for when they turn 17. With a farer 20,000 Galleons each in trust vaults._

 _To Louisa Abbott aka Skye we leave 3,000,000 Galleons. Look after all the kids and make sure Harry has a happy life._

 _To Hannah Louisa Abbott our goddaughter we leave 50,000 Galleons for when she turns 17. With a farer 20,000 Galleons in a Trust Vault._

 _To Lucius Abraxas Malfoy aka Venom we leave 5,000 Galleons_

 _To Narcissa Lucinda Black-Malfoy aka Flight we leave 5,000 Galleons_

 _To our godson Draconian Lucius Malfoy we leave 6,000 Galleons and a trust vault of 10,000 Galleons._

 _To our Goddaughter Lilliandia Sarah Malfoy we leave 6,000 Galleons and a trust vault of 10,000 Galleons._

 _To Wanda and Pietro Maxmioff our friends we leave 2,000,000 Galleons each look after each other and help train Harry._

 _To Tony Stark our friend and Lily's brother we leave 5,000 Galleons to go with his ability to create and blow up stuff_

 _To Minerva Isobel McGonagall we leave 10,000 Galleons_

 _To Poppy Pomfrey aka Anastasia Romanov we leave 10,000 Galleons_

 _To Amelia Susan Bones aka Blacknight we leave 12,000 Galleons_

 _To Edger and Ridley Bones we leave 2,000 Galleons_

 _To Allen and Mandy Bones aka Runner we leave 2,000 Galleons_

 _To the Bones children we leave 20,000 Galleons each for when they turn 17 and with a farer 10,000 Galleons in a trust vault._

 _To Marlene McKinnon aka Cloud we leave 5,000 Galleons_

 _To Pandora Lovegood aka Icesnow we leave 5,000 Galleons. To keep all her experiments going._

 _To Dirk Cresswell we leave 12,000 Galleons to start a life in the wizarding world_

 _To Alastor Moody we leave 10,000 Galleons thank you for being a great mentor_

 _To Eileen Prince we leave 50,000_ _Galleons_

 _To the Order of the Phoenix we leave 1 Knut_

 _To Albus Dumbledore we leave 1 Knut_

 _To Gringott's we leave 15,000 Galleons_

 _To St Murgos we leave 20,000 Galleons_

 _To Hogwarts we leave 10,000 Galleons_

 _To each of Harry's wives we leave 60,000 Galleons each. Look after Harry for us._

 _All remaining assets go to our son Harald James George Arthur Philip Albert Richard_ _Lokhi_ _Nicholas Potter. And a letter for Harry._

 _In question of custody of Harry if he doesn't get emancipated. We leave the follow people in order:_

 _Sirius Orion Black III (Godfather)_

 _Remus John Lupin (2nd Godfather)_

 _Frank Alexander Longbottom and Alice Marilyn Longbottom (3rd Godfather and Godmother)_

 _Severus Tobias Snape (4th Godfather)_

 _Lucius Abraxas Malfoy and Narcissa Lucinda Malfoy (5th Godfather and 2nd Godmother)_

 _Amelia Susan Bones (3rd Godmother)_

 _Louisa Mary Abbott (4th Godmother)_

 _Marlene McKinnon (5th Godmother)_

 _Pandora Lovegood (6th Godmother)_

 _Wanda Maxmioff (7th Godmother)_

 _Tony Stark (Uncle and 6th Godfather)_

 _Pietro Maxmioff (7th Godfather)_

 _Prince Loki of Asgard (Grandfather)_

 _Poppy Pomfrey aka Anastasia Romanov (Aunt)_

 _Queen Elizabeth II of the Commonwealth (Great Grandmother)_

 _Princess Euphemia and Fleamont Potter (Grandparents)_

 _Princess Edith and Lord Jonas of Alfheim (Grandparents)_

 _Augusta Nirvana Longbottom_

 _Eileen Prince_

 _Edger and Ridley Bones_

 _Allen and Mandy Bones_

 _Alastor Ivan Moody_

 _Andromeda Selene Tonks_

 _Under NO circumstances is Petunia Dursley and her walrus husband be allowed to have our son! Or Dumbledore!_

 _Signed_

 _Lord James Charlus Potter_

 _Lady Lillian Jasmine Potter_

 _Witnesses_

 _Izzage Tankwank_

 _Lord Frank Longbottom_

 _Lady Alice Longbottom_

 _Lady Louisa Abbott_

 _Lord Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

"HE KNEW!" Harry bellows angrily his magic swirls around

The Goblins remain silent letting Harry get out his anger.

"Why is Malfoy in the Will?" Harry asks

"I was friends with your parents Harald", Lucius says stepping into the room

"You work for Voldemort! You even tired to kill me!" Harry exclaims

"I am a spy and I did those things to protect my cover. I was a secret Marauder like Severus who was a panther and I am a snake. I am here to help you this I swear on my magic", Lucius vows

"Fine but I don't trust you yet", Harry replies

"Fair enough Harald", Lucius says taking a seat

"Is this enough to get Sirius freed?" Harry asks

"It should be. I will make sure Lord Black gets his trial. But Andromeda Tonks is a lawyer you should speak to her and you have Goblin Barrister Axehok to help", Lucius promises

"What else will help Sirius?" Harry asks

"Along with a memory of Peter Pettigrew. Do you have a memory?" Goblin Barrister Axehok asks

"I do. How do I get it out?" Harry asks

"Place your wand to your temple and think of the memory you want to remove", Ragnok replies

Harry immediately takes out his wand and places it of his temple and thinks about the night that Remus and Sirius revealed the true Secret Keeper. It comes out in a silver thread.

"Place it in this bottle", Ragnok instructs

Harry does and Ragnok bottles it and Barrister Axehok copies the memories for himself encase something happened. Ragnok calls for a goblin to take the memories with a copy of the Will to DMLE.

"Who is Louisa Abbott?" Harry asks

"She was one of the female marauders and one of your mothers best friends", Lucius replies

"Female marauders?" Harry asks

"Yes they like James, Sirius, Remus, Severus, Frank, Peter and Myself were Lily, Alice, Lousia, Amelia, Mandy, Wanda, Marlene and Narcissa", Lucius says

"What were there animagus forms including my fathers friends?" Harry asks

"James was a stag, Sirius a grim, Severus is a panther, Frank a lion, Peter a rat and myself a snake. Lily was a lioness called Claws, Alice an owl called Talon, Louisa an occamy called Skye, Amelia a jaguar named Blacknight, Mandy was a mountain lion named Runner, Marlene was a clouded leopard named Cloud, Pandora was a snow leopard named Icesnow and Narcissa a hawk named Flight", Lucius explains

"Why didn't Mrs Abbott claim me? She was named in the WILL?" Harry asks

"My guess is someone might have wiped her memory of that. But she does remember her friendship with Lily but not the WILL. She will want you to contact her", Lucius says

"What about the Bones's? Or Marlene McKinnon? Alice Longbottom? Or Wanda Maximoff? Or Pandora Lovegood?" Harry asks

"Alice and Frank are in St Murgos and will never get out. And the rest are all dead. But Wanda Maximoff who is now the apprentice of the Supreme sorcerer she is already called the Scarlet Witch. Amelia is the only Bones besides her niece alive. And this WILL was never read", Lucius replies

"When can the WILL be read?" Harry asks Ragnok

"Whenever you want", Ragnok replies

"I would like it read near the end of August", Harry replies

"It will be done. This is the letter from your parents", Ragnok says handing over the letter

Harry opens it with trembling hands:

 _Dear our little green eyed angel, Harald James George Arthur Philip Albert Richard_ _Lokhi_ _Nicholas Potter, Prongslet,_

 _We hope you are reading this letter at a suitable age. If your reading this then we are dead. We have made our WILL to take care of you but I have the feeling it won't happen. We were hidden under the Fidelius Charm if we are dead as I know we are if your reading this then Peter Pettigrew was our Secret Keeper and he has betrayed us._

We hope Sirius has raised you right to be a prankster and also know your heritage which you get from both of us will shock you.

 _I am the daughter of Crown Prince George Arthur Philip John. And the granddaughter of Queen Elizabeth the Second. I didn't know till I took an inheritance test after you were born. So that makes you a Prince of the United Kingdom. I never told Queen Elizabeth who I was because of the war. But I wish I had known my grandmother. I hope you get to know your Great Grandmother it is a request from men and Great Aunts and Uncles and cousins. You will get to know your Grandfather Prince George._

 _I hope you get to know your Great-Great Grandfather Prince Loki of Asgard and Jotunheim and your Great-Great-Great Grandparents Allfather King Odin and Queen Frigga and Queen Farbauti of Jotunheim and your Great-Great Uncle Thor. I heard they are really amazing. Especially our Grandfather Loki who I worshipped at Hogwarts for his pranks! I hope you do the same._

 _No James he will not be a bully like you! Harry sweetheart you can prank but never bully._

 _I was not a bully. Well I was to Snape. But I have since grown out of it and have regretted it since 6th year on. Luckily we have become good friends but had to wipe Severus's memory._

 _If Severus is being mean to you it is because his good memories of us our blocked from his memory. Please have Lucius remove the block._

 _If you don't know Lucius is a good friend he was a forced Death Eater by his father Abraxas. Since he was killed Lucius was able to come to us and be proper friends. We were secret friends before and after school._

 _You will learn about being a Prince of Alfheim as I was a Princess. I never wanted the throne. And I will never have it or you as we are down the line in succession. Your Great Grandfather High King Orbeon has 7 wives all together but we are from the High Queen Layla and the first line of succession. Your Grandmother Princess Edith of Alfheim married Tsarevich Alexei of Russia. So you are now the Tsar of Magical Russia._

 _In case you don't know I was part of a group of pranksters when I was in school. The male marauders were Sirius, Remus, Severus, Frank, Peter, Lucius and myself. I changed into a stag named Prongs, Sirius was a Grim named Padfoot, Remus was a werewolf that was why we became Animagus's in the first place, named Moony, Severus was a Panther named Shadow, Frank a Lion named Roar, Peter a Rat named Wormtail, and Lucius a Snake called Slither._

 _I was part of the female Marauders we were just like James but we didn't specifically target a single person like James and the others. We made up as Amelia a Jaguar named Blacknight, Alice an Owl named Talon, Louisa a Occamy named Skye, Mandy a Mountain Lion named Runner, Marlene a Clouded Leopard named Cloud, Pandora a Snow Leopard named Icesnow, Narcssia a Hawk name Flight and myself a Lioness named Claw._

 _We were really good together. And we had a lot of fun._

 _You are probably wondering about your name it was made up of family names. Harald was a name in the Norse side of your family, James after you father, George after my father, Arthur after Arthur Pendragon, Philip after your Great Grandfather, Albert after your Great-Great Grandfather, Richard after a monarch who was a great man and Richard after a famous man in the Evans family,_ _Lokhi which is a version of Loki, after your Great-Great Grandfather_ _and Nicholas after the Tsar of Russia who was a great man._

 _We will talk more with our portraits. We love you Prongslet. Always have and always will._

 _You are our only child and you are so loved always my little green eyed angel._

 _Love_

 _Mum & Dad_

 _Lily & James Potter_

Harry had tears in his eyes but liked that his mother and father had given him a letter.

"Now we have seen several withdraws from your vault. In various amounts **.** By two main people. He is it", Ragnok says

Harry's eyes widen at the two names that were on the list.

 _November 1991: Withdraw of 75,000 Galleons for the Order of the Phoenix by Albus Dumbledore_

 _November 1991: Withdraw of 9,000 Galleons a month to Petunia Dursley_

 _November 1991: Withdraw of 20,000 Galleons to Alastor Moody_

 _November 1991: Withdraw of 20,000 Galleons to Elphias Doge_

 _December 1991: Withdraw of 63,000 Galleons to Albus Dumbledore_

 _September 1992-1994: Withdraws of 50,000 Galleons for the Order of the Phoenix by Albus Dumbledore_

 _September 1995: Withdraw of 25,000 Galleons for the Order of the Phoenix by Albus Dumbledore_

 _September 1996-1997:_ _Withdraw of 25,000 Galleons for the Order of the Phoenix by Albus Dumbledore_

 _October 1997: Withdraw of 65,000 Galleons to Albus Dumbledore_

 _October 1997: Withdraw of 25,000 Galleons each to Alastor Moody and Elphias Doge_

 _June 1998-2001: Withdraw of 44,000 Galleons to Albus Dumbledore_

 _August 2001: Withdraw of 50,000 Galleons by Albus Dumbledore for the Order of the Phoenix._

 _August 2001: Withdraw of 10,000 for Tuition for Ronald Weasley by Molly Weasley_

 _August 2001: Withdraw of 500 Galleons to Ronald Weasley by Albus Dumbledore_

 _August 2001: Withdraw of 10,000 Galleons for Tuition for Hermione Granger by Albus Dumbledore_

 _October 2001: Withdraw of 1,000 Galleons to Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley_

 _June 2001: Withdraw of 3,000 Galleons to Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley each_

 _August 2002: Withdraw of 10,000 Galleons for Tuition of Ginevra Weasley by Albus Dumbledore_

 _August 2002: Withdraw of 50,000 Galleons to Albus Dumbledore_

 _September 2002: Withdraw of 1,000 Galleons for Hermione Granger by Albus Dumbledore_

 _September 2002: Withdraw of 1,000 Galleons for Ronald Weasley by Albus Dumbledore_

 _September 2002: Withdraw of 1,000 Galleons for Ginevra Weasley by Albus Dumbledore_

 _September 2002: Withdraw of 25,000 Galleons for the Order of the Phoenix by Albus Dumbledore_

 _June 2003: Withdraw of 4,000 Galleons for Hermione Granger by Albus Dumbledore_

 _June 2003: Withdraw of 30,000 Galleons to Molly Weasley_

 _August 2003: Withdraw of 56,500 Galleons by Molly Weasley_

 _August 2003: Withdraw of 40,000 Galleons to Albus Dumbledore_

 _September 2003: Withdraw of 1,000 Galleons each to Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Ginevra Weasley by Albus Dumbledore_

 _August 2004: Withdraw of 27,000 Galleons to Alastor Moody_

 _XXX_

There were more withdraws including the tuition for Ginny. Harry scowls. How dare they steal from him! Lucius swore too. That was a lot of money when added it. He vowed to get all of Harry's things back.

"I want all that money back. They never had permission", Harry orders

"Of course. We will get in back with 30% interest. We will also investigate further as to why you haven't been getting your statements. We will make everyone who took out money pay triple the interest", Ragnok says with a teethe grin

"You can have 10% of the interest", Harry offers

"Well then we will get quadruple the money plus a fine and ban from the bank", Ragnok says

"I will also make sure they are dealt severally", Lucius promises

"So will we Lord Ragnok we will need copies of these statements", Lawyer Goblin Stormbringer says

"Of course. Now all keys will be destroyed and whoever wants to withdraw galleons will have to go through me", Ragnok says

"Can I have a look at my vault statements?" Harry asks

"Of course. Here they are every vault", Ragnok replies

 _Potter Vault_

 _500,987,098,111 Galleons, 239,910 Sickles, 198,891 Knuts_

 _648,000,985,081 Gold Drachmas_

 _600,321,794,444 Silver Drachmas_

 _550,009,111,111 Aureus_

 _551,081,816,816 Dirhems_

 _2,490,019,000 Pounds_

 _3,018,187,018 Euros_

 _Ingots: 701,081,187,021 worth_

 _Gold Bars: 387,876,000 Galleons_

 _Silver Bars: 190,716,081 Galleons_

 _Jewels/Gems Total: 1,398,910,000 Galleons_

 _Jewellery: 6,100,987 Galleons worth_

 _Pensieve's: 6_

 _Amulets: 3_

 _Artefacts: 2,511_

 _Heirlooms: 3,102_

 _Chests: 121_

 _Wands: 23_

 _Furniture: 130_

 _Journals: 152_

 _Books: 298_

 _Scrolls: 319_

 _Portraits: 34_

 _Weapons: 152_

 _Marauders Vault_

 _345,712,000 Galleons, 261,785 Sickles, 14,590 Knuts_

 _600,543,711 Pounds_

 _612,785,900 Euros_

 _Jewellery: 10,567,412 Galleons worth_

 _Pensieve: 6_

 _Wands: 14_

 _Portraits: 10_

 _Prongs Chest_

 _Padfoot's Chest_

 _Moony's Chest_

 _Roar's Chest_

 _Shadow's Chest_

 _Venom's Chest_

 _Books: 613_

 _Scrolls: 141_

 _Journals_ _: 271_

 _Female Marauders Vault_

 _309,190,181 Galleons, 44,918 Sickles, 13,000 Knuts_

 _601,918,981 Pounds_

 _601,781,817 Euros_

 _Jewellery_ _: 1,090,000 Galleons worth_

 _Pensieve's: 4_

 _Wands: 10_

 _Portraits_ _: 10_

 _Journals: 211_

 _Claw's Chest_

 _Talons Chest_

 _Skye's Chest_

 _Flight's Chest_

 _Blacknight's Chest_

 _Cloud's Chest_

 _Icesnow's Chest_

 _Runners Chest_

 _Peverell Vault_

 _4,122,845,000 Galleons, 34,019 Sickles, 12,000 Knuts_

 _748,010,985,021 Gold Drachmas_

 _672,323,000,444 Silver Drachmas_

 _50,009,122,111 Aureus_

 _81,816,816 Dirhems_

 _3,491,019,000 Pounds_

 _2,018,187,018 Euros_

 _Ingots: 601,221,187,021 worth_

 _Gold: 54,018 Galleons_

 _Silver: 23,018 Galleons_

 _Jewels/Gems Total: 23,008,192 Galleons_

 _Jewellery: 121,090 Galleons_

 _Pensieve's: 1_

 _Wands: 22_

 _Elder Wand_

 _Cloak of Invisibility_

 _The Stone of Resurrection_

 _Amulets: 2_

 _Chests: 151_

 _Heirlooms: 412_

 _Artefacts: 190_

 _Furniture: 23_

 _Journals: 32_

 _Books: 100_

 _Scrolls: 91_

 _Portraits: 3_

 _Weapons: 132_

 _Le Fey Vault_

 _28,923,000,981 Galleons, 123,000 Sickles, 2,000 Knuts_

 _678,021,985,081 Gold Drachmas_

 _650,321,794,214 Silver Drachmas_

 _400,209,221,111 Aureus_

 _661,681,226,816 Dirhems_

 _Ingots: 991,081,187,021 worth_

 _Gold: 1,000,000 Galleons_

 _Silver: 999,787 Galleons_

 _Jewels Total: 14,000,000 Galleons_

 _Jewellery: 5,309,000 Galleons worth_

 _Staff of Morgana_

 _Pensieve's: 3_

 _Amulets: 11_

 _Artefacts: 510_

 _Wands: 12_

 _Furniture: 46_

 _Journals: 22_

 _Books: 461_

 _Scrolls: 310_

 _Portraits: 22_

 _Weapons: 216_

 _Gryffindor Vault_

 _777,981,192,182 Galleons, 218,000,000 Sickles, 222,019 Knuts_

 _888,093,665,081 Gold Drachmas_

 _880,411,714,464 Silver Drachmas_

 _710,009,133,901 Aureus_

 _701,811,131,816 Dirhems_

 _5,490,559,000 Pounds_

 _6,228,011,018 Euros_

 _Ingots: 801,081,187,021 worth_

 _Gold: 291,000,111 Galleons_

 _Silver: 111,081,061 Galleons_

 _Jewels Total: 512,000,181 Galleons_

 _Jewellery: 419,134,000 Galleons worth_

 _Pensieve's: 5_

 _The Sword of Gryffindor_

 _The Shield of Gryffindor_

 _The Chalice of Gryffindor_

 _The Staff of Gryffindor_

 _The Lance of Gryffindor_

 _The Battleaxe of Gryffindor_

 _Sorting Hat of Hogwarts (Location: Hogwarts)_

 _Armour: 6_

 _Amulets: 2_

 _Artefacts: 509  
Furniture: 11_

 _Journals: 23_

 _Wands: 3_

 _Books: 698_

 _Scrolls: 791_

 _Portraits: 5_

 _Weapons: 349_

 _Ravenclaw Vault_

 _768,290,186,162 Galleons, 711,090,000 Sickles, 22,222 Knuts_

 _600,220,125,081 Gold Drachmas_

 _540,111,704,444 Silver Drachmas_

 _450,449,111,111 Aureus_

 _41,081,816,816 Dirhems_

 _4,490,019,000 Pounds_

 _5,018,187,018 Euros_

 _Ingots: 601,081,187,021 worth_

 _Gold: 612,019,827 Galleons_

 _Silver: 444,871 Galleons_

 _Jewels Galleons: 412,000,100 Galleons_

 _Jewellery: 11,378,980 Galleons_

 _Ravenclaw's Diadem_

 _Sword of Ravenclaw_

 _Shield of Ravenclaw_

 _Chalice of Ravenclaw_

 _Staff of Ravenclaw_

 _Pensieve's: 6_

 _Amulets: 84_

 _Artefacts: 691_

 _Wands: 12_

 _Furniture: 14_

 _Journals: 89_

 _Books: 1,912_

 _Scrolls: 1,101_

 _Portraits: 6_

 _Weapons: 209_

 _Moonlily Vault_

 _801,000,181,900 Galleons, 341,089,546 Sickles, 33,333 Knuts_

 _691,220,085,081 Gold Drachmas_

 _690,421,214,444 Silver Drachmas_

 _566,109,111,111 Aureus_

 _51,081,816,816 Dirhems_

 _12,498,319,000 Pounds_

 _11,118,187,018 Euros_

 _Ingots: 621,081,187,021 worth_

 _Gold: 798,089,234 Galleons_

 _Silver: 289,901,018 Galleons_

 _Jewels Galleons: 311,111,111 Galleons_

 _Jewellery: 13,409,000 Galleons_

 _Sword of Moonlily_

 _Shield of Moonlily_

 _Bow of Moonlily_

 _Staff of Moonlily_

 _Pensieve's: 7_

 _Amulets: 17_

 _Artefacts: 790_

 _Wands 20_

 _Furniture: 15_

 _Journals: 98_

 _Books: 685_

 _Scrolls: 812_

 _Portraits: 6_

 _Weapons: 172_

 _Hufflepuff Vault_

 _512,000,121,898 Galleons, 333,190,000 Sickles, 209,000 Knuts_

 _599,099,981,381 Gold Drachmas_

 _621,019,294,224 Silver Drachmas_

 _444,409,444,111 Aureus_

 _341,381,996,816 Dirhems_

 _2,660,019,110 Pounds_

 _1,118,117,018 Euros_

 _Ingots: 550,081,187,021 worth_

 _Gold: 319,917,170 Galleons_

 _Silver: 78,008 Galleons_

 _Jewels Total: 444,000,000 Galleons_

 _Jewellery: 11,165,000 Galleons Worth_

 _Pensieve's: 2_

 _Sword of Hufflepuff_

 _Shield of Hufflepuff_

 _Cup of Hufflepuff_

 _The Chalice of Hufflepuff_

 _The Staff of Hufflepuff_

 _Amulets: 2_

 _Artefacts: 400_

 _Wands: 20_

 _Furniture: 14_

 _Journals: 32_

 _Books: 521_

 _Scrolls: 671_

 _Portraits: 5_

 _Weapons: 121_

 _Slytherin Vault_

 _711,000,198,101 Galleons, 33,000 Sickles, 90,000 Knuts_

 _718,610,665,081 Gold Drachmas_

 _680,381,884,444 Silver Drachmas_

 _590,109,291,111 Aureus_

 _581,081,816,816 Dirhems_

 _3,890,919,000 Pounds_

 _4,218,127,228 Euros_

 _Ingots: 801,081,180,108 worth_

 _Gold: 589,019,873 Galleons_

 _Silver: 666,081 Galleons_

 _Jewels Total: 517,000,172 Galleons_

 _Jewellery: 12,133,028 Galleons Worth_

 _Pensieve's: 3_

 _Sword of Slytherin_

 _Shield of Slytherin_

 _Locket of Slytherin_

 _The Chalice of Slytherin_

 _The Staff of Slytherin_

 _Armour: 4_

 _Wands: 14_

 _Amulets: 3_

 _Artefacts: 441_

 _Books: 712_

 _Scrolls: 912_

 _Furniture: 66_

 _Journals: 429_

 _Portraits: 3_

 _Weapons: 427_

 _Pendragon Vault_

 _8,800,178,109,178 Galleons, 190,009,999 Sickles, 200,000 Knuts_

 _786,917,231,081 Gold Drachmas_

 _712,371,794,774 Silver Drachmas_

 _521,229,311,111 Aureus_

 _181,816,816 Dirhems_

 _Ingots: 901,991,182,021 worth_

 _Gold: 412,341,082 Galleons_

 _Silver: 311,210,098 Galleons_

 _Jewels Total: 644,444,090 Galleons_

 _Jewellery: 5,023,081 Galleons worth_

 _Pensieve's: 1_

 _Excalibur Sword_

 _Shield of Pendragon_

 _Chalice of Pendragon_

 _Staff of Pendragon_

 _Round Table_

 _Holy Grail_

 _Wands: 2_

 _Amulets: 3_

 _Artefacts: 310_

 _Journals: 240_

 _Books: 1,510_

 _Scrolls: 1,231_

 _Portraits: 2_

 _Weapons: 512_

 _Merlin Vault_

 _9,811,000,181,321 Galleons, 298,891,000 Sickles, 500,192 Knuts_

 _918,100,985,081 Gold Drachmas_

 _900,911,794,334 Silver Drachmas_

 _860,609,661,111 Aureus_

 _851,111,872,816 Dirhems_

 _Ingots: 911,221,007,021 worth_

 _Gold: 987,467,018,108 Galleons_

 _Silver: 862,416,037,108 Galleons_

 _Jewels Total: 699,999,999 Galleons_

 _Jewellery: 319,789,000 Galleons worth_

 _Pensieve's: 11_

 _Staff of Merlin_

 _Quarterstaff of Merlin_

 _Wand of Merlin_

 _Amulets: 221_

 _Artefacts: 781_

 _Mage Stones: 6_

 _Swords: 4_

 _Wands: 21_

 _Journals: 613_

 _Books: 812_

 _Scrolls: 2190_

 _Portraits: 16_

 _Weapons: 490_

 _Emry Vault_

 _710,081,171,271 Galleons, 310,862,000 Sickles, 681,081 Knuts_

 _448,440,412,081 Gold Drachmas_

 _410,991,114,444 Silver Drachmas_

 _50,109,881,111 Aureus_

 _Ingots: 701,081,187,021 worth_

 _Gold: 410,098,189 Galleons_

 _Silver: 22,826,189 Galleons_

 _Jewels Total: 399,181,018 Galleons_

 _Jewellery: 7,610,171 Galleons worth_

 _Pensieve's: 4_

 _Amulets: 21_

 _Artefacts: 510_

 _Mage Stones: 31_

 _Swords: 2_

 _Wands: 31_

 _Journals: 444_

 _Books: 810_

 _Scrolls: 1781_

 _Portraits: 5_

 _Weapons: 613_

 _Chisisi Vault_

 _811,700,148,101 Galleons, 143,000 Sickles, 290,000 Knuts_

 _398,990,985,181 Gold Drachmas_

 _311,871,794,224 Silver Drachmas_

 _3,018,187,018 Euros_

 _Ingots: 311,011,187,021 worth_

 _Gold: 1,589,019,873 Galleons_

 _Silver:7,566,081 Galleons_

 _Jewels Total: 517,470,192 Galleons_

 _Jewellery: 2,133,028 Galleons Worth_

 _Pensieve's: 6_

 _Sword of Chisisi_

 _Shield of Chisisi_

 _The Chalice of Isis_

 _The Wand of Isis_

 _The Staff of Isis_

 _Armour: 11_

 _Wands: 23_

 _Amulets: 8_

 _Artefacts: 541_

 _Books: 912_

 _Scrolls: 1210_

 _Furniture: 166_

 _Journals: 629_

 _Portraits: 2_

 _Weapons: 310_

 _Romanov Vault_

 _2,431,081,000 Galleons, 33,091,000 Sickles 4,901 Knuts_

 _444,210,005,001 Gold Drachmas_

 _310,441,774,424 Silver Drachmas_

 _50,559,121,111 Aureus_

 _81,886,816 Dirhems_

 _9,018,187,018 Euros_

 _8,172,018,162 Rubles_

 _Ingots: 11,081,187,021 worth_

 _Gold Bars: 34,091,937 Galleons worth_

 _Silver Bars: 15,000,181 Galleons worth_

 _Jewels Total: 33,320,987 Galleons worth_

 _Jewellery: 1,081,176 Galleons worth_

 _Pensieve's: 6_

 _Amulets: 31_

 _Artefacts: 319_

 _Swords: 7_

 _Wands: 4_

 _Books: 411_

 _Scrolls: 581_

 _Portraits: 7_

 _Weapons: 121_

 _Bonham Vault_

 _131,091,871 Galleons, 276,971 Sickles, 16,091 Knuts_

 _14,861,090 Gold Drachmas_

 _10,872,910 Silver Drachmas_

 _Ingots: 3,091,981,182 Worth_

 _Jewels: 4,190,189,292 Worth_

 _Artefacts: 451_

 _Wands: 9_

 _Books: 512_

 _Scrolls: 419_

 _Weapons: 201_

 _Furniture_ _: 211_

 _Fleamont Vault_

 _41,891,071 Galleons, 13,901 Sickles, 6,091 Knuts_

 _11,981,081 Gold Drachmas_

 _321,794,664 Silver Drachmas_

 _9,111,111 Aureus_

 _1,816,816 Dirhems_

 _3,440,019,040 Pounds_

 _4,228,187,908 Euros_

 _Ingots:1,081,187,021 worth_

 _Jewels: 1,056,987 Galleons worth_

 _Jewellery: 2,224,009 Galleons worth_

 _Artefacts: 121_

 _Wands: 6_

 _Books: 100_

 _Scrolls: 290_

 _Weapons: 98_

 _Ilvermorny Vault_

 _689,271,271 Galleons, 10,862,000 Sickles, 1,081 Knuts_

 _778,990,985,981 Gold Drachmas_

 _750,551,794,504 Silver Drachmas_

 _680,889,111,221 Aureus_

 _6,081,816,816 Dirhems_

 _2,299,551,000 American Dollars_

 _Ingots: 91,081,187,021 worth_

 _Jewels Total: 2,111,918 Galleons_

 _Jewellery: 1,210,071 Galleons worth_

 _Pensieve's: 5_

 _Amulets: 11_

 _Artefacts: 290_

 _Swords: 2_

 _Wands: 14_

 _Books: 541_

 _Scrolls: 681_

 _Portraits: 3_

 _Weapons: 70_

 _Salem Vault_

 _481,271,271 Galleons, 91,862,000 Sickles, 81,011 Knuts_

 _32,190,172 Gold Drachmas_

 _31,091,162 Silver Drachmas_

 _22,018,182 Dollars_

 _Jewels Total: 1,181,018 Galleons_

 _Jewellery: 1,710,171 Galleons worth_

 _Pensieve's: 6_

 _Amulets: 9_

 _Artefacts: 200_

 _Mage Stones: 2_

 _Wands: 12_

 _Books: 312_

 _Scrolls: 518_

 _Portraits: 4_

 _Weapons: 43_

 _Flamel Vault_

 _711,888,171 Galleons, 1,310,862 Sickles, 1,681,081 Knuts_

 _20,985,081 Gold Drachmas_

 _21,794,444 Silver Drachmas_

 _309,333,111 Aureus_

 _81,816,816 Dirhems_

 _5,490,019,660 Pounds_

 _5,448,187,018 Euros_

 _Ingots: 661,081,187,021 worth_

 _Gold: 89,001 Galleons_

 _Silver: 34,819 Galleons_

 _Jewels Total: 4,181,018 Galleons_

 _Jewellery: 2,610,171 Galleons worth_

 _Pensieve's: 7_

 _Amulets: 13_

 _Artefacts: 492_

 _Mage Stones: 42_

 _Swords: 3_

 _Wands: 41_

 _Journals: 976_

 _Books: 1,810_

 _Scrolls: 3,192_

 _Portraits: 7_

 _Weapons: 51_

 _Liverpool Vault_

 _171,171 Galleons, 9,000 Sickles, 1,081 Knuts_

 _Jewels Total: 81,018 Galleons_

 _Jewellery: 10,171 Galleons worth_

 _Artefacts: 10_

 _Wands: 3_

 _Books: 10_

 _Portraits: 2_

 _Weapons: 212_

 _Alfson Vault_

 _81,171 Galleons, 2,000 Sickles, 1,181 Knuts_

 _Jewels Total: 52,018 Galleons_

 _Jewellery: 7,171 Galleons worth_

 _Artefacts: 12_

 _Wands: 1_

 _Books: 44_

 _Portraits: 0_

 _Weapons: 21_

 _Holmes Vault_

 _91,171 Galleons, 3,000 Sickles, 2,081 Knuts_

 _Jewels Total: 51,078 Galleons_

 _Jewellery: 12,101 Galleons worth_

 _Artefacts: 13_

 _Wands: 5_

 _Books: 100_

 _Portraits: 1_

 _Weapons: 43_

 _Noble Vault_

 _62,171 Galleons, 1,000 Sickles, 881 Knuts_

 _Jewels Total: 61,668 Galleons_

 _Jewellery: 15,171 Galleons worth_

 _Artefacts: 10_

 _Wands: 1_

 _Books: 63_

 _Portraits: 3_

 _Dixon Vault_

 _471,171 Galleons, 19,080 Sickles, 2,081 Knuts_

 _Jewels Total: 91,918 Galleons_

 _Jewellery: 11,111 Galleons worth_

 _Artefacts: 11_

 _Wands: 2_

 _Books: 31_

 _Portraits: 2_

 _Weapons: 11_

 _Clarkson Vault_

 _6,171 Galleons, 4,000 Sickles, 2,281 Knuts_

 _Jewels Total: 43,118 Galleons_

 _Jewellery: 8,171 Galleons worth_

 _Artefacts: 2_

 _Wands: 1_

 _Books: 13_

 _Portraits: 0_

 _Garcia Vault_

 _921,111,099 Galleons, 55,101 Sickles, 15,000 Knuts_

 _9,985,081 Gold Drachmas_

 _21,794,444 Silver Drachmas_

 _33,018,192 Pieces of Eight_

 _718,187,018 Euros_

 _Ingots: 81,187,021 worth_

 _Artefacts: 171_

 _Wands: 21_

 _Books: 410_

 _Portraits: 10_

 _Weapons: 311_

 _Smart Vault_

 _271,171 Galleons, 9,550 Sickles, 4,081 Knuts_

 _Jewels Total: 77,018 Galleons_

 _Jewellery: 20,171 Galleons worth_

 _Artefacts: 16_

 _Wands: 4_

 _Books: 150_

 _Portraits: 2_

 _Weapons: 23_

Harry looks at all the vaults he was a multi billionaire several times over.

"You will need someone to help manage your estate. I could do that if you are willing", Lucius offers

"Let me think about it", Harry says

"I will do a full audit on your vaults to see if anything was taken from them", Ragnok says

"Thank you Lord Ragnok", Harry says

"These are your investments", Ragnok says handing over more parchment

 _ **Investments**_

 _ **Wizarding Schools**_

 _100% Hogwarts_

 _93% Salem (USA)_

 _88% Ilvermorny (USA)_

 _14% Irish Academy of Magic (Ireland)_

 _99% Beauxbatons Academy of Magic (France)_

 _50% Chisisi School for Witches and Wizards (Cairo/Egypt)_

 _99% Uagadou School of Magic (Uganda/Africa)_

 _87% Koldolvstoretz School of Magic (Russia)_

 _79%_ _Imperial Tsar Romanov School of Magic (Moscow/Russia)_

 _98% Scoula School of Magic (Italy/Rome)_

 _89% Burgstaller School of Magic (Berlin/Germany)_

 _12% Andersen School of Magic (Copenhagen/Denmark)_

 _78% Garcia School for Magic (Madrid/Spain)_

 _11% Rompa School for Magic (Baarle-Nassau/Belgium & Netherlands Border)_

 _81% Castle Olympus Academy of Magic (Athens/Greece)_

 _18% Royal Australian Academy of Magic (NSW/Australia)_

 _ **Muggle Schools**_

 _55% Oxford_

 _23% Yale_

 _11% Hampshire_

 _34% London Academy_

 _142 Other schools_

 _ **Quidditch Teams**_

 _66% Appleby Arrows_

 _74% Ballycastle Bats_

 _23% Caerphilly Catapults_

 _85% Chudley Cannons_

 _76% Holyhead Harpies_

 _43% Puddlemere United_

 _50% Quiberon Quafflepunchers_

 _70% Finchburg Finches_

 _56% Falmouth Falcons_

 _8% Ilkley_

 _89% Kenmare Kestrels_

 _21% Lancashire_

 _3% Montrose Magpies_

 _16% Pride of Portree_

 _18% Tutshill Tornadoes_

 _31% Wigtown Wanderers_

 _75% Wimbourne Wasps_

 _61% Sweatwater All-Stars_

 _89% Thundlearra Thunderers_

 _17% Bigonville Bomers_

 _19% Braga Broomfleet_

 _11% Gorodok Gargoyles_

 _23% Grodzisk Goblins_

 _61% Heidelberg Harriers_

 _9% Karasjoks Kites_

 _32% Quiberon Quafflepunchers_

 _12% Stonewall Stormers_

 _67% Imperial Russian Flighters_

 _43% Banchory Bangers_

 _ **Magical Companies (Cumulated from all families)**_

 _36% Abraham's Law Firm_

 _87% Amanuensis Quills_

 _67% Apothecary_

 _13% Ariadne Spinners_

 _74% Arkie Alderton's Kwik-Repair Shop_

 _23% Baby Witch_

 _98% Batworthy Junk_

 _76% Boot and Shoemaker for Witches and Wizards_

 _56% Brigg's Brooms_

 _61% Broom Brakes Service_

 _43% Broomstix_

 _54% Borgin's & Burkes (Knockturn Alley)_

 _12% Ceridwen Cauldrons (Hogsmeade)_

 _88% Cleansweep Industries_

 _31% Cogg and Bell Clockmakers_

 _22% Comet Industries_

 _68% Cotton & Tweeds_

 _78% Cranville Quincey's Magical Junkshop_

 _91% Custom Tori's Detailed Wands_

 _48% Darcy's Film Studio_

 _89% Daily Prophet_

 _76% Daily Scribe_

 _78% Dervish and Banges (Hogsmeade)_

 _56% Diamonds, Diamonds_

 _88% Dixon's Custom made Jewellery_

 _49% Dogweed and Deathcap (Hogsmeade)_

 _21% Dominic Maestro's Music Shop_

 _59% Elegance Fine Clothing_

 _24% Ellerby and Spudmore Brooms_

 _21% Eternelle's Elixirs_

 _71% Exquisite Fine Trunks_

 _89% Exquisite Restaurant_

 _54% Eylops Owl Emprium_

 _55% Fine Enchanting Cauldrons_

 _68% Flimflam's Lanterns (Horizont Alley)_

 _21% Florean Fortescue (Diagon Alley)_

 _76% Flourish and Blotts (Diagon Alley)_

 _68% Flyte and Barker Brooms_

 _61% Gladrags Wizardwear (Hogsmeade)_

 _80% Honeydukes (Hogsmeade)_

 _71% Indus's Planets_

 _34% Janus Galloglass_

 _24% J. Pippin'd Potions (Hogsmeade)_

 _11% Kites Kiting_

 _34% Leo's Flaming Restaurant_

 _45% Madam Milkins_

 _23% Madam Puddifoots (Hogsmeade)_

 _77% Magical Instruments_

 _71% Magical Menagerie_

 _12% Marcus Minugius Myomancer_

 _77% Markus Scarrs Indelible Tattoo's_

 _41% Missy's Hair Salon_

 _62% Moira's Florist_

 _51% Nala's Designs_

 _75% Nimbus Industries_

 _54% Obscurus Books_

 _15% Ollivanders_

 _17% Oreius's Armoury_

 _76% Perseus's piercings_

 _44% Pettichaps_

 _24% Pilliwinke's Playthings (Horizont Alley)_

 _73% Potage's Cauldron Shop_

 _11% Potion for All Afflictions_

 _67% Prouds Jewellers_

 _89% Quality Quidditch Supplies_

 _32% Regent Gaming_

 _80% Sarah's Bargain Books_

 _56% Scribbulus Writing Implements_

 _20% Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop (Hogsmeade)_

 _67% Self-Stirring Cauldrons_

 _42% Shutterbutton's Photography Studio_

 _33% Slug & Jiggers Apothecary_

 _41% Spindlewarps Wool Shop_

 _63% Splinter and Kreek's_

 _54% Spintwitch's Sporting Goods (Hogsmeade)_

 _65% S Starlings Pet Shop_

 _77% Stowe & Packers Magical Bags_

 _17% Sugarplum Sweets_

 _23% Talia's Exotic Perfumes_

 _65% The Fountain of Fair Fortune (Horizont Alley)_

 _56% The Leaky Cauldron_

 _71% The Magic Neep (Hogsmeade)_

 _79% The Three Broom Sticks (Hogsmeade)_

 _51% The White Wyven (Knockturn Alley)_

 _35% Thunderbolts Broomsticks Company_

 _68% Tomes and Scrolls (Hogsmeade)_

 _21% Tuck Stop_

 _86% Twilfitt and Tattings_

 _88% Twinkle's Telescopes_

 _47% Weeoanwhisker's Barber Shop (Horizont Alley)_

 _73% Wings Bakery_

 _82% Wizarding Wireless Network (Hogsmeade)_

 _43% Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment_

 _16% Zonko's Joke Shop (Hogsmeade)_

 _723 Other Shops_

 _ **Magical Hospitals**_

 _90% St Murgo's_

 _43 Other Hospitals_

 _ **Muggle Companies**_

 _89% Grunnings_

 _611 other Muggle Companies_

Harry smiled at seeing he owned Grunnings. He was going to enjoy firing Vernon.

"Lawyer Goblin Justfinger we will need to write a letter to Grunnings to say Vernon has been embezzling money", Harry says

"I am sure Lord Ragnok will have an audit done into Grunnings and we will have your Mundane lawyer do the same", Lawyer Goblin Justfinger says

"This is your property list", Ragnok says after Harry finished reading his investments

 _ **Property List (From all Families)**_

 _Gryffindor Castle_

 _Pride Manor_

 _Ravenclaw Mansion_

 _Raven's Nest_

 _Hufflepuff Mansion_

 _Badgers Den_

 _Slytherin Mansion_

 _Hatching Manor_

 _Moonlily Mansion_

 _Pack Manor_

 _Founders Retreat_

 _Founders Island_

 _Merlin's Island Estate Keep_

 _Salem Mansion_

 _Pendragon Castle_

 _Dragons Keep_

 _Bonham Mansion_

 _Ilvermorny Estate_

 _Luna Moon Estate_

 _Emrys Estate_

 _Emrys Manor_

 _Crystal Cove_

 _Luna Cove_

 _Emerald Mansion_

 _Le Fey Estate_

 _4 Privat Drive_

 _The Burrow: Ottery St Catchpole_

 _Phoenix Crystal Palace_

 _Diamond Palace_

 _Sapphire Palace_

 _Imperial Impala Estate_

 _Enterprise Estate_

 _Potter Manor_

 _House Godric's Hollow_

 _Peverell Manor_

 _457 Houses_

 _142 Manors_

 _121 Duplex's_

 _102 Apartments_

 _134 Units_

 _97 Cabins_

 _42 Estates_

 _9 Palaces_

 _134 Mansions_

 _13 Castles_

 _32 Farmhouses_

 _121 Cottages_

 _111 Villa's_

 _151 Townhouses_

 _131 Flats_

 _57 Huts_

 _11 Bungalow's_

 _21 Bed and Breakfasts_

 _15 Islands (Includes Islands in the Mediterranean and Caribbean Sea)_

 _28 Islets_

 _26 Farms_

 _32 Ranches_

 _27 Hotels_

 _30 Motels_

 _41 Resorts_

 _13 Coves_

 _3 Oyster Farms_

 _6 Lodges_

 _8 Ski Lodges_

 _8 Zoo's_

 _31 Casinos_

 _5 Luna Parks_

 _13 Theme Parks_

 _19 Amusement Parks_

 _43 Vineyards_

 _24 Orchards_

Harry smiled again he owned his Aunt and Uncle's house and the Burrow he could make the Weasley's pay back rent and normal rent on top of what they owed him.

"When can I evict my so called Aunt and Uncle?" Harry asks

"You just need to give them 30 days", Ragnok replies

"Can you get back rent from them? I will give you 10% of the money", Harry asks

Ragnok gets a glint in his eyes, "Of course. I will get someone on it right away"

"I think we all will get pleasure in evicting them", Lucius says smirking

"As for the Burrow. I want back rent from the Weasley's and rent from now on. On top of what they owe me", Harry says

"It will be done", Ragnok says grinning

"So what else is there to do today?" Harry asks after getting over the shock

"We have the soul-bond contracts, slave contracts and the life-debt list. Might I suggest the life-debt list?" Ragnok suggests

"Ok who owes me life debts?" Harry asks

"This is the current list", Ragnok says hanging over some parchment

 _ **Life-Debt's for Lord Harald James George Potter**_

 _Hermione Jean Granger + 3_

 _Ginevra Molly Weasley_

 _Ronald Bilius Weasley_

 _Fleur Isabelle Delacour_

 _Gabrielle Sophia Delacour_

 _Peter Patrick Pettigrew_

 _Sirius Orion Black_

 _Dobby_

There were more family names on the life-debt list. Some he didn't know.

"So what does the life debt's entail?" Harry asks

"They must make up to your satisfaction a favour or help. Once that is done you can wipe the debt", Lucius replies

"Even that rat?" Harry asks

"Yes. Since you spared him from getting killed", Lucius replies

"So Hermione's debt is from me saving her from the Troll in first year, helping save her soul in third year and helping get her out of the lake in forth year. Ginny's debt is from second year saving her from Tom Riddle. Ron's, Gabrielle's debts are for saving them in the lake in Fourth year. Fleur I saved in the final task of the Triwizard tournament, saving Sirius's soul in third year and Dobby I 'saved' in my Second year", Harry summaries

"Now we have your house elves. These are how many in your main properties", Ragnok says

 _ **House Elves**_

 _ **Gryffindor Castle:**_ _43_

 _ **Ravenclaw Mansion:**_ _44_

 _ **Hufflepuff Mansion:**_ _42_

 _ **Slytherin Mansion:**_ _41_

 _ **Moonlily Mansion:**_ _40_

 _ **Merlin's Island Estate Keep:** 5_ _73_

 _ **Salem Mansion:**_ _24_

 _ **Pendragon Castle:**_ _132_

 _ **Emrys Manor:**_ _211_

 _ **Le Fey Estate:**_ _16_

 _ **Potter Manor:**_ _14_

 _ **Peverell Manor:**_ _20_

Harry's eyes widen with how many house elves he had. If Granger didn't betray him she would be going on about S.P.E.W.

"I don't want slaves. The house elves should be free", Harry protests

"Harald let me explain House Elves. House Elves need to be bonded. They feel like family when bonded", Lucius explains

"Why do they need to be bonded?" Harry asks

"They get their magic from the family they serve. Without a family they are left weak. They also need permission to mate especially new elves that are bonded", Lucius explains

"But that means Dobby and Winky are weak. I freed Dobby and Crouch freed Winky", Harry says feeling bad

"Call to them. This Elf Dobby might already have a bond to you. This Winky might come when called", Ragnok suggests

"Dobby! Winky!" Harry calls out to thin air

There was two loud cracks as Dobby and Winky appear. Dobby was wearing clothes but Winky still wasn't.

"Harry Potter called Dobby and Winky?" Dobby asks

"I would like to offer you a place in my family", Harry replies, "That's if you haven't found someone already"

"Harry Potter wants Winky?" Winky asks tears in her eyes

"Of course. Dobby what do you think?" Harry asks

"Dobby has bonded with Harry Potter. Yous just need to say the words", Dobby replies

"First I want you all to wear clothes like a uniform. Second I want to pay you 4 Galleons a day. Third you have one day off every week. Fourth you are allowed to mate and fifthly I will give you a very good place as a room for you to keep anything you but with your galleons", Harry says after thinking about everything for a minute

"Winky doesn't need clothes", Winky says

"I want all my house elves to look smart. My family will be in the Grey side. Some spells are light but they can still kill. And the dark spells are possible to help people who are terminally ill go in peace", Harry replies

"Dobby wants Harry Potter as Master", Dobby says happily

"Winky wants Harry Potter as Master too", Winky says

"What do I need to do to make them officially mine?" Harry asks Lucius

"You say 'I Harald James George Arthur Philip Albert Richard Lokhi Nicholas Potter take Dobby and Winky as my house elves so smote it be by the ancient law'", Lucius explains to Harry

"I Harald James George Arthur Philip Albert Richard Lokhi Nicholas Potter take Dobby and Winky as my house elves so smote it be by the ancient law", Harry says clearly

"Dobby accepts the bond to the house of Potter", Dobby says

"Winky accepts the bond to the house of Potter", Winky says

They glow for a minute then blue and gold uniform appears on them. Making them look neat and clear.

"What does Master want us to do first?" Dobby asks

"I want you both to go to Merlin's Island Estate Keep and tell the house elves there that I will be moving in", Harry orders

"Dobby do what Master wants", Dobby says

"Winky do what Master Harry wants", Winky says as they disappear with a sharp crack

"Now we have the human slaves names", Ragnok says

"Why do I have human slaves?" Harry asks

"They are tired to your family. They made deals. They know what their parents signed them up for. Or their family promised to serve for a few generations", Lucius explains

Harry takes a deep breath and nods indicating he wanted the list.

 _ **Slaves Contracts**_

 _Blaise Zabini (Head Bodyguard)_

 _Seamus Finnigan (Bodyguard)_

 _Su Li (Bodyguard)_

 _Ariadna Petrov (Bodyguard)_

 _Denis Belikov (Bodyguard)_

 _Justin Finch-Fletchley (Bodyguard)_

 _Terence Higgs (Bodyguard)_

 _Layla Smith (Healer)_

 _Theodore Nott (Spy)_

 _Megan Jones (Fashion Consulted)_

 _Roger Davies (Butler)_

 _Hannah Abbott (Press Secretary/Personal Assistant)_

"Do they know about this?" Harry asks as soon as he had read all names

"Yes. Their parents are required to teach them", Ragnok replies

"Any more business I need to deal with today?" Harry asks

"You need to meet your wives and discuss which one is taking on which title", Lucius replies

"Wives?!" Harry asks shocked

"It is Ministry Law that you have to have one wife for each title you hold", Lucius says with a sly smirk

"So I have to have more then 30 wives?!" Harry asks completely shocked

"Well 31 with the Russian titles and 32 with the Black title that you need to have a wife for. 33 with the Washington title and more with a few others. Each of your soul-bonds/betrothed/fiancée's are here with their parents. Your parents did your soul-bond test and found 33 women that were going to be connected to your soul and maybe others but their names are blank. But you might need to find Ladies for the houses of Gaunt, Steward, Sayre, Quirrell, Summer Court, Winter Court, Avalon Court and Iron Court depending on your elven instincts" , Ragnok explains

"Do these women know it is me they are betrothed too?" Harry asks nervously

"Yes they do", Lucius replies

"You will also need a wife for the Olympus titles. But the woman you can choose", Ragnok explains

"When do I meet them?" Harry asks

"Now. One at a time with their parents. When you all have met you need to decide what title goes to which lady", Ragnok replies

Ragnok calls a goblin to get the first lady. Minutes later a young woman enters with two adults. The two Adults were standing up straight and looking at Harry.

"I am Lord Francis Greengrass", Lord Greengrass says bowing and shaking Harry's hand

"I am Lady Alena Greengrass", Lady Greengrass says curtsying

"This is our eldest daughter Daphne Alena Greengrass", Lord Greengrass says introducing the stunning blonde

She had long blonde hair and striking grey eyes. Harry recognises her as a Slytherin at Hogwarts. But he couldn't place her name. But he remembers her nickname the Ice Queen of Slytherin. She was about 5'7 and a striking beauty. Harry immediately felt a spark when he looked into her eyes.

"Lord Harry", Daphne says her voice rich and calm

"Heiress Daphne. It is a pleasure to see you outside of school", Harry says kissing her hand

"Same. Who knew that Harry Potter was the King of Magic?" Daphne says with a small smile

"It has come as quite a shock to me. As well of the betrayals I have just learned", Harry says

"Weasley always stopped my attempts to talk to you. What they have done is dishonourable", Daphne says firmly

"Lord Harald we must discuss the betrothed", Lord Greengrass says

"Of course", Harry says nervous

"Daphne is my heir. Can her firstborn be the Greengrass heir and the second born by your heir to whatever title you give her", Lord Greengrass asks

"I for one think Harald's heir should be firstborn", Lucius suggests

"What about the firstborn male will he Lord Harald's heir and the first female born can he the Greengrass heir. As my family don't mind a female as heir", Lord Greengrass offers

"That sounds responsible. What do you think Lord Malfoy?" Harry asks not knowing exactly what to do his powers were only just starting to come out

"It is fair Harald it makes your houses and the Greengrass allies", Lucius replies

"What side are you on?" Harry asks

"We are grey", Daphne says proudly

"That is what I am hoping to be", Harry says smiling at Daphne, "You know I have to have multiple wives?"

"I know. I will play nice. I am sure all of us will get along", Daphne replies

"I will have 33 other wives or more", Harry warns

"Well you are going to be busy", Daphne replies with a shrug

"The next family is here", a goblin says

"Send them in", Ragnok orders

Daphne goes and sits near her parents as she waits to see who else will be Harry's wives. Two adults and a young lady who was about 2 years younger then Harry. She had black hair and stunning brown eyes. Harry feels the connection to the girl.

"Lord Potter. I am Dan Robins and this is my wife Alyse and daughter Demelza Edwina Robins", Mr Robins says bowing

"Pleasure to meet you. Demelza it is good to meet you. You are in Gryffindor aren't you?" Harry asks curiously after he kisses her hand

"Yes I am. I am a half-blood does it matter?" Demelza asks

"Not at all. I don't care about blood or houses. We are all the same. How old are you?" Harry asks

"I just turned 13 my Lord", Demelza replies

"Please call me Harry. Do you have siblings?" Harry asks

"Yes I have my brother Ethan who is 15 and is in Slytherin. Louise and Alice who both our 14", Demelza replies

"We are betrothed. Would you accept our soul betrothed agreement?" Harry asks

"I accept right Dad, Mum?" Demelza asks her parents

"Of course. I hope our daughter will be well looked after?" Mrs Robins asks

"Of course I will treat her well. But I have other wives too. But they all will be equal", Harry confirms, "Demelza this is one of my will-be-wives Daphne Greengrass"  
"Nice to meet you", Demelza says smiling

"You too. I am looking forward to getting to know you", Daphne replies

"Send in the next set of parents", Ragnok orders

A tall man and a short women walk in with a girl with brown hair and hazel eyes.

"Lord Potter we are Ralph and Angela Turpin. This is our daughter Lisa Turpin", Mr Turpin says bowing to the young Lord

"Hello Harry", Lisa says nervously

"Nice to meet you Lisa. Your Ravenclaw aren't you?" Harry asks

"Yes. I am in Ravenclaw and I am a half-blood", Lisa replies

"Your in my year?" Harry asks

"I am. I just turned 15", Lisa confirms

"Would you be willing to be the grey area of magic?" Harry asks

"Yes I can. I see everything is not black and white", Lisa replies  
"Do you have any siblings?" Harry asks

"My older brother Brandon", Lisa replies

"Do you agree with our betrothment?" Harry asks

"Of course. I also now you will have a few wives and I am ok with that", Lisa replies

"Are you ok with this Mr and Mrs Turpin?" Harry asks

"Yes we are", Mr Turpin replies

"Your soulmates", Mrs Turpin adds

Next Ingrid Ithyssa Nebraska who came with her Faerie parents. She was a royal elf. And after her was Nebula Leaf and her parents who where all elves. Then came Sashandra Gordan who was a shape-shifter and a half-blood. Then cam Lady Kaetia of Vanaheim who had white blonde hair and sapphire eyes. Karita who was a Valkyries.

"Now Harald my daughter is one of your soulmates", Lucius says

"I didn't know you had a daughter", Harry says confused

"She is Draco's younger twin. Narcissa and I hid her from the Dark Lord and the outside world. Till now she has only been home schooled. But this year she will be going", Lucius replies

Narcissa and a girl with blonde hair and grey eyes and was about 5'6. She was very pretty. And a girl with black hair and grey eyes.

"Lord Potter", Narcissa says curtsying

"Lady Malfoy", Harry says with a nod of his head

"Lord Harald I am Invicta Cassiopeia Lestrange . I am nothing like my parents. Aunt Cissa and Uncle Lucius raised me to be grey", Invicta says

"Then I will believe it", Harry says

"I hold the Lestrange heirship. You will be Lord Lestrange. My biological parents don't hold any titles anymore", Invicta says

"Good to hear", Harry says

"Lord Harald", the girl says with a smile, "I am Lilliandia Sarah Malfoy"

"Pleasure to meet you Lilliandia. I am looking forward to getting to know you more", Harry replies

"Harald. Lilliandia will bare you an heir and Draco will produce an heir to the Malfoy line", Lucius explains, "Do you accept this betrothed?"

"Only if Lilliandia agrees", Harry says

"I accept being one of your wives my Lord", Lilliandia replies

"Call me Harry as we will be married", Harry says, "These are Daphne Greengrass, Demelza Robins, Ingrid Nebraska and Lisa Turpin some of my wives"

"I am looking forward to getting to know all of you", Lilliandia replies smiling

The door opens a man and a girl walk in. The girl had red hair and blue eyes mixed with green. She was 5'4.

"Hello my Lord I am Damion Dunbar and this is my daughter Fay Louise Dunbar", Mr Dunbar says bowing

"Pleasure to see you again Fay", Harry says placing her as one of his classmates in Gryffindor

"You remember me?" Fay asks surprised

"Of course. Why?" Harry asks

"Well Hermione kept me away from you. I have known we were betrothed. I been waiting to get know you better", Fay says blushing

"Well we can get to know all about me soon. I am looking forward to it", Harry says kissing Fay's hand, "Do you have any siblings?"

"Yes two Alexzander and Aleksandra who are 17 and Thomas who is 16", Fay replies

"Will you accept for us getting married?" Harry asks

"You want to honour the betrothed agreement?" Fay asks

"Only if your willing", Harry replies

"I agree to it", Fay says blushing

"I will have 33 wives all together. Maybe more. Will you be alright?" Harry asks

"I will be. I will go and sit with the others", Fay says going to sit with Daphne, Lisa, Demelza, Lilliandia

There was a knock on the door and a man, woman and a teen girl enter. The girl had ink black locks that were branded.

"Lord Potter I am Minister for Magic of Egypt. Descendant of Ra the Sun God and Isis the Goddess of Magic. My name is Orisis this is my wife Nekhbet and daughter Cleopatra Nephthys Rama. Cleo is the Lady of Egypt and Lady Ra", Orisis introduces them

"Pleasure to meet you King of Magic", Cleopatra says

"Nice to meet you. I will have 33 wives all together maybe more. Is that alright?" Harry asks

"It is fine. I have expected this since I was told you are my betrothed", Cleopatra replies

"So your Egyptian?" Harry asks

"Yes. I am 50% owner of the Egyptian school for magic. I believe you hold the other 50%. I will be coming to Hogwarts in the Fall to be with you. Lady Goddess Isis says I must go", Cleopatra replies

"Goddess Isis?" Harry asks

"Egyptian gods are real. Actually all gods are. Your magic Goddess is Hecate", Cleopatra replies

"Do you accept the betrothed?" Harry asks

"I do", Cleopatra replies

"Please take a seat with my other wives", Harry says

There was another knock at the door and a male adult and a girl enter.

"Lord Potter I am Lord Arne Minister for Magic of Denmark. I am Queen Margaret's nephew. This is my daughter Lakatriona she is a demigod daughter of Athena and is a distant relation to Lord Tyr of Asgard", Minister Arne says bowing to the King of Magic

"Pleasure to meet you. How old are you Lakatriona?" Harry asks

"I just turned 15 my King", Lakatriona

"I will have many wives. 33 all together maybe more", Harry informs her

"I am fine with that", Lakatriona says

Knock on the door and a teen and a man enter they both looked liked elves.

"Your Majesty I am Lord Oakleaf and this is my daughter Leticia", Lord Oakleaf says

"Pleasure to meet you Lady Leticia", Harry says kissing her hand

"You too my Lord", Leticia says

There was a knock on the door and a girl comes in alone she was very pretty with her golden brown hair and blue eyes.

"Your Majesty I am Melody Aurora Lupin", Melody says

"Pleasure to met you. Your Remus Lupin's daughter?" Harry asks

"Yes. He doesn't know about me though. I am half siren and half werewolf", Melody says, "Do you mind?"

"I don't. Why did you come in alone?" Harry asks

"I live in an orphanage. I didn't go to school because I couldn't afford it", Melody says

"Well I will pay. You can come to the school with the rest of us", Harry says

"Thank you", Melody says taking a seat

There was a knock at the door and a man and a girl comes in. The girl had long silky black hair and silver eyes.

"Lord Potter I am Darren Dixon and this is my daughter Thalia Dixon", Mr Dixon says bowing

"Pleasure to meet you. Thalia you don't look familiar", Harry states

"I go to a school in Italy. I am part Italian, part Israeli. And I am of the Norse Pantheon. Actually from the line of God Thor. When I marry you I will go to Hogwarts. I am looking forward to it. I also look forward at getting to know my sister wives", Thalia replies

"I will be having 33 wives all together maybe more. Will that be alright?" Harry asks

"It is fine. I should tell you I am a beast speaker. I can talk to all animals. I am a Muggle-Born. Dad knows about magic due to his friends. That is how we got this betrothed agreement", Thalia explains

"I look forward to getting to know you better. Take a seat I have others to meet", Harry says kindly

"Thank you", Thalia says taking her seat with the other women.

A knock on the door the next come. An older woman who's daughter and son were about Harry's age.

"My Lord", the woman says bowing

You could hear the Greek Accent in her voice.

"I am Amber Cortz. And this is my daughter Artemis Israelia Snape and my son Apollo Severus Snape. They are twins. Here our my youngest Victoria Snape who is 14, Zeus and Ares Snape who are 13, Khione Snape who is 12 and Athena Snape who is 11", Amber replies

"Snape?" Harry asks curiously

"Yes my husband Severus Snape. He disappeared out of our lives years ago", Amber replies

"He was protecting them from Death Eaters", Lucius informs Harry

"Hello Harry", Artemis says smiling

"It is a pleasure to meet you Artemis. I take it you're here out our betrothed agreement?" Harry asks

"I want to marry you Harry", Artemis replies

"So you are Greek?" Harry asks

"Yes. Lived their my whole life. With my siblings. My mother wanted to name us after the Greek Gods which we believe are real", Artemis replies

"How old are you?" Harry asks

"I have just turned 15", Artemis replies

"Where do you go to school?" Harry asks

"The Castle of Olympus for Magic. But now we are together I will go to Hogwarts. Daddy dearest is in for an surprise", Artemis says grinning

"I will have 33 wives all together. Maybe more. Would you do me the honour of being one of them?" Harry asks

"Yes I will", Artemis says

"Your father is going to kill me", Harry says with a wince

"Don't worry I will fix it", Artemis replies

"These will be my other wives. Go and talk to them I still have to talk to my other soon to be wives", Harry says kissing her hand

The next person to come in was a teen with planetarium hair and grey eyes. Her name was Serpentina Noble who was a faerie.

The next person was a woman with blonde hair and she came in with her parents.

"I am Octavia Elspeth Ollivander", Octavia says to Harry

"Related to Ollivander wands?" Harry asks

"He is my grandfather. These are my parents Gavon and Rachael Ollivander", Octavia says

"Pleasure to meet you all", Harry says

The next was a woman with sandy hair and blue eyes.

"I am Maeve Louise Moody. I am 1/3 Dwarf", Maeve says

"Pleasure too meet you. Do you live with your father?" Harry asks

"No. Mum says he is too far in Dumbledore's pockets for me to be near him", Maeve says

"He stole money from me so I say he is", Harry says

"I am sorry and I am nothing like him", Maeve says

"I am sure I will see", Harry says

The next person to arrive was a man and a woman with a girl around 15 or 16 walking with them.

"Hi Lord Potter I am Damien Moon and this is my wife Ember Moon. This is our daughter Lily Moon. We are a family of vampires", Damien says

"I hope you can accept me for who I am", Lily asks looking nervously at Harry

"Of course I will accept you. I don't believe in any decimation. I am a High Elf anyway. Will you accept me as you Husband?" Harry asks

"I accept. Thank you for accepting me. One of the few who do", Lily replies

"Which Hogwarts House are you in?" Harry asks

"I am in Gryffindor", Lily says

"So Granger got to you too?" Harry asks

"Yes. She figured out my secret and threatened me to not go with you or my status as a vampire will come out", Lily says quietly

"This will end. I am making Hogwarts to accept all creatures. I will never look down on you. Anyone who does will meet my wand", Harry says firmly

"Thank you", Lily replies

"Do you have siblings?" Harry asks

"Yes Josephina who is 14, Matthew who is 13, Joshua who is 12, Isabella who is 11 with her twin Serena", Lily replies

"I can't wait to I meet your whole family", Harry says with a smile, "Why don't you go and sit with my other wives? Get to know them"

"Of course", Lily says with a smile

Next to come in was a girl who looked like Cedric.

"Hi I am Ashieldr Lynsey Diggory. My house has a contract with yours", Ashieldr says

"I am sorry for your lose", Harry says

"I know but father blames you and has cast me out my mother is the only one that doesn't blame you but me", Ashieldr says

"You can live with me", Harry says

"Thanks I appreciate that", Ashieldr says

Next to come in was a teen with brown-black hair and grey eyes she came in with two adults.

"My Lord I am Frederick Flame and this is my wife Maribel Flame and our daughter Guinevere we are Draconis", Mr Frederick says

"Nice too meet you. What are Draconis?" Harry asks

"We are dragons that can turn into humans", Guinevere explains

"That is cool. Pleasure to meet all of you", Harry says with a smile

The next to come was a couple and their daughter. The daughter had brown/sandy hair and gold/silver eyes.

"My Lord. I am Ryan Summerfields and this is my wife Selene and daughter Meghan", Mr Summerfields says bowing

"I take it your werewolves?" Harry asks

"Does that matter?" Meghan snaps

"Of course not. I treat everyone equally. I won't discriminate", Harry replies calmly

"We are werewolves and fae", Mrs Summerfields informs Harry

"That is interesting. Don't worry I will treat all my wives with respect. How did you become a werewolf?" Harry asks

"I was born one", Meghan says proudly

"We embrace what we are. So does our Pack. I am the Pack leader", Mrs Summerfields clarifies

"What is the difference with fighting the wolf or embracing it?" Harry asks curiously

"When you fight the wolf. You injure yourself. And the transformation is painful. Not fighting the change is easy and not painful", Meghan explains

"I see", Harry says with a nod

"Why do you ask?" Mrs Summerfields asks

"Friend of my parents Remus Lupin is a werewolf. He hates what he is", Harry explains

"All he needs to do is embrace his inner wolf. He will find life a lot more kinder", Mrs Summerfields explains

"This is his daughter Melody and she is my fiancee. She is half siren and half werewolf. Will you be ok with her?" Harry asks

"Of course. You change Melody?" Mrs Summerfields asks

"Yes. I hid on the full moon nights when I am at the orphanage", Melody says

"You won't have too any more you can be with us", Mrs Summerfields says

"Thank you", Melody says

"Meghan would you like to accept our betrothed agreement?" Harry asks Meghan

"I guess. So you will have other wives?" Meghan asks

"Yes I will have 33 altogether. Maybe more. Is that all right?" Harry asks her

"It is fine by me. Where do I sign?" Meghan asks

"All betrothed contacts will be signed after", Lucius says after a look from Harry

"Your next betrothed is here", Ragnok says to Harry

"Meghan get to know my other wives. I have to meet the last few", Harry suggests

"Very well", Meghan says moving to talk with the other wives

Next comes in a set of parents with a girl around Harry's age. Harry recognised her from Hogwarts but didn't know her name. Harry saw Daphne's face light up.

"I am Lord Ethan Davis and this is my wife Amanda Davis. This is my daughter Tracey Davis", Lord Davis says

"Lord Potter", Tracey says curtsying

"Please call me Harry. Your in Slytherin aren't you?" Harry asks

"Yes. I am in the same year as you. Daphne is my best friend", Tracey replies

"Daphne is another of my wives. I will have 33 altogether maybe more", Harry explains

"That is fine", Tracey replies

"Tracey is my only heir Lord Potter", Lord Davis says

"How about the first born son is your heir then the next child will be the heir to whatever title Harry gives Tracey", Lucius says smoothly

"Very well", says Lord Davis

"Tracey is this what you want?" Lady Davis asks

"Yes I do. I have heard Harry is a great person. I just couldn't see him because of Granger and Weasley", Tracey replies

"I will have to do something about Weasley and Granger", Harry growls, "It seems they have cost me a lot of friends"

"So they will not get in between us?" Tracey asks

"No they won't I am not friends with them anymore", Harry replies, "They stole money from me"

"I am sorry Harry. I won't steal any money", Tracey says

"I trust my wives", Harry replies firmly

"Thank you", Tracey says with a blush

"Go sit with the others. I still have 10 wives to meet", Harry says with a smile

Tracey quickly moves and sits with Daphne with a smile. Both were happy their betrothed agreement was coming into effect. The doors open again and Harry sees Fleur and her sister walk in with their parents.

"Harry it is good to see you", Fleur says smiling

"You too Fleur. Your my betrothed?" Harry asks

"No. My sister is. Harry this is my Father Antonio and my mother Apolline Delacour. My father is the Minister for Magic in France", Fleur explains

"Pleasure to meet you Minister", Harry says

"You too my King. I take it you know my daughters Fleur and Gabrielle?" Minister Delacour asks

"Yes I met they a couple of weeks ago", Harry confirms

"Gabrielle has been betrothed to you since she was born", Apolline says

"I knew there was something special about her when I rescued her. I am glad to know we are betrothed Gabrielle. I look forward to getting to know you better", Harry says kissing Gabrielle's hand

"You can call me Gabby. You are after all you will be my husband", Gabrielle replies blushing

"Lord Potter, Gabrielle is half-veela and we are the descendants of the Veela Queen. Will you be alright with that?" Lady Delacour asks

"I am fine with it. There is no need to decimate anyone", Harry replies firmly

"That is good Lord Potter", Lord Delacour says

"What relation is Gabrielle to the Veela Queen?" Harry asks curiously

"Great Granddaughter. I am the Queens granddaughter. Gabrielle, Fleur and myself are Ladies of the Veela Queens Count", Lady Delacour says

"Where will Gabrielle go to school?" Lord Delacour asks drawing the attention away from the heritage of his wife's family

"She can go to any school she wants. I am sure we can see each other even if were miles apart", Harry says confidently

"I will go to Hogwarts I don't think I would like being separated", Gabrielle replies

"Well Gabby I need to greet my other wives. Why don't your go and introduce yourself to the wives I have already met?" Harry suggests

"Ok", Gabrielle replies

"Whatever you wish my daughter", Lady Delacour replies

"If you need anything Fleur has her own apartment here", Lord Delacour says

"You moved here?" Harry asks Fleur

"Yes. I am an intern here at Gringotts", Fleur replies

"Good for you. Now I must meet the others", Harry says

"Of course Lord Potter"

The Delacour's move to the other side of the room. Gabrielle was sitting with his wives. Next to come in was a girl called Serpentina Noble who was an elf. Harry turns to the door as it is opened. An Indian family comes in. Harry recognises the girl as Padma Patil.

"My Lord", the couple says bowing

"Rise", Harry says

"I am Minister for Magic of India. Lord Indra Patil and this is my wife Lady Aishwarya Patil", Minister Patil says

"Pleasure too meet you all. Padma it is good to see you again", Harry says kissing Padma's hand

"You too Harry. I am glad you now know of our betrothed agreement", Padma replies

"I have learnt many things this day. Your twin is not with you? Do you have any other siblings?" Harry asks

"Parvati is with Lavender. She is a girly girl. I like my books. Probably why the sorting hat placed me in Ravenclaw. I have three more siblings two older brothers that are in India and a little sister", Padma replies

"I look forward to learning more about you Padma. Along with my other wives", Harry says

"How many wives do you need to have?" Padma asks

"30 all together. Will that be a probably? I will treat everyone equally", Harry replies

"As long as you keep your word I will be fine", Padma says after a moment thinking

"I will. You can go over and sit with my wives. Mr and Mrs Patil I would be honoured to bind myself to your daughter as one of my wives", Harry says

"Thank you. I am sure Padma will make a great wife", Mr Patil says

"All we ask is for an Indian wedding. It is tradition in our culture", Mrs Patil asks

"Of course. I am thinking of having a wedding for each of my wives that way they can have their own dream days", Harry replies

"Thank you. We will go and take a seat now", Mr Patil replies

The doors open again and Harry recognises Katie Bell.

"Good to see your Katie. I take it we have a betrothed agreement?" Harry asks

"Yes we do. These our my parents Captain Edward Bell and Lenora Bell", Katie replies

"Pleasure to meet you. Captain?" Harry questions

"I am a Seafarer. I am Captain of my ship", Edward says

"I have my own ship too. But I am not allowed out without an adult", Katie adds

"That is cool. I can't wait to see your ship. Do you have any siblings Katie?" Harry asks curiously

"Yes I do I have Marion who is 18, Asriel he is 19, Alan who is 19, Victoria who is 20 and Helena who is 21", Katie replies

"I hope to meet them soon. Katie did Ron or Hermione tell you to back off from me?" Harry asks

"Yes they did. They were too nasty and I couldn't get to you to tell you the truth", Katie replies

"I am really going to have to teach them a listen", Harry mutters

"Don't worry you will get justice", Lucius says firmly

"Thank you Lucius", Harry replies

"When you are ready you should call me Uncle Venom. That's what I would have been to you", Lucius says

"Of course", Harry says

"Your next wife is here", Ragnok informs Harry

"Send her in", Harry replies

A young teen girl comes in with her parents.

"Hello", Harry says, "I am Harald James George Potter, King of Magic"

"I am Demetria Porpentina Scamander I am 15 these are my parents Perseus and Paloma. I have a few siblings and my grandparents who are Magizoologist. My whole family are. I am half Nymph", Demetria says

"Pleasure to meet you and I look forward to meeting all your family. You will have to explain about Magizoologist as I am not familiar with that term", Harry says

"I will tell you everything when we have time", Demetria says

"Your next wife is here", King Ragnok says

"Let her in", Harry says

A teen with dirty blonde hair comes in with a man who looks like her but held himself tall.

"I am Samuel Quahog I am President of MACUSA of the United States. This is my daughter Amphitrita Apolla Quahog. We have a marriage contract with you King Harald", Samuel Quahog says

"Yes. Pleasure to met you both. Welcome Persephona. I swear President Quahog I will look after her", Harry says

"You better King or not", Samuel says, "My daughter is half mermaid as her mother is one. She can change at will to human to mermaid"

"I look forward to having a future with her", Harry says

"Hello My King", Amphitrita says

"Please call me Harry we will be together for a while", Harry says

"Alright", Amphitrita says blushing

"Your next wife is here", King Ragnok says

A man in a bright yellow comes in with a blonde in a yellow dress. Harry places her as someone from Hogwarts.

"Hello I am Xenophilius Lovegood. This is my daughter Luna", Mr Lovegood says

"Pleasure to meet both of you. It is a beautiful name Luna", Harry says kissing Luna's hand, "What year and house are you in?"

"I am in Ravenclaw and I am a year younger then you", Luna says brightly

"That yellow dress really suits you Luna", Harry says with a smile

"Bright colours are lucky. You haven't got many Wrackspurts around you like you used too", Luna replies

"What are Wrackspurts?" Harry asks curiously

"They are a creature that is invisible they float into ears making the person become unfocused", Luna replies brightly

"I will take your word for it Miss Lovegood", Harry says

"Are we going to sign the betrothed agreement?" Luna asks brightly

"You want to go through with it?" Harry asks

"Of course. Mum would have liked to meet you. To bad she is in Heaven/Elysium", Luna replies

"I am sorry for your loss", Harry says sincerely

"Oh it is alright. I was 9. I am sorry about your parents. But they live just on the other side of the veil. One day we all will be on that side. It is not goodbye it is just see you later", Luna says wisely

"That is a good way to think about it. So you don't mind I am having other wives?" Harry asks her

"No it will be fine. I should tell you I am half-Fae on my mothers side. I get my seer abilities from her", Luna says proudly

"A seer?" Harry asks curiously

"Yes. I get a few visions of the future", Luna confirms

"That is a unique gift. I look forward to learning more", Harry says smiling

"I will go and sit down now with your other wives. I know you still have two to meet", Luna says brightly moving to join her fellow wives

Harry smiles at them then turns as the door opens again a woman and a girl walk in. Harry recognises her from Hogwarts.

"Lord Potter. I am Madam Amelia Bones Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. This is my niece Susan. We have been told you have taken your Lordship", Amelia says

"I have. Pleasure to meet you Madam Bones, Susan. Your in Hufflepuff in my year aren't you Susan?" Harry asks

"Yes I am. Can I ask a question?" Susan asks

"Of course", Harry replies

"Why is Lord Malfoy here?" Susan asks

"Yes Lord Potter why is Lord Malfoy here?" Amelia asks

"Lord Malfoy is actually my Uncle. He was friends with my parents. His family are not as dark as they appear", Harry replies

"Harry is right. We had to go along with Voldemort because we wanted to protect those we loved. I regret that I got the dark mark. Hopefully I can get rid of it and have a better life. I plan to help Harry as long as I am able. As I swore to Lily and James", Lucius replies

"How can we trust you?" Amelia asks

"I swear on my magic what I have said has been the truth", Lucius says, " _Lumos"_

His wand lights up telling everyone that we was telling the truth.

"Madam Bones. Harry has lots of complaints and misdeeds that have been done to him. Would you be willing to help us out?" Lucius asks

"Of course I will. Susan is going to be his wife after all", Amelia replies

"I am having 33 more wives. Susan will be one of them. Is that all right Susan?" Harry asks

"It will be fine if we all are treated equally", Susan replies

"Of course. I would never treat any of you different", Harry vows

"That is good too know. I thought all that time with Granger and Weasley would mess with you. They wouldn't let me talk to you", Susan says

"Yes they won't let any of my wives talk to me", Harry says bitterly

"Lord Potter…", Amelia starts

"Please call me Harry, Madam Bones", Harry says politely

"Then call me Amelia", Amelia replies

"Of course. What do you have to ask me?" Harry asks

"Since there is no living male Lord's of Bones left. When you marry Susan you will become Lord Bones. And also your first son with Susan will be the heir of Bones", Amelia informs Harry

"Lucius does that sound alright?" Harry asks

"The Bones family are nearly extinct. To persevere their line I would say it is alright. It would be best if the heir takes the Bones last name", Lucius replies

"Will that be alright with both of you?" Harry asks Madam Bones and Susan

"That will be fine. Susan do you want to continue with the betrothed?" Amelia asks

"Yes. I am alright with this", Susan says

"I am looking forward to getting to know you better Susan", Harry says

"Me too. I will be happy to marry you", Susan says blushing

"And I will be happy to marry you. I look forward to the children we have", Harry replies

"I will be honoured to bare your children", Susan replies blushing again

"Harry your second last wife is here", Ragnok says

A girl enters with a man that must be her father.

"Hello I am Pansy Patrica Parkinson", Pansy says

"Pleasure to meet you. Your in Slytherin with Daphne and Tracey aren't you?" Harry asks

"I am. Will you accept our betrothed?" Pansy asks

"I will. But I will have 33 or more wives all together", Harry informs her

"That is fine. I will get to know my sister wives", Pansy replies

"Are you on the dark side?" Harry asks

"I am a dark grey magic person", Pansy replies

"Harry your last wife is here", Ragnok informs him

"Pansy why don't you sit with my other wives while I meet my last wife", Harry suggests

"Of course", Pansy says with a smile and moves to the other wives

The door opens and a pink haired woman enters. Her eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Wotcher Harry", the woman says

"You know my name but I don't know yours. What is your name?" Harry asks

"Just call me Tonks or Dora", she replies

"Her full name is Nymphadora Lyra Tonks. She is my niece", Lucius informs Harry

"Don't call me Nymphadora!" Tonks says her hair going red

"You're a Metamorphmagus?" Harry asks

"Yes how do you know about it?" Tonks asks

"I am one too. I just had the ability unblocked", Harry explains

"I can teach you to use it. It takes practice at first", Tonks offers

"That would be great. What year were you born?" Harry asks

"I was born in 1983. I know I am older then you. But my Mum did a soul contract. She told me I would be marrying the man of my dreams. I never knew to a few months ago it was you", Tonks replies

"Will you like me as I am?" Harry asks

"I will. I don't care about status. I am very loyal. That's why I ended up in Hufflepuff", Tonks says proudly

"I sense you have a fair sense of judgement", Harry states

"I am an Auror. I have just graduated", Tonks says smiling

"Anything else I should know about you?" Harry asks

"I am clumsy. I have broken my fair share of stuff. Mum doesn't know where I get my clumsiness from. Because neither my Mum or Dad are clumsy", Tonks asks

"I am sure I can cope", Harry says with a smile

"Don't tell me I didn't warn you", Tonks says grinning

"Now Harry that is all your wives. You all need to decide what title each one will have. Harry you will be the one to decide", Ragnok says interrupting

"What titles do you have Harry?" Daphne asks

Harry tells them his titles and tells them what he had found out this day. His wives were furious. Tonks hair had gone red with anger. Meghan was growling like the werewolf she was. Lily was snarling like the vampire she was.

"So what are you going to do about Dumbledore and Voldemort?" Artemis asks

"Well we will deal with Voldemort easterly as his Horcrux's have been destroyed. A good spell will just finish him off. As for Dumbledore I will be pressing charges with Granger and Mrs Weasley, Ronald and Ginevra", Harry replies

"I will start gathering the evidence. Lord Ragnok if you will be so kind as to give me what you have found?" Amelia Bones asks Ragnok

"Of course. Us Goblins will be recovering the money. With interest", Ragnok replies smirking

"Now Harry what titles will each of your wives have?" Lucius asks

"I have the Lord and Lady rings for everyone. I think it is time to put them on. Each ring has a special power", Ragnok suggests

"How am I to wear that many rings?" Harry asks

"They will merge. And to show a crest just send a little bit of wandless magic into it and think of the crest you want to show. Do you know which title your wives will have?", Ragnok asks

"I know who I want to have which titles. Daphne would you like to be Lady Daphne Pendragon?" Harry asks Daphne

"I accept", Daphne says

"Here are the Lord and Lady rings for the Pendragon line", Ragnok says passing two boxes to Harry

Harry opens the box with the Lord ring. The signet ring was gold and have sapphires and diamonds On it. The crest of Pendragon was a dragon with a crown on the top of Excalibur, the round table in the background which sat the holy grail. Harry puts it on and it tingles.

"Now the ring won't come off. If they try the person will get a nasty shock", Ragnok informs Harry, "The Pendragon ring makes you not to be attack by dragons. And you will be able to talk to them. And you will be known as a dragon friend. It also gives you a strong shield at spells that hit you and poisons"

"Harry you must place the Lady ring on Daphne's finger. And say I Harald James George Potter name you my wife and name you Lady Pendragon", Lucius explains

Harry takes out the Lady ring it was the same as his.

"I Harald James George Arthur Philip Albert Richard Lokhi Nicholas Potter name you my wife and name you Lady Daphne Pendragon. So smote it be", Harry says slipping the ring on Daphne's finger

"I Daphne Alena Greenglass accept the ring of Pendragon. I accept my title of Lady Pendragon. So smote it be", Daphne replies as the ring glows gold

"The ring will also protect you and has the same spells on it as the Lord Pendragon ring does", Ragnok informs Daphne

"It is beautiful", Daphne says smiling at Harry

Harry picks the rings of the house of Winter up. The signet ring had diamonds on it with the crest of the Winter Faerie. It has snowflakes and icicles as well as a version of the crown of Winter.

"I Harald James George Arthur Philip Albert Richard Lokhi Nicholas Potter name you my wife and name you Lady Serpentina Winter. So smote it be", Harry says

"I Serpentina Josephine Noble accept the title of Winter. I accept my title of Lady Winter. So smote it be", Serpentina says

Harry picks up the ring of Chisisi. The signet ring was gold with the crest of Chisis which had the pyramids of Giza in the background with the sphinx in front of it. The was also a cat sitting next the the sphinx. And the river Nile in the background.

"Cleopatra will you be the Lady Chisisi?" Harry asks

"Yes as long as you welcome the Egyptian gods into your heart", Cleopatra replies

"I will. I Harald James George Arthur Philip Albert Richard Lokhi Nicholas Potter name you my wife and name you Lady Chisisi. So smote it be", Harry says slipping the ring onto Cleopatra's finger

"I Cleopatra Nephthys Rama accept the ring of Chisisi. I accept my title of Lady Cleopatra Chisisi. So smote it be", Cleopatra says sealing the bond

"The Chisisi ring makes you able to understand Egyptian spells, hexes, curses and has creatures protection on it and the gods protection and any Egyptian sights will automatically open for you", Ragnok explains

Harry takes the next ring which had a Nundu on it and it was made out of gold.

"Octavia will be Lady Goldstein", Harry says, "Is that alright?"

"Yes it is",Octavia says

"I Harald James George Arthur Philip Albert Richard Lokhi Nicholas Potter name you my wife and name you Lady Goldstein. So smote it be", Harry says

"I Octavia Elspeth Ollivander accept the ring of Goldstein. I accept my title as Lady Goldstein. So smote it be",Octavia says sealing the bond

Harry takes up the next ring. The Beauxbatons signet ring was made of gold and silver. The crest had two golden wand crossed with each other each shooting stars around a crystal fountain.

"Gabrielle you will be Lady Beauxbatons", Harry says

Ragnok hands over the boxes.

"The Beauxbatons ring makes sure you will give you the power of being able to control the weather. It also allows you to control Ice and Snow", Ragnok informs

Harry slides the Beauxbatons ring on and it merges with the Pendragon, Chisis and Winter ring. Harry picks up the lady's ring and looks at Gabrielle.

"I Harald James George Arthur Philip Albert Richard Lokhi Nicholas Potter name you my wife and name you Lady Gabrielle Beauxbatons. So smote it be", Harry says sliding the ring on Gabrielle's finger

"I Gabrielle Annabelle Delacour accept the ring of Beauxbatons. I accept my title of Lady Beauxbatons. So smote it be", Gabrielle says

The Lady ring adjusts to Gabrielle's finger.

"It is beautiful thank you Harry", Gabrielle says smiling

"Next Melody I am giving you the title of Lady Koldolvstoretz", Harry says

Ragnok hands Harry the rings and the rings had a dragon on it with it's claws on a sword.

"I Harald James George Arthur Philip Albert Richard Lokhi Nicholas Potter name you my wife and name you Lady Melody Koldolvstoretz. So smote it be", Harry says

"I Melody Aurora Lupin accept the ring of Koldolvstorez. I accept the title of Lady Koldolvstoretz. So smote it be", Melody says

"Who's next?" Lucius asks

"Next Lilliandia I am giving you the title of Lady Ilvermorny", Harry says

Ragnok hands Harry the boxes for the Ilvermorny Lord and Lady ring. Harry opens the box and the ring was had green emeralds and diamonds with the symbols of a Horned Serpent, a Pukwudied, a Thunderbird and a Wampus. They all move. Harry slides the ring on and it merges with the others. Harry then gives Lilliandia the ring.

"I Harald James George Arthur Philip Albert Richard Lokhi Nicholas Potter name you my wife and name you Lady Lilliandia Sarah Malfoy. So smote it be", Harry says

"I Lilliandia Sarah Malfoy accept the ring of Ilvermorny. I accept my title of Lady Ilvermorny. So smote it be", Lilliandia says with power

The ring glows and accepts Lilliandia.

"Leticia you will be Lady of Alfheim", Harry says

"I accept", Leticia says

Ragnok hands over the rings. The ring of Alfheim was silver and had a bow and arrow with trees.

"The ring of Alfheim protects you from getting seriously hurt", Ragnok says

"I Harald James George Arthur Philip Albert Richard Lokhi Nicholas Potter name you my wife and name you Lady of Alfheim. So smote it be", Harry says

"I Leticia accept the ring of Alfheim. I accept the title as Lady Alfheim. So smote it be", Leticia says

The rings glow with the vows and Leticia smiles at Harry.

"Next Demelza I would like you to be Lady Demelza Salem", Harry says

"I accept", Demelza says grinning

Ragnok hands over the rings.

"The Salem ring protects you from Fire and allows a small be of protection against curses", Ragnok explains

Harry looks at the Salem ring. It was made of yellow gold had red rubies. The pattern on it were flames that moved. Harry takes the female ring and slides it on Demelza's finger.

"I Harald James George Arthur Philip Albert Richard Lokhi Nicholas Potter name you my wife and name you Lady Salem. So smote it be", Harry says

"I Demelza Edwina Robins accept the ring of Salem. I accept my title as Lady Salem. So Smote it be", Demelza says

With the vows, the ring glows and fits Demelza finger perfectly

"Thanks Harry", Demelza says smiling

"My pleasure. Next Lisa I want you to be Lady Flamel", Harry says

"I would like the title", Lisa says blushing

Ragnok hands over the boxes which contains the Flamel rings.

"The Flamel rings will allow you to see through invisibility cloaks and it also controls lightning", Ragnok informs them

Harry puts on the ring. It was gold and silver with sapphires with the patterns of owls engraved on it. Harry then takes the Lady's ring and slides it on Lisa's finger.

"I Harald James George Arthur Philip Albert Richard Lokhi Nicholas Potter name you my wife and name you Lady Flamel. So smote it be", Harry says

"I Lisa Angela Turpin accept the ring of Flamel. I accept my title as Lady Flamel. So smote it be", Lisa replies

"Who is next Harry?" Lucius asks

"Padma I will name you Lady Peverell", Harry says

Ragnok takes out two black boxes that held the rings.

"These rings make you invisible if you will it. It allows you to see people under invisibility cloaks. And it has a powerful shield on it", Ragnok explains

Harry puts on the Peverell ring. It was silver with black and clear diamonds with the grim engraved on it. After looking at the ring he then takes out the female ring.

"I Harald James George Arthur Philip Albert Richard Lokhi Nicholas Potter name you my wife and name you Lady Peverell. So smote it be", Harry says sliding the ring on Padma's finger

"I Padma Indrani Patil accept the ring of Peverell. I accept my title as Lady Peverell. So smote it be", Padma says

Padma smiles as the ring glows and she feels it warm on her finger.

"Next I would like to name Ashieldr as Lady Franklin", Harry says

Harry picks up the ring it has a kit, string and a key on it.

"I Harald James George Arthur Philip Albert Richard Lokhi Nicholas Potter name you my betrothed and name you Lady Franklin. So smote it be", Harry says

"I Ashieldr Lynsey Diggory accept the ring of Franklin. I accept the title as Lady Franklin. So smote it be", Ashieldr says

"Next I would like to name Demetria as Lady Jefferson", Harry says

The Jefferson ring had an eagle on it with a quill.

"I Harald James George Arthur Philip Albert Richard Lokhi Nicholas Potter name you my betrothed and name you Lady Jefferson. So smote it be", Harry says

"I Demetria Porpentina Scamander accept the ring of Jefferson. I accept the title of Lady Jefferson. So smote it be", Demetria says

There was a flash with the rings and Demetria smiles.

"Next Amphitrita as Lady Hancock", Harry says

The ring had an eagle with a quill and pen it it's claws.

"I Harald James George Arthur Philip Albert Richard Lokhi Nicholas Potter name you my betrothed and name you Lady Hancock. So smote it be", Harry says

"I Amphitrita Apolla Quahog accept the ring of Hancock. I accept the title of Lady Hancock. So smote it be", Amphitrita says

"Next I would like Kaetia of Vanaheim to be my Princess Consort of Jotunheim", Harry says

Ragnok hands over the silver ring with a ice dragon on it.

"I Harald James George Arthur Philip Albert Richard Lokhi Nicholas Potter name you my wife and name you Princess Consort Jotunheim. So smote it be", Harry says sliding the ring onto his finger

"I Kaetia of Vanaheim accept the ring of Jotunheim. I accept the title of Princess Consort of Jotunheim. So smote it be", Kaetia says

"Next I would like Karita the Valkyrie the Lady Rhine", Harry says

Ragnok hands over the ring it was gold and silver with a Pegasus and a Dragon on it clutching a gem.

"I Harald James George Arthur Philip Albert Richard Lokhi Nicholas Potter name you my wife and name you Lady Rhine. So smote it be", Harry says sliding her ring onto her finger

"I Karita a Valkyrie accept the ring of Rhine. I accept the title as Lady Rhine. So smote it be", Karita says

"Next I would like to name Meghan as Lady Le Fey", Harry decides

"Then this is the Le Fey ring it makes it so you will understand the fae creatures. You also will be able to feel the power of the earth. It also has a shield spell on it", Ragnok says passing over two more boxes of rings

The ring of Le Fey was gold with red rubies and black diamonds on it. Engraved on it had creatures of Fae origin.

"I Harald James George Arthur Philip Albert Richard Lokhi Nicholas Potter name you my wife and name you Lady Le Fey. So smote it be", Harry says sliding the ring onto Meghan's finger

"I Meghan Ylva Summerfields accept the ring of Le Fey. I accept my title as Lady Le Fey. So smote it be", Meghan says

"Lady Le Fey I have made it so it will not break when you transform into a werewolf. You will be able to keep it on always", Ragnok informs Meghan

"Thanks. At least the ring is not silver", Meghan says with a smile

"The original Lady Le Fey was a seer. Morgana. She would have known who would eventually get the title. So she made the ring special. It also allows you in wolf form to recognise your mate and your sister wives. When you transform you will have some gold, black and reddish hair on your form", Ragnok explains

"I look forward to seeing your form", Harry says to Meghan

Meghan smiles.

"Now who have you chosen next?" Lucius asks

"Sashandra will you be Lady Fleamont?" Harry says

"I will", Sashandra says

Ragnok hands over the rings. The Fleamont signet ring was made of silver. The crest was a miniature snake and wyvern.

"I Harald James George Arthur Philip Albert Richard Lokhi Nicholas Potter name you my wife and Lady Fleamont. So Smote it be", Harry says slipping the ring onto Sashandra's finger

"I Sashandra Callie Gordan accept the ring of Fleamont. I accept my title as Lady Fleamont. So smote it be", Sashandra says

"Who is next?" Ragnok replies

"Guinevere will you be Lady Bonham?" Harry says

"I will", Guinevere says

Ragnok hands over the rings which had a potion vial and a wand crossed with a cross in the middle.

"I Harald James George Arthur Philip Albert Richard Lokhi Nicholas Potter name you my wife and Lady Bonham. So smote it be", Harry says slipping the ring on

"I Guinevere Jasmine Flame accept the ring of Bonham. I accept my title as Lady Bonham. So smote it be", Guinevere says

"Who will be next?" Lucius asks

"Maeve will be Lady Black", Harry says

Ragnok hands over the Black ring which house a snake and a dragon on it.

"I Harald James George Arthur Philip Albert Richard Lokhi Nicholas Potter name you my wife and Lady Black. So smote it be", Harry says

"I Maeve Louise Moody accept the ring of Black. I accept the title as Lady Black. So smote it be", Maeve says

"Who next?" Ragnok asks

"Lakatriona will you be Lady Asgard?" Harry asks

"Of course", Lakatriona says

Ragnok hands over the rings. The Asgardian signet ring was made of gold. The crest was a miniature Asgardian city in the background with the Yggdrasil tree in front with a sceptre and a sword crossed in front.

"I Harald James George Arthur Philip Albert Richard Lokhi Nicholas Potter name you my wife and name you Lady Asgard. So smote it be", Harry says sliding the ring that was gold and silver with diamonds onto her finger

"I Lakatriona Amanda accept the ring of Asgard. I accept my title as Lady Asgard. So smote it be", Lakatriona says

"Who is next?" Ragnok asks

"Ingrid will be lady of Summer court", Harry says

Ragnok hands over the Summer rings. The summer signet ring was made of gold with trees, flowers and the sun in the background.

"I Harald James George Arthur Philip Albert Richard Lokhi Nicholas Potter name you my wife and name you Lady of the Faerie court", Harry says sliding a ring onto Ingrid's finger

"I Ingrid Ithyssa Nebraska accept the ring of Faerie court. I accept my title as Lady Summer. So smote it be", Ingrid says

"Next", Ragnok says

"Nebula will you be Lady Avalon?" Harry asks her

"Of course", Nebula replies

"The Avalon ring protects you from all forms of poison", Ragnok says

The Avalon ring was made of silver and had clouds and a river on it. With sapphires on it.

"I Harald James George Arthur Philip Albert Richard Lokhi Nicholas Potter name you my wife and name you Lady of Avalon. So smoke it be", Harry says the words to bind Nebula.

"I Nebula Nirvana Leaf accept the ring of Avalon. I accept my title as Lady Avalon. So smote it be", Nebula says

"Next", Ragnok says

"Fay will be Lady Merlin", Harry says

"These are the rings for the Merlin name. They have a very powerful shield charm on it. It also gives you a power boost for your magic. And you will have control over all elements. You will be able to understand Phoenix's and Unicorns", Ragnok explains the Merlin rings

Harry opens the male rings box the ring was made up of marble, gold and silver. It had swirls of blue sapphires, green emeralds, red rubies, black diamonds, purple amethysts and diamonds. The crest on it were Phoenix's and the staff of Merlin on it crossed with a wand. As soon as Harry puts it on a gold flash comes from the ring. And a blue and gold phoenix appears and lands on Harry's shoulders.

"Hello where did you come from?" Harry asks the phoenix

*I was placed in the ring till the time came that a true heir of Merlin takes the ring. You putting it on I judged you and so did Merlin's magic*, the phoenix trills

"What is your name?" Harry asks

*I am Inadora. I will be your familiar for life. As I once was for Merlin*, Inadora trills

"Your really beautiful Inadora", Harry says stroking her feathers

"Why was she in the ring?" Tracey asks

"She says she was put there till the time a true heir took the ring", Harry replies

"Do you think a phoenix will come out of the Ladies ring?" Fay asks

"Let's true it on. I Harald James George Arthur Philip Albert Richard Lokhi Nicholas Potter name you my wife and name you Lady Merlin. So smote it be", Harry says sliding the ring on

"I Fay Louise Dunbar accept the ring of Merlin. I accept my title as Lady Merlin. So smote it be", Fay recites

The ring flashes and a blue and silver phoenix comes out. It trills and lands on Fay's shoulder.

*I am Leofric. I will be your familiar. I was one of Merlin's phoenix's that he gave to his wife. I am looking forward to being your familiar*, Leofric trills

"He is my familiar. He also says he was Merlin's wife phoenix", Fay says stroking the phoenix

"It is rare to find a phoenix or many phoenix's that old. Treasure them", Lucius says

"We know you all will be light side", Amelia Bones says

*Actually we are grey magic phoenix's. There are more of us at Merlin's Island Estate Keep*, Inadora trills

"Inadora says they are grey magic phoenix's. And there are more on Merlin's island", Harry says to everyone

"We better get moving along. We will be next?" Lucius suggests

"Invicta will me Lady Romanov?" Harry says

"I will", Invicta says

"Here are the Romanov rings which protects the owners from magical infuses", Ragnok says

The Romanov ring had a dragon standing in front of the imperial Russian palace.

"I Harald James George Arthur Philip Albert Richard Lokhi Nicholas Potter name you my wife and name you Lady Romanov. So smote it be", Harry says

"I Invicta Cassiopeia Lestrange accept the ring of Romanov. I accept the title of Lady Romanov. So smote it be", Invicta says

A goblin comes in with two rings boxes and hands them to King Ragnok.

"These are the Lestrange rings all evil dark magic has been plunged from it. It used to protect the Lord and Lady from dark magic. We have restored that function", King Ragnok says handing over the rings

"I Invicta Cassiopeia Lestrange name you my husband and name you Lord Lestrange. So smote it be", Invicta says

"I Harald James George Arthur Philip Albert Richard Lokhi Nicholas Potter accept the ring of Lestrange. I accept the title of Lord Lestrange. So smote it be", Harry says

"Who is next?" Ragnok asks

"Susan will be Lady Bones-Emry", Harry says

"Here are the Emry rings. I have ordered Izzmage to get the Bones family rings. But first put on the Emry House rings. The Emry ring also has a powerful shield spell on it and has healing charms on it", Ragnok says passing over the boxes

Harry looks at the Emry house ring it was made of silver with purple amethysts. Also it also had a hawk and eagle on it with a wand and sword crossed on it. Harry watches as the ring merges with the other rings. Harry then takes the ladies ring and slips it onto Susan's finger.

"I Harald James George Arthur Philip Albert Richard Lokhi Nicholas Potter name you my wife and name you Lady Emry. So smote it be", Harry says formally

"I Susan Amelia Bones accept the ring of Emry. I accept the title of Lady Emry. So smote it be", Susan says formally

That's when a goblin comes it with two ring boxes and hands them to Ragnok. The goblin quickly leaves.

"I have the Bones rings now. The Bones rings stop potions or poisons from harming you", Ragnok explains handing over the Bones rings

"I Susan Amelia Bones name you my husband and name you Lord Bones. So smote it be", Susan says sliding on the ring to Harry's finger

Harry looks at the Bones Lord ring. It was made of yellow gold and have black diamonds embedded in it. Engraved on it was a Thestral with its wings spread.

"I Harald James George Arthur Philip Albert Richard Lokhi Nicholas Potter accept the ring of Bones. I accept the title of Lord Bones. So smote it be", Harry says

"Who will take the Uagadou title?" Lucius asks

"Pansy will", Harry replies as he takes the ring

The Uagadou ring was made of silver with the crest had animals of all African origin on it like elephant, lion, cheetah, leopard, monkeys, meerkats, hyenas, gazelles, griaffes, gorillas, zebras, hippos and rhinos on it.

"You will be the next Lord Parkinson", Lord Parkinson says

"I Harald James George Arthur Philip Albert Richard Lokhi Nicholas Potter name you my wife and name you Lady Uagadou. So smote it be", Harry says

"I Pansy Pearl Parkinson accept the ring of Uagadou. I accept the title of Lady Uagadou. So smote it be", Pansy replies

"Who will take the Potter title?" Lucius asks

"Luna will if she wants", Harry replies

"I would be honoured too", Luna replies

"Here are the rings of Potter. They came back here when your parents died Harry", Ragnok informs him

"Do all heir rings do that?" Harry asks

"Yes they do. The Potter ring makes it so you will find your Animagus shape easier it also protects you from poisons and dangerous potions", Ragnok replies

Harry looks at the Potter ring he couldn't believe this was the ring his father wore. It was made of silver. It had blue diamonds. It was engraved with a Griffin on it.

Harry slides on the ring then picks up the Ladies ring. One that his Mum had worn.

"I Harald James George Arthur Philip Albert Richard Lokhi Nicholas Potter name you my wife and name you Lady Potter. So smote it be", Harry says sliding the ring on Luna's finger

"I Luna Pandora Lovegood accept the ring of Potter. I accept the title of Lady Potter. So smote it be", Luna says formally

The ring glows they the biggest blue diamond starts to flash in time with her heartbeat.

"Now all the other titles are the founders and the one that will be known as princess to the Muggle world", Ragnok says

"Well Thalia will be Lady Moonlily", Harry says, "Do you accept Thalia?"

"I do. Thank you Harry", Thalia replies

Ragnok hands of the rings for the house of Moonlily.

"The Moonlily rings allows you to control electricity and will shine if someone cursed you", Ragnok explains

Harry looks at the ring it was made of silver and had red rubies and diamonds embed on it. Engraved on it was a wolf with a lily in its paw and a moon in the background. Harry quickly takes the Ladies ring and slides it on Thalia's finger.

"I Harald James George Arthur Philip Albert Richard Lokhi Nicholas Potter name you my wife and name you Lady Moonlily. So smote it be", Harry says

"I Thalia Zoey Dixon accept the ring of Moonlily. I accept the title of Lady Moonlily. So smote it be", Thalia says

Thalia blushes as the ring begins to pulse.

"Next I am Dora as Lady Hufflepuff", Harry says

Tonks hair brightens in colour.

"The Hufflepuff ring allows you to have conversations with animals and it tells animals to not harm you", Ragnok says handing over the rings

The Hufflepuff ring was made out of yellow gold and had swirls of black diamonds in it in the shape of a badger. After Harry put the ring on his finger he takes the ladies one and places it on Tonks finger.

"I Harald James George Arthur Philip Albert Richard Lokhi Nicholas Potter name you my wife and name you Lady Hufflepuff. So smote it be", Harry says

"I Ton…", Tonks starts

"Full name", Lucius says grinning at his niece

"I Nymphadora Lyra Tonks accept the ring of Hufflepuff. I accept the title of Lady Hufflepuff. So smote it be", Tonks says grimacing at saying her full name

"Tracey you will be Lady Slytherin", Harry says

Ragnok says the Slytherin ring allows the heir to speak to snakes and protects the mind. It was made of silver and had black diamonds and green emeralds. It had a Basilisk and other snakes engraved on it. Lily got the title of Lady Gryffindor. The ring was made of gold with red rubies on it with a lion engraved on it. Artemis got the title of Lady Ravenclaw. The ring was made of bronze and had blue sapphires and diamonds embed in it and was engraved with an eagle. It increased your wisdom.

"So Katie will have the title Lady of England. Here is the ring", Ragnok says

The ring was made out of blue sapphires and red rubies. Harry slides the last ring onto Katie's finger. Everyone sighs now all rings were given.

"Now all things are given. Harry you need to go down to the Pendragon vault to pull out Excalibur. That will make it solid you are the rightful King of Magic", Ragnok says, "I will take you myself. Lord Malfoy, Madam Bones can come with us as witnesses"

Ragnok takes them into the deepest and most heavily guarded vaults too the Pendragon vault.

Harry places his hand on the vault. The gold doors glow gold and opens. As soon as he was in he sees Excalibur in a stone.

"Just pull it out", Ragnok instructs

Harry goes over to the stone and puts his hand on the sword. Gripping it tightly he pulls at the sword. It slides out easterly.

"All hail. Harald James George Potter King of Magic", Lucius says bowing

"Hail King Harald James George Potter of Magic", Amelia says bowing

"Here is the scabbard for the sword. Keep Excalibur on you it is powerful and dangerous weapon. Best goblin made sword ever created", Ragnok says handing over the scabbard for the sword

"Thank you Ragnok. I think I want to take my wives home", Harry says as they walk back to the conference room

"Ready Harry?" Katie asks

"Yes. Ragnok how do I get to Merlin's Island Estate Keep?" Harry asks Ragnok

"Use your Lord rings. They can take you to anyone of your properties. So everyone must hold on to you and think the destination and you will get there", Ragnok replies

"Thank you for doing all this today Lord Ragnok, Lawyer Justfinger, Lawyer Stormbringer, Barrister Axehok. I will come back another time to look in the vaults", Harry says smiling gratefully

"My please may an alliance between us grow", Ragnok replies

"May it be so", Harry says to the Goblin king, "Everyone hold hands and we can go"

Everyone holds on to each other. Making sure everyone was holding tightly he thinks about where he wanted to go.

"Merlin's Island Estate Keep", Harry says clearly

They disappear in a flash of gold light. Ragnok grins things in the magical community where going to change…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**

 **Magical World Houses Structure**

 _Ancient and Noble (Has been around a long time and is highly Respect)_

 _Ancient (Been around a long time but not well respected)_

 _Noble (Not been around very long but are highly respected)_

 _Lesser (Not been around very long but are not well respected)_

 _Clan (Clans have to be at least three generations old. They are not old enough or respected enough to be considered Lesser)_

 _Newblood (Less then three generations old)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter .2.**

* * *

Harry and his wives land in the middle a court yard. It had a huge fountain made of goblin marble and the rarest pearls in the world. The statue on top of it was a flying phoenix, a Pegasus, a Wyvern, a unicorn and a dragon made out of marble and diamond. The girls all gasp at how much that would have cost and how beautiful it was. They enter the foyer. The walls and were made of marble. The ceiling was like a dome with a diamond chandelier hanging from it. All the staircases they could see were handcrafted. Suddenly there was a crack and a house elf appears she was dressed in blue and white clothes.

"I am Nectar the Head Elf welcome my King to Merlin's Island Estate Keep", Nectar says bowing

"Pleasure to meet you Nectar. Could you tell us about this place?" Harry asks

"Of course. This is an Island keep and a citadel. This keep is in an unplottable location and sits in the middle of realms of mortals and the fey kingdom. The keep is surround by a forest where all types of magical creatures live. The island goes on for miles and is completely undetectable. To the south of the Keep you have a beach that surrounds half of this island. There are 50 floors to this Keep and 15 towers. The top floor is yours and your wives. You have several elevators. 6 Skyscrapers on the west and east of the island. This foyer is the grand foyer. You have a 90 story library with 3 other small libraries, floo rooms, portkeys room, portal rooms, teleportation room, ballrooms, 63 living rooms, when you hire a butler they will have the butlers quarters, a huge kitchen and 15 dining rooms, formal dinning room, elf quarters, luxury bathrooms in every bedroom, a spa, hot tub, Jacuzzi and sauna, a huge pool inside and one outside, There is a pool with a water slide theme park, the pool also has a driving board at different heights and a wave maker, and whirl pool maker, Theme park room with every roller-coaster you could imagine, an amusement park, bungee jumping room, games room, movie room with surround sound, theatre room, meditation room, Virtual reality room, illusion room, mirror room, remembrance room, Indoor forest, indoor snow skiing/boarding/sledding mountain (with chairlift), crafts room, paint studio, sculpting room, laundry room, sun porch, anti gravity room, you have your own Aquarium, a circus room, a museum, multiple Studies, Billiard room, Casino room, infirmary room, laser tag room, indoor bowling alley, skating ring, hockey room, tennis court, netball court, badminton court, squash court, basketball court, volleyball court both water and beach courts, football arena, rugby arena, baseball arena, cricket arena, soccer field, boxing ring, soft ball court, paintball room, wrestling ring,

you have a water polo pool, fencing/sparing room, parasailing room, cycling ring, skateboarding room, table tennis room, roller blading room, servants hall, servant housing with families, elf quarters, cloak room, you have several parlours, ten pin bowling alley, Quidditch pitch indoor and outdoor, 33 greenhouses with every plant you can imagine such as Muggle plants and magical and the real dangerous plants too, you also have a basement greenhouse because some plants don't like sun. You have an indoor garden, a conservatory, a hearth room, a prayer room, sewing room, Lunar room, a dungeon, Running track, racing track, horse racing track, Armory, Storage rooms, a herbarium, a auditorium, an amphitheatre, 14 potion labs, potions storage room, your personal cellar for liquor collection both magical and muggle, root cellar, training rooms, rock-wall, a forge, archery range, shooting range, golf course both mini and big, a gallery, playrooms for children, you have a private bar with dance floor with DJ equipment, you have an observatory, gymnasium with a trampoline, owlery and Music rooms. The music room has a proper concert grand piano and you also have 5 parlor grand pianos. You have a barbecue area and a labyrinth.

You have cabanas on the beach and near pools. You have a orchard and a potions ingredient orchard. You have 26 hover-boards, You have a fishing pond. You have a grand rolling gardens with fountains with a grand canal with statues and groves, with a grove of different types of berries. You also have 31 cars, 4 stretch limos, 5 bikes, 29 mini bikes, 14 motorbikes, 7 chariots, 31 all-terrain vehicles and 38 Go Karts. You have one big lake. You have a lagoon with a huge waterfall with Greek Mermaids. You have 7 docks with boats, 3 canoes, 22 jet skis, 7 kayaks, 4 gondola's, 40 solar surfer boards, 43 surf boards, 9 speedboats, 10 cruise ships, 4 yachts, and 2 submarines. You have 50 sets of scuba gear. You have a monorail that goes around the Island. You have a personal helipad and small airport with 10 different small jets, 3 large jet, 4 light planes, 7 helicopters, 9 Quinjets, 20 flying cars, 6 Cloudbase aircraft's, 57 magical flying carpets, 4 seaplanes, 5 helicarriers , 4 military aircraft's, 1 galactic spacecraft, 1 Venus Sun helicarrier spacecraft, 2 Sky-boats, 6 hot air balloons and 2 hovercrafts. You have stables for the horses you already have horses in the stables. You have a jewel, gems and gold caves that go deep underground, You also have panic rooms and bunkers in all floors and corners of the keep. They are protected from nuclear radiation too. You have escape tunnels. You also have portraits of your ancestors here and your own cemetery. There is in built temperature system and security cameras", Nectar replies, "Also each of the studies have the floo. You will have to set passwords"

"What over protections do the floos have?" Harry asks

"Each floo is guarded by four suits of armour. All the armour in this keep can activate in times of danger so will the statues that are in the Keep", Nectar says

"What types of horses do we have?" Susan asks

"You have a horse riding ring indoor and outdoor and a jumping ring. You have out of magical horses: 14 unicorns, 10 Pegasus's, 11 Hippogriff's, 12 Abraxan horses, 10 Aethonan horses, 4 Granian horses, 7 Pegsteed's, 9 Thestrals, 10 Unipegs (Half Unicorn/Half Pegasus), 20 Eversteeds (Faerie Horses). And out of mundane horses, 3 Appaloosa horses, 12 Arabian horses, 14 American Cream Drafts, 7 Anglo-Arabian, 2 Caspian horses, 2 Castillonnais horses, 6 Clydesdale horses, 9 Mustang horses, 7 Russian Trotters. All other horses are wild in padlocks and the forest. The unicorns, pegasus's are found in herds", Nectar replies

"Why don't we pick your rooms? So you can put all your stuff away and start decorating your rooms?" Harry asks his wives

"That will be great!" Cleopatra says with a smile

"Please show us the way", Harry asks Nectar

Nectar smiles and leads them up to the top floor. They had admired all the floors with had different colours on each level.

"This is the Master and Mistresses level. Each room is a small apartment. Technology flows in all of the Keep", Nectar explains

"How can technology work here?" Lilliandia asks

"There are special runes that make it possible. This is the first room", Nectar says opening the door to a teal room with gold marble

"Can I have this room?" Thalia asks

"Of course", Harry says

"Would you like a female house elf?" Nectar asks

"Yes please", Thalia replies

Suddenly another elf appears and curtsy's to all of them.

"I am Honey. Mistress Thalia would you like me to unpack for you?" Honey asks

"Yes please unpack. I am going to see the other rooms", Thalia replies

Next Pansy picks a room, followed by the rest and they all got a house elf each. Next was Harry's room which was in a tower. It was blue, teal, gold and silver. It was a beautiful room.

"Now Master and Mistresses you must go to the cavern under the north of the Keep. Your familiars will be choosing you. There are all types of magical creatures on this Island. Every one you can think of live on this island. Your human slaves will also have a familiar or familiars", Nectar explains

"My human slaves are not here yet", Harry says

"We have just arrived my King", Blaise Zabini says standing in the foyer with 8 other people

"Please don't call me my King. It is just Harry", Harry says

"It is required to call you King, Harry after all he is your bodyguard", Neville informs Harry

"Why are you here Neville? I don't remember having a contact with the house of Longbottom", Harry asks

"We haven't got a contract. But Hannah here is my betrothed and I wanted to come with her. Is that alright? I can go", Neville says

"Your welcome here Nev", Harry says

Harry sees Invicta looking at Neville nervously.

"Neville do you trust me?" Harry asks

"Of course", Neville says

"Well one of my wives is Invicta Lestrange. She was raised by her aunt and is a grey witch", Harry says

"I swear on my magic I will do nothing to harm the Longbottoms so smote it be", Invicta swears

"I will reserve my judgement for now", Neville says looking at Invicta with caution

"So what are your jobs and name?" Harry says

"You know me Harry. I am Seamus Finnigan I am one of your bodyguards", Seamus says bowing

"I am Blaise Zabini my King and I am your Head bodyguard", Blaise says bowing

"I am Su Li my King and I am your bodyguard", Su says bowing

"I am Ariadna Petrov my King and Tsar. And my Queen and Tsarina. I am your bodyguard. I am from Russia", Ariadna says bowing

"I am Denis Belikov my Tsar and my Tsarina. I am the royal Russian bodyguard. My family served the Royal Russian family for generations. But at the time they were killed so were my parents. I was young and escaped to for full my training so i can one day serve the royal family of Russia again. There are several others of us and we will all serve you once I contact them", Denis says

"Thank you Guard Belikov. Contact your friends and I will hire them. As Anastasia is alive and will need protecting", Harry says

"I will let you them know your Majesty", Denis says bowing

"I am Justin Flinch-Fletchley and I am another bodyguard", Justin says bowing

"I am Terence Higgs and I am another bodyguard", Terence says bowing

"I am Theodore Nott. I will be your spy in the Dark Lords circle", Theodore says bowing

"I am Rodger Davis. I am your wives and your personal butler", Rodger replies bowing

"I am Hannah Abbott you press secretary and personal assistant", Hannah says curtsying

"And I am Megan Jones your fashion consultant", Megan says curtsying

"We better go to the Cavern now", Lisa suggests

"Of course. Nectar please show us the way", Harry says

Nectar leads them out of the Keep and towards the magical cavern. She points out different features of the Keep on the way. They go into the cavern and follow it down. They see a river of lava with silver mist all around it.

"You can chose who goes first. The magical creature you get will be with you for life. They will do anything to protect you. To bring them to Hogwarts they will become tattoos that you can take on and off", Nectar explains

"I already have a phoenix", Harry says as Inadora lands on his shoulder with Hedwig

"There will be more. Now who first?" Nectar asks

"I guess I will go", Katie says walking forward

The silver mist swirls around and a red and white phoenix comes out with a Griffin.

*I am Ilia*, the phoenix trills

"Pleasure to meet you Ilia", Katie says stroking Ilia's feathers

*I am Myl*, the Griffin says

"Can I go next?" Gabrielle asks

"Sure", Harry says

Gabrielle steps out the silver mist swirls around again and a blue phoenix appears with a small blue and silver shimmerling fly to Gabrielle and sit on her shoulders.

*I am Aqua*, the phoenix trills

"Pleasure to meet you", Gabrielle says

*I am Joel*, the shimmerling says

"What are you?" Harry asks

*I am a Shimmerling. A Fey creature. I am also a Dreamweaver. I can enter and change peoples dreams*, Joel replies

"Can I please go next?" Pansy asks

"Go on Pansy", Harry says with a smile

Pansy walks up and the silver mist swirls around and a creamy lioness appears and a snake that was green.

*I am Nala*, the lioness says purring as Pansy strokes her fur

"Your really pretty Nala", Pansy replies

*I am Navi*, says the snake slithering up Pansy's arm and curls himself onto her shoulder

"Are you poisonous Navi?" Pansy asks

*Yes. You need not fear. I only bite my enemies and anyone who hurts you*, Navi replies

"Padma you can go next", Harry says

"Thanks", Padma says stepping forward

The silver mist swirls again and a blue and silver phoenix appears with a white tiger, clouded leopard and a cobra.

*I am Dani*, the phoenix trills

"Nice to meet you", Padma says smiling

*I am Raj*, the white tiger says

"Nice to meet you Raj. You have a beautiful coat", Padma says

*Thanks* the white tiger purrs

*I am Maj*, the clouded leopard says purring

*I am Saso*, the cobra says hissing

"I will go next", Meghan says taking a step forward

The mist swirls and a storm eagle and a grim dog appear. Fay gets a wolf and a shimmerling, Ingrid gets a shimmering and a eversteed. Lily gets a phoenix and a griffin, Susan gets a phoenix and a magical badger, Melody gets a kneazle and a phoenix, Tracey gets a snake and a wolf, Ashieldr gets a Phoenix, a grim and a kitten, Guinevere gets a phoenix and a thunderbird, Sashandra gets a shimmerling and a snake, Demelza gets a Thunderbird and a shimmerling, Luna gets a storm eagle, a Thestral and a moon wolf, Lisa gets a magical eagle and a firebird, Daphne gets a phoenix, a snake and a wyvern, Tonks gets a magical badger and a magical African Leopard, Lilliandia got a Runespoor and a phoenix, Amphitrita got a water snake, dog and a turtle, Serpentina got a snake and a wyvern. Maeve gets a lion and a snake. Kartia gets a Pegasus and a phoenix. Kaetia gets a wolf and a eagle. Leticia gets a falcon and a wolf. Artemis gets a moon phoenix and a moon wolf, Thalia gets a black jaguar and a swan and Cleopatra gets a sphinx, Egyptian Mau, a cobra, a Ibis and a sun phoenix. Demetria got a few animals as she was drawn to a lot as many as Harry got, Nebula got an dove. Lakatriona got a snow leopard and a thunderbird, Invicta gets a phoenix (which said she was not evil), a wolf, gryphon and a snake, Octavia got a Phoenix and a Nundu, Blaise gets a sun wolf and a snake. Justin got a lion and an eagle, Su got a eagle and a red panda, Ariadna got a silver fox, Hannah got a shimmerling, Theodore got a viper snake, Megan got a Storm eagle, Rodger got a Cheetah, Terence a dirwolf. Now it was Harry's turn. It steps up the silver mist changes into gold.

A magnificent lion steps forth with a gold and silver coat.

*I am Mudse*, Mudse says

"Pleasure to meet you Mudse", Harry replies

Next comes a three headed Runespoor that was gold and silver. And a four headed Runespoor that was purple, blue and gold.

*I am Lijia*, the first head says

*I am Latr", the second head says

*I am Lama*, the last head says

*I am Indigo*, the first head says of the second Runespoor

*Innun* the second head says

*Idia*, the third head says

*Israel*, the forth head says

*Inda*, a turquoise and white Phoenix says

*Pure*, a white Phoenix says

*I am Sempra*, a wyvern says

*I am Megaero*, a second wyvern says

*I am Lebra. I am a storm eagle", a storm eagle

*I am Flutter*, a shimmerling says

*I am Sabra*, says a Sphinx

*I am Larvisa*, a grim says

*I am Irun*, a Thestral says

*Indi*, a unicorn says

*Talia*, says the Moon Wolf

*Storm*, a griffin says

*Jinxan*, a Thurderbird days

*Jinger*, a bronze and gold Kneazle purrs

*Medusa*, a silver and gold cobra snake says

*Belgarath. I am a horned serpent*, a green horned snake says

*I am Diageo. I am a Sabre Tooth Tiger*, Diageo says

*I am Segaera I am a black adder* the black snake says

*I am Silar. I am a Occamy*, Silar says

*I am Zar*, a small baby Basilisk says

"How can I look at you without dying?" Harry asks Zar

*I can turn it on and off*, Zar says

"You are not to use it unless we are threatened", Harry says sternly

*Very well*, Zar hisses

A horse with a body of a fey horse, the horn of a unicorn and the wings of a Pegasus steps forward.

*I am Polgara. I am a Pegsteed. I have the body of an Eversteed a fey horse. I have the horn and tail of a unicorn and the wings of a Pegasus. My species are rare*, Polgara says nuzzling Harry

"You are very pretty Polgara. Is that all my familiars?" Harry asks

The mist swirls again and out of the lava comes what looks like a dog but with six legs.

*I am Daja. I am a lava dog. My species only live in lava*, Daja says

"So I take it these are all my familiars?" Harry asks shocked he had so many

Suddenly a dragon comes through the mist. The dragon was gold, blue and silver. Its scales shone bright.

*I am Tempra*, the dragon says, *You will be able to ride me. I would like to mark you as my rider and a dragon friend*

"What is the mark?" Harry asks

*It is like a tattoo on your palm and up your wrist on your right hand*, Tempra says

"Do all of my familiars need to mark me?" Harry asks

*Yes we do*, Sempra hisses

*We all will make a tattoo on you. Your wives familiars will do it now too*, Hedwig hoots

"So many?" Harry asks

*They will cover your arms, back and legs*, Inadora trills

"Well then lets do it", Harry says

Each familiar approaches their bonded wizard or witches. As soon as they touch a shiver went down everyone's body. As their familiars bond with them. Elegant tattoos appear all over their bodies entwining with each other.

"Wow Harry look at your tattoos", Fay says looking at Harry's body that was covered in tattoos of his familiars

"Very regal", Cleopatra says smiling

They walk out of the cavern. Their familiars were tattoos on their bodies. And Nectar was waiting for them with two other elves.

"Master, Mistresses this is Gunner and his son Shield they are two of the security elves of the Keep", Nectar says

"Nice to meet you both. There are families of my wives I wish to come here. Will it course trouble?" Harry asks

"No trouble. You will just make a port-key to the port-key room", Nectar replies

"Ok. Loves do you want me to get port-keys for your families?" Harry asks his fiancée's

"Yes please but give as two days at least to settle in", Daphne says for all of them

"Master there is a time clock. It is of fae origin. You can turn back time on this island. It wouldn't effect anything else. Only the Master can use the clock", Nectar informs them

"Thanks for telling us Nectar we will think on using it", Harry says, "Are you going to personalize your rooms?" Harry asks them as they walk into the Keep

"Come on Ladies we will go and decorate our rooms and make lists of things we want to get", Susan instructs

Harry watches his wives leave to go and sort their rooms. Harry decides to fix his room in his tower. He walks up to the tower and the phoenix guarding the door bows and opens up. Harry looks at the room there was a huge double size king bed. The blankets were fresh on. He saw his trunk on his bed. Hedwig was sitting on a perch with Inadora his phoenix. Harry opens his trunk pulling out all his school books making a vow that he would go over all the work again. He was not going to fail his O.W.L.S this year. He looked at the Divination book and decided he was going to switch to Arithmancy and Ancient Runes. He could catch up over the rest of the summer. And he could turn the time clock back to give him more time.

Harry looks at his clothes and decided he was going shopping for new clothes as soon as possible. He did not like the clothes he had they were all holy and old. He stacks his school books on the bookshelf. He puts away his clothes for now he would go out tomorrow and replace them. Harry also looked at his wand the magic he was using didn't feel right. Maybe he needed a new wand. He would also have to see to that tomorrow. Harry hoped his wives were settling in making their rooms their own. Harry was going to check on them soon as it was nearly dinnertime.

"Nectar", Harry calls

There was a crack and Nectar appears.

"Yes my King?" Nectar asks

"Are we cooking dinner? Is there anything ready?" Harry asks her

"The chef is Mags she has been working on a feast for all of you. It will be ready within the hour. IS that acceptable?" Nectar asks

"That is fine", Harry says

"Is there anything else I can do?" Nectar asks

"Not right now. Thank you Nectar", Harry replies

Nectar disappears and Harry finds the Marauders Map. He wondered why Lucius Malfoy, Frank Longbottom and Severus Snape's names weren't on it. He would have to ask when he was sure he could get Sirius and Remus here.

Harry hung up his invisibility cloak. Then he had a thought. Dumbledore could have put spells on the cloak. Waving his wand he checks and there was a couple of charms on it including a tracking charm, compulsion charm. Scrowling Harry removes the charms and smirks now Dumbledore won't be able to track him. Harry decides to make a list of everything he might shop for tomorrow. He would also need to tell his wives…

* * *

Katie looks at her room it was quite big. Bigger than her bedroom at her parents house. Much bigger. Katie moves her trunk onto her bed and starts emptying it. Putting all her stuff away. She wanted to add some things to her room. Katie waves her wand and the colours of the room turn red.

"Lady Mistress", Nectar asks appearing

"Yes Nectar?" Katie asks

"His Majesty wanted me to tell you that you all would be going shopping tomorrow. To buy anything you can think off. And that dinner will be ready in 30 minutes in the non-formal dining room", Nectar says

"Thank you for telling me Nectar", Katie says as she places pictures of her family on the side table

"Your welcome Mistress", Nectar says bowing before leaving

"Mmm. I need to make a list", Katie decides grabbing some parchment to start making her list

* * *

Meghan was decorating her room. Harry had given her a room that you could see the sky. It will be perfect for when she is a werewolf. Even though she will be roaming in the forest with her pack. She couldn't wait for the full moon. It will be her first shift here. She was excited to do it. She needed to buy a few items.

"Mistress Lady Le Fey", Nectar says appearing

"Yes Nectar?" Meghan asks

"His Majesty is going on a shopping trip tomorrow and wanted me to tell you and all other wives that. And dinner will be ready in 30 minutes in the non-formal dining room", Nectar says

"Thank you", Meghan says

"Your welcome Mistress Le Fey", Nectar says disappearing with a crack

All Harry's wives were decorating in their rooms and unpacking the belongs they had on them. Their familiars laid on their beds watching each of their Mistresses decorate. The house-elves had told all the ladies that dinner was ready. Harry was sitting at the head of the table waiting for his wives/fiancée's. Fay comes first.

"My Lord Husband", Fay says

"It is just Harry as we really hadn't married yet. Please let me assist you into your chair", Harry says pulling out the seats of his wives

Each chair had the crest of the family they represented on it. Each wife takes a seat all of them looking quite cheery as they eat. Harry smiled as his wives got along. Harry heard them planning a shopping trip.

"I believe you can spend as much us you like. I sent a message to the Nation. There are your cards you can charge to my vaults. There is no limit. Make this keep your own. Then we can get your families here", Harry says handing out each card that would work anywhere

"Thank you", Cleopatra says smiling

"All of you have a girls day out tomorrow. I will be busy learning the lay out of the Keep and getting myself some things in Diagon Alley. Your rings have a port-key to get back here. So my dear wives we must all get some rest. I can't wait to have a date with each of you two every day. One for Lunch and one for dinner. Gabby will you go to lunch with me tomorrow?" Harry asks

"Of course I would love too", Gabby says smiling

"Thalia would you like to have dinner with me tomorrow night?" Harry asks Thalia

"I would love too", Thalia says

"Now everyone we should rest we have a busy day tomorrow", Harry says to his wives

Each one says goodnight to Harry getting a kiss on each one of their cheeks. They also kiss him back on his cheek. They smile and turn away to go to their beds. Harry sighs as he gets into his bed. It had been a long 24 hours. Harry was glad to be in his bed. Lying down he immediately falls to sleep dreaming about his wives and their days to come…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**

* * *

Wives:

1\. Daphne Alena Greengrass (Slytherin) (Pure-Blood) (Lady Pendragon)

2\. Katie Rebecca Bell (Gryffindor) (Half-Blood) (Lady Princess)

3\. Luna Pandora Lovegood (Ravenclaw) (Half-Blood) (Lady Potter)

4\. Susan Amelia Bones (Hufflepuff) (Half-Blood) (Lady Bones) (Lady Emry)

5\. Padma Indrani Patil (Ravenclaw) (Half-Blood) (Lady Peverell)

6\. Nymphadora Lyra Tonks (Hufflepuff) (Half-Blood) (Lady Hufflepuff)

7\. Tracey Abbigail Davis (Slytherin) (Half-Blood) (Lady Slytherin) (Heir of the Noble House of Davis)

8\. Gabrielle Annabelle Delacour (Veela-French) (Pure-Blood) (Lady Beauxbatons)

9\. Meghan Ylva Summerfields (Werewolf/Fae) (Lady Le Fey)

10\. Fay Louise Dunbar (Gryffindor) (Pure-Blood) (Lady Merlin)

11\. Lily Evelynn Moon (Gryffindor) (Half-Blood/Half-Vampire) (Lady Gryffindor)

12\. Lisa Angela Turpin (Ravenclaw) (Half-Blood)(Lady Flamel)

13\. Lilliandia Sarah Malfoy (Slytherin) (Pure-Blood) (Lady Ilvermorny)

14\. Demelza Edwina Robins (Gryffindor) (Half-Blood) (Lady Salem)

15\. Artemis Israelia Snape (Greek/English) (Half-Blood) (Lady Ravenclaw)

16\. Thalia Zoey Dixon (Italian/Israel) (Norse Descendent) (Muggle-Born) (Lady Moonlily)

17\. Cleopatra Nephthys Rama (Egyptian) (Pure-Blood) (Lady Egypt, Lady Ra) (Lady Chisisi)

18\. Pansy Parkinson (Pure-Blood) (Slytherin) (Lady Uagadou) (Heir of Noble House of Parkinson)

19\. Lakatriona Maze (Demigod) (Daughter of Athena) (Lady of Denmark) (Lady of Asgard)

20\. Ingrid Ithyssa Nebraska (High Elf) (Lady of the Summer Faerie courts)

21\. Serpentina Noble (High Elf) (Lady of the Winter Faerie Courts)

22\. Nebula Leaf (Elf) (Lady of the Avalon Faerie Court)

23\. Leticia (High Elf of Alfheim) (Lady of Alfheim)

24\. Invicta Cassiopeia Lestrange (Lady Romanov) (Lady Lestrange) (Tsarina of Russia)

25\. Guinevere Jasmine Flame (Draconis: Dragon to a Human) (Lady Bonham)

26\. Sashandra Gordan (Shape-Shifter) (Lady Fleamont)

27\. Maeve Louise Moody (1/3 Dwarf) (Lady Black)

28\. Melody Aurora Lupin (Half Siren, Half Werewolf) (Lady Koldolvstoretz)

29\. Ashieldr Lynsey Diggory (Lady Franklin)

30\. Demetria Porpentina Scamander (Half-Nymph) (Lady Jefferson)

31\. Amphitrita Apolla Quahog (Half Mermaid) (Lady Hancock)

32\. Octavia Elspeth Ollivander (Lady Goldstein)

33\. Kaetia of Vanaheim (Princess Consort of Jotunheim)

34\. Karita (Valkyrie) (Lady Rhine)

* * *

Familiars: Harry

Animal/Name/Sex/Colour

1\. Owl: Hedwig (Female) [White]

2\. Phoenix: Inadora (Female) [Blue & Gold]

3\. Phoenix: Inda (Female) [Turquoise & White]

4\. Snow Phoenix: Pure (male) [White]

5\. Lion: Mudse (Male) [Gold & Silver]

6\. Runespoor: Lijia (Female), Latr (Male), Lama (Female) [Gold & Silver]

7\. Runespoor: Indigo (Female), Innun (Male), Idia (Female), Israel (Male) [Purple & Blue & Gold]

8\. Wyvern: Sempra (Female) [Gold & Red & Silver]

9\. Snake: Medusa (Female) [Gold & Silver]

10\. Horned Serpent: Belgarath (Male) [Green]

11\. Dragon: Tempra (Female) [Gold & Blue & Silver]

12\. Sabre Tooth Tiger: Diageo (Male) [Golden/Brown]

13\. Thestral: Irun (Male)

14\. Kneazle: Jinger (Female) [Bronze & Gold]

15\. Shimmerling: Flutter (Male) [Teal & Gold]

16\. Grim: Larvisa (Female)

17\. Sphinx: Sabra (Female)

18\. Unicorn: Indi (Female)

19\. Thunderbird: Jinxan (Male)

20\. Storm Eagle: Lebra (Female)

21\. Moon Wolf: Talia (Female)

22\. Griffin: Storm (Male)

23\. Basilisk: Zar (Male)

24\. Pegsteed: Polgara (Female) [Blue/Silver/Purple]

25\. Lava Dog: Daja (Male)

26\. Eversteed: Moonheart (Female) [Silver/Blue/Gold]

27\. Pegasus: Talii (Female) [Purple/Silver]

28\. Cerberus: Mortis (Male)

29: Occamy: Silar (Female)[Purple/Blue/Gold]

30\. Augurey: Dice (Male) [Green/Black/Gold]

31\. Wyvern: Megaero (Male) [Black/Turquoise/Gold]

32\. Black Adder: Segaera (Female) [Black]

33\. King Cobra: Sarabi (Female) [Gold/Brown]

34\. Royal Python: Sarge (Male) [Cream under belly, Black, Tan and gold]

35\. Eyelash Viper: Ssasha (Female) [Yellow/Gold]

36\. Misthound: Freesprirt (Male) (Faerie Dog)


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Not all familiars will be named in future chapters only what they are. And I didn't know the Merlin and Emrys were the same person so please just pretend that they are different people.**

* * *

 **Chapter .3.**

* * *

Harry yawned as his alarm went off. It was 5.30. He had decided last night that he would start running in the morning. Transfiguring some running clothes he walks out of his tower. He called for Nectar who appeared in seconds.

"Yes my King?" Nectar asks

"Can you show me where the running track is?" Harry asks

"Of course. Right this way", Nectar says

Walking till they get to a track Harry sees Su Li, Denis, Ariadna and Karita jogging. Seeing him his three body guards stop and bow to him.

"No need to bow. What are you doing here?" Harry asks

"Running is part of keeping in shape for the Valkyrie", Karita replies

"I usually run in the morning and sometimes at night", Su Li replies

"I run every morning and evening", Ariadna says

"Running helps your magic core and speed", Su Li informs Harry

"Well I am glad to know this. I suspected it. That is why I am here", Harry says

"We will be happy to train you and your wives", Ariadna says

"I can teach you Japanese martial arts, Filipino martial arts and Chinese martial arts including Karate. I was taught in martial arts since I was a child for this position", Su Li informs Harry

"I can teach you the Russian martial arts of Sombo which is self defence without weapons and Systema which involves grappling, hand-to-hand, knife throwing and firearms training", Ariadna says

"I will take you up on that offer. Now I will go for a run", Harry says

"We will go with you", Ariadna says

So on either side of Harry, Karita, Denis, Su Li and Ariadna run with Harry for 6 laps of the running track.

"That was good. You ran more than I thought", Su Li says

"I had practice at running from my cousin Dudley", Harry replies

"The Dursley's should be punished", Ariadna says

"I am sure the Queen of the Commonwealth will do something. So will other Ministers that Harry has allied with", Su Li replies

"Nectar!" Harry calls as they walk back inside the Keep at 6.30

"Yes my King?" Nectar asks

"Can you tell my wives the breakfast will be at 7. Are the cooks prepared?" Harry asks

"Mags and the others will have breakfast ready by then. I will send some elves to each of your fiancee's", Nectar replies

"Thank you Nectar", Harry says dismissing her, "Su, Ariadna I am going to clean up. Can you tell the others that breakfast will be at 7"

"We will", Su Li says bowing

Harry walks to his tower and into the shower. The shower was made of marble and crystal. It was carved out. Harry feels the hot water on his skin and it felt good. Once he was cleaned he dressed in some clothes but would have to get ones that fit the King of Magic. Harry walks down to the non-formal dinning room. His fiancee's were talking with each other and everyone else was standing up.

"You can all sit down", Harry says to the human slaves

All of them take their seats and food immediately appears with the best cutlery that money could buy.

"What are you ladies doing today?" Harry asks

"We will be going shopping as a group", Katie says

"Spend as much as you want", Harry says with a smile

All his fiancée's beam at him.

"I would like you to take Ariadna, Terence and Justin with you all today", Harry says, "I will take Blaise, Seamus, Denis and Su. Also we all need to stop at Gringotts I have asked Lord Ragnok to assign goblin guards. Each one of you will get one each. They will be invisible at all time"

"My King. Lord Malfoy has floo called you", Rodger (Butler) says

"What does he want?" Harry asks

"A chance to go over things that need to be done", Rodger says

"I will go and let him through. The floo room right?" Harry asks Rodger getting up

"Yes my King", Rodger replies

Rodger shows Harry to the floo room were Lucius Malfoy's head was in the fire.

"Uncle Venom", Harry says

"May I come through with Narcissa?" Lucius asks

"I will add you both", Harry says closing his eyes and concentrating

Harry feels the wards and adds Lucius to the wards of the Keep.

"You may come through", Harry says

Lucius comes through with Narcissa.

"Lord Malfoy, Lady Malfoy", Harry says with a nod of his head

"My King", they say bowing

"You can call me Cissy", Narcissa suggests

"Lets go to the dining room", Harry says leading them through the halls and to the dining rooms his wives were in

"Hi Dad, Mum", Lilliandia says smiling and hugging her parents

"Take a seat Uncle Venom and Aunt Cissy", Harry says taking his seat at the head of the table once again

There was still food of the table as Lucius and Narcissa take their seats

"So what is needed to be done today?" Harry asks Hannah

"I need to talk to you about staff you should get for this impressive Keep", Lucius says, "You would need to write a formal letter to the Queen of England as well as Queen of Summer and Winter, King Odin of Asgard and High King Orbeon of Alfheim. And I would send a letter to this Tony Stark as he is your relation. I suggest you let Hannah right he press releases. The staff you need to hire are mundane/magical/squibs for maids, chauffeurs, footmen, pages, groundkeepers, security, lawyers, chamberlains, medical staff such as physicians and surgeons, a royal librarian, you need a Master of the Horse who is responsible for royal stables, carriages and vehicles, you need heralds and spokespersons. You need to find an Earl Marshal. You need a Lord of the bedchamber. Also you need to find your Lord Chamberlain the Nation should have record of who it should be, you need a Vice-Chamberlain, these lords overseas the ceremonial and social life. You need a Lord Steward who overseas domestics and culinary matters. Your wives need a lady-in-waiting and the Mistress of the Robes who overseas ladies-in-waiting and maybe a Vizier"

"So I will have to make sure all people take a vow", Harry says

"That is right. I can handle this if that is all right?" Lucius offers

"Very well. I would also like so mundane people and squibs in the kitchen staff and maids. They can of course will also be security, lawyers and groundkeepers. I will need a spokesperson for the mundane world and magical world and one for the Asgardian court and faerie courts", Harry says

"I will spend time making the press releases", Hannah says

"Megan can you go with the girls today to help they with clothing for their station and Aunt Cissy can you come with me?" Harry asks

"Of course My King", Megan says bowing

"Of course", Narcissa says

"We will go and prepare for the day", Daphne says

The girls leave to get ready. While Harry, Lucius and Narcissa talk about what they will be doing this day. Lucius was going to handle hiring the staff he would need. Narcissa would go with Harry to help him shop for proper clothes.

"What will you do with the basilisk skin in the Chamber of Secrets?" Lucius asks

"Can I have armour made off it?" Harry asks

"You could there in an armour shop in Highpoint Alley off of Diagon Alley", Lucius informs Harry

"I will stop there on my list off jobs to do", Harry says making a note of it, "How will you find squibs and mundane people in need of jobs?"

"Contacts. You will also have to advertise for maids and so of the other jobs in the mundane newspaper", Lucius suggests

"Hannah can you write an ad?" Harry asks Hannah

"Of course. I will write the letters for the Queen and the faerie and I will write an advertisement", Hannah says, "Also my king there is a mundane/magical shop in Highpoint alley you should go there"

"I think I will. Thank you Hannah", Harry says adding to the list

Lucius and Narcissa make other suggestions after Harry had asked some house-elves to harvest the basilisk. The girls come down all dressed in good clothes.

"Are you girls ready?" Harry asks with a smile

"We are", Thalia says

"Well then lets go", Harry says grabbing his cloak

Harry applies glamour and himself, his wives, bodyguards and Narcissa and Megan go from the floo to the Gringotts private room.

The doors open and Lord Ragnok enters with several goblins that were armed and a dozen other goblins.

"King of Magic", Lord Ragnok says with a nod of his head

"King of the Nation", Harry says with an incline of his head

"King Harald I have gathered my fellow ruling comrades here today to bare witness", Lord Ragnok says

"For what Lord Ragnok?" Harry asks

"I King Ragnok of the Nation of the United Kingdom pledge my people and the Nations warriors to you. Your tears are our tears, your pain is our pain. Your war is our war! Your family is ours. Any act of war against you and your allies will be meet by the might of the Nations. We will protect you and you allies too the death. So smote it be", Lord Ragnok announces with other nation rulers following his pledge

Harry was shocked. So where his group the goblins had just allied themselves with Harry.

"Thank you Kings of the Nations. In return for your pledge I return the pledge and you can count on me as you ally. Your tears are my tears, your pain is my pain. Your war is my war. So smote it be", Harry vows

The goblin leaders all bow and leave to get back to their branches of the world to tell the lowers about the King that was now their ally.

"Now For today's meeting. I have found our best warriors for you and your wives. These are the warriors who will be protecting them. Once each for each life. Each wife please step forward when I say. Lady Bones-Emry your guard is Horde…", Lord Ragnok says going down the list till all wives had their guards, "That is all for the wives"

"Documents for each one of them. Have they been down?" Harry asks

"They have. My ladies these are your documents. And the design of the crest you will need on your robes. These bank card are like credit cards they work in the magical and mundane world", Lord Ragnok says handing over all the things they would need

Each women picked up their IDs and cards.

"Is that all for the girls?" Harry asks

"Yes that is everything they need", Lord Ragnok says

"You ladies enjoy your day. Gabby I will see you at the Leaky Cauldron at lunch", Harry says

"I'll be there", Gabby says

Harry kisses each of his wives. They leave happily to do some shopping.

"Now for your bodyguards. We have 8 of the finest Nation warriors. They will stay invisible but two until you get into the mundane world", Lord Ragnok says and introduces Harry to his guards, "Anything else you want to do today here?"

"I would like to get the staff of Merlin from his vault", Harry says

"Well that lets get going. I will take you there myself", Lord Ragnok says

They travel deed into the bank to a vault near the Pendragon vault. Harry steps up and the Merlin vault opens. He sees all the mountains of gold and silver bars and galleons and mundane money that was all stacked up and at the middle of the vault was a stone with a Merlin's Staff in it.

"Only the true heir of Merlin will be able to pull the Staff", Lord Ragnok says

Harry walks up and puts his hand on the staff and pulled. It came out easily.

"So I shrink it for now?" Harry asks Ragnok

"Yes my King", Ragnok replies

Harry also finds an old tomb of spells written by Merlin he quickly pockets it.

"Is that all you need my King?" Ragnok asks

"Yes it is. I will be on my way now", Harry says, "Thank you"

"My pleasure when you have sorted things out I would like to discuss a new treaty with you. To go with the pledge we have given", Lord Ragnok says to Harry as they walk to the main floor of the bank

"I would be honoured King Ragnok. Good day", Harry says

Harry walks out of the bank with his guards. He had changed his appearance so nobody would know he was the boy-who-lived. Walking with his head held high he follows Narcissa to Elegance Fine Clothing the most expensive clothing shop for witches and wizards. Going in Harry seeing a lot of fine clothing.

"Miss", Narcissa says to the shop keeper

"Yes Ma'am?" the shopkeeper asks

"My Lord needs clothing for all formal events including dress robes. We ask you to close the shop for the hour to do all this", Narcissa says

"What is in it for me?" the shopkeeper asks

"500 Galleons", Harry says pulling out the galleons for the woman

"I am at your service", the shopkeeper says shutting the door to the store, "Who are you?"

"Will you make a vow not to tell anyone till it is announced in the Daily Prophet?" Harry asks

"Fine", the shopkeeper says

"I am presenting his Majesty King Harald James George Arthur Philip Albert Richard Lokhi Nicholas Potter King of Magic", Narcissa says

"Your majesty", the shopkeeper stutters

"I would like a fine wardrobe full of every fine robes I need", Harry says

"Of course. Now do you what dress robes first or formal robes?" the shopkeeper asks

"I want to go with dress robes first. I would like a set in blue and gold, green and gold and red gold", Harry says

"Let me start measuring and I will make you the finest robes anywhere", the shopkeeper says

"What is your name?" Harry asks the seamstress

"Latvia Your Majesty", Latvia says starting her work

It talks at hour and a half to get all the robes he needed. He walks out with his party in fine robes that showed his status. On his way through the Alley be bumps into a girl she had dark brown hair and brown eyes. Another girl with flaming red hair and multi coloured eyes. Another two girls have ivy coloured hair with red and green stripes in it. And another girl with blonde hair with silver in it with blue eyes. His elven instincts were telling him they were some of his mates too him.

"Hi I am sorry about bumping into you", Harry says

"No problem I am small. I am Katirya Flitwick by the way", Katirya says

Harry was surprises she was had the last name Flitwick.

"I am Ivy Cherry Sprout I am Half-Dryad", Ivy says

"I am Ebony Acacia Sprout I am Half-Druid. We are half-sisters", Ebony says

Harry was also surprised with the last name Sprout.

"I am Yvaine Iolanthe Runa and I am a Star", Runa says

"I am Lucasta Phoebe Fire and I am a Phoenix", Lucasta says

"Pleasure I am Harald. May we talk?" Harry asks

"Sure", Katirya says, "My parents are in Gringotts and my parents look after Ivy, Ebony, Yvaine and Lucasta"

"After you", Harry says

They make it too Gringotts and Harry sees Professor Flitwick and a woman.

"Katirya, Yvaine, Lucasta, Ivy, Ebony who are these people?" Flitwick asks

"I will tell you once we have a private room", Harry says and goes to the goblin whose eyes widen and nods at Harry's request

They were in the King's office and Lord Ragnok looked at them.

"Your Majesty", Flitwick says bowing to the Goblin King

"Professor Flitwick. Your Majesty why are you here again today?" Lord Ragnok says to Harry

"I found another 5 mates my instincts told me", Harry says

Lord Ragnok was surprised but let it go and he sent a message for the Lady rings of the Washington, Gaunt, Sayre, Stewart, Quirrell, van Gogh, Andersen, Adams rings.

"Who are you?" Flitwick asks Harry

Harry drops the glamour.

"Mr Potter", Flitwick says

"Hello sir. I need to talk to you and your daughter and this woman your wife?" Harry asks

"Yes this is my wife Catlina she is 1/2 goblin like me. What are you doing out here?" Flitwick asks

Harry explains things and told the parents of Katirya what happened they were shocked there daughter was a mate for the King of Magic Harry Potter. Flitwick was anger with Dumbledore for the danger and abuse he put on Harry. They were also shocked that Ivy, Ebony, Yvaine and Lucasta were mates of Harry's they would be safe.

"You want me?" Katirya asks Harry

"And me?" Yvaine asks

"And me?" Lucasta asks

"And us?" Ivy and Ebony ask

"Yes", Harry says

"But I am half goblin", Katirya says

"I am a star", Yvaine says

"I am Half Dryad", Ivy says

"And I am Half-Druid", Ebony says

"And I am a Phoenix", Lucasta says

"I don't care. I have a fiancee who is part-veela, another who is a vampire, another who is a werewolf, another who is half Mermaid, another who is Half-Nymph and another who are High Elves including myself", Harry says, "You can take your time deciding"

"I want to get to know you", Katirya says blushing

"So a betrothed contact? Is that alright with you Professor?" Harry asks

Catlina and Filius talk quietly about it and agreed to have a betroth contract. They draw up the papers with Harry signing and Catlina and Filius.

"What title will she hold?" Lord Ragnok asks

"Sayre", Harry decides

Lord Ragnok hands over the boxes. The Sayre ring at a Horned Serpent on it with a wand and sword.

"I Harald James George Potter name you my betrothed and name you Lady Sayre. So smote it be", Harry says to Katirya

"I Katirya Fury Flitwick accept the ring of Sayre. I accept the title of Lady Sayre. So smote it be", Katirya says

They smile at each other when the rings glow.

"Lucasta will be Lady di Vinci", Harry says

Lord Ragnok hands over the rings the Di Vinci ring has a eagle with parchment it it's claws.

"I Harald James George Arthur Philip Albert Richard Lokhi Nicholas Potter name you my betrothed and name you Lady di Vinci. So smote it be", Harry says to Lucasta

"I Lucasta Phoebe Fire accept the ring of di Vinci. I accept the title as Lady di Vinci. So smote it be", Lucasta says

The rings glow accepting the vow.

"Yvaine will be Lady Washington", Harry says

Lord Ragnok hands over the rings and the Washington ring had the liberty bell on it with a scroll that was the declaration on independence scrolled up.

"I Harald James George Arthur Philip Albert Richard Lokhi Nicholas Potter name you my betrothed and name you Lady Washington. So smote it be", Harald says

"I Yvaine Iolanthe Rina accept the ring of Washington. I accept the title of Lady Washington. So smote it be", Yvaine says

"Now Ivy will be Lady Andersen", Harry says

Lord Ragnok hands over the ring that hand a book and a wand on it.

"I Harald James George Arthur Philip Albert Richard Lokhi Nicholas Potter name you my betrothed and name you Lady Andersen. So smote it be", Harry says

"I Ivy Cherry Sprout accept the ring of Andersen. I accept the title of Lady Andersen. So smote it be", Ivy says

"Ebony will be Lady van Gogh", Harry says

Lord Ragnok hands over the ring that had a flower painting on it and a wand.

"I Harald James George Arthur Philip Albert Richard Lokhi Nicholas Potter name you my betrothed and name you Lady van Gogh. So smote it be", Harry says

"I Ebony Acacia Sprout accept the ring of van Gogh. I accept the title as Lady van Gogh. So smote it be", Ebony says

They talk for half an hour before Katirya and her family had to go. Harry gives them the floo address so they could come and explained the wards. They parted with Harry kissing Katirya's hand. Ivy, Ebony, Yvaine and Lucasta were going to come to the Keep soon.

They both leave with smiles on their faces. They next stop was Dixon's custom Jewellery where Harry gave the jewellery of designs for the jeweller for his fiancees engagement rings and everything. The Jeweller promised for all to be done in a couple of hours. Next was Oreius's Armoury. The Oreius looks at the young Mage who had entered.  
"What can I do for you my King?" Oreius asks looking at the symbols on his robes

"I require sets of armour. Formal, battle and semi-formal", Harry states

"What kind of features do you want? What crests on the armour?" Oreius asks

They discuss the details till Oreius had everything he needed to make the armour for the king. Harry goes to a custom Wand maker and they made him a new wand with the core being of all his familiars and his blood and hair.

It was now nearly lunch so Harry makes his way to the Leaky Cauldron and Gabby was waiting with her guard. Gabby smiles seeing him. Harry kisses her hand and takes her other hand. Harry takes her to a fine dining restaurant in Highpoint alley. They talk and get to know each other. Harry tells her all about Hogwarts and the houses. Gabrielle tells him about her family and the school she went to. They share their dessert. Harry then escorts her to where the other girls were before heading with his entourage to Mundane London to begin getting his things to live as a Prince…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**

Servant Ranks in the Keep:

Lord High Stewart (Overseas domestic affairs and the Household)

Lord High Chancellor (Overseas the custodian of the great seals)

Lord High Treasurer (Overseas the Treasury)

Lord Great Chamberlain (Overseas the Personal wellbeing of the lord and his family)

Vizier (Great Adviser)

Master of the Horse (Overseas the stables, carriages, vehicles, hounds, couchhouses, the stud, mews, and kennels)

Earl Marshal (Responsibilities the organisation of major ceremonial state occasions, also leading officer of arms)

Master of the Household (Overseas domestic staff, from kitchens, pages, footman, housekeepers)

Master of the Wardrobe (Overseas the Clothing and domestic items)

Vice-Chamberlain (Accompanies the Lord and household on diplomatic and social events)

Mistress of Robes (Responsible for the Ladies clothes and jewellery. And overseas the ladies-in-waiting)

Master Huntsman

Head Seneschal (In charge of of justice and control administration)

Head of House-Elves

Head of Potions Masters or Mistresses

Head of Kitchens

Head of Grounds

Head of Lawyers

Head of Medical Staff

Head of Security

Tutors/Governess

Seneschals

Heralds

Chamberlains

Spokepersons

Royal Barrister

Lawyers

Spymaster

Potion Masters/Mistresses

Lord of the Bedchamber

Lord-in-Waiting/Baroness-in-Waiting

Ladies-in-Waiting

Physicians/Surgeons

Couriers (Delivers messages, packages and mail)

Groundkeepers

Chauffeurs

Footmen

Grooms

Maids

Scullery Maids

Pages


	4. Chapter 4

**Happy 25th Birthday to me and Happy 51st Birthday to my Dad**

 **This chapter is also dedicated to Rosie who was like a grandmother to me who passed away from cancer. Love you Rosie may you rest in peace**

* * *

 **Chapter .4.**

* * *

Harry walks with his guards through London. Making sure he had changed his appearance enough. Cissy was following. Harry walks with his head held high. He finds some shops that sell expensive clothing. Cissy helps Harry choose clothes that were fit for a royal. Harry bought books on all subjects mundane. And several on mundane weapons and mundane defence that could be useful.

"What do you want to do know my Lord?" Narcissa asks

"I want to go back to Gringotts. I am going to so look through some vaults for items for the Keep", Harry says, "I want to see if the armour is ready"

"Of course my Lord", Su Li and Denis Belikov say

On their way back Harry bumps into three homeless people he felt the magic on them and he felt the mate pull.

"Hello I am Harry Potter. What are you three doing on the streets?" Harry asks

"Our parents are dead or abandoned us", one says

"Are you really Harry Potter?" One says

"Yes. I take it you know magic?" Harry asks

"Yes. But we couldn't afford a Hogwarts so we stole books", the last one says

"What are your names?" Harry asks

"I am Elektra Snow I am half dryad", Elektra says

"I am Miriam Iliana Howard. I am half angel, half demon", Iliana says

"I am Atlanta Jinger Holmes I am half giant that is who my dad doesn't like me. Mum wore a glamour to fool him", Jinger says

"Well you not have to be on the streets anymore. You can live with me. You three our some of my soulmates", Harry informs them

"You don't care what we are?" Iliana asks

"No I don't. Some of my other fiancées re only part human. So will you come back with me we will get you all some good clothes. Then go to Gringotts", Harry says

They walk to clothing shops and get the three some good clothes. They then go to the Magical Menagerie were happy gets a lot of different species of dogs. He understood them and found many were for his mates as well as himself. He got 12 Alaskan Malamute Husky's and 8 puppies, 18 Siberian Husky's and 15 puppies, 17 German Shepard's and 14 puppies, 14 St Bernard's and 12 puppies, 14 Labradors and 7 puppies, 12 Labrador Retrievers and 9 puppies, 15 Golden Retrievers and 10 puppies, 9 Bernese Mountain Dogs and 7 puppies, 8 Collies and 6 puppies, 12 Newfoundland and 9 puppies, 18 wolves and 14 puppies, 7 Misthounds and 5 puppies, 8 Samoyeds and 5 puppies, 9 Shiba Inu's and 7 puppies, 8 Miniature American Shepherds and 5 puppies, 7 Norwegian Buhund's and 5 puppies, 8 Japanese Spitz and 6 puppies, 6 Norwegian Elkhounds and 4 puppies, 6 Icelandic Sheepdogs and 4 puppies, 12 Dalmatians and 12 puppies, 9 Nova Scotia Duck Tolling Retrievers and 8 puppies, 7 Finnish Spitz's and 5 puppies, 10 King Charles Caviller Spaniels and 8 puppies, 5 Cocker Spaniels and 3 Puppies, 8 Border Collies and 7 puppies, 8 American Eskimo dogs and 6 puppies, 9 Australian Shepherd and 7 puppies and 16 Akita Dogs and 10 puppies.

Harry had his house elves take all the dogs to his Island Keep.

Then they walk back to Gringott's they see people watching Harry wondering who he was and how he was dressed in the finest clothes available. Harry was immediately taken to the Nations King Ragnok. His goblin lawyers Stormbringer and Justfinger. Goblin Barrister Axehok was also there.

"What can I do for you again this day Your Majesty?" Ragnok asks

"I have some business to discuss with you. But first I found three more soulmates as the were living on the streets. I need the rings of Persia, Gaunt, Quirrell rings", Harry says

Ragnok tells a goblin to get the rings. They have the, in minutes. Harry picks up the Persia ring first. It had a camel with waves of sand around it and had a curved sword.

"Elektra I will do you first come here please", Harry says

Elektra does as she is told.

"I Harald James George Arthur Philip Albert Richard Lokhi Nicholas Potter name you my betrothed and name you Lady Persia. So smote it be", Harry says slipping the ring on Elektra's finger

"I Elektra Sarai Snow accept the ring of Persia. I accept the title of Lady Persia. So smote it be", Elektra says

They all glow and Harry smiles gently at Elektra.

"Next will be Miriam she will be Lady Gaunt", Harry says

The Gaunt ring had a grim on it with the symbols of the deadly hallows.

"I Harald James George Arthur Philip Albert Richard Lokhi Nicholas Potter name you my betrothed and name you Lady Gaunt. So smote it be", Harry says slipping the ring onto Miriam's finger

"I Miriam Iliana Howard accept the ring of Gaunt. I accept the title of Lady Gaunt. So smote it be", Miriam says

The ring glows accepting her. Miriam smiles and steps back for Jinger.

Harry takes the Quirrell ring and it had a small dragon on it with a Sabre it its claws.

"I Harald James George Arthur Philip Albert Richard Lokhi Nicholas Potter name you my betrothed and name you Lady Quirrell. So smote it be", Harry says

"I Atlanta Jinger Howard accept the ring of Quirrell. I accept the title of Lady Quirrell. So smote it be", Atlanta says

The rings glow.

"Welcome all of you. You will met your sister-wives soon. Now I have had some ideas that I would like to talk to you about", Harry says taking a seat

"Very well what can I help you with?" Ragnok asks

"My fiancée Meghan is a werewolf as you know and so is her family and Pack. I know the laws are unjust here. I will be working on them. But now I would like to create jobs for all beings", Harry says

"How will you do that your Majesty?" Narcissa asks

"I want to buy Knockturn Alley. I want to fix it up and create jobs for Squibs, Muggles, Gargoyles, Goblins, Faerie, Dryads, half Sirens, Werewolves, Born Vampire or just Vampires, Satyr's, Dwarfs, Centaurs, Gnomes, Brownie's, Nymph's, Shape-Shifters, Veela, Half Giants, Angels, Demons, Stars, Demigods and Leprechauns. I have a list of shops I would like to put in there. Here is a list a copy for you King Ragnok and Lady Malfoy I give you a copy so you may work on this project with me", Harry says handing over the lists

King Ragnok and Narcissa who both eyed the very long list.

"Who would protect the Alley when you were to buy it?" King Ragnok asks

"I would say a roost of Gargoyles they are very loyal if you shop them the respect they deserve", Narcissa replies already thinking about what being could run what, "How would you house all these families that will take up the jobs?"

"King Ragnok I would like your Nation and the dwarfs to make a village/town on the island I live on. On the opposite side. There is plenty of room there. And the families would have a safe place that no one who means them harm will come. My fiancée's families could also live there if they please and I would like another roost of Gargoyles protecting the town and Hogwarts", Harry says describing what he wanted, "The Joke Shop I want I already have two people in mind for it"

"Who?" Narcissa asks

"George and Fred Weasley. They are looking for a place. I trust them. We can give them a big enough space for them to have their on shop. Of course I will have some interest in all the shops that go in the Alley", Harry replies

"Andromeda my sister is a lawyer. She is your Nymphadora's mother. You could offer her the position of becoming your magical lawyer for your family and for this project", Narcissa replies

"That would be a good idea", Harry says thinking about it

"I can offer some of my people to build a town on your island and fix up Knockturn Alley for a fee", King Ragnok replies

"Lets discuss this more. Lady Narcissa please contact your sister now and see if she can join us in this discussion", Harry says, "I will contact my fiancée Meghan's mother to see if she can join us to with my fiancée Lily Moon's father who she told me is the top leader of the clan around here"

Narcissa leaves to get Andromeda while Harry contacts his soon to be parents in-law of Meghan and Lily. Soon they were seated and Harry goes over everything he has said so far. They listen to every one of his ideas and each look at the list of shops he wanted for Knockturn Alley. Andromeda was surprised with Harry's position in the wizarding world now. And how her daughter was now part of it. She had already known Harry was betrothed to her daughter but now she knew everything. One thing on the list caught her attention Harry wanted another magical newspaper company. He had the name as _the Daily Magical._ She knew her Ted would love the idea.

"Your Majesty the new Newspaper you want to start is there any guidelines you want the journalists to follow? And describe who would you like as a boss to be?" Andromeda asks

"Well I want this Newspaper to always print the truth and include all magical beings not just Pure-Blood news. As for the boss I don't want him or her to be prejudices about anyone working there. I am trying to get equal rights not just in Knockturn Alley but in the Ministry, Wizengamot and Hogwarts too", Harry explains

"Would you mind if I ask my husband Ted if he wants to run a newspaper? He is Muggle-Born and is not prejudice about blood status or non-humans or beings", Andromeda asks

"I would accept that. Now you know about the project and other details I want for the wizarding world would you become my Lawyer? And help me right out contracts with my employees and my business owners? Lucius will help you", Harry offers, "You would also have a place in the Island Keep I am living in so you both will be safe"

Andromeda thinks this could be a good move for her and her husband. And they would spend more time with their daughter.

"My clan would most likely be happy with this. But the sunlight will hurt those without sunstones so the buildings will have to block out the sun", Damion Moon says

He also liked the idea of being close to his daughter.

"King Ragnok do you know anyway that sells sunstones?" Harry asks the goblin king

"Yes they are expensive", King Ragnok replies

"Lord Moon I will buy the sunstones for your clan. As long as they follow the rules we will set up", Harry offers

"That is agreeable I will talk to my clan", Damion Moon replies with a nod

"My Pack would like it. We will need an outside secure area to change. We don't take Wolfsbane", Selene Summerfields says

"Why?" Harry asks

"It courses more harm than good. As long as your relaxed and calm the change is peaceful. It also helps to have a Pack as well. But Packs are Matriarchal. I am the Alpha of my Pack and my daughter, your fiancée is my second who is alpha to the younger ones", Selene Summerfields informs Harry

"I have a Uncle who is not blood related who is a werewolf and his transformations are painful and he bites and claws at himself", Harry informs Selene

"Has he got a Pack?" Selene asks

"No. But my Father and his friends changed into animals and he said the pain and transformation weren't that bad", Harry says

"A Pack makes all the difference. Your father basically created a Pack around his friend. That is why it was less painful and more peaceful", Selene replies

"Do you take any knew Pack members in?" Harry asks

"Yes when a Pack member finds their mate or has children they join the Pack", Selene replies

"Would you be willing to let my fathers friend Remus Lupin into your Pack?" Harry asks

"I will think about it. I will also ask my Pack. Having a non-related member in is difficult. I will think on this", Selene says

"That is all I ask. What else do you need when you move onto the island?" Harry asks

"Plenty of room to roam and toys. We also need to see the moon. Also food. Live food. We like to hunt our meals in wolf form", Selene explains

"I am sure I can manage something for you. Now King Ragnok I need to buy Knockturn Alley and hire builders for the rebuilding and fixing up of Knockturn Alley and the town that will be on my island", Harry informs King Ragnok

King Ragnok starts the process and gets all documents ready for the sale of Knockturn Alley. As he was King of the Magical World he could buy it and all its shops.

"I will help with the legal documents. Cissy will Lucius be helping us?" Andromeda asks her sister

"He is finding staff for Harry first but he will be helping you", Narcissa replies

"King Harald you have a company that combines Muggle technology with Magic. You can have them open a store in the Alley", King Ragnok says

"I will have Hannah draft a letter to them", Harry says, "Thank you Lord Moon and Lady Summerfields for coming"

"Thank you for asking. I will let you know within a week. And if any of my Pack want to open a shop in Knockturn Alley should I owl you?" Selene asks

"Yes they should owl me. Good day Lady Summerfields", Harry says

"I will also let you know within the week what my clan decides. I will ask if any want to open shops. Some have non-magical wives and they might like to open up something. I will let you know", Lord Moon says bowing to Harry

"Thank you my Lord", Harry says nodding

"The Dwarves will probably do some of the jewellery stores and guard them and work with the Nations Goblins who do jewellery", Narcissa says muttering and looking at the lists

"While myself Mrs Tonks and Lady Malfoy do this paper work do you want to see any of your vaults?" King Ragnok asks

"That would be great. I was wondering if Griphook would like to help manger my accounts", Harry asks

"I am sure he will be delighted. I will send someone for him", King Ragnok says calling for another Goblin in Gobbledegook

"King Ragnok I would like to learn your language of Gobbledegook", Harry says as they wait

"We would be honoured to teach you. Your goblin guards can teach you while you are at the Keep. You and your wives", King Ragnok says surprised that Harry wanted to learn the language

"That would be great", Harry replies

A minute later Griphook comes in and bows to King Ragnok and Harry.

"I was sent for?" Griphook asks

"King Harald wants to visit a few of his vaults can you take him down there?" King Ragnok asks

"Of course. This way your Majesty", Griphook says

Harry, Miriam, Elektra, Atlanta and the guards follow Griphook. With Blaise, Seamus, Denis and Su following them on high alert.

"Which vault first?" Griphook asks

"The Gryffindor vault please", Harry says

They go through each vault and Harry takes boxes of jewels out and portraits of Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Talia Moonlily, Helga Hufflepuff and Salazar Slytherin out as they wanted to be at the Keep. Harry also took out one of the Pensieve from the Merlin vault to use. Now they were headed to the Potter Vault. Griphook opens it and Harry steps in their were mountains of gold, silver and bronze and piles of jewels.

"Harry sweetheart is that you?" a voice asks

Harry turns and sees a portrait of his parents.

"Mum, Dad", Harry says going over to them

"Oh my baby you have grown so much. How old are you?" Lily asks

"I will be 15 soon", Harry replies

"Have you been emancipated? As you are in the family vault", James asks

"Yes Dad I have…", Harry quickly explains he is the King of Magic and some other things he sees couple of other portraits listening

"I am so sorry sweetheart", Lily says tears in her eyes

"I am fine now mum. Do you want to come out of this vault?" Harry asks them

"We do", James says

A couple of other portraits say the same thing. So Harry shrinks them down and puts them in a bag to take back to the Keep. Once done he heads out. Narcissa, Andromeda, King Ragnok, his goblin lawyers had drawn up the documents. Harry read them then signed to say he bought Knockturn Alley.

"What name will you use?" Andromeda asks

"I will use King of Magic Harald. I don't need to say my last name do I?" Harry asks them

"No you don't. I will have everything set up and I will contact you by owl when I can have my Nations contractors and says magical contractors come look at the land you want to build the town and what you want done to Knockturn Alley", King Ragnok replies

"Thank you for your help today King Ragnok", Harry says

"Anything for the King of Magic", King Ragnok replies

Harry walks out with Narcissa and Andromeda.

"Madam Tonks I will give you the floo address to floo too. When you arrive the wards will tell me and I will come to the room and let you through the other wards", Harry says telling her how to floo in

"Thank you Harry. I will be on my way to talk to Ted. Take care of my Nymphadora. Good day your Majesty", Andromeda says leaving

Harry leaves after Andromeda leaves and he heads to Oreius's armoury for the armoury he had ordered.

"Your Majesty I have finished. I hope you like them", Oreius says showing Harry the Armoury

Harry sees each of his family crests on each on. Oreius had done a very good job.  
"I will be able to finish the whole lot soon", Oreius says

"Thank you. I am looking forward to seeing all of the finished armour", Harry replies

"It will be my best work your Majesty", Oreius says bowing

"I expect nothing less", Harry says leaving to go to Dixon's Jewellery

The rings all were different. Their deigns each were unique. Harry paid for the rings. It was a few thousand galleons but it was worth it.

Now having completed all his jobs he nods at his guards and they floo back to the Keep. Harry places the portraits around the Keep. They informed him they could travel to any portrait in the Keep. They knew because they felt the Keeps magic. Harry shows Elektra, Miriam and Atlanta their rooms. They go to have shows and clean up.

After that was done he heads to find Lucius and Hannah. Lucius and Hannah were talking at the table.

"Have you been making any process?" Harry asks

"Ah Harry we have wrote the letters you need to read as well as the ads for the jobs you need here", Lucius replies

"Your Majesty I have the letters you need to review", Hannah says

Harry sits down and they begin to tell him what they have accomplished so far. Each letter was different to go to all the people who needed to know he existed. He added details to the letters and then he rewrote them. He told Lucius that Andromeda will probably need to talk to him about Knockturn Alley. Lucius agreed to help her and Harry with the project.

Suddenly Nectar pops in saying the girls had returned and where putting away their purchases. Harry asked Nectar to tell the kitchen elves they would have dinner soon. Harry finishes the letters before signing them and putting on his seal to show they were official. Hannah takes them and says she will have them sent out immediately.

The girls came in giggling and laughing. Harry smiles glad that they were all getting along. He greeted each one smiling.

"I am happy you all had a good time", Harry says as he sits at the head of the table, "And I can assume you all spent a lot of my money?" Harry asks with a smile

The girls laugh.

"Of course", Lilliandia replies smirking

"Not like we could spend all of it anyway", Tonks says giggling

"But we can try", Invicta says smiling

"Try hard", Sashandra says

"And harder", Guinevere says

"True. Very true", Harry says smiling

"Ladies I found three more of my soulmates. This is Elektra Who is half dryad, Miriam who is half angel, half demon and Atlanta is half giant", Harry says introducing the three ladies to his other fiancées

They smile and greet each other warmly.

"I am starved", Lakatriona says

"So are we", Miriam says with Kaetia, Elektra and Atlanta nod

"I hope the House Elves cooked meat", Leticia says

"Did they get the blood for me?" Lily asks

"I was assured by Nectar that the head kitchen elf has. Now I think we should eat", Harry says clapping his hands and piles of food appear

They all say a pray to the gods before they pick up what they want.

"What did you do today Harry?" Katie asks

Harry explains what he has been doing and the three new mates he found but leaving to last how he bought Knockturn Alley.

"You bought Knockturn Alley?" Susan asks jaw having dropped

"Yes. Your mother Dora is handling the legal affairs. Lily, Meghan your families are thinking about moving into the village I will be having built here. That extends to all of you. If you want your families can live here at the Keep or in the town that will be built", Harry explains

"It is good that all living being are going to be allowed to make a living", Luna says smiling

"My parents will probably accept the offer. Since Voldemort is back", Pansy says

"So will mine", Tracey says

"Uncle Venom, Aunt Narcissa I would like you both with Draco to move in here soon. Voldemort will probably target you all", Harry says

"We will come. But not yet", Lucius replies

He tells them they have another sister-wife who is half-goblin.

"When do we meet her?" Demelza asks

"Hopefully soon. It is up too her parents", Harry says, "Leticia I have sent a letter to the High King of Alfheim since he is my blood I have written him a letter. Thalia I have sent a letter to the Norse Gods telling them what has happened the same with the Greek Gods and the Egyptian Gods. Ingrid, Serpentina I have send a letter to The Queens of Summer and Winter explaining everything also. Also the Queen of the United Kingdom has been informed I am now waiting on replies", Harry explains to everyone

They talk about everything that happened and what the ladies had done. And Harry explained in detail his plan for Knockturn Alley. Dinner was finished and everyone was still talking Harry begin giving over gifts to his fiancée's.

"These boxes I got from the vaults. They are for you all to do with what you wish. Each box is from a different vault to match the title you will be getting", Harry says placing the last box down, "Go ahead"

The girls all gasp inside each of the boxes were thousands of galleons worth of jewellery. All of them looked at Harry with wide eyes and he laughs.

"You all need jewellery fitting of your stations. These are from the vaults. They have been worn by my ancestors", Harry explains

"Since you told us of your relations when will you being telling Madam Pomfrey of your relation?" Daphne asks

"Soon", Harry replies

"When will the magical community know?" Padma asks

"It will get out within the next few days. But the Potter connection will not be out yet as they will know it is me. I am going by at the moment King Harridan I don't need to use my last names", Harry replies

"When will we be marrying you? All at once or one at a time?" Cleopatra asks

"One at a time. I suggest we do each of the weddings at the Mansions your title will be. I can have the house elves take you to each of those places", Harry suggests

"The High King of Alfheim will probably want you married in the palace on Alfheim not to mention King Odin and Queen Frigga probably will insist too", Leticia replies

"I will see what their replies are. I send my phoenix to them as owls will not be able to reach other realms", Harry says

"When will you be giving my father back his memories?" Artemis asks

"Professor Snape will know soon. At the moment I have too many jobs to do at the moment. I am even going to turn the time back on the island to get everything I need to learn done. I am waiting for the contractors for the town arrive to build so they can benefit of the time turn", Harry explains

"That is a good plan. You have much to learn. And we need to get the staff used to everything", Lucius replies

"That's what I thought too", Harry says

All talking turned to different topics and the girls kept giggling. Narcissa was also joining in with the girls while working on Knockturn Alley project. Harry talks to Lucius but also his fiancée's to get to know them. Soon everyone retired to the family room to talk while Lucius and Narcissa went home. Each girl getting to know Harry and the other way around. Soon Harry escorted them to their rooms and biding them goodnight Harry goes to mediate at he had learned that was how to start on guarding ones mind. Tomorrow was going to be another busy day…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter.5.**

* * *

 _The Next Day: Buckingham Palace_

* * *

Her royal Majesty Queen Elizabeth II was sitting in her chambers with her consort Prince Philip when an owl flies in startling them. The secret service quickly finds nothing dangerous about it. Queen Elizabeth opens it.

 _To Her Majesty the Queen Elizabeth II by the Grace of God, Queen of this Realm and her other Realms and Territories, Head of the Commonwealth, Defender of Faith,_

 _My name is Harald James George Arthur Philip Albert Richard Lokhi Nicholas Potter and I am King of the Magical World. This will come as a shock to you but I have found out my heritage and the Nation of Goblins have confirmed my relatives and titles._

 _The Nation has confirmed I am your Great Grandson of your eldest son Prince George who I was told was your eldest child who you thought was dead. I am sorry to have to tell you this but your son Prince George has indeed pasted on in the mortal world. He now lives in the Summer Court with his wife and will never again be able to step foot in the mortal world._

 _My grandfather Prince George was blood adopted by Henry Potter and Marie Fleamont. He was named Fleamont Potter and went to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He ended up marring a woman named Euphemia Princess of the Summer Court. They gave birth to my father James Harold Potter._

 _My father James Potter and my mother Lily Evans-Potter had me in 1990. They died a year after I was born on the 31_ _st_ _of October 1991 from the Darkest wizard alive Lord Voldemort._

 _I went to live with my mums blood adopted sister. My childhood wasn't a very happy one and neither has my time at Hogwarts._

 _Now I am 14 nearly 15 and Voldemort has just gotten his body back so I went and got my inheritance test after I was emancipated. I found out I am the King of the Magical World as well as over a dozen lordships and Prince titles coming from Asgard, Olympus, and Alfheim. I might be the Tsar of Russia but I am waiting on the Ministry of Magic Russia to get back too me. I also have to have a wife to each of my Lordships it is a wizarding tradition._

 _I am now taking all the Lordships and the other titles. Once I found out I was related to you your Majesty I knew I had to meet with you. But sending a letter first was a decision my advisors made. I am still learning my new roles and I would like it if you could help me learn the ways of being a royal._

 _I place myself under your command._

 _I have a Keep that is called Merlin's Island Estate Keep. I am in the process of gathering staff for the keep. It is still a work in process._

 _I hope you consent to a meeting in two days time at my Keep. I have attached a port-key and it is set to talk you too my Keep at 11am in two days. I will warn you I will be trying to have King Odin and Queen Frigga at this meeting as well as the High King of Alfheim. I am trying to get in contact with King Zeus of the Skies, King Poseidon of the Seas and King Hades of the Underworld but I don't know if they will come. I have also contact the Summer Queen, The Winter Queen, The Spring Queen, The Autumn Queen, Queen of Avalon and the Queen of Exiles._

 _I hope to meet you Your majesty Queen Elizabeth and your husband Prince consort Philip. I hope you can come. I promise to answer more questions in detail once we are face to face._

 _I have the honour to be Your Majesty's humble and obedient servant and grandson._

 _King_ _Harald James George Arthur Philip Albert Richard Lokhi Nicholas Potter_

Queen Elizabeth looks at Philip.

"We have much to discuss", Queen Elizabeth says to her husband

* * *

 _Avengers Tower_

* * *

Tony Stark was talking to Bruce Banner, Captain America, Clint Barton, Natasha Romanov. Pepper had joined them. When an owl taps on the window.

"Why is there an owl out there?" Clint asks

Tony knew it was one of the wizarding worlds owls. Tony quickly goes over and opens the window and the owl flies in and hands out its leg.

"What the hell?" Steve asks

"It is a letter from the wizarding world", Tony says talking the parchment which had a seal he didn't recognise to seal the letter

"That is crazy", Bruce says

"No it isn't. It is just a well hidden world. I don't know who has contacted me. I haven't talk to anyone there since my half-sister and her family died", Tony says puzzled

"You had a half-sister?" Natasha asks shocked

"Yes. We shared mothers. But it is a little bit more complicated", Tony says

"How?" Bruce asks

"My sister Lily had two mothers. She was blood adopted by the mum we share", Tony replies

"Blood adopted?" Steve asks confused

"Yes. It is sometimes used in the magical world", Tony replies

"You better open that letter", Clint says

Tony breaks the seal and reads the letter out load.

 _Dear Tony Stark,_

 _You don't know me and I didn't know you till a few days ago. My name is_ _Harald James George Arthur Philip Albert Richard Lokhi Nicholas Potter_ _son of James Potter who is the grandson of Queen Elizabeth II and Lily Evans also known as Princess Lilith of the Summer court. I am 14 and will be 15 on the 31_ _st_ _of July. I have recently learnt that you are my mothers blood adopted brother._

 _I found out while I was doing an inheritance test and getting emancipated. My titles are many in number but the most important one is being the King of the Magical world. That came as a shock to me. I have been the-boy-who-lived and soon it will come out I am the King of the Magical World._

 _I am going to need a lot of help. Recently a dark wizard you might have heard of named Lord Voldemort as risen again and I am looking to protect the magical and Muggle world from him. But I need to learn how to act appropriately to all situations. I am learning by my adopted Uncle Lucius Malfoy and his wife Lady Narcissa Malfoy. But I would also like many more opinions._

 _The nation has told me some about you and how you fight with your team called the Avengers. I would like to invite you all to my place to talk everything over. You are more then welcome to bring all your friends and your girlfriend. If you trust them then I will try too._

 _I have attached a port-key. All you need to do is touch it and it will take you too me. This port-key will leave two days from this letter. You don't need tell Thor I am doing that. We are related and I will explain more when we talk face to face._

 _Looking forward to hopefully seeing you_

 _Harald James George Arthur Philip Albert Richard Lokhi Nicholas Potter_

 _King of Magic_

Tony's jaw had dropped. His nephew had survived that night and he didn't even know about it. What kind of Uncle was he? Where had his nephew lived? And now he was being emancipated? That was a story he differently wanted to hear.

"King of Magic?" Steve asks

"How?" Bruce asks

"I think all his titles gave him that title. We will have to ask him", Tony replies

"He is related to Thor?" Clint asks

"He didn't say how we will have to find out. Do you all want to come with me?" Tony asks

"We will have to talk to Fury", Natasha replies

"Screw Fury this is my nephew and I am going whether Fury likes it or not", Tony says firmly

"You need to tell us more about the magical world", Bruce says

"I will. We have four days to pack and talk to Fury. JARVIS get Fury on the phone and find out any information about my sister", Tony calls

"Yes sir"

* * *

 _Asgard_

* * *

Odin, Frigga, Thor and Loki were discussing how to handle what Loki had done on Midgard. They had found out through healer Eir that Loki had been under control from the mind gem. Nothing he did he was at fault for. Odin had decreed that Loki was not at fault and that the Other and Thanatos were. Loki had gotten better now he was not controlled and he became a favourite prince again.

Suddenly a blue and gold phoenix appears trilling a happy song. She had a letter in her claws. She lands on Loki and trills happily. They all looked shocked at the phoenix. Loki carefully takes the letter and scans it for anything dangerous but nothing magic wise came up.

"Do you recognise the seal?" Odin asks his son

"No I don't. And my magic shows nothing dangerous on it. I better open it", Loki says breaking the seal

 _Dear All-Father Odin King of Asgard, All-Mother Queen Frigga of Asgard, Crown Prince Thor of Asgard and Prince Loki of Asgard,_

 _You do not know me and I didn't know about you till less than a week ago. My name is_ _Harald James George Arthur Philip Albert Richard Lokhi Nicholas Potter_ _. I am 14 and will be 15 on the 31_ _st_ _of July. I am the Great-Great Grandson of Amelia Fleamont-Potter and Prince Loki. I only found out being I did an inheritance test and went through with an emancipation._

 _I have taken a hold of all my titles which makes me the King of the Magical World which is a little daunting seeing how I was bought up. I am learning how to be a man of my station._

 _I would very much like to meet all of you and that is one of the reasons I am writing this letting. The other reason is I need help learning how to be a Prince let alone a king._

 _I have many titles which include being the Prince of Alfheim as well as a Prince of Asgard if you would allow it. I am also a Prince of England and of the Summer and Winter Fey courts. I am writing a letter to each family I belong in to inform everyone of my existence and to see if they accept me and it is ok if they don't._

 _I am having everyone together in two days time at my Keep. I am providing transport for everyone but I have been informed you have your ways off travelling so I will leave it up to you all if you want to come._

 _I hope to see you all in two days._

 _Harald James George Arthur Philip Albert Richard Lokhi Nicholas Potter_

 _King of Magic_

They all looked surprised. Loki more so he didn't know he was a Great-Great Grandfather. And Harald was from Amelia Fleamont-Potter too. A woman who he had loved.

"Oh this is wonderful", Frigga says smiling

"Could this Harald really be your Great-Great Grandson?" Thor asks his brother

"It is. I had a relationship with Amelia Potter", Loki replies

"Well son we better meet our grandson", Odin says surprising Loki

"Are you sure Father?" Loki asks

"Of course. We will leave in two days time", Odin replies

"Let's how this boy is not like Loki", Thor says with a chuckle

Loki glares at his brother, "What is that meant to mean?"

"You're the trickster god. Just saying brother", Thor says with a grin

"I do hope Harridan tells us all about his life", Frigga says

Odin smiles at his wife, "Hopefully he is fit to be a Prince of Asgard"

* * *

Similar letters were going to the Queens of Summer, Winter, Autumn, Spring, Avalon, Iron and Exile. And also Alfheim and Olympus. And his Aunt Wanda who he wasn't sure about involving but decided to hear her out.

* * *

 _The Keep_

* * *

Harry had done his morning run this morning he was improving. Su, Ariadna, Terence and Blaise said he definably was. His fiancée's were also joining in to get into shape.

"The Daily Prophet is here", Lucius says as he comes into the dinning room

"Is the Ad in for working positions?" Harry asks

"Yes. I have also sent some letters out. All we need to do now is announce you as the King of the Magical world", Lucius replies, "We should get some people asking for jobs today. We need a place to meet"

"I was thinking about getting my houses checked for curses and have the wards renewed. So I will be able to find a good place. Can you do them at Malfoy Manor for the moment?" Harry asks Lucius

"Very well. You might want to find a few house elves you can go to the Auction house or the lost elves employment", Lucius suggests

"I will do that. Thank you for the advice Uncle Venom", Harry replies

Harry had eaten breakfast with everyone before flooing to the Leaky Cauldron with Invicta. Everyone looks at him thinking he was a handsome stranger and so was the girl but they noticed Blaise, Terence, Denis and Su who were wearing glamour and the two goblin guards but the other goblin guards were invisible. Tonks and Invicta walk beside Harry into Diagon Alley. This was Tonks last day off until the meeting with the families.

"Where too first?" Tonks asks Harry

"The lost elves office", Harry says

Tonks shows Harry to the lost house elves office. The office was small a witch sat behind the counter.

"I am Layla. Can I help you sir? Ma'am?" Layla asks

"You may be off help. I am looking for elves. Those who need to have a good life", Harry says

"Anything else besides wanting a good life?" Layla asks

"Those who will willing wear a uniform. Will agree not to punish themselves. The rest of the conditions will be between me and the elves", Harry says

Layla was shocked this person wanted the house elves to wear clothes? And not punish themselves? Who was he?

"Who are you?" Layla asks

"This is between us until my identity is revealed to the Wizarding world?" Harry asks the woman

"Of course. I give you my witches oath", Layla says

"I am King Harald of the Magical World. My identity will be coming out in the next few days. I have just come into my titles. Naturally I have many elves but I want to give more elves a better life", Harry says

Layla was shocked. She knew she had to be careful now.

"There are many elves. They share a room here. Would you like to talk to them yourself your Majesty?" Layla asks

"Yes please", Harry says with a nod

Layla leads them into a room and dozens of elves turn to look at Harry feeling his power. They begin to tremble a little bit.

"You can leave us now", Harry says to Layla

"Of course your Majesty", Layla stutters hurrying out

Harry looks at all the elves they had pillow cases on. Many looked like they had been mistreated.

"I am King Harald James George Arthur Philip Albert Richard Lokhi Nicholas Potter. I am looking for many house elves. These are some of the things I expect from my house elves. I expect loyalty from my elves, secrecy, honesty and politeness for all magical beings. In return I give you a uniform to wear, you won't be punished ever, you will be paid 4 galleons a day to do with what you want, a day off every week, you are allowed to mate and name your elflings as you wish and they will stay in my employment and I will give you a very good place for a room you get to keep the things you buy with your galleons", Harry says to all elves, "Who would like to bond with me?"

Many house elves surge forward to be bonded all excided about working for him. Some didn't want clothes or be paid so they stayed back. But many wanted to be bonded to Harry. Harry bonded with each of them. Each change to a blue and silver uniform.

"Where do we go?" an elf asks

"Nectar!" Harry calls his head elf

Nectar appears and looks at the elves Harry had just bonded with.

"Yes your Majesty?" Nectar asks

"Can you please take these elves I have bonded with back to the Keep and give them everything the others have and also give them jobs to do", Harry says to Nectar

"Of course your Majesty", Nectar says

Nectar gestures to them all to go with her and they all disappear with a pop. Harry goes back to the office and pays for all the elves. Layla was surprised he bought so many. Once done Harry, Tonks and all with them walk through Diagon Alley to Gringotts. He had received an owl from King Ragnok about the building of the town on his island and the re-building of the Alley.

"Your Majesty, My Lady", King Ragnok says

"Your Majesty", Harry says with a nod

"I have found the best of my people to start to the building on the town and the Alley. They are prepared to start as soon as you are ready", King Ragnok says

"I can take them now. King Ragnok about my properties I want someone to look at the wards around them since I am so busy at the moment. I was thinking can you hire Bill Weasley for the job? I trust him he is one of the few Weasley's who haven't betrayed me. We don't have to tell him that the properties are mine. Even then we can get an oath from him. I will disguise myself as King Harald", Harry informs King Ragnok

"That sounds responsible. I can also have a goblin curse breaker with Mr Weasley. Two will get it done faster", Ragnok replies

"Is Bill working today?" Harry asks

"Yes. I will send word to him to come here if that is agreeable?" Ragnok asks

"It will be alright. I will send a Patronus to Madam Tonks and ask her to come and right a contract for it", Harry says summoning his Patronus and sending it to Andromeda Tonks

"Mum is going to love all the work you are giving her", Dora says chuckling

"I know. I have many projects on the go at the moment and I still have to do laws with the ministry and fix Hogwarts by adding subjects", Harry replies with a grin

Andromeda enters with a brief case.

"Nymphadora", Andromeda says hugging her daughter

"Mum it is Dora or Tonks", Dora says groaning

"Niece" Andromeda asks ignoring her daughters groan and saying hello to Invicta

"Hello Aunt Andy", Invicta says smiling

"Why am I here?" Andromeda asks

"I am going to hire Bill Weasley to check all wards on some of my properties. I would like you to write out the contract", Harry replies

"Of course are you going to tell him who you are?" Andromeda asks

"No. I will go by King Harald. King Ragnok is also going to see a goblin curse breaker to help Bill", Harry informs her

"They will be here in a minute", King Ragnok replies

"I was wondering King Ragnok if you have anyway of me keeping in contact with my wives if I am away from them?" Harry asks

"You can have communication mirrors. They all will be connected to each other and you can add codes so no one else can use them. I can have some ready for you by the time you leave", Ragnok says

"That will be great Ragnok. I will need at least 50. I have 29 wives plus myself. I also want my adopted uncles and aunts to have one and some other people of my families", Harry replies

"To you want the expensive ones made out of goblin gold for your wives? And goblin silver for the rest?" Ragnok asks

"Yes nothing is too good for my family", Harry replies

"I don't need a gold mirror Harry", Dora says shocked

"I want you too. Can I have their gem stones on the ones for my wives? You can get them from my vaults" Harry asks

"I will have that done immediately", Ragnok says and told another goblin to go and get them ready

"Can I have the Lestrange vault inventory?" Invicta asks

"Of course", Ragnok says pulling out papers for Invicta, "These are what we have on the Lestrange Vault"

 ** _Lestrange Vault_**

 _87,098,111 Galleons, 39,910 Sickles, 8,891 Knuts_

 _Ingots: 81,187,021 worth_

 _Gold Bars: 87,876,000 Galleons_

 _Silver Bars: 90,716,081 Galleons_

 _Jewels/Gems Total: 338,910,000 Galleons_

 _Jewellery: 3,100,987 Galleons worth_

 _Pensieve's: 6_

 _Amulets: 3_

 _Dark Artefacts: 6,511_

 _Dark Heirlooms: 4,091_

 _Other Heirlooms: 1,222_

 _Wands: 3_

 _Books: 498_

 _Scrolls: 429_

 _Portraits: 5_

 _Weapons: 452_

"I would like to purge all dark artefacts", Invicta says

"It will be done", Ragnok says

There was a knock on the door then.

"Come in", Ragnok says

In steps Bill Weasley looking around he recognised Tonks and Andromeda. He didn't know the young male or a woman and the two who were standing guard behind him.

"Lord Ragnok what can I do for you?" Bill asks nodding his head with respect for the goblin king

"Mr Weasley let me introduce you to the King of the Magical World his majesty King Harald", Lord Ragnok says nodding at Harry

"King of the magical world?" Bill asks shocked

"I am the Lord of the houses of Peverell, Le Fay, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, Moonlily, Pendragon, Merlin, Emrys, Ilvermorny, Salem, Flamel, Beauxbatons, Chisisi, and Uagadou. I am also a Prince of England, Prince of Asgard, Prince of the Summer/Seelie Court, Prince of the Winter/Unseelie Court, Prince of Avalon, Prince Alfheim, Lord of the Skies, Lord of the Seas and Lord of the Underworld. I have other titles too but they are the main ones", Harry replies

"How did you get that many your Majesty?" Bill asks

"My family has a long history and some of my family were blood adopted so the line was passed on", Harry replies

"What can I do for you your Majesty?" Bill asks Harry

"I have several jobs I need doing with all my properties. As you can imagine I have many. All need to have their wards checked", Harry says, "King Ragnok is sending a goblin with you to do the wards and will be doing some solo ones too"

"Why me?" Bill asks

"I heard you are good at your job", Harry says

"Why are you here Mrs Tonks?" Bill asks

"His Majesty has asked me here to write up a contract with you for the amounts you will get paid per type of real estate you will be warding", Andromeda answers

"Why are you here Tonks?" Bill asks

"Harald is my fiancée. I am going to be one of his wives", Dora says brightly

"We better get on with this", Andromeda says

"For the Castle's I will give you 500 galleons each, for the Mansion's 250 Galleons, for the Manor's 200 galleons, for the estates 350 galleons, for the palaces 400, for the townhouses 200 galleons, for the houses 100 galleons, for the cabins 50 galleons, for the cottages 40 galleons, and for the islands 650 galleons", Harry says, "The rest of the properties will be down another time"

Bill's eyes widen at how much he was going to get paid for all the places.

"This is the list I would like done", Harry says handing over a list of properties, "King Ragnok has assigned a goblin ward expert to help you"

"This will take some time your Majesty", Bill says having a look at the list

"I know. Do you wish to take the job?" Harry asks Bill

"I will your Majesty", Bill says

"Then lets make a contract. Madam Tonks lets get this contract written up", Harry says

They spend the next half an hour writing the contract up. Madam Tonks finished it quickly and both Harry and Bill sign and Harry seals it with his seal ring.

"I will get started. I will send reports on the properties to Gringotts", Bill says

"Thank you Mr Weasley", Harry says

Bill bows and leaves the room to start on some of the properties.

"I would like to see the Potter Manor before I take the contractors too Merlin's Keep", Harry says to King Ragnok

"I will have the goblin contractors ready in one hour. Will that be ok?" King Ragnok asks

"That will be fine. Madam Tonks do you want to come with me?" Harry asks

"I will come", Andromeda says

"Dora, Madam Tonks lets go", Harry says

Taking their hands and concentrating on Potter Manor they disappear from Gringotts and land outside Potter Manor. As soon as they landed an House Elf appears.

"Master I am Ripper Head Elf of Potter Manor", Ripper says bowing

"I am King Harald Potter and this is one of my fiancées Nymphadora Tonks and her mother Andromeda Tonks", Harry says introducing them to the elf

"How can I serve you your Majesty?" Ripper asks

"Can you tell us about Potter Manor?" Harry asks

"Of course Master. Potter Manor has been in your family for generations. I can show you around", Ripper replies

"Lead the way Ripper", Harry says

Ripper shows Harry, Dora and Andromeda around Potter Manor.

"Master you have a tenant who lives here", Ripper says

Harry frowns how could he have a tenant here?

"Could you ask this tenant to meet me here in the sitting room?" Harry asks

"Of course Master. I will also have Rally brew some tea", Ripper says disappearing

"What should I do with this tenant?" Harry asks Andromeda and Dora

"It depends on who the person is and why the person is here", Andromeda replies

Minutes later a woman enters she was an older woman older than his parents would have been.

"Come in and take a seat", Harry says, "I am King Harald James George Arthur Philip Albert Richard Lokhi Nicholas Potter. These are Lady Andromeda Tonks and one of my fiancées Nymphadora Tonks. What is your name milady?"

The woman appeared shocked by Harry saying his name.

"I am Eileen Amelia Prince-Snape your Majesty", Eileen says with a curtsy

"Are you related to Severus Snape?" Harry asks

"Yes he is my son. How do you know him?" Eileen asks

"He is my Potions Professor at Hogwarts. He is also one of my godfathers and adopted Uncle", Harry replies, "Does Professor Snape know you're here?"

"No. He thinks I am dead your Majesty", Eileen says

"Please call me Harry in private. I have heard of you. You're in my parents WILL", Harry replies

"Please call me Eileen as the Prince line was once a long time ago linked with yours it was in the 1800's. As well as being linked to Queen Tatiana of the Seelie Court", Eileen says

"I can call you Aunt Eileen. As Professor Snape was meant to be my uncle. Would you like to hear how I came into my titles early?" Harry asks Eileen

"I would like that Harry", Eileen replies

Harry tells a quick version of his story explaining the Dursley's and Hogwarts.

"I am so sorry you had to go through that", Eileen says

"I am changing all that now", Harry says smiling, "Will you tell me how you came to live at Potter Manor?"

Eileen explains how Harry's parents saved her life from a Death Eaters attack and set her up here to live.

"She is my godmother", Andromeda informs Harry, "She is also Cissy's"

"Aunt Eileen would you like to live in the Keep? I am making a village on the island. But if you don't want to live in the village I will other you a room in the Keep", Harry offers, "I can offer you work as well as Mistress of Robes. Would you accept the job?"

"I would love to", Eileen replies

"If you go and pack I will take us to Gringotts then to the Island", Harry says

"I will be 5 minutes", Eileen says leaving

"You won't regret this Harry. Eileen is a good woman", Andromeda says to Harry

5 minutes later Eileen re-enters to sitting room. Harry in that time calls Nectar and tells her to set up rooms.

"We will head to Gringotts now. Take my hand", Harry says holding out his hand to Eileen, Andromeda and Dora

Once they held his had Harry apparates them out of Potter Manor and into the office of King Ragnok.

"How did it go?" Ragnok asks Harry

"Good. This is Eileen Prince she was a tenant at Potter Manor. I would like her under the protection of the Houses Potter, Merlin and Slytherin", Harry says to Ragnok

"You don't have to do that Harry", Eileen replies

"I want too", Harry says

"It will be done. My people who are contractors are ready to go when you are", Ragnok says to Harry

"Thank you Ragnok. I would like to speak to Griphook first however", Harry replies

Ragnok sends for Griphook and in minutes he was in the office.

"What can I do for you your Majesty?" Griphook asks Harry

"I would like to offer you the title of Lord High Treasurer. Your duties will obviously be seeing to my treasure. While you have that title you can still work at Gringotts. But I will be paying you", Harry says to Griphook

Griphook thinks for a minute.

"I will be glad too", Griphook replies

Harry and Andromeda write up a contract with Griphook. And after Griphooks contract Andromeda and Harry write up Eileen's contract. They were finished quickly.

"Ragnok I also have another project for the contractors", Harry says

"What is that your Majesty?" Ragnok asks

"I would like a Wizarding Primary School. After all Muggles have one so the wizarding world should have one", Harry explains his idea in detail and Andromeda, Dora, Eileen and Ragnok were impressed

"Where would you put it?" Ragnok asks

"I have plenty of land that has nothing on it. We could build it on one of the lands", Harry suggests

"Which one?" Dora asks

"Can the Nation look at my properties that are just land and make a decision on which one to use?" Harry asks Ragnok

"I will have some of my people look over those land holdings and see which one is the best", Ragnok replies

"Thank you. Are the contractors ready?" Harry asks the goblin king

"They are", Ragnok says calling them all in

There were about ten goblins all of them bow to Ragnok and Harry.

"We will go to Knockturn Alley first", Harry says to the goblins

"Of course. I am Hagnok the lead contractor of this group", Hagnok says

There was a knock on the door and a goblin enters with a sack and hands it to King Ragnok.

"These are your mirrors your Majesty", Ragnok says, "All 80 are in this bag. I gave 20 for free. Just say to name of the wife you want and the mirror will appear in your hand. The other mirrors are not connected to anyone. But put a drop of blood on each and they will only work for you and the person you connected it too"

"Thank you Ragnok", Harry says and pulls a mirror out for Dora

The mirror was gold with gems of her birthstones. It was very detailed. Harry pricks his finger and puts blood on it and it disappears.

"Dora this is for you", Harry says handing her the mirror

"Thank you Harry", Dora says pricking her finger and the blood disappears and the mirror glows sealing the bond

"Andromeda this mirror is for you", Harry says handing her a silver mirror

"Thank you it is too much", Andromeda says taking the mirror

"Just say your name and the other person will appear", Ragnok says

"Thank you King Ragnok for your time today", Harry says with a nod to King Ragnok

"Thank you", Invicta says nodding to King Ragnok

"Thank you for the business", Ragnok replies with a smile

"We will be going I will see you next time", Harry says with a nod

"Till next time", Ragnok replies

Harry and his group walk out of Gringotts and too Diagon Alley which a signs says it was sold. His guards where on high alert as the contractors survey the alley to build on. Harry sees few dark wizards he saw their aura. When they finish looking at the area Hagnok talks to Harry.

"We can fit many shops in here. How many?" Hagnok asks

"This is the list this is just preparatory", Harry says handing the list over

"Mmm. Many stores", Hagnok says

"Can you fit that many?" Harry asks

"Of course with a little bit of goblin magic", Hagnok replies

"Perfect. I will with Lady Malfoy have plans draw up for Knockturn Alley once we get it all these businesses will be here", Harry says

"That will be doable. Now your Keep your Majesty", Hagnok says

"Of course. _Portus"_ , Harry says making a portkey

A stick was turned into a portkey.

"Everyone hold on", Harry says

In seconds they land on the open fields on the other side of the Island Keep. Andromeda and Eileen see the castle in the distance. But the land they were one at the moment was huge.

"We can make dozens upon houses here", Hagnok says looking around

"I believe my mother-in-law Lady Amber Cortaz-Snape is drawing the plans. I will have her over here showing you them. You can bring in materials now can't you?" Harry asks them

"Of course. Will you give us access to here?" Hagnok asks

"Yes. I will give access to all of you contractors. I set the wards now", Harry says twisting the wards to allow the goblins

"We will start being in materials", Hagnok says

"I will be turning the clock back on the Keep for 3 months in one week time. Will you have all materials here?" Harry asks the head goblin

"We will. As long as we have the plans in 3 days", Hagnok replies

"Agreed. I wish you the best. Lady Cortaz will be your contact with me", Harry says

"Very well your Majesty", Hagnok says with a bow

"I will leave you too your work. Madam Tonks, Lady Prince take my hands so I can give you access to the Keep. Dora you can go on ahead", Harry says

Dora nods and disappears. Andromeda and Eileen hold Harry's hand as he apparates them into the main keep apparition room.

"This is the apparition room that others can apparate into but not move forward till I adjust the wards. I also have a floo room and a port-key room that acts the same with their own sitting rooms as you can see. Now I will adjust you two into all the wards", Harry says closing his eyes and adjusting the wards to fit the two women.

Andromeda and Eileen see the fine furnishing in just this room. They feel the heavy wards that were keeping them out lift.

"May I show you too your rooms you will be using?" Harry asks them

"Of course", Eileen says

They leaving the apparition room. They see the armour guarding the corridors.

"Nectar!" Harry calls as they walk

"Yes your Majesty?" Nectar says appearing

"Have you made rooms for Eileen and Andromeda?" Harry asks her

"I have. I will lead us there", Nectar says

Nectar leads them to the close family wing. One door said Andromeda and Ted Tonks.

"Andromeda this is your room. Your husband will obviously be with you", Harry says

"Thank you Harry", Andromeda says looking at her richly decorated and furnished room

"Who is Andromeda's house elf?" Harry asks Nectar

"Lilny your Majesty", Nectar replies

Lilny appears in seconds.

"How can I help you?" Lilny asks

"Lilny you will be the personal elf of Madam Andromeda Tonks. Madam Tonks this is Lilny", Harry says introducing them

Andromeda talks to the elf and soon Lilny disappears.

"Now Eileen this way to your room", Harry says leading them to the staff levels

Eileen's room was named too. When opened it was like a small apartment.

"Your house elf Eileen is Nilmy", Harry says after Nectar tells him

"Thank you for all this Harry. It really is too much", Eileen replies

"Of course not. You are now the Mistress of the Robes you need excellent accommodations. Nilmy will unpack for you if you want to met one of your granddaughters", Harry says

"I would love too", Eileen says waving her wand and all her items unshrink themselves, "Nilmy can you put all this away?"

"Of course Miss Eileen", Nilmy replies

"Nectar where is Artemis and her mother?" Harry asks his head elf

"They are in Lady Artemis's study", Nectar replies

"Thank you Nectar", Harry says dismissing her

Harry leads Andromeda and Eileen too his fiancées study.

"I gave all my fiancées studies", Harry explains to Andromeda and Eileen

"That was a very nice thing to do", Eileen says

"They need their private spaces", Harry informs them

Harry knocks on Artemis's study door.

"Come in", Artemis says

Harry opens the door and finds Artemis at her desk with her mother. Artemis smiles as he enters and rises.

"Hello fiancée", Harry says kissing her cheek

"Hello Harry. Who are these?" Artemis asks

"Artemis may I introduce Madam Andromeda Tonks. Dora Tonks's mother", Harry says introducing Andromeda first

Artemis welcomes Andromeda and so does Amber Cortz.

"This my love is your grandmother Eileen Prince-Snape. Eileen this is one of your granddaughters Artemis and her mother Amber Cortz", Harry says introducing them

Artemis smiles and hugs her grandmother.

"Nice to meet you Grandma", Artemis says

"It is good to meet you Eileen", Amber says smiling at her mother-in-law

"You have other children?" Eileen asks Amber

"Yes. 5 more they have moved here. I can introduce you", Amber offers

"I am needed at Malfoy Manor. Eileen and Andromeda will be coming with me. Maybe later. Amber the contractors would like the plans for the island town. You might like to take to Lady Malfoy about the plans", Harry informs Amber

"We will", Amber says

"Where is Narcissa?" Harry asks

"She is contacting people who might like to have shops in the new Knockturn alley", Artemis replies

"Well I will speak to her when she gets back. We better go. Love you Artemis", Harry says kissing her

"Love you too Harry", Artemis replies

Harry leads Andromeda and Eileen to the floo.

"We are flooing to Malfoy Manor", Harry informs them, "I will go first"

Harry goes through the floo first followed by Eileen and Andromeda. Harry was greeting Lucius when they arrive. Lucius greets Andromeda nicely.

"Uncle Venom this is Eileen Prince-Snape. Severus Snape's mother", Harry says introduces both of them

"Pleasure Ms Prince", Lucius says kissing her hand

"I hope you will keep this a secret", Eileen says

"I will. Harald what is she doing here?" Lucius asks

"She was a tenant on the Potter property. I gave her the position of Mistress of the Robes. She has already signed a contract", Harry explains

"Well we can cross that position of the list", Lucius says

"When will the interviews start?" Harry asks

"In half an hour", Lucius informs Harry

"Uncle I would like to offer you a position", Harry says to Lucius

"What would that be?" Lucius asks

"I would like to give you the position of Lord High Stewart", Harry says

"So the highest rank in the Keep", Lucius says

"Yes", Harry replies

"Are you sure about this?" Lucius asks

"I am quite sure. Should we write out a contract?" Harry asks with a smirk

"I guess we do", Lucius says

So the next half an hour Andromeda, Lucius and Harry work on the contract. Then the people for the job interviews turn up one by one they were questioned. And they had a look at their referees. A couple they hired was Liam Thomas who was a Muggle (Stepfather to Dean Thomas) who would be Master of the Horse and his wife Lyla Thomas (Mother of Dean Thomas) who was a Muggle for one of the Ladies-in-Waiting. Dean Thomas was going to be a retainer/security guard so he was happy to find out Seamus was a guard too. His Russian guards had come too and he hired all 8 of them.

The next couple they hire was David Finch-Fletchley (Father of Justin) who was a Muggle for the Master Huntsman and his wife Kylie Finch-Fletchley for another Lady-in-waiting.

The next couple were the parents of Ariadna Petrov. Madeline was going to be a lady in waiting. And Adrian Petrov was going to be Head of grounds.

The next couple was Mei and Hui Li. Hui was going to be Vice Chamberlain and Mei was going to be a governess.

Penelope Clearwater was going to be the Spokeperson of his house.

Another couple was Daniel Creevey for one of the groundskeepers. And Lucy Creevey for one of the maids. Colin and Dennis Creevey will be working as Grooms. Both were delighted too help.

For the Head of House-Elves job they hired a witch named Sophia Black who had been disowned from the famous Black family.

A couple of others had promise they would decide overnight and let them know in the morning. They had the ones they did hire sign a contract with Andromeda. All details they told everyone will be sorted out within a week. The ones they did hire were going to move into the Keep within days.

Andromeda, Eileen, Lucius and Harry were all hungry so them flooed back to the Keep where dinner was waiting. Eileen was introduced to all the fiancées who greeted her warmly and she was introduced to her grandchildren.

They chatted about the plans for the Alley and the town. Harry was asking questions to Narcissa about what she had been doing.

"What will the security be?" Harry asks Narcissa

"I have 7 roosts of Gargoyles who are willing to be protectors. One for the Knockturn Alley, one for the town, one for Hogwarts, one for Hogsmeade, one for Minister of Magic, one for St Murgos and one for the Keep", Narcissa replies

"Not the Keep. But Hogwarts", Harry says

"I will let them know. The Roosts have about 20-40 in them each. The Goblins are willing to help protect the Alley", Narcissa replies

"How about Military squibs also protect the Alley?" Harry asks

"I will look into it. There is some squibs on the list that want to work", Narcissa replies

"When will you be approaching them?" Meghan asks

"Tomorrow is that alright my King and Ladies?" Narcissa asks

"That works. Everyone in 4 days we will be have regal visitors. I would like everyone here and dressed to impress. Will that be ok with everyone?" Harry asks

Everyone nods.

"Susan I would like your Aunt Madam Bones to join us", Harry asks his fiancée

"I will call her. You will have to add her to the wards", Susan replies

"I will when she floos here. Now everyone I have a present for all my fiancées and family", Harry says handing out all the mirrors and explaining them all

All the girls were happy with the mirrors. They did say he spent too much.

"The gems come from my vaults", Harry says smiling

"We will be able to contact each other always", Daphne says smiling

"Always. I have ones for your families too. Might need to get more but I have enough for now. Now my ladies what can I do for all of your tonight?" Harry asks his girls

They laughs and explain what they want. Wedding plans. They spend time together coming up with ideas. Harry and the ladies go to bed with smiles on their faces. The next days were going to be hectic…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter .6.**

* * *

 _The Next Day_

* * *

Harry was sleeping as his dreams turned into something else he was puzzled.

 _There was three old ladies sitting in rocking chairs with string that was gold it was split into 51 plus strings connecting to one._

" _Time is approaching Kingling. As adopted mothers will have you", the ladies say_

 _Harry sees a woman with eyes like the moon with power coming off her she had a wolf with her. Along with a woman with eyes like the flames. Then a woman with brown eyes with silver/brown hair. Another had muticoloured eyes with blonde hair then a woman who was surrounded by water she had brown eyes and black hair._

 _The next people Harry sees were teenage girls._

 _A tall, graceful, gorgeously beautiful girl around 16 with long dark brown hair and dark eyes. She had copper skin. With a silver circlet braided into her hair. She had a silver aura. She had a silver bow. She held the power of immortality like he did but in a different way._

 _Then he sees a girl around 15. She had long dark hair and black eyes. She had olive skin. She was in a busy place that seemed out of time._

 _The next girl was around 17 with dark hair with green and turquoise strips in them and eyes like the ocean. Her aura was like the sea. She had olive skin._

 _The next girl had black hair that was braided and black eyes she was wearing a purple toga. Her aura was one of power._

 _The next girl had sunlight blonde hair and was about 15. She had shining brown eyes. She had an aura like the sun around her._

 _The last was a girl around 17 she had long brown hair with blue strips. She had fair skin and had blue eyes that crackled like lightning and her aura felt light lightning._

 _Each of these girls stood side by side. They all looked Greek to Harry except one. Then one showed a picture of his fiancées then the five girls he just saw tried to what he knew was HIS string._

" _They will bond with you Zoe Nightshade, Bianca Di Angelo, Indigo Seatidee, Reyna Ramirez-Arellano, and Infinity Michaels await you to bond as the ladies of Olympus, Underworld, Roman, Seas and Skies. Daughter of Atlas becomes daughter of Artemis becomes Lady of Olympus. Daughter of Hades becomes Lady of the Underworld. Daughter of Poseidon becomes Lady of the Seas, Daughter of Bellona, Reyna will become Lady of the Romans, Daughter of Apollo will become Lady Stewart and Daughter of Zeus becomes Lady of the Skies. All your family will become the next immortals. With true immortality like the Olympians. Goddess Artemis, Hestia, Persephone, Amphitrite and Hera will be the adopted mothers", the ladies say_

 _The string shows blackness attached to his string._

" _But be wary child of magic and Champion of Chaos as darkness and evil begin to emerge from all sides. You will know when you met each girl that are demigods they will help. Be wary. Be wary. Be wary…", the ladies say_

Harry wakes with a start wondering what that dream was about. He looks at the clock and it was 5.00am say he gets up knowing he won't be able to sleep with the knowledge that he just been given. Can he really have 5 more wives out there? He decided to run to get his mind to work on the dream he runs and soon Lakatriona joins him.

"Why are you out here so early?" Lakatriona asks

"Had a dream with these three weird old ladies and saying I had four more wives to come", Harry replies

"I had a dream with all of us and there were five more women with us. It is a demigod dream. Tell me more and I'll tell you about demigod dreams and mine", Lakatriona says

As the others join them they all tell of their strange dreams all centring on four more sister-wives. And these three old ladies that Lakatriona say are the fates or as Thalia says the Norms or destiny as they are called in Asgard or Norse Mythology. They all wondered why all of them had these dreams. Tonks left for work as Lucius flooed in with Narcissa.

Harry said good morning and watched as Narcissa and Amber Cortaz went to work on the village and Knockturn Alley. Susan said she was going to contact her Aunt about coming here.

"Can my sister come here Harry?" Gabrielle asks

"Of course. Send her an owl. She has to be here by the end of the week. Otherwise she will miss the island as I am turning back time", Harry says to Gabby

"Thank you Harry", Gabrielle says kissing him before rushing off

"Can I send an owl to my mum?" Maeve asks

"Of course. Invite her here at the end of the week", Harry says

Maeve smiles kisses him and leaves to write her letter.

"You have some staff moving in today", Lucius says to his adopted nephew

"I know. I would also like you, Narcissa and Draco to be here when I turn back time and move here after. As Riddle will know soon you work for me", Harry says to Lucius

"I will discuss this with them", Lucius promises

"Please Dad stay", Lilliandia says to her father, "I want you, Mum and Draco safe"

"I will also by telling the Nation I will be placing you all under my protection. Along with Severus as he is an Uncle. We will have to give him back his memories soon", Harry says to Lucius

"I will call Severus to my house next week. We can arrange to give him back his memories", Lucius says planning to speak with his old friend

Now Harry felt the wards go off and Lucius and Harry go to the room they set up to have the staff port-key in. Harry adjusted the wards to let each person in and has a house elf show them to there rooms. In was a long day to Harry going over each person and telling them their jobs and having a few more interviews with some Muggles who wanted jobs at one of his houses in London.

Also to come were Katirya and her mother and father. Harry immediately gives them a tour and introduces them to his fiancees who take off with Katirya to have a girl talk. Professor Flitwick goes at talks with Lucius.

Harry also with the help of Nectar found the ward stone room. The ward stone was deep underground. And only the person related to Merlin would enter the ward room. The stone was pulsing and had runes all over it and it was glowing and pulsing blue. He felt every ward around the Keep and the island. He felt his ancestors magic. The magic talked to him telling him what the wards were. Harry know knew exactly what the wards did and how to manipulate them. It was tiring but he figured it all out. Including the wards to allow electricity and other non magical things to work in the Keep. He left the room knowing that the Keep was differently safe.

Lakatriona and himself were sitting in one of the sitting rooms having a break. When Harry feels the wards let him know someone powerful had just arrived. Like a god. The ward stone was telling him it was a god.

"Someone like a god just arrived", Harry says to her

"Well then we better meet who he or she is", Lakatriona says

They go to the room Harry felt the wards shift but not like for the God whoever he was. They open the rooms door and see a man in an OSP uniform.

"King Harald?" the god asks cheerfully

"Yes. And you are my Lord?" Harry asks

"I am Hermes god of Roads, speed, messengers, commerce, travel, thieves, merchants, athletes, mail and deliverers", Hermes says, "Some wards you have here they really tried to prevent me from entering"

"Yes I just strengthened the wards today. I have a feeling it might need to be done. With me connected to them they are stronger", Harry explains

"That is right. I believe Lady Hecate said the wards would be strong even to a god", Hermes says

"What can I do for you my Lord?" Harry asks

"The Olympian Council have been called because of your letter. Zeus, Poseidon, Hades and all the members are waiting for you to explain your story. As they are many Zeus wants you to come to Olympus. I am to take you", Hermes says

"Will it be alright if Lakatriona comes with me? She is a daughter of Athena", Harry says gesturing to the woman next to him

"Yes that will be fine. So lets get going", Hermes says

"I need to send a message to let everyone know where myself and Lakatriona have gone", Harry says

Harry casts a Patronus and sending it to everyone who needed to know.

"There. I know a phoenix can enter Olympus. So Lakatriona and I will take Inda", Harry says calling a phoenix that was turquoise and white

Inda trills and sings around Harry.

"That will be fine. Off we go", Hermes says

Harry and Lakatriona take a feather and they disappear from the Keep and land on Olympus. It was different from anything they had ever seen. Hermes was waiting for them. And directed them to the council room. Hermes takes his seat and all 12 thrones were filled with some other minor gods and goddesses joining. Harry looks at the throne with a man that had to be Zeus.

"My Lords and Ladies I am Harald James George Arthur Philip Albert Richard Lokhi Nicholas Potter", Harry says with a bow to all

"I am Lakatriona Maze. Daughter of Athena", Lakatriona says curtsies to the gods especially her mother

"We have heard your story from Hecate", Zeus says

"How are you related to some of us?" Aphrodite asks looking at the good looking boy and wondering if she could sleep with him

Ares felt the power of a warrior in the young King.

Hermes had left his blood in Harry as they had meet and he saw the wyvern currently hiding on Harry he could see the wyvern was telling Harry something. He had the gift of talking to snakes like he did.

Demeter felt the blood in Harry call to her. She saw a boy who really needed to eat cereal.

Apollo grinned this was the teen who would change his sisters life and the life of her hunters. Apollo also felt that Harry was going to be good with a bow and have the sight. Apollo always saw that his daughter was a soulmate to Harry she was next to him now.

Hephaestus knew he would make a weapon for Harry that would never break so his many times Grandson would be safe.

Athena felt the wisdom in the boy. She knew he always did things with strategy and wisdom behind them. She also knew the girl with him was her daughter.

Hestia felt the hurt from the past from this boy and knew he didn't have good blood family.

Hera felt that this young man would be loyal too all his wives. She felt he had many wives. She also knew he would never treat them badly.

Zeus felt the power of honour in the boy and knew he was be a powerful man.

Aphrodite looked at the handsome man before he she really wanted to be the one to bed him. But she could feel he never would. If she did do something with his love life then she felt she would pay by this man.

Hecate looked at her champion and knew she should have helped him long ago. But now he was more powerful then before.

Nemesis felt the sense of justice in the boy and that this boy would always do the right thing.

"I am Zeus's descendant from the line of Pendragon…", Harry says

Harry explains his relations to the Olympian council he looked at each god or goddess as he did it until his eyes rested on the teen and the woman from his dreams. Exactly dressed as he saw them. The one who is meant to be one of his wives and the woman who is meant to be his adopted mother. His eyes lock on Reyna, Kayla and Zoe Nightshade's and their eyes lock on his. All the gods in the room could feel the bond between them that had just been formed.

Lady Artemis wasn't happy. Her lieutenant can't have a relationship with a male. Males couldn't be trusted. Zoe was like a daughter to Artemis and she didn't want to loss Zoe. Zoe broke the stare sharply.

"NO!" she says knowing what had happened

Harry having read about the Hunters of Artemis knew why Zoe didn't what the bond.

"Lady Artemis, Lady Zoe I swear I didn't mean this but now this has happened we can't change it", Harry says gently

"We can", Zoe declares

"No you can not", a voice says

All eyes turn to the fates. Harry bows his head and so does Lakatriona.

"You are destined Zoe Nightshade to be one of possibly 46 who will hold Harald's heart. He will never waver from any of you. You are no longer bond by the oath of Artemis…", the ladies say

"NO!", Zoe shouts in denial

Suddenly Harry glows gold and Zoe, Reyna and Lakatriona glow silver. Lakatriona stops glowing first.

"All hail Lady Lakatriona, Lady of the House of Asgard and Denmark. Goddess of Wisdom and Strategy", the fates say

Reyna's glow disappears

"All hail Reyna Ramires-Arellano, Lady of the Romans, Praetor of Camp Jupiter. Goddess of War and Power"

Kayla begins to glow.

"All hail Kayla Knowles, Goddess of Healing and Compassion"

Zoe's glow ends next and see seemed to hold more power.

"All hail Zoe Nightshade. Lady of Olympus. Queen of the Fourth Generation. Goddess of Life, Hunt, Loyalty and forever lieutenant of Lady Artemis but now not bound by her oath now bond to Harald. King of the Fourth Generation, King of Magic, Champion of the Gods, Magic, Death and Chaos. God of Death, Earth, Destinies and Justice. Master of Death…", the fates say stating his titles as the gold glow leaves Harry, "Truly Harald and his bonds are now truly immortal"

"Thank you my Lady Fates", Harry says bowing to the Fates

"And Lady Artemis Goddess of the Moon, Hunt, Chastity, Animals, Maidenhood and the Wilderness, Lady Hera Goddess of Marriage, Home, Family and Queen of Olympus, Lady Amphitrite Queen of the Sea, Goddess of Fish, Seals and Springs. Lady Persephone Goddess of Springtime, Flowers, Fertility and young life, Queen of the Underworld and Lady Hestia Goddess of the Hearth, Family, Home, the last Olympian now the Mothers of the fourth Generation", the fates say

There were gasps of shock. But Lady Hestia didn't seem surprised. Lady Persephone, Lady Amphitrite, Lady Hera and Lady Artemis were.

"When will me other fiancees know their titles? And the other three teens in my dream?" Harry asks the fates

"They will know soon", the fates say disappearing in a flash of light

There was noise from everywhere all gods where talking Artemis was in shock along with Zoe, Kayla and Reyna. But both Harry and Lakatriona had, had a feeling this would happen as of their dream last night. Apollo was laughing as he had seen this centuries ago and he tried telling his sister be she never listened to him. Luckily Hestia did and so did Hera to some decree not the fates had told that they were bound.

"QUIET!" Lord Zeus booms to all

"Father…", Lady Artemis starts

"We can't go against the fates. No matter your feelings", Lord Zeus says to Lady Artemis

"Lady Artemis you can access my memories if you want. I will open my barriers", Harry says bowing

"I can display them my champion so all can see", Lady Hecate says

"Then do it", Harry replies bowing to Lady Hecate

Hecate displays some of Harry's memories at the Dursley's, then Hogwarts, the Summers, the Triwizard Tournament and to his emancipation. Many left the gods speechless at this boy had so many trials more than any demigods. Zoe looked at Harry he WAS going to be trustworthy but it will take time. A lot of time. Hestia was saddened at what her adopted son had been through. The bond between them was a strong as ever. Lady Hera wanted to murder the Dursley's and Dumbledore. Now Lady Hera had a son and his wives to look after and teach the family and bonds come first.

"Cedric is in Elysium. He is happy", Lord Hades says to Harry

"And my Mum and Dad?" Harry asks

"They too are in Elysium. Since you are the Master of Death and a death god you can visit them whenever you want", Lord Hades says to Harry

"You are a warrior once we train you a bit", Reyna says looking at her new partner

"Thank you. I had a demigod dream…", Harry says explaining the dream he had last night

"That would be my daughter Bianca Di Angelo she is in the Lotus Hotel and Casino. She will be for a couple more years", Lord Hades says

"The other will be my daughter Indigo Seatide she knows about me but she never went to Camp Half-Blood. She resides in the Lotus Hotel and Casino", Lord Poseidon says

"The other is my daughter Infinity Michaels. Same with my brother she is in the Lotus Hotel and Casino", Lord Zeus says grumbling about his brothers breaking their oaths

"What is the Lotus Hotel?" Harry asks

The gods explain the hotel that was in Las Vegas and how it basically stops time and nobody wanted to leave. They explain that now Harry was a god that the Lotus-Eaters wouldn't both him just want to help him.

"I am turning the time back on my Island Keep. I will be going back in time 4 months. It will only effect my Island Keep. I would like to invite all your Hunters Lady Artemis as well as yourself. This can be like a get to know you stay or a holiday. My fiancées would love to talk to Zoe. But they only will is she does I will make sure of that if you come. I will make a port-key for you all. How many Hunters do you have Lady Artemis?" Harry asks

"30", Lady Artemis says looking at the man who is now her son.

"A port-key chain then", Harry says pulling a chain out of his pocket that he had gotten this morning on a hunch

He mutters a spell on it and it glows.

"This will take you to the Port-Key room. I will have to lift the wards for all of you to move about the Keep and Island. Make sure you have this chain surround all your Hunters before saying the name Island Keep", Harry says handing the gold chain to Lady Artemis

"Very well", Lady Artemis says

"Lady Hestia as my adopted mother you are also welcome at the Keep anytime. And so do you Lady Hera, Lady Persephone and Lady Amphitrite. I would like to get to know all my adopted mothers and all the Olympian council feel free to drop by", Harry says

"We will consider it", Lady Hera says

"I will come within days", Lady Hestia says to Harry

"I will come", Lady Amphitrite says

"Lord Zeus, Lord Poseidon, Lord Hades do I have permission to retrieve your daughters from the Lotus Casino?" Harry asks them

"Not Bianca. She is not ready and she has her brother", Lord Hades says

"I can take both of them with me", Harry offers

"They could be part of prophecy", Lady Athena says

"No they are Goddesses now. Immortal. They will not reach 16. And Nico if he is a friend of Harald's he might become immortal", Lord Apollo replies

"Very well", Lord Hades says

Poseidon nods to give his permission. He had a son that he needed to keep track off as he didn't know about the Olympians.

"Fine. Since they will be immortal or will not reach 16", Lord Zeus grumbles

"Thank you Lord Zeus, Lord Poseidon, Lord Hades and the Lords and Ladies. I best take my leave now", Harry says with a bow

"Just a minute to speak with me daughter", Lady Athena says gesturing to Lakatriona

Harry waits as Lakatriona talks to her Mum. Hades approaches Harry.  
"Harry when you get Bianca and Nico there memories were locked. You should be able to realise them with magic as they are magical. Will you teach Bianca and Nico?" Hades asks

"I will my Lord they should come to Hogwarts with me in September", Harry says

"Will you be making sure they are safe and the school?" Lord Hades asks

"I will my Lord. I give a vow too", Harry says

Lord Hades nods his thanks.

"You can visit your parents and others whenever you want. Just stop by my palace", Lord Hades says walking away

Lady Hestia walks over to Harry and gives him a hug.

"You will never be alone now son", Lady Hestia says before disappearing

"I agree with Lady Hestia you will never be alone now", Lady Amphitrite says giving him a hug before disappearing

Lady Artemis walks over looking at her newfound son.

"I will reserve my judgement. But at the moment I think I can stand one male. Your memories are interesting just the ones we have seen. Are you hiding anything?" Lady Artemis asks Harry

"No my Lady. Lady Hecate will you copy my memories for Lady Artemis and her hunters? They can see my life if they want", Harry says to Lady Hecate and Lady Artemis

"Of course", Lady Hecate says copying Harry's memories and putting them in a vial before handing them over to Artemis

"You, your Hunters and Lady Zoe can see my life for yourselves. But it is not pretty my Ladies", Harry says bowing to Lady Artemis, Hecate and Zoe

"I can attest to that", Lady Hecate says disappearing

"We will see you in days", Lady Artemis says flashing out with Zoe

Lakatriona comes back to Harry smiling.

"Take care of my daughter", Lady Athena says to Harry

"I will my Lady", Harry says bowing to Lady Athena, "Reyna, Kayla would you like to come with us?"

"I will come for a little while then I need to go back to Camp Jupiter", Reyna replies

"I will come.I am not needed at camp so I will stay with you", Kayla says

Inda flashes in and both Harry, Reyna and Lakatriona bow before taking a tail feather and flashing out too the Lotus Casino.

"Help me find them please", Harry says to Lakatriona and Reyna

"Of course", Lakatriona says

"Don't eat the lotus flowers you will want to stay here forever. Time doesn't move in the hotel", Reyna cautions them

They were about to start looking when one of the girls they were looking for appears smiling.

"'I am Indigo daughter of Poseidon. Dad told me you were coming. Infinity, Bianca and Nico are eating. Infinity is making sure Bianca and Nico don't have anything Lotus Flowers", Indigo says

"Then we better get you all out of here. Lead the way Lady Indigo?" Harry asks

"Of course. This way", Indigo says

She leads them to a buffet table where three people were sitting at a table. One smiles at Harry.

"I am Infinity Michaels daughter of Zeus", Infinity says smiling introducing herself

"I am Harald but call me Harry and these are Lakatriona and Reyna", Harry says introducing himself, Reyna and Lakatriona

"Daughter of Zeus?" a boy asks

"They aren't real Nico", the girl says

"They are Bianca", Nico says

"I can fix your memories. You have no memories of your life outside of here do you?" Harry asks the siblings

"No. How do you know that?" Bianca asks

"I have met your father", Harry says gently

Nico and Bianca gasp. They wanted to know their father.

"Can you let us remember?" Nico asks

"I can", Harry confirms, "Do you want me too?"

"Yes!" Nico says

"I don't know", Bianca says unsure

"He is a friend. Look into his eyes Bianca", Indigo says

Bianca does and it is like the world froze. Harry felt the bond connect them like Zoe and the others. Bianca suddenly knew she could trust him.

"You can do it", Bianca says softly

Harry waves his hand at Bianca and Nico and realises their memories. There was a thick barrier on them but he was able to lift it gently. Bianca and Nico gasp as they remember their father and what happened to their mother.

"What year is it?" Bianca asks softly

"2005", Harry says gently

"So we have missed a lot", Nico says, "Can we see Dad?"

"I will take you there when I visit him. It will be soon. Now I am going to take you all to my place. Will you all be willing to go?" Harry asks

"Of course", Indigo says

"Yeah", Infinity says

"We will come", Bianca says with a nod

"Take my hand and I will take us", Harry says holding out his hands

Everyone holds on and Harry apparates to the apparition sitting room where he can fix the wards to allow the new comers.

"What is this place?" Nico asks

"It is the apparition sitting room. I have just fixed the wards so you all can go father in. Nectar!" Harry calls

Nectar appears with a crack startling Bianca and Nico.

"You Your Majesty?" Nectar asks

"Where is everyone?" Harry asks

"The dining room. Dinner is about to be served", Nectar replies

"Can you have 6 rooms prepared please? 5 for my girlfriends and one for a close family member", Harry asks Nectar

"I will do so right away", Nectar says

"And have four female elves ready to be personal elves and one male", Harry adds

"I will", Nectar says disappearing

"What was that?" Bianca asks

"House elf. You will see many creatures now", Harry says

Harry and Lakatriona lead them through the halls staff look up as they pass. Bianca and Nico were fascinated by the magic of the Keep. Entering the dinning hall all Ladies stop talking and turn to the new comers. Harry introduces them all and pulls out seats for them. The meal was served and the once Casino residents loved the food here more than at the Casino.

Everyone took turns explaining everything about the other worlds and the magical world. They all loved hearing the tales of the magical world. Harry watched his new fiancées with a smile as he talked to Lucius about when to give them their rings and mirrors. Bianca, Harry could see that she was shocked she was going to be a wife to a King and known of the Lady of the Underworld. Reyna was happy with the her other sister-wives. And Harry had promised her the Amazonian's could stay here and come on the same day Lady Artemis and her hunters would come. Harry gave them a mirror each just like his other wives and gave Nico a silver mirror to use.

All the girls told their titles and what they did. Nico was soaking all the information up. He wanted to get a wand as soon as possible.

"I will take you and Bianca tomorrow", Harry says smiling

"Thank you", Nico says beaming

"Thank you Harry", Bianca says with a blush

Harry planned to take Indigo, Bianca, Nico, Reyna and Infinity to Gringotts for the girls to get their rings. Nico he would find something for his brother-in-law to be from the vaults. He could probably find a weapon for them all in the vaults.

There plans settled for the next day they all talk to late till Harry says they should turn in. So Harry shows the new comers their rooms and introduced them to their house elves. They were settled and Harry turns in exhausted he was totally wiped and he still had so much too do including Narcissa, and Amber's plans for Knockturn Alley and the town…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter .7.**

* * *

Harry yawns as he wakes up at 5.00 he sensed that Bianca, Nico, Reyna, Indigo, Infinity were not asleep. Harry gets up and dresses and goes to find them at the stables. They were petting two Thestral's. And Bianca was also petting a Unipeg (Half-Unicorn, Half Pegasus) and Nico was also patting a Pegsteed (Half Pegasus, Half Eversteed (Faerie Horse)). Indigo was patting a Pegasus. Infinity was patting a hippogriff and another Pegasus. Katirya was also petting a Pegasus. Reyna was watching with a smile on her face.

"I have a Pegasus at Camp and two automaton dogs", Reyna says

"Phanto wants me to take a tail hair", Nico says gesturing to the Thestral, "And Morga wants we to take a feather of her wings", Nico says looking at the Pegsteed

"Manta wants me to take a tail hair too", Bianca says gesturing to the Thestral she was petting, "And Eternala wants me to take a feather", Bianca says gesturing to the Unipeg

Indigo and Infinity both take with the Pegasus's and Hippogriff wanted.

"Then take one. They might be for your wands", Harry says with a smile

"When will we be getting or wands?" Nico asks excitedly

"Today I am taking you all to Diagon Alley. But now instead of my run I what to take you to the Cavern", Harry says

"What is in the Cavern?" Indigo asks

"It is where your familiars will choose you", Harry explains, "I got mine and so did the rest of my fiancées"

"What if none pick us?" Bianca asks nervously

"There will be familiars for all of you. I swear", Harry says as they enter the Cavern

The silver mist swirls around the river of lava.

"Bianca step forward and we will see what your familiars are", Harry says gently

Bianca looks at Harry in hesitation she was really nervous. Harry nods in encouragement. Bianca takes a step forward. The mist thickens and swirls. And out comes an owl, a phoenix which was black, silver and red, a grim and a kneazle and a mini Cerberus. The owl and phoenix land on Bianca's shoulder. Bianca picks up the Kneazle which purrs and the grim nuzzles her leg.

"What are their names?" Harry asks smiling

"The Owl is a Thestral owl his name is Phantom. The phoenix she is named Eternal. The grim she is named Maulta, the Cerberus she is named Tabla and the kneazle he is named Pebbles", Bianca says

"Indigo do you want to go next?" Harry asks

"Ok", Indigo says walking up

The mist thickens and swirls. A tawny owl that was black and brown flies out and lands on Indigo's shoulder. The Pegasus that she was patting earlier also walks out and a little sea turtle comes to Indigo which she picks up.

"The tawny owl he is named Wave. The Pegasus she is named Lilia and the sea turtle she is called Tura", Indigo says smiling

"Infinity your turn", Harry says smiling

Infinity steps forward. The mist swirls a owl flies out that was black, gold and brown. Then a phoenix who was silver and light blue. Then an eagle (Which was her father's symbol) and then the Pegasus she was petting earlier.

"The owl he is named Lightning. The phoenix she is named Cloud, the eagle he is named Storm and the Pegasus she is named Heaven", Infinity says smiling

"Kayla your next", Harry says

A phoenix and a wolf come out of the mist.

"What will you name them?" Harry asks

"The phoenix is Nix and thew wolf Bobbi", Kayla says

"Reyna you next", Harry says

"I don't expect much as my Pegasus is at Camp Jupiter", Reyna says as she walks to the mist

The mist swirls and and a Pegasus enters with a phoenix, a Madagascar red owl, a Direwolf, a griffin, caracel, and a Black Mamba Snake.

"The Pegasus is from my camp his name is Scipio, the owl is named Ruby, the phoenix is named Aden, the female dirwolf's name is Lupe, the Griffin is named Aiden, the caracel's name is Sira and the snake is called Weaver", Reyna says surprise she had a few familiars

"Katirya your turn", Harry says

Katirya steps forward and a phoenix, wyvern and a wolf appear.

"The Phoenix is named Laia, the wyvern is Sae and the wolf is Jaz", Katirya says

"Nico your turn", Harry says to the excided boy

Nico rushes forward and the mist swirls around. Nico got a Thestral Owl named Bones black and white, a Phoenix that was black and silver named Serva, a Grim named Reaper, a snake that was green & black named Sasha and a mini Cerberus named Tablo. Nico was happily patting Tablo. All the familiars become tattoos on the girls and Nico's body.

"They become tattoos?" Bianca asks

"Yes. Just say their name and they will come off", Harry informs them

Nico immediately has his Cerberus by his side.

"Lets head inside to eat breakfast", Harry says smiling, "They are probably wondering why I didn't run this morning"

"Do you run each morning?" Bianca asks

"I have just started too. Actually all my fiancées have started too", Harry informs them

Them go into the dining hall and see people having breakfast.

"Where were you for the run Harry?" Meghan asks

"I took Indigo, Bianca, Infinity, Reyna and Nico to the Carven for their familiars", Harry informs all

"What animals chose you all?" Tracey asks them

They talk about that as Harry talks to Lucius, Blaise, Terence about going to Diagon Alley today. Tonks leaves for work after kissing Harry goodbye. They were discussing more plans for Knockturn Alley when a phoenix comes in. Harry takes the message from the phoenix and the phoenix flies away.

 _Harald,_

 _Kayla, Reyna, Indigo and Infinity have magical cores now. I have made sure they can fit into the Magical world. But you will need to train them._

 _From_

 _Lady Hecate_

Harry was surprised but accepted Lady Hecate's note.

"Su, Ariadna, Terence and I will go with you today", Blaise says

"That will be good", Harry replies

"Harry there is a group that want to open a custom wand shop in Knockturn Alley. Maybe they can give Bianca, Nico, Infinity and Indigo wands", Narcissa suggests

"Can we trust them?" Harry asks

"You there is a married couple, a werewolf and a demigod that all work together. They are seriously interested in have a custom wand shop", Narcissa says

"The werewolf is part of my Mum's pack. Her name is Sarah Nixon. You can trust them", Meghan informs Harry

"Well then we better get them here. We will do their wands here. Can you send a Patronus to them?" Harry asks Meghan

"I will", Meghan says and sends a Patronus

A Patronus comes back immediately saying they with floo in twenty minutes. Nico was bouncing in excitement. Bianca, Infinity and Indigo were excited too but not as much as Nico. Octavia was staying as she like her family had an infinity with wands. The other girls had gone to talk with their loved ones to ask if they wanted to come over when the Island went back in time.

Harry felt the wards go off in the floo room so Harry excuses himself and makes his way with Lucius and Blaise to the floo room. A man and 3 women stood in the room.

"Your Majesty I am Matthew Wood and this is my wife and one of my partners Louise", Matthew says bowing

"I am Sarah Nixon your Majesty I am a werewolf", Sarah says bowing

"I am Natasha Carley demigod daughter of Hecate your Majesty", Natasha says bowing

"Welcome all. I am Harald and this is Lucius Malfoy who is like an Uncle to me and Blaise Zabini who is one of my bodyguards", Harry says

"Pleasure to meet you your Majesty", they say

"Let's take this to the informal dining room", Harry says adjusting the wards to let them in temporary

Harry and Lucius lead them to a dining room were Bianca, Nico, Indigo and Infinity were waiting. Nico was bouncing in excitement.

"These are Bianca daughter of Hades, Indigo daughter of Poseidon and Infinity daughter of Zeus who are my fiancées and Nico who is Bianca's brother", Harry says introducing them

"Have they got any familiars because we can use their fur, hair, scales or feathers in their wands. Or something to do with their parents?" Natasha asks

"They do they got the cores today. But you should show them your cores too", Harry says, "Bianca why don't you go first?"

"My Lady if you pass the cores to us", Matthew say

Bianca passes the cores up.

"Ah a Thestral hair, Grim hair, Unipeg Feather, Kneazle whisker, Phoenix feather and Cerberus hair", Louise says putting the cores down

"Now we will see if any other core will chose you", Natasha says pulling out a box and putting it in front of Bianca, "Put your hand over the box and the core will glow"

Bianca does what she is told and one core lights up.

"This is a bone of a Thestral Owl", Natasha says picking up the core

"Now you need the wood or woods", Matthew says pulling out a box of woods and placing it in front of Bianca, "Do the same as what you did with the cores"

Bianca does what she is told and five wand woods light up.

"Yew, Willow, Red Ash, Laurel and Cypress wood. Yew is associated with death, Willow is associated with healing and is associated with someone who is sorry insecure. Red Ash is associated with strong views, Laurel cannot perform a dishonourable act in quests for glory it can perform powerful and sometimes lethal magic and Cypress is associated with nobility", Sarah says taking the woods

"Now my Lady you will need a force gems. This box is full of gems", Natasha says pulling out a box and opening it

The box was full of gems in all sizes and different kinds. Bianca looks at the gems and a black one calls to her. She picks it up and hands it over.

"It is a black diamond", Natasha says

"Now we need a lock of your hair and a drop of your blood so the wand only works for you", Louise says

Bianca looks at Harry who nods in encouragement. Bianca does what she was told. Matthew begins making the wand twirling all the cores together inside the 5 woods. He crafts it and places the black diamond on it.

"Try this my Lady", Matthew says handing over the wand that he just made

Bianca takes it and black and gold sparks come from it.

"It feels warm", Bianca says smiling

"It is meant to feel like that", Harry says with a smile

"This is the way my father always wanted to make wands. That is why he had a falling out with Grandfather", Octavia says

"He could join us. We would like an Ollivander with us", Matthew says

"I will pass the message along", Octavia replies

"Now who is next?" Matthew asks

"Can I go?" Nico asks excitedly

"Of course", Sarah says

"Hand of the cores please", Matthew says

Nico hands over the cores he had gotten then put his hand on the box with the cores and a piece of bone lights up.

"Ah Thestral Tail Hair, Pegsteed Feather, Grim Hair, Snake scale, Phoenix Feather", Louise says

"This is a bone from a Cerberus", Natasha says

Nico puts his hand over the wand wood box. 5 woods light up. Two of them were different then Bianca's.

"You know what Yew, Laurel and Cypress represent. Red Oak associated with someone who has a hot temper sometimes and is a perfect duelling wand. And Black Walnut is associated with a person who as good instincts and powerful insight", Matthew says

"Now a force gem", Louise says

Nico puts his hand over the gems and a green gem glows.

"A emerald", Louise says smiling and hands it too Matthew

"Now a lock of hair and a drop of blood", Sarah says

Nico does what he is told and Matthew makes the wand again twirling the cores together.

"Try this", Matthew says handing over the newly made wand

Nico takes it eagerly and it produces black and silver sparks.

"Cool", Nico says with a smile

"Who is next?" Natasha asks

"Kayla will go next", Harry suggests

Kayla goes through everything and she had a Cherry and Mahogany wand with a phoenix and a wolf hair. With a yellow diamond.

"Indigo why don't you go now?" Harry suggests

Indigo nods and hands over the core she had.

"Pegasus feather. So we will see if any other cores choose you", Louise says

Indigo puts her hand on top of the box of cores and four light up.

"Mermaid scale, Coral, Shell, and Kelpie Hair", Louise says taking the cores out of the box

"Now the woods", Sarah says putting the wand woods in front of Indigo

Indigo puts her hand on top of the box and five wand woods light up.

"You know what Ash and Laurel represents. Holly wood is associated with owners who engage in some dangerous quests, Pine is associated with long life and is sensitive to non-verbal magic. And Drift wood is normally to do with water magic and is associated with Poseidon", Natasha explains

"Now a force gem", Sarah says

Indigo puts her hand over the box and two gems glow.

"That is a pearl and sapphire", Sarah says taking the two out

"Now a lock of hair and a drop of blood", Louise says

Indigo does what Louise says and gives it too Matthew who starts making the wand. He finishes it within minutes.

"Here try this", Matthew says handing the wand to Indigo

The wand lets out blue and gold sparks.

"Now Reyna it is your turn", Harry says

"Hand over an cores you have", Matthew says

"Ah Pegasus feather, Direwolf hair, Caracal Hair, Griffin Feather, Snake Scale", Sarah says

"Lets see if any other cores choose you", Natasha says butting the box of cores on the table.

Only one core lit up", Natasha pulls out a core, "Welsh Green Dragon Scale"

"Now the woods", Louise says

Six woods light up.

"Apple Wood, Aspen, Blackthorn, Ivy and Rowan. Now a force gem", Matthew says putting the box in front of Reyna

A black stone lights up

"A black sapphire. Now I need a drop of blood and hair", Matthew says

Reyna has her wand in minutes letting out black sparks.

"Now Infinity your turn", Harry says smiling

"Please hand over the cores", Louise says

Infinity hands over the cores she has.

"Ah Pegasus Feather, Phoenix feather and Hippogriff Feather", Louise says, "Lets see what other cores you might have"

Louise pushes the box of cores towards Infinity. Infinity puts her hand above the box. Four cores light up. Louise picks them up.

"An Eagle Feather, a Occamy Feather, a Sphinx Hair and a Augurey Feather", Louise says

"Now for the wood", Sarah says pushing the box of woods to Infinity

Infinity puts her hand above the wood box and 3 woods glow. Sarah picks them up.

"English Oak is associated with strength, courage and fidelity, Fir is associated with people who passed through mortal peril unscathed, Larch wood is associated with courage and confidence and Maple wood is for nature travellers, explorers and have ambition", Sarah says

"Now a gem", Natasha says placing the gems box in front of Infinity

Two gems light up. Natasha picks them up.

"We have a diamond and a ruby", Natasha says

"Now a drop of blood and a lock of hair", Matthew says

Infinity does what she is told. Matthew takes all these and starts making the wand. Finishing Matthew hands her the wand.

The wand glows and shoots gold and red sparks.

"Is that everyone who wants a wand?" Matthew asks

"I would like a custom wand", Harry says

"That would be a good idea. A wand no one can recognise", Lucius says

Harry gives over a core from all his familiars. He has multiple woods choose him and multiple gems.

"This will take a while to make your Majesty. Do I have permission to deliver this to you tomorrow?" Matthew asks

"Of course. Thank you all for your help today", Harry says, "How much do I own you?"

"57 Galleons your Majesty", Natasha says

Harry retrieves 57 galleons from a pouch and hands them over.

"Thank you", Matthew, Sarah, Louise and Natasha say bowing

"I will show you out", Lucius says

"Thank you", Bianca, Infinity, Nico and Indigo say as the wand makers leave

"Now I will be taking you four into Diagon Alley for shopping for things you will need like wand holsters, clothes and other stuff. When Lucius gets back we will go. Blaise if you can get Su, Terence and Ariadna they will come with us along with yourself Blaise", Harry orders

"Right away your Majesty", Blaise says with a bow

Harry sends his Patronus to King Ragnok to say to have some construction goblins and cure breakers at Knockturn Alley. And a Patronus to Amelia to have some Aurors help with clearing Borgin and Burkes.

15 minutes later they were ready to go. Lucius was going with them and so was Narcissa. Harry dressed in fine clothes floos to the Leaky Cauldron after some of his guards do. He lands on his feet and steps aside for the others to come through. He was getting stares from everyone wanting to know who he was. And why he had bodyguards goblin and wizards. And why Lucius and Narcissa were with them. Bianca, Nico, Reyna, Infinity and Indigo stumble out of the floo. Harry waves his hand and the soot disappears. The display of power shocked the crowd at the Leaky Cauldron.

They walk out to the alleyway and Lucius taps the bricks. Nico looks around with wide eyes completely mesmerised with the Alley. Reyna, Bianca, Indigo and Infinity were also looking around in awe. They move through the Alley attracting many stares as they approach Knockturn Alley which had a sigh saying SOLD. Goblins and wizards were waiting for them. Amelia Bones was also waiting with Tonks and several other Aurors.

The Goblins bow the Harry. The wizards were looking a bit unsure.

"My love", Harry says kissing Tonks

"My Lord", Tonks says smiling

"Your Majesty", Amelia says

"I am King Harald of Magic and I have bought Knockturn Alley. That is why you are here for it to be redone", Harry says

The wizards were now quick to bow to Harry. Harry had made sure nobody else heard what he had said.

"You will keep this quiet for now agreed? A oath will do", Lucius says

The wizards quickly swear an oath to the King of Magic.

"Now Lady Narcissa has got plans for the Alley and you will follow her orders on the design. Now Curse breakers and Aurors will come with me, Lord Malfoy and Madame Bones and fiancees Tonks, Bianca, Reyna, Indigo, Infinity and brother-in-law Nico and my bodyguards to Borgin and Burkes to clear out all dangerous items in the shop and to arrest anyone or owners that go the dangerous dark items. We will also be closing down Tallow and Hemp Toxic Tapers", Harry informs everyone, "Then I am going shopping for things with Reyna, Bianca, Indigo, Infinity and Nico"

"Do you want me to send some Aurors to Tallow and Hemp?" Amelia asks

"Yes. While we go to Borgin and Burkes I own most of the shop", Harry says

Amelia orders four Aurors to go and close down Tallow and Hemp. Harry gives them the letter saying he bought all Knockturn Alley shops and that they were closing. If they refused they would be arrested.

Lucius now leads them down to Borgin and Burkes. He opens the door. Harry could feel the dark magic.

"Don't touch anything", Harry says to Bianca, Nico, Infinity and Indigo

"What can I do for you Lord Malfoy?" a man asks

"Mr Borgin where is Mr Burke?" Lucius asks

"Out back. Who are these? Is that Madam Bones?" Mr Borgin asks nervously

"Yes that is Madam Bones. This is King Harald he owns this store and this Alley", Lucius says

"I own this shop! With Caractacus!" Mr Borgin says

"I own 54% and you and Mr Burke own 46%. The Curse breakers will be checking all items for dark curses. All nasty and deadly cursed items will be removed. This shop will be searched by the Aurors. And an anti apparition barrier has been put in place", Harry informs Mr Borgin

"I want proof", Mr Borgin says

Harry hands over the order and Mr Borgin goes white.

"I take it you have no objections now?" Harry asks

"No your Majesty", Mr Borgin stutters

Harry nods to the Aurors and Curse Breakers.

"Check everywhere and find Mr Burke", Amelia orders the Aurors

"Can you handle this name Madam Bones?" Harry asks, "I have shopping to do with my fiancées and Nico"

"We will be fine. Thank you your Majesty I will have a report for you soon", Amelia says bowing

"Thank you Madam Bones", Harry says

He gestures to the others to follow him. Lucius was going with them. Harry says goodbye to Tonks and leads the way out of Knockturn Alley.

"We need wand holsters", Harry says to Lucius

"They sell them in Elegance Fine Clothing. They sell them to the side to match clothes you wear", Lucius replies

Harry and Lucius lead the others to Elegance Fine Clothing. The woman who served him the other day greets them.

"How can I help you your Majesty?" the woman asks

"We all need wand holsters and Reyna, Bianca, Infinity, Indigo and Nico need clothes. Everything they should have please", Harry says

"I am Patrica. Holsters are over there. I will call 4 others to help measure all of you", Patrica asks

"As long as they swear to not tell", Harry says

"I will tell them", Patrica says rushing to get the others to help

Three other women come out and swear an oath.

"Bianca why don't you go first", Harry says with a gentle smile

"Ok", Bianca says

"Go to the stool and I will measure you", Patrica says

The others go on different stools for the seamstresses to measure them.

"What is everything you will be having?" Patrica asks

"I think they will have tops, dresses, skirts and jeans for everyone. 4 pairs of dragon hide protective gloves, 4 charmed leather gloves. Winter cloaks in whatever colour they want but at least one in black. Boots and shoes several pairs. Scarves too, shirts, socks, underwear and anything else they wand", Harry replies

"Ok we will get you all measured for all of that. Would you like warming charms, self-repairing charms, self-ironing charms?" Patrica asks

"Yes all the charms you can offer. The best of the best", Harry replies

"Of course your Majesty" the seamstresses reply

Harry offers opinions to the girls and Nico. Giving them ideas for colours they might want and different clothing. They were all done within an hour all measurements were done.  
"All items will be ready in an hour your Majesty", Patrica replies  
"Can we look at wand holsters?" Indigo asks

"Of course. They are right over here", Patrica says showing them to a table with a lot of wand holsters

Indigo picks out a blue mermaid one, Infinity picks a red thunderbird one, Reyna picked up a Direwolf one, Bianca picks a black one with a Pegasus, Nico picks a green one with a snake on it and Harry buys two one with a phoenix on a blue and gold background and the other with a wyvern on a blue and silver background.

"Can you please put this with our order?" Harry asks

"Of course", Patrica replies

Harry leads them out of the store and starts to show the girls and Nico around the alley. Stopping at different shops to buy things for the four. Nico was looking at the brooms excitedly.

"Would you like a firebolt Nico?" Harry asks with a grin

"Really?" Nico asks grinning

"Sure. Do you girls want one?" Harry asks the others

"I want one please", Infinity says

"I will try", Indigo says

"Ok three firebolts", Harry says to the manager, "With gold engraving"

"Of course", the manager stutters

Harry gives the names to be engraved and the manger does it quickly. Harry thanks the man and hands over the galleons for the firebolts. Then they go to Exquisite Fine Trunks so Harry could buy one for all fiancées and himself.

"I am John Jones. How can I help you my fine sir?", Mr Jones asks

"I need an oath before I can tell you who I am", Harry says

"Fine", Mr Jones says with a smile and does an oath

"I am King Harald James George Arthur Philip Albert Richard Lokhi Nicholas Potter. King of Magic and Prince and Lord of many. I own 71% of this fine shop", Harry says showing the parchment that said he owned the place

"Your Majesty how may I serve?" Mr Jones asks bowing

"I need your best trunks made of the finest material with all the security charms and anything else you can offer", Harry replies

"How many compartments?" Mr Jones asks

"How many do you do?" Harry asks

"Up to 30 your Majesty", Mr Jones replies

"I will have 30 in each trunk. What other things do you offer for the trunks?" Harry asks

"We can have floo in each truck and have them connected to each other", Mr Jones says, "We can have a library in each as well"

"I would like that and I want all the security features and protections you can get. The best protection you can offer", Harry replies

"I can do all that. What colour trucks and do you want gold or silver locks and engraving?" Mr Jones asks writing all of this down

"Gold locks and silver engraving…", Harry lists off the names and the colours of each truck

"You can have a living room in a compartment and a bedroom", Mr Jones says, "I can even do the furniture for you"

"Do that. Only the best", Harry replies

They work all the details out and all the charms and spells that would be put on it.

"This will cost a lot of galleons but you're the owner so I can go half price", Mr Jones says

"How much?" Harry asks

"2,500 Galleons", Mr Jones says

"I will pay 1,250 now and the other 1,250 when the work is done agreed?" Harry asks

"Agreed", Mr Jones replies

Harry takes out his Gringotts card and Mr Jones charges it.

"I will have them ready in one week", Mr Jones says

"Thank you for your services", Harry says

"Pleasure was all mine your Majesty", Mr Jones replies with a bow

Harry walks out and it was lunch time.

"How about Exquisite Restaurant for lunch?" Harry asks all of them

They all nod and they go to lunch at the restaurant which was close by. Harry chats to the girls and Nico getting to know them more. Bianca started to talk about her mother and Harry says he would take her to see her mother in Elysium. Nico too if he wanted to come. After eating they do a couple more shops both in Diagon Alley and Muggle London before going back to the Elegance Fine Clothing. Where they pick up all their clothing Harry pays for the items quickly.

They go to Flourish and Blotts and the girls and Nico look around for any books they like. Harry also looked for any books he could add to his library. Harry found the Invisible Book of Invisibility volumes 1-10. He picked those and several books on curse and counter curses. Harry went over to the counter to pay and then girls join him with all their books they had found that interested them.

Walking back to the Leaky Cauldron reporters try and talk to him about buying Knockturn Alley. He just replies with 'No comment at this time'. Blaise,Terence, Su and Ariadna push the reporters back with the goblin guards and the reporters quickly flee when they draw their swords. They step the floo and Harry tells the girls and Nico where to floo too. Lucius made sure nobody heard the address.

They land in the floo room of the Keep. Harry suggests that the girls and Nico go and unpack their stuff and find Daphne and Susan too learn some simple spells from. Nico takes off running to find them causing Harry to laugh.

"Thank you Harry for the day out. Sorry about my brother", Bianca says

"It is fine Bianca. Go and talk to the girls. I am glad you had a good day", Harry says kissing her cheek

Bianca blushes and goes out to find Nico.

"Thanks I had a great day out today", Infinity says smiling

"I did too", Harry says kissing her cheek

Infinity leaves with a smile on her face.

"I had a good day but soon I will be needed in Camp Jupiter", Reyna says, "Thank you Harry"

"Thank you I also had a great day. Lets do it again soon", Indigo says kissing Harry's cheek

"We will", Harry promises

Indigo smiles and leaves to find the others. Harry dismisses his guards and tell them to relax for the day.

"Well Harry this has been a busy day", Lucius says as they walk through the halls

"It has Uncle Venom. I need to talk with Narcissa and Amber about the Knockturn Alley and Town building", Harry says

"Yes we should see them", Lucius says

"Nectar", Harry calls

Nectar the Head House-Elf appears.

"Yes your Majesty?" Nectar asks

"Where is Lady Cortez? Or Lady Malfoy?" Harry asks

"Lady Cortez is in her office with Mistress Lady Lily Moon, Mr Moon, Mrs Selene Summerfields and Mistress Lady Meghan Summerfields", Nectar replies

"And Lady Malfoy?" Harry asks

"Still out working on plans your Majesty", Nectar replies

"Thank you Nectar. You may go to your other duties", Harry says dismissing her

Nectar disappears with a pop and Lucius and Harry head to Amber's office. Harry knocks on the door and hears Amber says come in. Harry and Lucius come in to see Meghan, Lily, Mrs Summerfields, Mr Moon and Amber sitting in chairs around the table going over a list with cups of tea.

"Ladies, Mr Moon", Harry says kissing his fiancées cheeks

"Your Majesty", Damien Moon says bowing to Harry

"My Lord", Selene Summerfields and Amber Cortez say bowing

"Did you have fun today?" Lily asks Harry

"Yes Nico was very excited. He still is excited and has gone to ask Daphne and Susan some simple spells. We also did Knockturn Alley. Madam Bones will be sending a report with Dora. What have you all been doing?" Harry asks

"We have been working on the residents of the town that will be build and also the shops in Knockturn Alley. Cissy is still out talking to a few people who want to do shops. Mr Moon and Mrs Summerfields have told me their Pack and Clan numbers for the housing", Amber replies

"My brethren have decided to move here", Mr Moon says

"So has my Pack. And Some of my Pack want to open stores", Mrs Summerfields says

"My brethren have shops they want to open and with the sunstones you will be providing they like the idea of the move", Mr Moon says

"Excellent. I take it your groups are big?" Harry asks

"Yes the Packs are big. There is mine who will be the town and Knockturn Alley Pack", Mrs Summerfields says

"And my Pack who will be the Hogwarts Pack. You are going to ask the governors to accept us aren't you?" Meghan asks

"I am. I will be telling the board that Hogwarts will be accepting all beings but there will be rules", Harry says

"As there should be", Mrs Summerfields says, "What rules?"

"That they will be locked up in a room on the full moon. I will not push for the wolfsbane as I know your Packs don't like it. They will be suspended if they bite anyone", Harry informs her

"My brethren are also large in number. What rules will our children need at Hogwarts?" Mr Moon asks

"That they can't drink a students blood and will by able to have their blood bought by the house elves at Dinner. If they bite anyone they will be expelled", Harry says

"That will work. I will make my brethren swear to me to follow the rules you set", Mr Moon says

"I would accept that", Harry replies

"I will make all my Hogwarts Brethren swear", Lily says to her fiancée

"I will make my Pack swear", Meghan says to Harry

"That will be good", Harry says

"What about the other children of Veela, Giant, Goblin, Dwarves, Faerie, and Elves origin?" Amber asks

"There will be rules for all. I will work this out with you and Lady Cissy. We can work on the rules for all. I am also adding subjects to Hogwarts", Harry replies

"You will need to get it by the Governors", Lucius says

"Who are the governors?" Harry asks Lucius

"Myself. I was the chairman but after what I did somethings I didn't they just put me as a governor. Now the chairman of the Governors is Lady Augusta Longbottom then Lord Francis Greengrass, then you have Patrick Parkinson, Lord Walter Abbott, Madam Amelia Bones, Katherine MacDougal, Bertie Higgs, Tiberius McLaggen, Lady Iliana Zabini, Lord Ethan Davis, Edward Bell and then will be you as the 13th governor", Lucius replies

"Well I know Lord Parkinson, Madam Bones, Lord Davis, Mr Bell and You. I will just have to meet the others at the meeting I will call. I will also call the Wizengamot to have a trial for Sirius. I am also going to have meetings with Fudge and Dumbledore about the Ministry and Hogwarts. Hogwarts needs me to fix her up and unlock the Moonlily house that was forgotten", Harry says

"There is still much too do", Amber says

"It is but I will do it after I learn all I need. I think I will need more than three months of time", Harry replies

"How about a month for each court life you have to learn? That would be Wizard court, Mundane Court, Asgard Court, Alfheim Court, Olympian Court and Summer/Winter Court. So five to six months would probably be best", Lucius suggests

"Five months will have to do. The Asgardian Court and Alfheim Court will be joined together so I can learn both in a month", Harry says deciding on 5 months, "I just need teachers"

"I am sure the guests we have coming will offer help", Mrs Summerfields say, "But you also need to learn how to learn how to greet other beings such as Centaurs, Satyrs and Elves as well as Goblins and dwarves"

"I will fit that somewhere in the five months", Harry replies

They talk before Nectar comes in telling them dinner was ready they all move the dining room to find everyone waiting including Narcissa, Andromeda and Tonks.

"Hello everyone. I hope you all had a good day", Harry says taking a seat

"We did Harry the buildings in Knockturn Alley are being started on. And I have many tenants for the buildings we are having", Narcissa replies

"We got lots of dark artefacts from Borgin and Burkes. We had to arrest Mr Burkes because he had some illegal items on his person", Tonks says smiling, "And the owners of Tallow and Hemp Toxic Tapers were arrested"

"I expected that. All other items are safe?" Harry asks

"Yes. There was a necklace there that could kill someone when touched. The Curse Breakers had to destroy it before it did kill", Tonks replies

"Good. Andromeda is your husband taking the job?" Harry asks Andromeda

"Yes. He is willing to open a truth newspaper. He is looking forward too it", Andromeda replies

The all eat with light conversation with Nico chatting excitedly about the spells Katirya, Daphne and Susan taught him.

"How about tonight we all practice some spells and teach Indigo, Bianca, Nico, Infinity some more spells?" Harry asks

Everyone agrees to spend the time together. And they do that night they spend duelling and practicing spells in the training room. Before all heading to bed for the night all exhausted…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**

* * *

Bianca:

Yew/Willow/Red Ash/Cypress/Laurel wand with a Thestral Tail Hair, Bone, Unipeg Feather, Grim Hair, Phoenix Feather, Cerberus hair. Force stone: Black Diamond

Thestral Owl: Phantom (Male)

Phoenix (Black, Silver, Red): Eternal (female)

Grim: Maulta (Female)

Kneazle: Pebbles (Male)

Cerberus: Tabla (Female)

* * *

Nico:

Yew/Red Oak/Black Walnut/Cypress/Laurel with Thestral Tail Hair, Bone, Pegsteed Feather, Grim Hair, Phoenix Feather, Snake Scale. Force gem: Emerald

Familiar:

Thestral Owl: Bones (Black and white)

Phoenix (Black and Silver): Serva

Grim: Reaper

Snake: (Green & Black): Sasha

Cerberus: Tablo (Male)

* * *

Reyna

Wand: Apple Wood/Aspen/Blackthorn/Ivy/Rowan with a Pegasus Feather, Phoenix Father, Direwolf Hair, Caracal hair, Griffin Feather, Snake Scale, Dragon Scale. Force Gem: Black Sapphire.

Familiars:

Pegasus (Black): Scipio

Madagascar red owl: Ruby

Phoenix: Aden

Direwolf: Lupe

Caracal: Sira

Griffin: Aiden

Black Mamba Snake: Weaver

* * *

Indigo:

Wand: Ash and white pine/Drift wood/Laurel/Holly with Pegasus Feather, Mermaid Scale, Coral, Shell, Kelpie Hair core. Force Gem: Pearl and Sapphire.

Familiar:

Tawny Owl (Brown & Black): Wave (Male)

Pegasus: Lilia (female)

Sea Turtle: Tura (female)

* * *

Infinity:

Wand: English Oak/Fir/Larch/Maple/Laurel Wood with Pegasus Feather, Phoenix feather, Eagle Feather, Occamy Feather, Sphinx Hair, Augurey Feather, Hippogriff Feather core. Gem: Diamond and Ruby

Familiar:

Brown Owl (Black, Gold, Brown): Lightning

Phoenix (Silver & Light Blue): Cloud

Pegasus: Heaven

Eagle: Storm


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter .8.**

* * *

 _Parseltongue ~~_

 _Phoenix Language ^^_

 _Bird Language **_

 _Other Familiar Language ##_

* * *

 _Four Days Later…_

* * *

Over the last four days Harry had gotten many more staff for the Keep and had most of the positions filled. He had come up with a rough schedule for when he goes back in time. Narcissa had found people for the shops for Knockturn Alley and the Town. Amber had been instructing the construction goblins with what they had to build. Narcissa had been setting up Knockturn Alley and the repair and new buildings. Leticia was helping Lady Narcissa finding everyone. Narcissa found 7 roosts of Gargoyles to help protect. One roost would guard Knockturn Alley and there were 50 in the roost. The second roost would guard the town on the inland they had 40 in their roost, the 3rd roost would guard Hogwarts and they had 50 in their roost. The 4th roost would guard Hogsmeade with 20 in their numbers. The fifth roost would guard Diagon Alley and they had 25 in their numbers. The Sixth roost would guard the Ministry of Magic and they had 35 in the roost. And lastly the 7th roost would guard St Murgo's with 30 in their roost. Narcissa told Harry she didn't expect to find 7 roosts of Gargoyles that want employment. Narcissa told Harry that they would do anything to protect the home.

Harry had gotten all Deathly Hallows. The cloak he already had. Then he got the resurrection stone and found a Horcrux in the process and sent the piece of soul down to Grandfather Hades. That was one Horcrux the goblins missed. He then got the elder wand he had gotten it with the help of a few friends were distracted Dumbledore while he changed wands and gave Dumbledore a replica of the Elder Wand. But Hades and Thanatos told Harry there was a fourth brother and a forth Hallow. It was a wrist watch which point at the loved ones of the Master of Death and let him know if anything happened to them. So now he had all four Deathly Hallows.

Harry had his new wand it was made up of all wands that were given to choose and all had a pick of his familiars whether it was hairs, feathers, scales, bones, whiskers, tears, venom's and shells. The gems he had a sapphire, black diamond, topaz, pearl, opal, jade, emerald, ruby and diamond on it. It also had his blood and hair in it. He also paid to have runes engraved on it so no one but him could touch it expect people he gave permission. He had the Elder wand strapped to his left arm, the custom made wand to his right arm, the Holly and Phoenix feather wand to his left calf and a wand custom made only using phoenix feathers was attached to his right calf. Harry also can one last wand from a Gervaise Ollivander. Gervaise was the Uncle to Octavia. Gervaise found a wand for Harry that had already been made he used to belong to Sezar Slytherin it was 13 inch Ebony and Black Walnut wand with a sphinx hair, basilisk scale and phoenix tears. It had emeralds as the force gems. He put that wand in a pouch he was always carrying.

Harry had gotten up early today at 5.00am because today was the day with all his meeting with royalty and family all the meeting would take place at 1 and have an informal dinner together. He had spread out the port-keys so he could greet each guest formally and have time between each.

Harry runs with his fiancée's around the track. Bianca, Nico, Reyna, Infinity and Indigo were running now too. They all got up early because of what day it is.

After the run Harry, Lakatriona, Thalia, Reyna, Katirya taught Bianca, Nico, Infinity and Indigo the basics of sword fighting. Bianca seemed to have liked archery. Infinity liked swords and spears, Indigo liked swords and Nico liked a sword.

Harry was going to get bows for himself and Bianca. Hopefully his grandfather Hephaestus would help them all.

They go to breakfast the girls wanted to hurry to eat and get ready for a very important day. Suddenly Harry feels the wards go off. The ward to alert him for a presence of a god. Harry was shocked to find Lord Hades in the room he had prepared for gods to appear in.

"My Lord Grandfather how can I help you?" Harry asks

"I would like to take you, Bianca and Nico to the Underworld for 3 hours. I know you have guests coming in. I will make sure you all are back quickly", Lord Hades says

"Alright. I will go and get Bianca and Nico", Harry says quickly leaving to explain to everyone

Everyone agrees for Bianca and Nico to go. The girls would help Bianca when she got back to get dressed. Nico and Bianca follow Harry to the room the gods could arrive in. Hades looks at his children with love. He had missed them.

"Dad?" Nico asks

"Hello Nico", Hades says smiling

Nico runs and hugs his father tightly. Bianca comes up slowly and hugs her father which he returns tightly.

"I missed you both so much", Hades says hugging his children

"Where are we going Dad?" Nico asks

"We are visiting people in Elysium. We better get going you have a lot to do today", Hades replies

"All of you take my hands and I will take us there", Hades says holding out his hands to Bianca, Nico and Harry

They take the hands and they quickly disappear and land in a field in the underworld. They stood in front of the Gates of Elysium.

"Welcome to Elysium I have told some of your visits today", Hades says letting them in

Harry was dresses as the Master of Death. They walk through the streets to a house made out a white marble.

"This is where everyone is gathered", Hades says, "Go on in"

Harry leads the way and finds many people in what looks like the living room of the house.  
"Bianca! Nico!" a woman says rushing to hug her daughter and son

"Mum", the both say hugging her tightly

Harry looks around and sees his mother approach. She looked the same as her pictures and moving picture in the Keep.  
"Mum?" Harry asks

"Oh my baby", Lily Potter says hugging her son close

Harry notices it was not like a Molly Weasley hug. This was much nicer and much more comforting. It was a hug only a mother could give.

"My baby", Lily says wiping away his tears

"I love you Mum", Harry says

"I love you too sweetheart. We are always watching from are portraits in the Keep", Lily says  
"They are connected to you?" Harry asks

"Yes. When we are not in the frames we are here. But we prefer to stay with you. But I wanted a hug from my son", Lily explains

"I wanted a hug from you. I wanted one for so long", Harry says hugging Lily again

"Prongslet let me give you a hug too", James says coming over and giving Harry a tight hug

"I missed you Dad", Harry says hugging him, "Can I see your Animagus form? Yours too Mum?" Harry asks eagerly

"Of course", Lily says and they both transform

James was a black stag with rings around his eyes to show he had glasses. Lily turned into a reddish lioness with little star markings.

"I have always wanted to see you two change", Harry says as they pop back into human form

"Harry these are good friends of ours your godmother Marlene McKinnon who was your 5th godmother. This is Pandora Lovegood your 6th godmother", Lily says introducing her friends

"I learnt you are Animagas too. Can I see your forms please?" Harry asks Marlene and Pandora

"Of course", Pandora says with a smile

Marlene and Pandora both transform. Pandora into her snow leopard form and Marlene in her clouded leopard form. They both looked amazing.

"I like your shapes. How did you all become the female marauders?" Harry asks

"We figured since the boys had the male marauders in James, Sirius, Frank, Severus, Lucius, Remus and the traitor Peter. We would have the same numbers in female marauders. In myself, Alice, Louisa, Amelia, Mandy, Marlene, Wanda, Pandora and Narcissa. But Narcissa was an extra she really wanted to join so we let her", Lily replies

"Do you have your own Map of Hogwarts?" Harry asks

"Yes. You can find it in the Potter Vault. It shows Hogwarts and Hogsmeade and all the class rooms which were hidden. You can add on to the map when you get it", Lily explains

"I will look to find it", Harry promises

"We have moving portraits in the Potter vault we thought they would be safer there. Please give one to Luna and the other is for you Keep", Pandora informs Harry

"You can have my portrait in the Keep it is in the Potter vault as well", Marlene says

"Harry", a voice says

Harry turns around to face Cedric Diggory.

"Cedric. I am so sorry about what happened", Harry says with regret

"It was my time. Thank you for taking my body back to my parents. Look after my sister as dad is not happy with her and the contract that was done by our ancestors", Cedric says

"I will. Thank you for the help in the tournament you should have won", Harry says

"We both won and I think Fred and George will do well with the money that you gave them. Everyone will need laughter", Cedric replies

"They are truly our nephews", two men say who look identical like Fred and George

"You're their Uncles?" Harry asks

"Yes. I am Fabian and this is Gideon Prewett. We are twins", Fabian says

"The Prewett's are pure-blood", Gideon says

"So that line is extinct? I have the Title at the moment for it to repay life-debts" Harry asks

"No the Prewett line is not extinct. We had a secret brothers and sisters named Jason who moved to America, Ignatius who moved to Ireland, Celeste who lives in New Zealand and Melanie who moved to Australia. So Jason can take on the Prewett name and vaults if you will allow it. He has a wife and 12 children. Ignatius has 4 children, Celeste has 5 kids. And Melanie has 7 kids", Fabian replies, "Please find them"

"I will. Promise", Harry says, "If he wants I will make Jason Lord Great Chamberlain, Ignatius can become Earl Marshal, Celeste can be my Seneschal and Melanie will be Master of the Household"

"I am sure he will love that", Gideon says grinning

"I think Fred and George should be duel Lords of the House of Prewett. If that is ok with you two?" Harry asks

"That will work. Jason, Ignatius, Celeste and Melanie didn't really care about the vaults. I only mentioned that they could take it as an option", Fabian says

"I will find all of them and give them homes", Harry promises

"You promise to look after my daughter?" Pandora asks Harry

"I promise Lady Lovegood", Harry says

"Thank you she needs friends and a fiancée who will defend her", Pandora replies

Allen and Mandy Bones come up and ask Harry to watch over their daughter Susan. And give their blessing.

Godric, Rowena, Helga, Talia and Salazar walk up to Harry and Harry looks at them shocked that they were approaching him.

"Grandson we have things to tell you", Godric says

"Lord Gryffindor, Lady Ravenclaw, Lady Hufflepuff, Lady Moonlily and Lord Slytherin. I didn't expect to be talking to all 5 of you", Harry says bowing to them

"We think you need to know these things. One you need to gather all the items that belong to us. My Sword with its scabbard that you will find in the founder quarters at Hogwarts", Godric says

"You already have my Diadem", Rowena says

"You have my Cup", Helga says

"You have my locket", Salazar says

"A bracelet that you will find in the Moonlily Vault", Talia says

"And the Sorting hat which is all of ours", Rowena informs Harry

"What will happen when I collect all the items?" Harry asks

"They will make you the true Master/Lord of Hogwarts. When together they will purge the dark taint from them", Salazar says

"I will find them my Lords and Ladies and I will see Hogwarts bought back to glory", Harry vows

"Thank you our Heir. You have our full backing", Godric says

They leave and another person comes over who looked like he was related to Sirius.

"Hello your Majesty I am Regulus Black, Sirius is my older brother", Regulus says introducing himself

"Pleasure to meet you Mr Black", Harry says with a nod of his head

"I just needed to tell you my story quickly", Regulus says

Regulus tells Harry his story about the Horcrux and Kreacher and how he died.

"Tell Sirius I forgive him and I am sorry I never got to mend our familiar bond", Regulus says

"I promise I will tell him", Harry promises

"And tell Kreacher it is not his fault I died. And not to punish himself any longer", Regulus says

"I promise I will tell Kreacher", Harry promises

The next person to come to him was Pietro Maximoff who was supposed to be like an Uncle to him. He explains how he died and to tell his sister Wanda aka the Scarlet Witch he was sorry to have left here.

Harry goes back to his parents Nico and Bianca had now come to talk to them and introduce their mother.

"Mother this is my fiancée King Harald James George Potter", Bianca says, "Harry this is Nico and my mother Maria di Angelo"

"Pleasure to meet you Mrs di Angelo", Harry says kissing Maria's hand

"Pleasure too meet you my Lord. Please look after my children", Maria says

"I promise I will. I will treasure Bianca like a queen and Nico as a brother", Harry vows

"Thank you", Maria says hugging him

"Mum, Dad this is one of my fiancée's Bianca di Angelo and her brother Nico", Harry says introducing them to his mother and father

"Welcome to the family Bianca, Nico. I am Lily, Harry's mother", Lily says hugging them both

"Thanks Mrs Potter", Bianca says blushing

"Call my Lily", Lily says

"Alright Lily", Bianca says

"Welcome to the family. I am James, Harry's Dad", James says hugging the two off them

"Thanks Mr Potter", Bianca says

"Just call me James", James says

"Alright", Bianca says

"We best be leaving. You have only 2 hours to get ready for your guests to start arriving", Hades informs them

"We will see you again soon", Harry says hugging his parents

"Can't wait. You always have our portraits to talk too", Lily says hugging and kissing Harry's cheek

"I will Mum", Harry says, "I love you"

"I love you too sweetheart", Lily says

"I love you son. My Prongslet", James says hugging his son

"Love you too Dad", Harry says

"Take care", they all says

Hades takes them out of the Underworld and back to the room in the Keep they came from.

"Thank you Grandfather", Harry says bowing to Hades

"You needed that and you are the Master of Death so you can come at any time", Hades says

"Thanks Dad for taking us to see our mother", Bianca says hugging her father

Nico hugs him too saying thanks.

"Before I leave I have gifts for both of you", Hades says

Hades pulls out three weapons.

"Nico this is a Stygian Iron Sword which will destroy any foes but enchanted not to hurt your friends", Hades says handing over the sword to Nico

"Wow. Thanks Dad", Nico says grinning as it turns into a ring

"Now Bianca here is a sword and a bow both with Stygian Iron. Same as Nico's they will destroy any foe and not hurt any friends", Hades says handing over both weapons to Bianca

"Thank you Dad", Bianca says hugging her father

"Your welcome. I must go", Hades says disappearing into the shadows

"You both will need to practice later but now we have guests arriving soon. You both better go and get changed", Harry says with a smile

"What do we wear?" Bianca asks

"Semi-Formal wear I am sure one of the ladies will help you", Harry says

"Thanks I will go and get started", Bianca says

"What do I wear?" Nico asks his brother-in-law

"You will need semi-formal wear too. Ask a servant to find Ryan Davies he is the Master of the Wardrobe", Harry says

"Ok. I will be quick", Nico says scurrying away

Harry chuckles and walks to his rooms to get in semi-formal wear. He cleans himself and makes sure he is shaved. He looks at himself in the mirror and he sees he looks presentable to meet Kings and Queens and everyone else.

Harry goes down to the kitchens to see if everything was in order. The Head of Kitchen Staff (Sarah May) and Head of House Elves (Sophia Black) were working with the House Elves to prepare a feast.

"How is everything coming alone?" Harry asks them

"The food will be ready on time Mags and I have it covered", Sarah replies

"The House elves are setting up rooms if anyone wants to stay the night or longer", Sophia adds

"Thank you. I must go and see if the Ladies are ready", Harry says

Harry walks out of the kitchens and heads up when he felt the floo go off. He detours to the floo room to find Madam Bones, Lord Antonio Delacour (Minister of France), Lady Apolline Delacour, Lord Arne Maze (Minister and Prince of Denmark), Lord Orisis Rama (Minister of Egypt), Lord President Samuel Quahog (Minister of USA), Lady Silvia Quahog (who was in her human form), Professor Flitwick comes with his daughter, Ivy, Ebony, Lucasta, and Yvaine and his wife Catalina.

"Your Majesty I came for the meeting today is that alright?" Madam Bones asks

"That is just fine let me add you all too the wards of the Keep", Harry says

Madam Bones and the others felt the heavy wards around them lift.

"There we go. Lucasta, Katirya, Yvaine, Ivy, Ebony you all look beautiful. Follow me Madam Bones", Harry says leading the way to the meeting room

Many of his fiancée's were there dresses in different coloured robes all looking gorgeous. Their hair all done up differently. The Guards/Security had on their uniform and were surrounding the meeting table. Fredrick Carter a Muggle who was charge with Head of the Mundane security. Blaise and Su were head of the wizard security and Hornuk who was the Goblin head of security. Seamus Finnigan, Ariadna Petrov, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Terence Higgs, Dean Thomas in their bodyguard uniforms. Layla in her healers uniform and Megan sitting next to her. Rodger was waiting to serve everyone. Hannah his press secretary and Penelope his spokeswoman was also there ready for the meeting and so was Lucius, Narcissa, Amber, Eileen, Andromeda, Selene Summerfields and Damien Moon. The girls which parents are Ministers go to great their parent.

"Auntie", Susan says coming to hug her Aunt

"Hello Susan you alright?" Madam Bones asks her niece

"More than fine Auntie. Harry is treating me well", Susan replies

"Madam Bones, everyone our guests will be arriving in 10-15 minute intervals. They should be here soon", Harry says

"I am looking forward to hearing your plans", Madam Bones says

"I am sure you are", Harry says with a grin

"By the way Minister Fudge is trying to find out who bought Knockturn Alley. Nobody knows nothing about the person who bought it yet. How did you get everyone to stay silent?" Madam Bones asks

"I had oaths and vows done. And I have been in disguise. Don't worry everyone will know soon", Harry replies

"Good. By the way we charged Mr Burke with dangerous and deadly artefacts. Did Auror Tonks tell you about the necklace?" Madam Bones asks

"Yes she did", Harry replies

"There was a couple of other deadly artefacts in there that only Mr Burke had knowledge off", Madam Bones informs Harry

"What about Mr Borgin?" Harry asks

"He had no knowledge when we questioned him expect for a few dark artefacts but not deadly ones", Madam Bones replies

"Thanks for the update. It is a big project to turn Knockturn Alley around", Harry says

"Yes it is. Can't wait to hear all the details", Madam Bones says

"And soon you will", Harry says

Harry feels the port-key wards go off in the port-key room.

"Our first guests are here. I will be right back", Harry informs all

Harry walks with Su to the port-key room and finds several men and women.

"Welcome to Merlin's Island Estate Keep. I am King Harald James George Arthur Philip Albert Richard Lokhi Nicholas Potter. Who may all you be?" Harry asks

"I am Tony Stark", Tony says with a grin at his nephew

"Pleasure to meet you Uncle. Who are the rest?" Harry asks

"This is my girlfriend Pepper. Bruce Banner aka the Hulk, Steve Rodgers aka Captain American, Clint Barton aka Hawkeye, Natasha Romanoff aka Black Widow. These are SHIELD agents…", Tony starts

"SHIELD?" Harry asks

"It stands for Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Division. These are Director Fury, Agent Phil Coulson, Agent Melinda May, Agent Daisy Johnson, Agent Jemma Simmons, Agent Leo Fitz, Agent Bobbie Morse, Agent Lance Hunter, Agent Alphonse 'Mack' Mackenzie", Tony says, "As well as Doctor Eric Selvig, Doctor Jane Foster, her intern Darcy Lewis and her intern's intern Ian Boothby"

"Pleasure to meet you all. This way to the meeting room. You all are the first to arrive", Harry says

Harry adjusts the wards and Tony feels them adjust for them.

"This way", Harry says leading them out of the room

Harry leads them through the Keep he could hear the Agents whispering at each other.

"So you're a wizard?" Harry asks Tony

"Yes. My mother was a witch. Lily is my blood adopted half-sister from my mother Rose Evans", Tony replies

"It is good to know I have more family", Harry says

"Who did you grow up with?" Tony asks

"Petunia and Vernon", Harry replies

"Those two rotten bastards?" Tony asks angrily

"Yes. They didn't really raise me. You will get the full story when everyone is gathered. This is the meeting room", Harry says opening the door

Tony and his group find a room full of teens and a few adults. Harry introduces Tony and his group.

"We will wait introductions on my group for now the wards just went off in the port-key room", Harry says, "Excuse me"

Harry goes to the port-key room and sees a woman with red glowing around her.

"Harry you have grown. I am the Scarlet Witch or Wanda or Aunt Wanda. I know I haven't been in your life and I am sorry for that. Your grandparents Evans adopted me and my brother. So I am technically your aunt. Pietro died recently. I hope we can make amends. I wouldn't leave from now on", Wanda promises

"I will give you this chance", Harry says lifting the wards so she would enter the Keep.

Harry and Wanda talk as they walk. Harry tells her about seeing Pietro in Elysium and his message and Wanda thanks Harry for telling her. She tells him she is a daughter of Hecate. And that's why her magic was so powerful.

Harry introduces Wanda and the Avengers were surprised to see her again after she had been taken to Doctor Strange.

Harry goes to the port-key room again to find a group of Faerie.

"My Ladies, My Lords. I am King Harald James George Arthur Philip Albert Richard Lokhi Nicholas Potter", Harry says bowing to the Queens and Kings

"I am your Great-Great Grandmother Queen Tatiana and this is your Great-Great Grandfather King Damh of the Seelie Summer Court", Queen Tatiana says

"I am your Great-Great-Great Grandmother Queen Mab and this is your Great-Great-Great Grandfather Prince Consort Irving of the Unseelie Winter Court", Queen Mab says

"I am your Great-Great Aunt Queen Leanansidhe of Exiles", Queen Leanansidhe says

"I am your Great-Great Aunt Queen Ariel of the Spring Court", Queen Ariel says

"I am your Great-Great Aunt Queen Morganine of the Autumn Court", Queen Morganine says

"I am your Great-Great-Great Grandmother Queen Carina of the Iron Court", Queen Carina says

"I am your distant Grandmother Queen Morgani of the Avalon Court", Queen Morgani says, "And this is my husband Prince Consort Urien of Avalon"

"Pleasure to meet you all my Queens and Princes", Harry says bowing

"Harald I have bought some others with me and so have your Aunts", Queen Tatiana says

"This is your Great Grandmother Princess Marie Fleamont and her husband Henry Potter", Queen Mab says

Princess Marie Fleamont had red hair like the flame and Henry Potter had messy black hair streaked with silver.

"Pleasure too meet you both", Harry says to his Great Grandmother and Great Grandfather

"This is my daughter your Great-Great Grandmother Princess Maeve of the Unseelie Court and her husband David Fleamont", Queen Mab says

Princess Maeve had blonde hair that looked like snow and dark eyes and David Fleamont had red hair and blue eyes.

"Pleasure to meet you both", Harry says too them

"This is my son your Great Uncle Crown Prince Ash of the Unseelie Court", Queen Mab says

Prince Ash had black hair and had blue eyes.

"Your Highness", Harry says bowing to Prince Ash

"Nephew", Prince Ash says bowing

"This is your Great Uncle Crown Prince Tasar of the Seelie Court", Queen Tatiana says introducing her son

"Pleasure to meet you your highness", Harry says bowing to Prince Tasar

"Pleasure too meet you nephew", Prince Tasar says bowing to Harry

"This is your Great Grandmother my daughter Islanzadi Princess of the Seelie Court and her husband your Great Grandfather Robin Goodfellow or Puck as he is also called"

"Pleasure to meet you Grandmother, Grandfather", Harry says bowing to Princess Islanzadi

"Grandson you look so much like you father", Princess Islanzadi says

"Thank you Grandmother", Harry says

"And I have bought your Grandparents. Your fathers mother Princess Euphemia of the Seelie Court and Lord Fleamont Potter otherwise known as Crown Prince George Arthur Philip John of England", Queen Tatiana says

Fleamont or George was a tall man with black hair with silver in it and hazel eyes. Euphemia had red hair and eyes that flashed different colours.

"I thought you couldn't step out of the Faerie world?" Harry asks his grandfather

"This island is part of the Faerie world so I am fine as long as I don't fully go into the mortal world. I am 58 but got sick that I can't step foot in the Mortal world. Euphemia can though as she is a Faerie", Fleamont says

"You mother is coming today", Harry says to his grandfather

"Yes Queen Tatiana said. That's why I came I want to see my mother and father. And meet my siblings if they are coming", Fleamont replies

"I don't know who the Queen is bring. I was partly named after you", Harry says

"I know. Your parents talked to us about naming you. As I was named George in the Mundane World they wanted to put that in your name. James after your father and Harald after an ancestor in the Magical and Mundane World", Fleamont replies

"I better show you to the meeting room", Harry says leading them through the halls

They arrive at the meeting room and Harry introduces the Queens and everyone else to the room. And tells the queens he will introduce his fiancées and others when the last of the guests arrive.

Harry then feels the wards go off again. He excuses himself and walks back to the Port-Key room. He sees Queen Elizabeth with her husband and several men and one woman. There were guards too.

"Your Majesty, Great Grandmother", Harry says bowing to the Queen, "Great Grandfather. I am Harald James George Arthur Philip Albert Richard Lokhi Nicholas Potter"

"Grandson Harald", Queen Elizabeth says

"Grandson", Prince Philip says with a nod of his head

"These are your Uncles and Aunt", Queen Elizabeth says

"I am her heir Charles Philip Arthur George Prince of Wales", Prince Charles says

"I am Anne Elizabeth Alice Louise the Princess Royal", Princess Anne says

"I am Andrew Albert Christian Edward Prince and Duke of York", Prince Andrew says

"I am the last of mothers children. My name is Edward Antony Richard Louis, Prince and Earl of Wessex", Prince Edward says

"Pleasure to meet all my Uncles and Aunt. I should warn you all that your eldest son you thought you lost is here", Harry says as gently as possible

"How? I thought you said he can't leave the faerie world", Queen Elizabeth says

"This island is part of that world so he is able to travel here with his wife. But he can't go in the full mortal world again", Harry explains  
"I need to see him", Queen Elizabeth says

"Of course. This way", Harry says adjusting the wards to let them all through

"What name does he go by?" Queen Elizabeth asks

"He was blood adopted by Henry Potter and Marie Fleamont-Potter who is the granddaughter of Queen Mab of the Unseelie court. He went by Fleamont Henry Potter. You will have to ask him what name he goes by now", Harry says leading them to the meeting hall

Everyone was talking quietly and all turn when Harry enters with Queen Elizabeth and family. Harry introduces Queen Elizabeth. Director Fury greets the Queen with a bow. Queen Elizabeth's eyes land on the man that had to be her son.

"Mother, Father", Fleamont says bowing to his mother and father

"Son. I am glad to see you", Queen Elizabeth says

"I am glad to see you too. I have kept an eye on you mother since I learned I was your son", Fleamont says

"Why didn't you contact me?" Queen Elizabeth asks

"It was dangerous. With the First Wizarding Blood War. Then I was unable to go in the mortal world anymore. Mother, Father, siblings this is my wife Princess Euphemia of the Seelie Summer court", Fleamont says introducing his wife

"Your Majesty, your highness's", Princess Euphemia says curtsying

"It is nice to meet you", Queen Elizabeth says looking her over

"These are my blood adopted parents Henry Potter and Princess Marie Fleamont-Potter of the Unseelie Winter Court", Fleamont says

They greet each other as Harry excuses himself to go back to the Port-Key room. He sees a few elves that must be from the planet Alfheim. And two people that were not elves but looked human.

"I am Harald James George Arthur Philip Albert Richard Lokhi Nicholas Potter", Harry says with a bow

"I am Nicolas Flamel and this is my wife Perenelle", Nicolas says

"How are you alive? And how did you get in here?" Harry asks

"We were made immortals by the Olympus Gods. The stone was a fake and was given to Lord Hades. As to us getting here Lady Hecate helped us Grandson", Perenelle says

"Of course should have felt the magic", Harry says

Harry wonders how the title of Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Flamel got to him while they are actually alive.

"Grandson I am your Great Grandfather Orbeon High King of Alfheim and this my first wife High Queen Layla", King Orbon says greeting his grandson

Queen Layla hugs Harry to his surprise.

"You have more then on wife?" Harry asks

"Yes I have 7", High King Orbon says

Another woman comes up she had red hair and green eyes.

"I am your Grandmother Princess Edith of Alfheim and this is my husband Lord Alexei Nikolaevich who was Tsar of Russia", Princess Edith says hugging her grandson

"Grandmother, Grandfather. I didn't know you were alive Grandfather", Harry says to Lord Alexei

"I survived by my wife turning me into a High Elf", Lord Alexei says

"Your sister is the Medi-Witch at Hogwarts. I haven't told her I know who she is or our relation. We will also need to tell her your alive", Harry says to his grandfather

"Yes but break it too her gently", Lord Alexei says

"I agree", Harry says

"Harald this is one of my sons Crown Prince Mirthal and his wife Lady Harla", King Orbon says

"Your highness, my lady", Harry says bowing

"Nephew", Prince Mirthal says

"How many children do you have?" Harry asks King Orbon as they walk through the halls

"I have 30 sons and daughters", King Orbon replies

"All married?" Harry asks

"Most of them are married", King Orban replies

"In your letter you say you have a lot of fiancées", Queen Layla says

"Yes. I have actually have 6 more fiancées. One won't be here today", Harry replies

"Why's that?" Queen Layla asks

"I will explain soon", Harry says opening the meeting hall door

He introduces Nicolas and Perenelle Flamel, King Orbon and Queen Layla and the others before he felt the powerful blast of magic coming from the grounds. He excuses himself and him, Blaise and Su head outside. There was an old man with a gold eye patch, white hair and a spear. A woman who had red hair that was up elegantly and she was dressed elegantly. A man with blonde hair with blue eyes and a hammer in his hand he had a muscular build. The last man had black hair and green eyes with a slim build.

Harry guesses the old man was Odin All-Father and King of Asgard, God of War, Death, Poetry, Wisdom, Magic and Divination the woman Frigga All-Mother and Queen of Asgard, Goddess of Prophecy, Marriage, Motherhood and Fertility. The muscular blonde had to be Prince Thor, God of Thunder, Lightning, Bravery, Storms and Strength and that left Prince Loki his ancestor. Father of Lies. God of Mischief, Chaos, Magic, Fire, Artifice and Deception.

"Your Majesty, your highness's. I am King Harald James George Arthur Philip Albert Richard Lokhi Nicholas Potter, King of Magic", Harry says bowing to King Odin, Queen Frigga, Prince Thor and Prince Loki

"Your my Great-Great-Great Grandson", King Odin states

"Yes your majesty", Harry says

"So your my Great-Great Grandson?" Prince Loki asks

"Yes your highness", Harry says

Queen Frigga looks at Harry before hugging him tightly.

"I am glad to meet you Harald", Queen Frigga says

"It is Harry in informal circumstances. Your Highness", Harry says

"Then you can call me Grandmother", Queen Frigga decides

"As you wish", Harry replies

"Nephew", Thor says hugging Harry tightly

"Thanks your Highness", Harry says gasping as he is released

"It is Uncle Thor not your Highness", Thor says

"Alright", Harry says with a smile

"My partner at the time we had your ancestor Henry. I was involved with Amelia Flamel-Potter and I blood adopted Henry so that is how I am your Great-Great Grandfather", Loki says as Harry invites them in, "Amelia's husband was Daniel Potter. They agreed on my blood adopting Henry"

"Henry is here with his wife", Harry informs Loki, "Who is a Princess of the Unseelie Court"

"I look forward to seeing him again", Loki says

"A few relatives of Potter's I have here as well as relatives of my mother", Harry replies

He leads them into the meeting room where everyone was waiting. Harry introduces the All-Father and others. Two of Harry's familiar wyverns named Sempra and Megaero walk to the top of the table. The three phoenix's named Inadora, Inda and Pure had flashed in and sat on the back of Harry's chair. His grim named Larvisa was lying on the carpet with the Moon Wolf Talia, the Sabre tooth tiger named Diageo and lion Mudse. Medusa the snake was wrapped around the chair. His Augurey named Dice and Occamy named Silver were sitting on stands next to Harry with his Runespoor's wrapped around the stand.

"This is everyone we are expecting please take seats and I will have tea and scones or biscuits served", Harry says

Everyone takes seats and Harry calls Nectar and she delivers tea and biscuits to the whole table.

"Now for formal introductions of my fiancée's. This is Daphne Alena Greengrass she will become Lady Pendragon", Harry says introducing Daphne

Daphne her blonde hair curled and wearing a green dress smiles politely at everyone.

"This is Luna Pandora Lovegood who is a descendant of Queen Ariel of the Spring Court. She will become Lady Potter. If that is alright with the Potter ancestors here", Harry says

Luna smiles she had her blonde hair in hanging loosely and wearing a yellow dress.

"She will make a great Lady of the House of Potter", Fleamont Potter (Prince George) says with Princess Euphemia nods in agreement

"I agree she will be fine", Henry Potter says with Princess Marie Fleamont-Potter nods in agreement

"Susan Amelia Bones will become Lady Emrys. She already had the title of Lady Bones which when we marry I will become Lord Bones", Harry says

Susan smiles she had her red hair let down and wearing a light green dress.

"Padma Indrani Patil will be Lady Peverell", Harry says

Padma smiles she had her black hair up and she was wearing a pink dress similar to the one she wore to the Tri-Wizard Ball.

"This is Tracey Abbigail Davis will become Lady Slytherin", Harry says

Tracey had her brown hair was elegantly plaited she was wearing a dark green dress.

"This is Gabrielle Annabelle Delacour she will be Lady Beauxbatons", Harry says

Gabrielle had her silvery-blonde hair in an elegant twist and she was wearing a light blue dress.

"This is Guinevere Flame and she will be Lady Bonham. She is a Draconis", Harry says

Guinevere was wearing a black and silver dress and she had her hair up.

"This is Sashandra Gordan who is a shape-shifter and will be Lady Fleamont", Harry says

Sashandra was wearing a light pink dress and her hair was loose

"This is Octavia Ollivander who will be Lady Goldstein", Harry says

Octavia was wearing a green dress with her hair in curls running down her back.

"This is Meghan Ylva Summerfields and she will be Lady Le Fey. She is a werewolf", Harry says

Meghan had her brown/sandy hair in a plaited twist. She gives the rules a polite nod.

"This is Invicta Cassiopeia Lestrange she will be Lady Romanov", Harry says

Invicta was wearing a gold dress and her hair was plaited.

"This is Demelza Edwina Robins she will be Lady Salem", Harry says

Demelza had her black hair is a twisted ponytail and she was wearing a dark red dress.

"This is Maeve Louise Moody she is 1/3 dwarf she will be Lady Black", Harry says

Maeve was wearing a forest green dress with her hair tied in knots.

"This is Elektra Sarai Snow she is half dryad she will be Lady Persia", Harry says

Elektra was wearing a forest green dress her hair hung loosely.

"This is Miriam Iliana Howard she is half angel, half demon she will be Lady Gaunt", Harry says

Miriam was wearing a turquoise dress and hr hair was pinned back.

"This is Kayla Knowles. She is a daughter of will be Lady Stewart", Harry says

Kayla had her golden locks plaited and she was wearing a lavender dress.

"This is Atlanta Jinger Holmes she is half giant she will be Lady Quirrell", Harry says

Atlanta was wearing a pink dress and her hair was in curls.

"This is Melody Aurora Lupin she is half siren she will be Lady Kaldolvstoretz", Harry says

Melody was wearing blue dress and her hung loosely.

"This is Demetria Porpentina Scamander she is half nymph she will be Lady Jefferson", Harry says

Demetria was wearing a teal and green dress with her brown hair half down in curls.

"This is Amphitrita Apolla Quahog she is half mermaid she will be Lady Hancock", Harry says

Amphitrita had on a ocean coloured dress with her dirty blonde hair straightened down her back.

"This is Lisa Angela Turpin she will be known as Lady Flamel", Harry says

"What about you Grandfather?" Fleamont asks Nicolas

"We moved to Olympus we gave our mortal titles up. The Nation know of course but we have kept everything else secret", Nicolas replies

"So Grandmother and Grandfather you both are immortal?" Henry asks

"Yes were minor gods of Olympus", Perenelle replies

"Minor gods of what?" Nico asks excitedly

There were chuckles at Nico's excitement. Bianca rolls her eyes at her brother.

"We are the Minor Gods of Alchemy and Science", Perenelle replies

"Do you want your wizarding title back?" Harry asks them

"No my grandson you keep it. It is best the wizarding world doesn't know we are alive", Nicolas replies

"Why?" Lisa asks

"Because of Dumbledore", Nicolas replies

"I think I better get on with the introductions. We can go in detail about Dumbledore and all that after the introductions", Harry says

"Of course", Perenelle replies

"This is Ingrid Ithyssa Nebraska she is a royal elf and she will be Lady Summer on the approval of you Queen Tatiana", Harry says

Ingrid had her red hair in an elegant bun she was wearing a emerald green dress.

"I give my approval. I am sure I will like her in that title", Queen Tatiana says

"This is Nebula Nirvana Leaf who is an elf who will be Lady Avalon at your approval Queen Morgani", Harry says

Nebula had her light brown hair up and twisted and she was wearing an aqua coloured dress.

"I am sure I will give my approval", Queen Morgani says with a smile

"This is Lilliandia Sarah Malfoy who will become Lady Ilvermorny", Harry says

Lilliandia had her blonde hair in a plaited bun and had on a turquoise dress.

"This is Lily Evelynn Moon who will become Lady Gryffindor. She is also a vampire", Harry says

Lily had black hair tied in a knot and she was wearing a violet coloured dress.

"This is Katirya Fury Flitwick who will become Lady Sayre. She is also half-goblin", Harry says

Katirya had on a dark blue dress and who hair hung loosely.

"This is Lucasta Phoebe Fire who will become Lady di Vinci. She is a Phoenix", Harry says

Lucasta had a leaf green dress on and her hair was in curls.

"This is Yvaine Iolanthe Runa she is a fallen star. She will become Lady Washington", Harry says

Yvaine had a teal coloured dress on and had her blonde hair up in curls.

"This is Ivy Cherry Sprout she is Half-Dryad and will be Lady Andersen", Harry says

Ivy was in a red dress with her hair down up in curls.

"This is her half sister Ebony Acacia Sprout who is Half-Druid and will be Lady van Gogh", Harry says

Ebony was in a green dress with her hair up in curls. You could tell Ebony and Ivy were sisters.

"This is Ashieldr Lynsey Diggory Who will become Lady Franklin", Harry says

Ashieldr was wearing a lilac dress and her brown hair was up in a twist.

"This is Fay Louise Dunbar she will become Lady Merlin", Harry says

Fay had her red hair in different plaits and she was wearing a lavender dress.

"This is Lady Kaetia of Vanaheim she will be Princess Consort of Jotunheim with your approval. Great-Great Grandfather and Great-Great Uncles and Grandmother", Harry says looking at King Helblindi, Prince Byleistr and Queen Mother Farbauti

Kaetia was wearing a blue dress and had her hair twisted up.

"That is fine with us", King Helblindi says

"I agree a Vanaheim are very good race", Loki says

"We approve", Prince Byleistr and Queen Mother Farbauti says

"Thank you. This is Karita a Valkyrie who will become Lady Rhine. Queen of Magical German", Harry says

Karita was wearing a silver dress and her hair was in a plaited ponytail.

"A fine choice", King Odin says, "Valkyrie's are my try female warriors. How are you here my Lady?"

"I need a break and I was found by the goblins who told me Harry was my mate", Karita replies

"All my bodyguards and fiancees what to get her to train them", Harry says

"That is understandable", Loki says

"This is Reyna Ramirez-Arellano daughter of Bellona has become Lady of the Romans", Harry says

Reyna was wearing her purple toga with her hair in a curly ponytail.

"This is Cleopatra Nephthys Rama she is Egyptian she is already the Lady of Egypt as her father is Minister for Magic in Egypt and she has the title Lady Ra as she is a descendent of Lord Ra. She will be getting the title of Lady Chisisi from me", Harry says, "And I will be getting the title of Lord of Egypt from her"

Cleopatra had ink black hair braided on top of her head she was wearing a purple dress.

"This is Lakatriona Mary Maze she is Danish and her father is the Minister of Magic in Denmark. Lakatriona is Queen Margaret's Great Niece and holds the title of Lady Denmark. Her mother is Lady Athena Goddess of Wisdom so she is a demigod she will get the title of Lady of Asgard if you approve All-Father", Harry says

"We will see if she has what it takes to be the Lady of Asgard", King Odin replies

"I am sure she does. She is also a stunning woman", Prince Loki says

Lakatriona smiles at the compliment.

"This is Thalia Zoey Dixon who is of Norse descendant but is part Italian and part Israeli. She will become Lady Moonlily", Harry says

Thalia's long silky black hair was braided and she was wearing a blue dress.

"This is Leticia Oakleaf. An elf from Alfheim and will become Lady of Alfheim if you agree High King Orbon", Harry says

Leticia's light brown hair was braided in a bun and she was wearing a forest green dress.

"I agree. I know your father Leticia he is one that has served my family for generations", King Orbon replies

"Thank you, your Majesty,", Leticia replies with a smile

"This is Artemis Israelia Snape she is part Greek and part British. She will become Lady Ravenclaw", Harry says

Artemis had her black locks down and straightened. She was wearing a silver/light blue dress.

"This is Pansy Patrica Parkinson she is Lady of the House of Parkinson and will become Lady Uagadou when we marry and I will become Lord Parkinson", Harry says

Pansy had her black hair half down and she was wearing a dark blue dress.

"This is Serpentina Noble and she is a High Elf and will become Lady Winter if you Queen Mab agree", Harry says

Serpentina had her blonde hair with blue strips braided and she was wearing a ice blue dress.  
"I will decide soon. But I am sure she fits the title of Lady of Winter", Queen Mab says

"This is Nymphadora Lyra Tonks and is an Auror and will become Lady Hufflepuff", Harry says

Tonks was wearing her Auror uniform and her hair was short and was pink.

"Don't call my Nymphadora. It is Tonks", Tonks says

"This is Bianca Maria di Angelo who is a daughter of Lord Hades and will become Lady of the Underworld", Harry says ignoring Tonks comment on her name

Bianca was wearing a dark purple dress and her black hair in a curly ponytail.

"This is Indigo Coral Seatide and she is a daughter of Poseidon and will become Lady of the Seas", Harry says

Indigo had her dark hair with green and turquoise stripes up and she was wearing an aqua dress.

"This is Infinity Judith Michaels she is a daughter of Zeus and will be Lady of the Skies", Harry says

Infinity had her braided hair up and she was wearing a sky blue dress.

"And this is Katherine Rebecca Bell She will be my wife in the Mundane world. So she would he a Princess. If that's if you approve your Majesty", Harry asks his grandmother Queen Elizabeth

Katie was wearing a red dress and her black hair was plaited.

"I will hold judgement for now", Queen Elizabeth says

"Are there anymore fiancées?" Fleamont asks

"Yes one other she is called Zoe Nightshade daughter of Titan Atlas and lieutenant of the Hunt under Lady Artemis. She is with her now and still deciding whether too choose me", Harry explains

"You can ask questions and I will answer them", Harry says

"Who did you grow up with?" Tony Stark asks  
"I grow up with my mothers adopted sister Petunia Evans-Dursley and Vernon Alvin Dursley and my cousin Dudley Vernon Dursley", Harry replies

"I know Petunia she is a vile nasty bitter vicious bitch. I only met her a couple of times and she was always vicious and bitter about Lily and I", Tony says to Harry, "Is she still like that?"

"Yes. She is even more bitter now", Harry replies

"Did they treat you right?" Perenelle asks

"No they beat me, starved me, made me a slave to them. Especially if I showed my magic. I didn't even know my own name till I started Kindergarten. My sleeping space was a cupboard under the stairs. It was really small and had spiders in it and I only had my baby blanket. And I got my clothes from Dudley because they didn't want to spend money on me. My cousin is over double my size", Harry says

Everyone in the room was angry that this happened to Harry. Tony was clenching his fists. Thor and Loki were furious and planned to pay a visit to Petunia and Vernon Dursley and give them a lesson.

"I will kill them", Prince Thor growls

"Not if I get to them first", Wanda growls her magic showing off red sparks

"What exactly did they do?" Queen Tatiana asks angrily eyes flashing

"They would beat me with a whip or switch. Burned me. I was cooking their meals at the age of five and doing the gardening and ALL chores. I started dusting when I could walk", Harry replies

"Why didn't anyone help you?" Henry Potter asks

"I tried but the person who made the complaint would disappear without a trace the next day", Harry replies

"Did Dumbledore come up and check on you?" Nicolas asks

"No he didn't and I never got any of my Gringotts statements. Gringotts found a mail ward on me", Harry replies

"Did you know about your parents?" Queen Leanansidhe asks

"No they told me they died in a drunk driving accident", Harry replies

That earned growls from all the witches and wizards. Fleamont and Euphemia wanted to kill the Dursley's for saving that stuff about their son and daughter-in-law. Lord Alexei and Princess Edith wanted to torture the Dursley's for saying bad things about their beloved daughter. Tony wanted to storm out of this meeting, put on his suit and fly to Petunia's house and punish her. Wanda wanted to curse them so badly.

"Did they feed you?" Perenelle asks

"No they didn't feed my often sometimes I would go a week without food or longer", Harry replies

"That is inhuman. They will pay. I will visit them", Wanda says

"I will join in on that", Loki says

"Me too", Thor says

"And me. I will use my suit to scare Petunia", Tony says with a grin

"They will be arrested Grandson. Have you got the Nations medical report?" Queen Elizabeth asks

"Yes I do. These are the documents and Chief Healer Goblin Thorfinger did everything with the help of four other Goblin Healers", Harry says handing over the medical report

Others look at the list off injuries from when he was younger in was a big list. Broken legs, arms, ribs, pelvis, hands, fingers, toes, knees, ankles and feet. Whip scars and knife scars. Malnutrition and bruised ribs and organs. Collapsed lung and a whole lot more.

Queen Frigga gasps at the images of Harry's back. His back had whip marks covering nearly all of it. The other scars were just as bad. The girls were nearly all in tears at looking at Harry's scars. Wanda vows to make the Dursley's pay dearly.

"I will have them arrested and charged with neglect, abuse and attempted murder", Queen Elizabeth says

Queen Elizabeth was angrily how could someone do this too a child? And one of the royal blood? Of her blood? How could someone do this too any child?

"Did Petunia hit you?" Tony asks

"Yes and they encouraged their son to do the same. She hit me with a frying pan mostly. Dudley called bullying me in school Harry hunting. Vernon normally beat me with a switch or his belt", Harry explains

"Did they ever praise you or reward you?" Princess Euphemia asks her grandson

"No. If I got better grades then my lard of a cousin they would punish me. I got all A's on my first report card and Dudley got all D's. And the teacher said on the card for Dudley to stay back a year. They beat me after that for 'humiliating' them. Next school term the teacher which praised me didn't work there anymore", Harry replies, "I set a python on my cousin at the zoo. I didn't realise that I could talk to snakes. I was locked in my cupboard after that"

"Did you know about magic?" Prince Loki asks

"No. I was shocked to learn about it. That was on my 11th birthday. There had been thousand letters come in a week. My Uncle was frightened that the wizard's were watching them after the letter said it was for Harry Potter, cupboard under the stairs 4 Privet drive Surrey so they gave me the smallest bedroom in the house which Dudley uses for his toys. They had another spare room but they called it the guest room. My Uncle decided to run from the letters and we hide in a shack in the middle of the sea", Harry replies

"Who told you, you were a wizard?" Madam Bones asks

"Hagrid did. He came and got me and gave me my first birthday cake and later my owl Hedwig as a birthday present", Harry replies

"Professor McGonagall should have been sent to you as your place in the magical world was important. You were Muggle raised so she should have been the one to introduce you too the magical world", Lucius tells Harry

"Did you go to Gringotts and did they explain the Potter fortune?" Fleamont asks

"Hagrid wouldn't let me. I only knew about my trust vault and that it was all I had. I didn't find out to now that I had more money than anyone in the world. Besides visiting my trust vault Hagrid took the Philosophers stone out of the vault while I was with him", Harry says

"That stone was a fake", Nicolas says

"Dumbledore should have never given Hagrid permission to do that while you were with him", Madam Bones says, "Where did he take it?"

"To Hogwarts to put in the third floor it a chamber underneath guarded by simple spells", Harry replies

"That would endanger everyone!" Prince Thor says angrily

"It was a test for me", Harry replies

"Continue with your story", King Orlan says

"Well Hagrid showed my Diagon Alley. But didn't explain any of the shops too me. We only got the equipment on the list and I couldn't look around Flourish and Blotts to buy extra books. Once I had my wand that was the brother wand to Voldemort's wand Hagrid took me back to the Dursley's for the rest of the summer. The Dursley's locked my stuff up all but my owl Hedwig. On September 1st they dropped me off at Kings Cross Station and left me there. I was confused when my ticket said platform 9 ¾ 's but I couldn't find it anyway", Harry explains

"So Hagrid didn't even both to tell you to get on the platform?" Madam Bones asks

"No he didn't", Harry says

"How did you find it then?" Queen Frigga asks

"I heard Molly Weasley talking out 'packed with muggles of course' and 'what is the platform number'", Harry replies

"That must have been a set up. As the platform never changes and they already had 5 children at Hogwarts and they went there themselves so they shouldn't forget the platform number", Madam Bones says furiously

"I know now. But then I was innocent. Not like I am now. I have killed someone now", Harry replies

"Who did you kill Grandson?" Princess Edith asks

"I will get to that Grandma. So I asked how to get to the platform and Mrs Weasley showed me how. I found a compartment and stayed there because I didn't want to attract attention. Ron came to my compartment and we talked and I thought off him like a friend. He was the first friend I had ever made. Draco came into the compartment and him and Ron got into a fight and Draco said some nasty things about me and Ron after I refused to shake his hand", Harry explains

"I am sorry for the things I said", Draco says

"All if forgiven. Lets not dwell on that. Anyway we meet Hermione Granger and she is very annoying. At Hogwarts I got sorted into Gryffindor but I nearly got put in Slytherin. But I didn't like Draco so I kept saying to the hat 'Not Slytherin, Not Slytherin' over and over again. So the hat put me in Gryffindor", Harry says

"I bet Dumbledore would have a fit if you were in Slytherin", Lucius says with a chuckle

"Probably would have. I should have let the hat put me there. But anyway. Dumbledore in his welcome speech stated that the third floor corridor was out of bounds. Made a big deal out of it", Harry states

"Everyone would try and look. He should have said nothing", Fleamont says

"I know. Anyway classes happened and in flying class I dived to retrieve a remembrall from Draco and caught it from a 50 foot dive. That was when McGonagall made me Gryffindor seeker. I was nervous about my first game then Hermione showed me a trophy with Dad's name on it as a chaser", Harry says

"He was a very good chaser. One of the best got on 2nd year. He would be some proud of you getting on it first year", Fleamont says proudly

"In the first match, my broom was cursed by someone. Professor Snape saved me by doing a counter spell. But Hermione lit his cloak on fire and that distracted the real person who cursed my broom and stop Professor Snape's counter curse. She thought Professor Snape was the one curing the broom. But I was fine and I caught the snitch. But before all this was Halloween and a troll got into the castle and Professor Quirrell said the troll was in the dungeons", Harry says

"The wards should have told the Headmaster if something that dangerous got in!", Madam Bones says furiously

"At Chisisi school for Witches and Wizards something that dangerous won't get in", Minister Lord Orisis Rama says

"Same at Beauxbatons", Minister Lord Antonio Delacour says

"And at Hansen School of Magic in Denmark", Minister Lord Arne Maze

"He also sent the Slytherin's down to the dungeon where their common room was", Harry adds

"He should have had all students stay in the great hall", Prince Loki says

"Did at least teachers escort you too the common rooms?" Henry asks

"No they let the Prefects do that. But Ron and I snuck away when we heard Hermione was not aware of the troll because she had been crying in the bathroom. Ron and I ended up fighting the troll and knocking it out and saving Hermione", Harry replies

"How can first years knock out a fully grown mountain troll?" Prince Thor asks

"McGonagall says it was 'shear dumb luck'. After that Hermione was always with Ron and I. They were my first friends I didn't realise that others had tried to become my friends but they were threatened by Ron to stay away", Harry replies

"Most us as were", Daphne says

"Anyway Hermione, Ron and I ended up in the third floor corridor we unlocked a door with a simple unlocking charm. Behind the door was a giant Cerberus we were attack but escaped without injury", Harry says

Harry's Cerberus Mortis on the ground growls at the mention of another Cerberus attacking his human. Harry scratches Mortis to calm him down.

"Why would they have a Cerberus in a school full of children?" Queen Layla asks

"It was protecting the philosophers stone. It was the first protection", Harry replies

Nicolas shakes his head how could Dumbledore do that in a school full of children.

"Hagrid mentioned you Grandfather Nicolas and told us the Cerberus was guarding was between Dumbledore and you. So Hermione, myself and Ron started looking for information on you. But couldn't find any. It was Christmas and I got my first Christmas presents. They were from the Weasley's, Hagrid, a fifty-pence piece from Petunia and Vernon, Hermione gave me a present too but the last present was my fathers invisibility cloak from the Peverell line with a note saying ' _Your father left this in my possession before he died. It is time it was returned to you. Use it well. A very Merry Christmas to you'",_ Harry says, "It was Dumbledore who gave it too me. I am lucky he even gave it back too me"

"It probably has tracking charms and who knows what on it", Perenelle says with a frown

"Would you have a look?" Harry asks

"Of course", Perenelle says, "But Prince Loki probably would be better to look at it"

"Nectar!" Harry calls

Nectar appears with a pop.

"Please get the invisibility cloak from my room", Harry orders her

"Of course Master", Nectar says disappearing and reappearing seconds later with the cloak

"This is it. Given to Ignotus Peverell by Lord Hades and Lord Thanatos", Harry says handing the cloak to Loki

Prince Loki traces the fabric frowning.

"It increases your recklessness and compulsion to trust Dumbledore. I have removed the enchantments. No spells will stick to it now unless they come from you Harald. The summoning spell would not have worked on it and the cloak will not work for any other then the Master of Death and the descendants of Ignotus Peverell", Prince Loki says handing the cloak back to Harry

"Thank you Grandfather. With this cloak I found the mirror of Erised", Harry says

"He had that mirror in the school!" Perenelle asks appalled

"Yes he did", Harry says

"What did it show you?" Queen Mab asks

"What is the mirror of Erised?" Queen Elizabeth asks

"It shows what you want most", Harry says

"What did you want Harry?" Wanda asks gently

"I wanted most at the time was my family back. The mirror showed me my parents, a family and now that I think about it all of you but I was only concentrating on my parents it was the first time I saw them", Harry replies

"We are now your family Nephew", Prince Thor says

"I will not leave you again nephew", Wanda vows

"We all will not. We make this solemn vow. I will always be there", Loki vows

"We all are", Fleamont says, "In blood and in and magic"

"I agree with my son. You will never be alone again", Queen Elizabeth vows

"Thank you", Harry says

"And don't forget us. We will all be there with you in married life and beyond", Daphne vows and all the wives vow too

"Anyway after the mirror not much happened. Hermione managed to manipulate Hagrid into talking about the protections on the stone. Hagrid had a protection, Sprout, Flitwick, McGonagall, Quirrell, Snape and Dumbledore. While we had been at Hagrid's open time we were surprised to see a dragon egg and it hatched. Ron told us it was a Norwegian Ridgeback", Harry says

"A dragon at the school? How did that happen?" Princess Edith asks

"Yes. Hermione and I took the dragon to friends of Charlie Weasley. But we were caught by McGonagall who was already punishing Draco. And Neville had tried to warn us but also got caught. She assigned us detention with Hagrid in the forbidden forest. To go after someone that was killing unicorns", Harry continues

"How can they do that? First years in the forest. Was Hagrid responsible?" Madam Bones asks

"He split us up. Harry and I went together and Hermione and Neville were with Hagrid", Draco says

"That is completely irresponsible I will be having words with Dumbledore about his staff", Madam Bones says

"Don't fire Hagrid he does a good job just needs a little guidance", Harry says

"Thank we can all agree on Auntie", Susan says

"Very well", Madam Bones says with a huff

"We found the monster drinking from a unicorn. But the centaur Firenze saved me. Soon after we figured someone was after the stone. We tried telling McGonagall but she wouldn't listen to us. So we went to get it before anyone else got it. But Hagrid's Cerberus was the first protection but the Cerberus could be put to sleep by music, the next was Professor Sprouts Devil's snare, then Flitwick charmed flying keys we had to catch to open the next door. Next was Professor McGonagall's which was a life sized board of Wizard's Chess", Harry says

"It was not like real wizard's chess was it?" Perenelle asks

"It was. Ron 'sacrificed' himself for Hermione and I to move on. The next room was Quirrell's which was a mountain troll which had already been knocked out. Then was Snape's when was a riddle because Wizard's rarely used logic. With seven differently shaped bottles standing in line. The riddle was this:

 _Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind,_

 _Two of us will help you, whichever you would find,_

 _One among us seven will let you move ahead,_

 _Another will transport the drinker back instead,_

 _Two among our number hold only nettle wine,_

 _Three of us are killers, waiting hidden in line,_

 _Choose, unless you wish to stay here for evermore,_

 _To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four:_

 _First, however shyly the poison tries to hide,_

 _You will always find some on nettle wine's left side,_

 _Second, different are those who stand at either end,_

 _But if you would move onwards, neither is your friend;_

 _Third, as you see clearly, all are different size,_

 _Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides;_

 _Fourth, the second left and the second on the right,_

 _Are twins once you faste them, though different at first sight._

"How did you memorise that?" Karita asks

"I have my photographic memory to thank and I reviewed some memories in a Pensieve before this meeting", Harry explains, "Anyway I went on the next bit alone while Hermione was going to get Ron and send a message for Dumbledore. There was only enough potion for one person to go through and one to go back. The next obstacle was the Mirror of Erised and Quirrell was there he was the traitor and the one trying to steal the stone. We thought it was Snape who was trying to steal the stone but we were wrong and I got the stone out of the mirror, only a person who didn't want to use it could get it out. Quirrell and I fought for it and I ended up killing him because of my mothers love protected me. But I nearly died of magical exhaustion", Harry says

"You shouldn't have been though that Grandson", Nicolas replies, "We should never had tricked Dumbledore with a fake stone"

"It is in the past now Grandfather. My second year was just as bad…", Harry starts

Harry tells them everything from his second year including Dobby and the rogue bludger. And how a monster was petrified Muggle-Borns and how Harry saved Ginny Weasley's life in the Chamber and slaying a 60ft basilisk and stabbing a cursed diary.

"I am going to kill Dumbledore. He should have called the Aurors", Madam Bones growls

"I would have trouble killing a basilisk that big by myself. You did well Nephew", Prince Thor says

"Have you collected the parts yet? They would sell for thousands of galleons. And did you look around the chamber?" Loki asks

"No. But I am going too. I have a basilisk as a familiar now", Harry says placing Zar on the table

Everyone but his fiancée's gasp.

"Basilisk's are only deadly if they let their shields down. Zar has been instructed in keeping his shields up unless we are attacked", Harry says

 _~Humans here don't smell evil~,_ Zar hisses to Harry

 _~They are friends~,_ Harry replies hissing

"What did he say?" Lord Alexei asks

"He said you all don't smell evil", Harry translates

 _^They are truly good^,_ Pure the Phoenix trills

"And him?" Queen Tatiana asks

"Pure is saving you are all good too", Harry replies

* _They care for you*, Hedwig hoots_

 _^The red witch is strong in power^_ , Inda trills

 _~We would do best to not anger all here~, Medusa the Snake hisses_

"What happened third year?" Queen Elizabeth asks

Harry explains about what Marge said that got many growls then same laughter at her when Harry told them he blow her up into a balloon. He then went and explained him running away and his stay at the Leaky Cauldron but not getting to read up on all the electives at Hogwarts and choosing Divination and Care of Magical Creatures. He wanted to change to Arithmancy, Ancient Runes with Care of Magical Creatures but he wanted to be with Ron. But since Ron betrayed him it felt fine with it. He just had to catch up.

"He must have used a compulsion on you to make sure you didn't take those subjects", Henry says

"I am going to change to Arithmancy and Ancient Runes instead of Divination this year I will have to catch up", Harry says

"We will all help", Tracey says with everyone nodding

"I figured I had compulsions on me after I saw the tests the Nation did", Harry replies

"I will need those records to build a case against Dumbledore", Madam Bones says

"Of course here is the list", Harry says handing over the list to her

Everyone was appalled at how many potions, wards, charms, spells and curses he had been under.

"We found Sirius to be innocent but nobody would listen to us. And Peter escaped. They thought we were under a spell. I don't know what Dumbledore's plan with Sirius but it can't be good", Harry adds

"We will make sure that he will get justice", Queen Elizabeth replies

"How could they believe Sirius would betray James. They were blood brothers. They shared blood. Euphemia and I approved of the blood adoption of Sirius too our family. The House of Black was already in our family tree by Dorea Potter nee Black", Fleamont says

"I better tell you all of last year", Harry says deciding to go on

Harry finally tells them about his fourth year being entered in the Triwizard Tournament and facing the four tasks and finally Cedric's death and Voldemort's return. And how Dumbledore and his ex-Best friends were ignoring him.

"They should have been able to get you out you out of it", Minister Lord Antonio says

"The only good thing is I am emancipated. Dumbledore won't have a say in my life anymore", Harry says to everyone

"I will still be here. You may be emancipated but I am your Uncle I won't be leaving anytime soon except from missions", Tony vows

"I will stay if Tony does we are a team after all", Steve says

"I am Tony's girlfriend can I stay?" Pepper asks

"Yes you can stay. I have already added you all to the wards", Harry says

"Can I bring my wife and children here?" Clint asks

"Of course. I will make you a port-key. Then when they are here I will add them to the wards", Harry replies

"We won't be leaving either", Princess Edith of Alfheim and Lord Alexei Nikolaevich say

"Neither will I", Prince Loki says

"Or me brother, nephew I will not leave you both behind", Prince Thor says

"I will stay since Thor is", Jane says

"I will be staying here", Fleamont says

"I agree", Princess Euphemia says

"I will stay too", Henry says

"As will I", Princess Marie says

"We will stay too", Princess Maeve and David Fleamont say

"We will stay", Nicolas says with Perenelle nodding

"I will stay too my nephew", Wanda says with a smile

"I thank you for that all of you", Harry says

"You need too tell us off your plans Grandson", Queen Elizabeth says

"Of course. One thing I will be doing in two days is turning back time on the island", Harry says

"Can you do that?" Tony asks interested

"Yes just this island", Harry confirms

"That would wreck time", Bruce says

"No the island is special like that. It is half in the mortal world and half in the faerie world. I can turn back time on this island and only this island. We won't be able to leave the island too time rights itself. If any of you would like to stay I will be sending the island back 5 months in time. I will be spending the next 5 months working on protocol for all your courts including the Mundane Court, the Magical Court, Asgardian Court, Alfheim Court, Faerie Court, and the Olympian Court. I will also need to learn different species protocol. It will be a busy few months as I got to fit in weapons training too. And catching up on all my subjects. But Lord Malfoy and I have a plan", Harry replies

"What else have you got planned?" Queen Tatiana asks

"I have already bought Knockturn Alley and I am fixing it up with the help of the Nation. I will be giving all people rights to have jobs and have their children taught at Hogwarts. Lady Narcissa Malfoy has already approached the Gargoyles and has many roosts ready to go for Knockturn Alley, Diagon Alley, Hogsmeade, Hogwarts, Ministry of Magic, St Murgos and the Village I am building on this island", Harry says

"Your building a village on this island?" Queen Mab asks

"Yes. It is for everyone", Harry says

"Who is everyone?" Tony asks

"Goblins, Gargoyles, Vampires, Werewolves, Veela, Leprechauns, Elves, Satyrs, Centaurs, Dwarves, Demigods, Angels, Demons, Gnomes, Brownies, Faeries, Stars, Draconis's, Half-Giants, demigods, Squibs, Witches/Wizards and Muggles who know of our world", Harry says

"That is quite a group. How do you plan to have them all behave?" Director Fury asks

"The Gargoyles will patrol with help from the Nation and Demigods. They will be like the police of the alley and village", Harry replies

"I can help with the wards for all those", Prince Loki says

"Thank you Grandfather", Harry says

"What are your other plans?" Prince Consort Philip asks

"After time is aligned with the mortal world again. I will be holding a press conference about me being the King of Magic. I will not mention the Potter connect for now. I will also have Lord Malfoy arrange a meeting with the Minister and make him take an retirement", Harry states

"What if he doesn't?" Madam Bones asks

"Then I will out him in front of the Wizengamot which I am calling a meeting off within the week of my press release. I will be getting rid of the corruption and bring in new laws that I want all of your import in. I will also be adding another department to the Ministry the Department of Welfare and Safety of Magical Children. All children weather they are Mundane/First generation witches and wizards, Half-Bloods, Pure-Bloods and all magical beings", Harry says, "These laws I will push for"

Harry hands of a list of laws he will be going to the Wizengamot with

"You will need to pass it by the Wizengamot. But you have veto rights so you can probably pass all these laws and adding the Department of Welfare", Madam Bones says looking at the laws Harry wanted to start

"After that Press Release I will be at a board of Governors meeting at Hogwarts. Then a few days later will meet with the teachers of Hogwarts and open up Hogwarts forgotten rooms and the Moonlily house. And making a common room for everyone. Also all Prefect's will be verified by the board of Governors and myself. There will be Deputy Prefects for 4,5,6,7 year. All Prefects will be on a three strike then they have their badge taken, all we need at least E's in their subjects to remain Prefect status. Same with their Captaincy of the Quidditch and other teams", Harry says

"That will take some work", Madam Bones says

"I know", Harry says

"What do you plan to propose to the board of Governors as I am a member?" Madam Bones asks

"I plan to have students sorted in year 1, 3 and 7 and I plan too add more subjects and let the children from the Knockturn Alley and Village Project join Hogwarts", Harry replies

"There will need to be rules", Princess Euphemia says

"I know and there will be. But I need to know the rankings off all the wizarding schools in the world and the subjects they offer so I can help make Hogwarts number one again. Because I have a feeling they are not now. Have you got a like Minister Delacour? I asked you too bring it", Harry asks Antonio Delacour

"I bought it Harald. Hogwarts is really not at the top", Minister Delacour says handing over copies of the world rankings too everyone

Harry looks at the list and is surprised that many schools passed Hogwarts in the ranks.

 _ **Wizarding Schools Ranking in the World**_

 _1\. Bermuda School for Magic_

 _2\. Ilvermorny (USA/North America)_

 _3\. Castle Olympus Academy of Magic (Athens/Greece/Europe)_

 _4\. Irish Academy of Magic (Ireland/Europe)_

 _5\. Scoula School of Magic (Italy/Rome/Europe)_

 _6\. Anderson School of Magic (Copenhagen/Denmark/Europe)_

 _7\. Garcia School for Magic (Madrid/Spain/Europe)_

 _8\. Costa Academy for Magic (Lisbon/Portugal)_

 _9\. Royal Elite Australian Academy of Magic (NSW/Australia)_

 _10\. Royal Victoria Academy of Magic (Victoria/Australia)_

 _11\. Beauxbatons_ _Academy of Magic (France/Europe)_

 _12\. Chisisi School for Witches and Wizards (Cairo/Egypt/Africa)_

 _13\. Rompa School for Magic (Baarle-Nassau/Belgium & Netherlands Border/Europe)_

 _14\. Caribbean School of Magic (Caribbean/North America)_

 _15\. Imperial Tsar Romanov School of Magic (Moscow/Russia/Asia)_

 _16\. Burgstaller School of Magic (Berlin/Germany/Europe)_

 _17\. Imperial Chinese Academy of Magic (Beijing/China/Asia)_

 _18\. Persian Institute of Magic (Tehran/Iran/Asia)_

 _19\. Koldolvstoretz School for Magic (Russia)_

 _20\. Sultan School of Magic (Tel Aviv/Israel/Asia)_

 _21\. Morocco Institute (Casablance/Morocco/Africa)_

 _22\. Pardleos School of Magic (New Deli/India/Asia)_

 _23\. Elite School of Magic (Bhutan/Asia)_

 _24\. Grimaldi Academy of Magic (Monaco/Europe)_

 _25\. Hogwarts (Europe)_

 _26\. Metharom Academy (Bangkok/Thailand/Asia)_

 _27\. Uagadou School of Magic (Uganda/Africa)_

 _28\. Miyanoto Imperial Academy of Magic (Tokyo/Japan/Asia)_

 _29\. Torres School for Magic (Buenos Aires/Argentina/South America)_

 _30\. Beaufort School of Magic (Toronto/Canada/North America)_

 _31\. Royal Saud Academy of Saudi Arabia (Riyadh/Saudi Arabia/Asia)_

 _32\. Salem (USA) (North America)_

 _33\. Da Pedro School for Magic (Rio de Janeiro/Brazil/South America)_

 _34\. Durmstrang Institute (Sofia/Bulgaria/Europe)_

 _35\. Moon-Song Institute (Seoul/Korea/Asia)_

 _36\. Arendse Institute (Camp Town/South Africa)_

"I am surprised that Hogwarts is 25th. Things really have gone downhill", Queen Elizabeth says, "The list Hogwarts used to be the leading school in the world"

"That is why I am going to change Hogwarts. Add back the Moonlily house and putting more subjects into Hogwarts and more teachers. And a renovation on Hogwarts", Harry replies

"How do you want the kids from Knockturn Alley and the village to go to Hogwarts? There will be rules for the Werewolves, Vampires, Veela, Giants, Goblins, Dwarfs and Leprechauns?" Madam Bones asks

"Yes there will be Ms Amber Cortz and Lady Narcissa had been working on it. We are coming up with a plan. Most of these will have rules to abide from. The werewolf children will be magically locked in a room with a view of the moon each night of the full moon. I will be opening a large room for them at Hogwarts with trees and grass in it. Vampire children will only be aloud to have donated blood provided by the house elves of Hogwarts at each meal time. Veela children will not be allowed to be alone with males under the age of 17 without supervision. Giant children will not be allowed to use brute strength on another being. The leprechauns will not be allowed to drink alcohol. Goblins and Dwarves are not allowed to use their weapons unless threatened", Harry replies

"That sounds responsible", Madam Bones says, "So you will going to the board of governors?"

"Yes I will. I will be seeing the Minister Fudge after the time reset then do a press release. Then go to the board about the subjects and students admits then I will be going to Hogwarts to sort out the wards, rooms and teachers. Then I will go to the Wizengamot", Harry explains

"What will the teacher changes be?" Fleamont asks

"Binns is not going to teach. And the Muggle Studies teacher will be asked to go on sabbatical to learn more about the mundane world while we get another one", Harry replies

"Your not getting rid of Severus?" Madame Bones asks

"No he is who he is because of memory charms that will be fixed after time restores itself", Harry replies

"What subjects will you add?" Nicholas asks

"Mandatory new classes will be Gym, Mundane Studies, Wizard Traditions. From first year: Art, Care of Mundane Creatures, Chinese, Creature Traditions, Danish, Drama, Dutch, Etiquette, English, Egyptian, French, Geography, German, Greek, Gym, Hebrew, History of Magic, Indian, Indonesian, Italian, Japanese, Latin, Maths, Mundane Traditions, Music, Portuguese, Romanian, Russian, and Spanish. From second year: Cooking, Cultures, and Divine Studies. From 3rd year Alchemy, Algebra, Ancient Studies, Biology, Business Studies, Calculus, Celtic, Centaurian, Chemisty, Draconic, Druidic, Duelling, Dwarven, Elven, Enchanting, Engineering, Fencing, Financial Management, Gaelic, Gargish (Gargoyle Language), Geometry, Giant, Gnomish (Gnomes Language), Gobbledygook, Government, Healing, Jewellery Design, Laws, Martial Arts (Judo, Karate, Kendo, Kenpo, Taekwondo and Tai Chi), Mermish, Mundane Self Defence, Physics, Pixienese, Politics, Science, Sign Language, and Universe History. From 5th year: Curse Breaking, Warding, Wandlore and Rituals", Harry lists and passes the list out to all

"A wide range of classes for all students", Queen Elizabeth says

"Yes and those three mandatory classes are needed. Mundane Studies for the wizard raised and the Wizard Traditions for the Mundane raised. And Gym will be the other mandatory class for all ages need to learn to get in shape", Madam Bones says

"I will be speaking to the testing department of the Ministry and adding those courses to the OWLS and NEWTS. Also I will be fixing the Hogwarts time table so more students can go to different classes", Harry says to everyone

"Harry is also going to add clubs for Students to join", Lucius says

"And interhouse and interschool sports events. A mixed house Quidditch team too", Harry adds

"I can teach a duelling club I have always wanted too", Professor Flitwick says

"That will be fine Professor. Now Uncle Tony would you like to teacher the Maths and Engineering classes?" Harry asks

"I will so I can keep an eye on you", Tony says

"Agent Romanoff, Agent Barton, Captain how would you two like to teacher Mundane Self Defence and Gym classes?" Harry asks

"We will think about it", Natasha says

"I will also Agent Barton put your family under my protection", Harry offers, "That goes for all of you too"

Clint nods he was going to talk to his wife about this.

"Doctor Banner, Ms Foster, Ms Lewis will the three of you teach physics and Science?" Harry asks

"I am a witch as well so we can do physics with magic", Darcy says

"Go to a school of magic? I will come", Jane says

"What about the other guy?" Bruce asks

"Calming draughts will help. I am also sure you can control him", Harry assures him

"I will think about it", Bruce says

"Aunt Wanda will you teach Defence Against the Dark Arts? I will be asking Remus Lupin to teach it together with you", Harry asks Wanda

"I will accept. I want to keep a close eye on you", Wanda says

"Will Dumbledore be staying as Headmaster?" Madam Bones asks Harry

"At the moment we will see how he goes. If he doesn't comply with rules this Professor Flitwick will become Headmaster and Professor Snape will be Deputy", Harry replies

"Me?" Professor Flitwick asks surprised

"Why not McGonagall?" Madam Bones asks

"She is deep in Dumbledore's pockets. So we will see", Harry replies

"What will you be doing about the Wizengamot?" Queen Tatiana asks

"I will be removing unjust laws", Harry says

"What about Fudge?" Madam Bones asks

"He will get the choose of retiring quickly and quietly or I will force him out publicly with your permission your Majesty", Harry says to Queen Elizabeth

"You will have to fill me in. As the wizarding world reports don't come much", Queen Elizabeth says

"I will", Harry promises, "I will be your voice and law enforcer in the Wizarding World. If that is what you wish? What do I need to do be claimed as your Great Grandson?"

"I will need a photo with you, my husband and myself. I will draft a statement", Queen Elizabeth replies

"I will help you your Majesty as I am Harry's press secretary", Hannah says

"Hannah is one of my slaves from a debt with her ancestors. So are Blaise Zabini head of Security with Seamus Finnigan, Su Li, Ariadna Petrov, Denis Belikov, Justin Finch-Fletchley, and Terence Higgs all are bodyguards. Penelope is my spokesperson. Layla Smith is my healer, Megan Jones is my fashion consulted, Rodger Davies is my butler and I have one other", Harry explains the contracts to everyone

"What will you do about the Weasley's?" Madam Bones asks

"I will either declare a blood feud if them push me too much. But I will be suing them for taking money out of my vaults. I will have not contact with them other than Fred, George, Bill and Charlie. Bill is already looking at my properties but he doesn't know it is me. I will invite Fred and George to visit and stay for the time I turn back this island. I am sure they will love that", Harry says with a grin

"What about Miss Granger?" Madam Bones asks

"Blood feud with her. But not her parents as her mothers family Dagworth is indebted to my family line for saving a relative of the Dagworth line. I found out I had a lot of life debts", Harry says

"Which families owe you a lift debt?" King Orban asks

"Hermione owes me 3 life debts. Ginny and Ron owe me one each. Fleur owes me one. Gabrielle owes one. Peter Pettigrew. Dagworth family. Longbottom family. Abbott Family. Bones Family. Zabini Family. Parkinson Family. Finnigan Family. Flint Family. Sirius owes me one for saving him from the Dementors. Macmillan Family. Brown Family. And there are a few more Muggle/Magical life debts. But there is one I asked King Ragnok about", Harry replies

"What family?" Madam Bones asks

"Prewett Family. They owed me a debt and it was paid by giving me the title. But I will pass it on to the twins Fred and George as Mrs Weasley was a Prewett. They will become duel Lords", Harry replies

"Can you trust these twins?" Tony asks

"Yes I can. Besides from Bill and Charlie. I trust the twins the most", Harry replies, "Now what will I need to do to claim my status in your worlds?"

"Well for Asgard there will be a feast and ball to announce that you are a prince of the realm. As well as a feast to celebrate you engagements. There will be a formal ceremony to crown you a Prince. Your not in direct line to the throne but you we still be a prince", King Odin says

"At the moment both Thor and Jane hadn't got children. So next in line to the throne after Thor is me then you. Hela doesn't count as she is already a Queen", Loki informs Harry

"There will be a ball and feast in Alfheim. Before will be a formal ceremony as your not in direct line to the throne. But you are 7th in line to the throne", King Orbon says

"As the Seelie Court there will be a formal ceremony then a ball. You are far in line to the throne but still need a formal ceremony. You will become an Enchanter of the Summer Realm", Queen Tatiana says

"Same with the Avalon Court as well as the title Mage of Avalon", Queen Morgani says

"Same with the Winter Court as well you will also have the title of Sorcerer of Winter", Queen Mab says

"As for the United Kingdom tactically you're the next in line to the throne since George is my eldest son but he can't come out", Queen Elizabeth says

"With all respect, your Majesty I think Prince Charles line should hold the line. I am already King of Magic bearing your approval", Harry says to the Queen

"I will still declare you a Prince of England. I will also name you as on your inheritance a Duke of Manchester, Earl of Cardiff, Baron of Glasgow, Count of Belfast, Marquees of Liverpool and Viscount of Ayr. I will also as on your inheritance name you Supreme Sorcerer of Great Britain. There will be a formal ceremony then a ball", Queen Elizabeth says

"You will also be named Shield of Vanaheim and Midgard", King Odin says

"I will also have you as Grand Seidhr", Queen Frigga adds

"Thank you your majesty's. I have a lot of titles but I will accept the ones you have given me", Harry says

"In each ceremony the titles will be added. Then you can check your title sheet for all the titles you hold", Queen Tatiana says

"You wives will be giving more titles too with the Asgardian Court, Olympian Court, Alfheim Court, Seelie Court, the Unseelie Court, Mundane Court and the Wizarding Court", Queen Frigga says

"I am sure they will deserve it", Harry says with a grin

"What other official plans do we need to know?" Queen Elizabeth asks

"Only a question to you till want to work as you King of Magic?" Harry says

"Of course Grandson I have complete faith in you", Queen Elizabeth says

"I think it is time for a feast as it is well past dinner time", Harry says

Harry claps his hands and food appears on the tables.

"Eat as much as you want. Talk and mingle", Harry says

Everyone starts putting food on their plates and they found all their favourite foods were on the table.

"Do I have any cousins with you Grandmother Elizabeth?" Harry asks as they eat

"Yes from Charles and Diana they have two sons Prince William who was born in 1982, Prince Henry who was born in 1984. Diana died in 1999. So Charles takes the responsibility for the them. William is 22 and Henry is 20. William wants to be in the Royal Air Force and the Royal Navy. And Henry wants to be in the British Navy", Queen Elizabeth says

"Any other cousins?" Harry asks

"Yes from your Aunt the Princess Royal you have Peter Mark Andrew Philips he was born in 1977. And Zara Anne Elizabeth Philips she was born in 1981. From you Uncle Prince Andrew you have cousins of Princess Beatrice Elizabeth Mary born in 1988 and Princess Eugenie Victoria Helena born in 1990. You have your younger cousin from Prince Edward. His children are Lady Louise Alice Elizabeth Mary she was born in 2003. So she is only 2 years old", Queen Elizabeth replies

"Would they mind coming here for the time stop?" Harry asks

"I will ask them", Queen Elizabeth says

"So we would only be gone for an hour our time?" Prince Philip asks

"Yes the wards will let me know when we are lined with mortals once again", Harry replies

They discuss Harry's relations to everyone. Everyone appeared to be having a great time his fiancees' were talking with his family so they knew them. Harry pulled out the bags with the magic mirrors he explains to everyone how they work and a drop of blood is needed then hands one over to all of them saying they would keep in contact with one other.

They all thanked Harry. It was getting late when people started to leave. The SHIELD agents left first Harry escorted them to the port-key room.

"Harald I would like to tell you I am your mothers adopted brother. I will now make sure you are well trained", Director Fury says

"Thank you. So did my mum think as you as a big brother?" Harry asks

"She did. It was blood adopted to Lily to me. I am sorry I didn't take you in. I couldn't track you and still can't. Now I know where you are I will contact you will the mirror. Agent Romanoff and Agent Burton will be staying with you. I suspect the Avengers will too. But when they are called to duty they will come", Fury says

"I wouldn't have it any other way", Harry replies

The Agents leave and Harry promises Daisy to help teach her powers. They leave and Harry escorts the Queens, Ladies, Princes, and Princesses to the port-key room.

They all promise to hopefully come for the time stop. The Ministers leave first but promised to be back before the time stop. Queen Tatiana and the other Faerie Queen's wish Harry well and promised to send someone for the time stop. Queen Elizabeth hugs her Great Grandson and Son before herself and the family floo back to Kensington Palace and Windsor Castle. Next to leave was King Odin and Queen Frigga. Queen Frigga hugs her sons goodbye and hugs Harry tightly.

"Just call if you need me with that mirror and I will have Heimdall send me down", Queen Frigga says

"I will Grandmother", Harry says

They disappear in a flash of light. High King Orbon and High Queen Layla say their goodbyes and promised messages to go between them. They disappear quickly.

Harry lets out a sigh of relief. Everything had gone well. Now he had to find perfect rooms for the family that were staying. He calls Nectar and she said bedrooms were being finished now. Harry goes back to the dinning hall and everyone was talking in polite conversation.

"I bet those talks were hard you did a really could job", Tony says

"Tony here can't even do a serious meeting", Pepper says

"I can do", Tony says

"Do not", Pepper says

"Agent Barton this is a portkey that will take you too you family and bring you back. Pack everything you need and please be here within the next two days. The password is call SHIELD", Harry says handing over the Port-Key

Agent Barton takes the port-key and disappears.

"We all need rooms Grandson", Lord Alexei says

"Of course. Nectar was finishing them up", Harry says, "Follow me"

Harry leads them all to a wing of the Keep on one of the higher floors. Lord Alexei and Princess Edith of Alfheim were in the next room. Next was Nicolas and Perenelle. Next room was Fleamont and Princess Euphemia's room. Then Henry Potter and Princess Marie Fleamont-Potter princess of the Unseelie and the last room was for Robin Goodfellow and Princess Islanzadi of the Seelie Court.

He gave the Avengers the skyscraper for there headquarters that they could modify. Thor and Jane found a room first. Followed by a room for Tony and Pepper. Darcy and Ian sure a room for themselves. Next was Bruce Banner. Then Natasha Romanoff. Next was Captain America. Next was Sam Wilson aka the Falcon. Erik got his one room.

They all thanked he for their rooms and the house elves that would serve them. Harry said they could move all their stuff into the Keep tomorrow.

Harry bid his fiancées goodnight and the remaining adults. They all looked like they needed a rest. Harry goes to his room and his familiars were waiting for him. He changes into pajamas and sets his alarm for tomorrow. Tomorrow he was visiting friends' houses to give their family protection in the Keep. He fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**

* * *

In Line for the throne from my timeline

Prince George 'Fleamont'

Prince Harald James George Potter (1990) 'King of Magic'

Prince Charles Philip Arthur George 'Crown Prince of England' 'Prince of Wales'

Prince William Arthur Philip Louis 'Heir Apparent'

Prince Henry Charles Albert David of Wales

Prince Andrew Albert Christian Edward

Princess Beatrice Elizabeth Mary (1988)

Princess Eugenie Victoria Helena of York (1990)

Prince Edward Antony Richard Louis

Lady Louise Alice Elizabeth Mary (2003)

Princess Anne Elizabeth Alice Louise

Peter Mark Andrew Philips (1977)

Zara Anne Elizabeth Philips (1981)

Louise Alice Elizabeth Mary (2003)

* * *

 **Mavels Tie In**

Iron Man 1

The Incredible Hulk

Iron Man 2

Thor

Captain America 1

Avengers

Iron Man 3

Thor 2 (Frigga didn't die and Loki willingly came back to Asgard)

Captain America 2

Avengers 2

Spider Man


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter .9.**

* * *

 _12 Grimmauld Place_

* * *

Fred and George were trying to improve their products they were making including making a spy-ball. That could record the Orders meetings. They weren't happy with their family at the moment with their mother potioning Harry. And they heard they plan a betrothal contract with Ginny. And Ron wanting more money and Hermione wanting books from the Potter vaults. They were horrified that they would do this to Harry. They didn't think Bill and Charlie had anything to do with it but they needed to be sure.

They were thinking how they could tell Harry and how they could see if there brothers Bill and Charlie were involved when an owl flies into their bedroom window. They weren't expecting any letters. So the twins scan it and it comes up clean. Opening it, it was addressed to both of them.

 _Gred and Forge,_

 _It is me Harry. I need to speak with you both in person. I am not at my Aunt and Uncles house. I left there over a week ago. I trust both of you not to mention this detail to anyone. As I know that your Mother, Ronald, Ginevra, and Granger are dosing me with potions and charms that includes Dumbledore._

 _I have enclosed a port-key that will take you to where I am._

 _If your doubting this is me I gave you my Tri-Wizard winnings of 1,000 galleons at the end of last term and your going to start a joke shop with it. I threatened you with throwing it down the drain if you didn't take it and I made you promise to get Ron new dress robes. Which I won't hold you too now._

 _I hope to see you soon. The port-keys code word is PRANKSTERS. Just tap the wood with your wands._

 _From_

 _Harry Potter_

The twins look at each other in surprise.

"Well Forge we better go and see our little brother", George says

"I agree Gred. Lets go see what trouble our little brother is getting into", Fred says

They take the piece of wood and tap it saying, "Pranksters"

They land in a richly decorated room. The twins felt the wards around them not letting them leave the room. They could feel how powerful the wards were. And they nearly sent them trembling to the floor.

Harry had been talking to Reyna about her staying for the time stop when he felt the wards go off in the port-key room. He knew it was Fred and George as he sent them a letter an hour ago. Harry, Su and Seamus walk to the port-key room and see Fred and George looking around.

"Fred, George welcome", Harry says with a smile

"Hi Harry. Where are we?" the twins say

"You are at my place. Now come to my office we need to talk", Harry says lifting the wards from around the twins

Harry leads them out of the port-key room and the twins look around in interest and amazement. They eyed everything with fascination especially the armour and the serpents and lions bowing to Harry.

"Where are…"

"..we?..."

"Your at my place it is called Merlin's Island Estate Keep. I am a descendant of Merlin. I will tell you everything come in my office", Harry says opening the door for his office

Both go into the office they see portraits off people. One looked like Harry but with hazel eyes and the other was a female with red hair and green eyes just like Harry.

"Harry who are they?" Lily asks

"These are the Weasley twins George and Fred Weasley. Fred, George these are my parents Lily and James Potter otherwise known as Prongs", Harry says introducing them

"Your…"

"...the…"

"...Prongs of…"

"...the Marauders?"

"Yes. You have heard of us?" James asks excitedly

"We found…"

"...the map!"

"Who is…"

"...Moony…"

"...Padfoot…"

"...and Wormtail?"

"Padfoot is Sirius Black. Wormtail is the traitor Peter Pettigrew and Moony funnily enough is Professor Lupin", Harry informs the twins

"Really?" the twins ask

"Yes. How did you find the map?" James asks

"We nicked it from Filch in first year..."

"...we set of dungbombs"

"How did you guess the password?" James asks

"Trial..."

"...and error"

"There were more Marauders and there was a group of female marauders", Harry informs them

"Who?" the twins ask eagerly

"Frank Longbottom was Roar, Professor Snape is Shadow, and Lord Malfoy is Venom. The female Marauders were my mum, Alice Longbottom was Talon, Lousia Abbott is Skye, Narcissa is Flight, Mandy Bones was Runner, Marlene McKinnon was Cloud, Pandora Lovegood was Icesnow, Amelia Bones was Blacknight and an unofficial female Marauder was Wanda Maxmioff whose nickname is Scarlet Witch", Harry says

"Professor Snape…"

"...is a…"

"...Marauder?"

"He doesn't remember. His memories are blocked. I will be realising them soon", Harry replies

"What about…"

"Malfoy?"

"He had a role to play but is now getting out. He doesn't want to be with Voldemort. So he is under my protection. Along with his family. His daughter is close to me", Harry informs them

"Tell us…"

"...everything"

Harry then tells them what has happened so far, this summer, to the time shop he was going to do in less than 2 days time. To say the twins were shocked were an understatement. Harry was the King of Magic! And he was a Prince of England, Asgard, Jotunheim and Alfheim and if it was still valid Tsar of Russia!

"Will you get..."

"...the title of..."

"...Tsar of Russia?"

"The Russian Minister for Magic is going to tell me soon if the magical world of Russia will acknowledge me", Harry replies

Harry also tells them about Dumbledore, Molly, Ronald, Ginevra and Granger's withdraws from his vaults.

"We…"

"...had…"

"...nothing…"

"...to do…"

"...with that…"

"...Dad probably didn't…"

"...either. Neither would…"

"...Bill and Charlie…"

"...And probably Percy"

"I know. Your Dad probably wouldn't do it in his right mind", Harry agrees

"We heard that…"

"Hermione asking..."

"...for more books..."

"...from your Potter Vault"

"I will have Lord Ragnok reclaim all books and items they took. He is already doing an inventory", Harry informs the twins

"...mother and Dumbledore…"

"...have set a betrothal agreement"

"That is not valid. Seeing as Dumbledore was never my true guardian and now that I am an adult it will not work. And he doesn't have my real name. I have many fiancée's. That are truly bonded with me. So I have no need of another betrothal agreement", Harry says

"How many fiancee's…"

"do you…"

"have?"

"Over 51 will be soon. You will meet them. What else can you tell me?" Harry asks

"That they want your money…"

"...so if you die they get the money…"

"They set a fake WILL..."

"...and they want you to get..."

"...Ginny pregnant then kill you off..."

"...and get the money"

"I will have a proper Will written up soon. What else?" Harry asks

"That the Order of the Phoenix has been recalled…"

"And Dumbledore told everyone…"

"...not to contact you…"

"...because it is not safe…"

"...Sirius doesn't like it…"

"...Sirius through a fit..."

"...Professor Lupin had..."

"...had to calm him..."

"Is Professor Lupin in Dumbledore's court?" Harry asks

"He is half in..."

"...and half out..."

"But if it was down to you..."

"...Sirius against..."

"...Dumbledore..."

"Professor Lupin will choose you..."

"...and Sirius "

"That is good to hear. What else can you tell me?" Harry asks

"Your house…"

"...is already being watched"

Harry snorted, "Those idiots sound real capable as I haven't been in Privat Drive for over a week"

"They don't expect you…"

"...to leave the house"

"Well they are stupid. My _relatives_ wanted me to stay outside while I was with them. Can you give me the Order members names?" Harry asks

"Professor Dumbledore..."

"...Alastor Moody..."

"...Kingsley Shacklebolt..."

"...Arabella Figg..."

"My neighbour!" Harry exclaims

"Yes she was sent..."

"...to spy on you..."

"...since you were..."

"...placed at the Dursley's"

"I will destroy them! Continue on the list of names", Harry says writing it all down

"Dedalus Diggle..."

"...Elphias Doge..."

"...Emmeline Vance..."

"...Professor McGonagall..."

"...Professor Lupin..."

"...Hagrid..."

"...Snape..."

"...Mum, Dad..."

"...Bill, Charlie..."

"...Sturgis Podmore..."

"...Hestia Jones..."

"...and Tonks..."

"Thank you. Now I want to ask you if you both want to stay here at the Keep. Since you are both 17 you can leave if you want. I will set you up here. And I want to give you a place for your Joke shop", Harry explains

"For real?" the twins asks

"Yes we can set up a contract", Harry replies, "Also I would like to make you both sword Retainers so you will be under my houses protection"

The twins look at each other having a conversation in their minds.  
"Harry we see you as…."

"…a little brother…"

"…Would you like to become…"

"…Blood brothers?"

Harry was surprised at the question by the twins. This had surprised him. He had to tell them he was a High Elf and his blood would transform them and make them immortal.

"If you share my blood you both would become High Elves", Harry says

"What else?" the twins ask

"You will become immortal. You will not age another day if we share blood", Harry explains, "You will get gifts from me as well. But I don't know which ones you will get. You will know your soulmates when you lay eyes on the person. And being a high elf you will become royalty in Alfheim"

"When we have girlfriends will you change them?"

"Yes I will"

"What about Bill…"

"…Charlie…"

"And Dad?"

"I will change them if they want and prove they are loyal", Harry says

The twins look at each other then turn to Harry with grins.

"We will do it!" the twins say

"Nectar!" Harry calls his head elf

Nectar appears in front of Harry.  
"Yes Your Majesty?" Nectar asks

"Please get Nebula, Leticia, Karita, Lucius, Wanda, Loki, Andromeda and Eileen we need witnesses", Harry says

"I will go and inform them", Nectar says disappearing

"Is there anything…"

"...else we need…"

"...to know?"

"Yes I have the Prewett Lord ship. I plan to give the lordship to both of you", Harry says

"How did you get that?"

"Mother was the last one"

"It is what paid the Prewett life-debt. And I am giving it to you two and you will become dual lords as it is meant to be", Harry replies

The twins look at each other with a mischief smile. Harry wondered what they were thinking.

"So we can disown Mother?" the twins ask

Harry chuckles, "Yes"

"And disown..."

"...Ginevra..."

"...and Ronald?"

"Yes", Harry says with a chuckle

"We accept", the twins say

"Then we will do that with the blood brothers oath, retainers oath and the details for the Joke shop", Harry decides

There was a knock on the door. Su goes and opens it to let the people who Harry called enter.

"Fred, George these are three of my fiancées. This is Leticia Oakleaf and Nebula Leaf both High Elves and Karita a Valkyrie", Harry says

"Please to meet you ladies", the twins say kissing Karita, Leticia and Nebula's hands

"You too Fred and George", Nebula says

"This is Madam Andromeda Tonks, Lord Lucius Malfoy, Lady Eileen Prince, my Aunt Wanda and Loki Odinson my Great-Great Grandfather", Harry says introducing them all

"Why are we here my Lord?" Andromeda asks

"We have some business that need witnesses. We are going a blood brothers ritual. I am giving them the Prewett ring, setting up a retainer contact and last working out the details and contract of their Joke shop they want to run", Harry explains

"Do you know you will be turned into High Elves?" Leticia asks the twins

"We know…"

"…and we are all for it"

"Well we better get started", Lucius says, "All of you need to cut your hands then touch the blood to each other and say the ritual words"

"Su can I have your daggers?" Harry asks

"Of course", Su says handing over three daggers

The boys take one dagger each and cut their palms.

"I Fredrick Fabian Weasley join my blood to yours and accept you as my little brother and I will do the best in my powers to look after you. In name, in spirit, in magic, in blood", Fred says grinning

"I George Gideon Weasley join my blood to your and accept you as my little brother. To protect you and teach you to be a prankster. In name, in spirit, in magic, in blood", George says grinning

"I Harald James George Arthur Philip Albert Richard Lokhi Nicholas Potter join my blood to yours and accept you as my big brothers and offer my houses protection to both of you. In name, in spirit, in magic, in blood", Harry says

And the three join hands and a flash of bright light envelops them. When the light left Fred and George looked like High Elves. Their ears were pointed and they had more muscles. They were both still identical.

"Welcome to the family George, Fred", Harry says with a smile

"How do we…"

"…look?"

Harry conjures a mirror and hands it too the twins. The twins grin at their new looks.

"Mother is going to freak", the twins say

"You should use a glamour at the moment. Now I will give you the Prewett rings. There is two rings because Fabian and Gideon Prewett were the last dual Lords", Harry says passing two ring boxes to the twins

The twins open the boxes and see the Prewett rings that had a lion and a griffin with diamonds and rubies. Grinning them both put the rings on they glow for a minute before fitting themselves on the twins fingers.

"We are now Fred Prewett"

"And George Prewett"

"The Prewett rings protect the wearer from curses and poisons/potions", Harry says, "Now to the Joke Shop agreement and the Retainers agreement. Madam Tonks the contract"

Andromeda pulls out two contracts.

"Now the Joke shop I will give you more money to start up and a building that will be built in the new Knockturn Alley. And I will get 25% of the shop and you two will have 75%. You can design the building. You will just need to talk with Lady Narcissa and the contractors. I am sure they are free today to talk about design", Harry explains to the twins

"Knockturn…"

"Alley?"

"Yes I bought Knockturn Alley and turning it around and have many beings living and working there", Harry replies

"Where do…"

"…we sign?"

Harry grins and takes the contract from Andromeda and hands it too the twins. The twins read the contract and eagerly sign.

"What about…"

"…the retainers…"

"…agreement?"

"They are basically advisers or bodyguards. I suggest an advisory contract to you", Harry says

"And maybe a protection agreement so your protected by the House of Potter and maybe Gryffindor", Andromeda adds

The twins read the agreement both liking how their Mother won't be able to force them into anything if they sign.  
"We accept…"

"…little brother"

"Sign the retainer's agreement then", Harry says grinning

The twins sign the agreement with their new name.

"I Harald James George Arthur Philip Albert Richard Lokhi Nicholas Potter, King of Magic place the protection of the House of Potter, Peverell and Gryffindor on Fredrick Fabian Prewett and George Gideon Prewett. Until such time I with free will retract it. So I say, so smote it be", Harry says

They glow then it disappears. Harry knew the twins were now protected but he wanted to give them a couple more things.  
"Nectar!" Harry calls

"Yes?" Nectar asks

"Please get Hannah and tell he to bring the gifts", Harry says

"I will do so straight away", Nectar says disappearing

"While we wait for Hannah. I have these to give you", Harry says handing over two silver mirrors

The silver mirrors hand rubies on it with flecks of gold.

"These are communication mirrors. Say a name of a person who was a mirror and they will appear and you can talk. You need to add your blood to it to work", Harry says

"We can't…"

"…accept this"

"They are for you my brothers. All my fiancées have one and soon each member of their family", Harry says

"So put…"

"…blood on the…"

"…glass?"

"Yes just a drop each", Harry says

The twins prick their fingers and a drop of blood lands on the glass and dissolves. That was when there was a knock on the door. Su answers it and Hannah steps in with Blaise, Terence, Dean and Seamus.

"Your Majesty you what the twins protection set?" Hannah asks

"Yes Hannah", Harry says

Harry sees the questioning look on the twins faces.

"Hannah has a slave contract with me. Blaise, Terence and Seamus do too along with a few others. Dean has willing entered a retainer agreement", Harry explains  
"So you believe Harry to Voldemort is back?" the twins ask them

"Yes", Seamus says

"I can't publicly say it yet but I believe his Majesty", Terence says

"I will publicly say it. My mum will be safe soon", Blaise says

Hannah hands over two boxes.

"Open them", Harry encourages the twins

The twins open them to find two heavy silver chains with dog tags with their names, birthday and a lion engraved on it. Harry had used his seer ability to see what name they would choose.

"These two chains have protection from spells such as stunning and memory spells. They will protect you from potions and poisons and acts like port-keys too this Keep with the codeword Blood Brothers", Harry says

"I have enchanted them to protect you from the Imperius Curse and the Cruciatus Curse. And Legilimency", Wanda says, "It will also protect you from other forms of mind control"

"Who are…"

"…you?"

"I am Harry's adopted Aunt. Wanda Maximoff. I am known as Scarlet Witch. I am a Supreme Sorceress", Wanda explains

"Cool", the twins say putting on the chains

"Now that is done you can get your stuff and apparate back here. I will already have a room waiting for you", Harry says

"We will tell Mother that we are leaving…"

"…and we will be on the train…"

"…on September 1st"

"Very well. Follow me and I will give you a quick tour. Hannah please find Katie and tell her I will be going to her house first and to meet me in the floo room", Harry says

Harry shows the twins a quick tour including their room and a lab to make their products. The twins were really excited after looking around.

"I will take you to the Cavern now to get your familiars", Harry says leading them into the grounds

The twins whistle at how large this place was. They arrive at the Cavern and the twins look at it in wonder.

"Just step forward and familiars will pick both of you", Harry explains

They both step forward towards the mist. The mist swirls two Australian Masked owls, two red, gold and white phoenix's, two wyvern and two misthounds.

"Well you both are popular", Harry comments

"The owls are twins named Artie and Aria, the phoenix's are name Larla and Flame, the misthounds are named Extri and Exta and the wyvern are Sali and Sala. They are all twins and we can understand them", the twins say

"You must have gotten my gift of beast speaking. I will show you the room to apparate too. When you get back call Mischief. He will be your personal house elf", Harry says ending the tour after they take their familiars to their room

Harry takes them to the room to apparate too.

"We will make getting our stuff quick", the twins says

"If you floo you use Merlin Island Estate Keep, Azure room", Harry informs them

"We will apparate back here", the twins say

"Good luck. I will see you both a dinner tonight", Harry says

"See you tonight little brother", the twins says disappearing with a crack

"What have I gotten myself into", Harry mutters

* * *

 _With the Twins_

* * *

The twins appear in their room at Grimmauld place they had been only gone 90 minutes. Both flick their wands and everything packs itself. They make sure they have everything before they go downstairs to talk to their mother and father. Their father had the day off.

"Fred! George! We have you been?" Molly screeches loudly

"We have been looking for a place…"

"...so we can leave here"

"WHAT!" Molly yells

"We have found…"

"...a place too live…"

"...we are moving out…"

"Now!" the twins say together

"Your still in school!" Molly rages  
"We are off age", the twins say

"Arthur help me here!" Molly says

"You can't stop them Mols. They are of age", Arthur says with a tired look

The twins also see pain in their dads eyes. They wondered if their Mother had potion their father and that it was wearing off.

"Is this place safe?" Arthur asks them

"Yes very safe", the twins reply

"Give us the address", Molly demands

"It is under the Fidelius. We aren't…"

"...the secret keeper so…"

"...we can't tell you"

"At least stay for some food", Molly says

The twins knew their mother was probably going to give them loyalty potions if they ate. So they weren't going to stick around.

"No we need to get moving"

"At least talk to Professor Dumbledore", Molly says

"No. We will see…"

"…you soon", the twins say sending two dungbombs and two stink bombs into the room.

As a distraction from them leaving. Just as they apparate out just missing the stunners that were sent their way by their mother and her screeches.

They land in the apparate room laughing.

"Well brother lets go and unpack…"

"And start on our store design..."

"...with Lady Malfoy"

* * *

 _With Harry_

* * *

Harry knew his guests were settling in Captain America, Thor and Natasha were trying out the training room. Vision was also with them testing out the equipment.

His Uncle Tony was transporting stuff from his tower to here to build the Avengers tower here. Harry gave one of the skyscrapers to the Avengers to modify. War Machine aka James Rhodes was help Tony more all the stuff together.

Falcon aka Sam Wilson was busy looking at all the island from his flying and seeing exactly how big the island was and what the terrain would be.

Bruce Banner aka the Hulk was setting up his know laboratory in the new Avengers Tower. He was also busy transporting all his stuff to the Keep to be on the safe side.

To kids named Peter Parker aka Spider Man and Mary Jane were were staying as long as Peter's Aunt May could come which Harry had agreed too. Peter and Mary Jane were helping Bruce out while moving their belongings to the Keep.

Clint Barton still hadn't gotten back from taking to his family but Harry was sure it was going to be soon.

Harry was finishing preparing to meet the families of his fiancées and slaves. He was ready he calls for Katie to do her family first. Hannah and Wanda were coming with him and his guards Su, Blaise, Denis, Seamus, Terence, Dean, Justin, Ariadna and the goblin guards were going with them. His Wyvern Sempra and Megaero were also coming they had shrunken to a small size. His grim Larvisa and moon wolf Talia were also coming.

Katie we are going to your place so Inda, Pure and Inadora are going to take us", Harry says to Katie as Inda flashes into view with Inadora and Pure

"Of course. Llia will take me", Katie replies as her phoenix flashes into view

"Everyone take a feather of one phoenix", Harry says

They all take hold of a feather and they flash out of the Keep. They appear outside a house by the sea.

"This is Misty Point", Katie says

"Your father is a Captain right?" Harry asks

"Yes. I sent him an owl saying to stay home with my siblings. So all of them should be inside", Katie says leading them up the path to the house

Katie opens the door. And they see inside the well decorated walls.

"Mum? Dad? I am here with my fiancée and others", Katie called out

"Katherine!" Mrs Bell says running and hugging her daughter

"Your Majesty", Captain Bell says bowing to Harry

Mrs Bell quickly lets go of Katie and curtsy's to Harry.

"King Harald", she says

"Captain Bell, Mrs Bell may we have a seat and talk to you and your family?" Harry asks

"Of course. We can go and settle in the living room. The family is waiting", Captain Bell says

Harry follows them and see three females and two males.

"Your Majesty these are the rest of our children. The eldest Helena who is a sea witch, Victoria who is 20, Alan and Asriel who are 19 and Marion who is 18. Everyone this is King Harald", Mrs Bell says

"Your Majesty", everyone says

"May I have a seat?" Harry asks

"Of course. Would you like any tea?" Mrs Bell asks

"No my Lady. I am here to offer all you protection and to spend some time with your daughter, myself and the rest of the family", Harry says

"How we will be able to spend more time when only 7 weeks of Summer left and all your other fiancées family?" Mrs Bell asks

"I have a special clock at my place it will turn back my island in time for how long I want and I will be turning it back 5 months to learn everything I need too and spend time with the families of my fiancées", Harry explains, "I want you all to move to my island to be safe. As Voldemort has returned this first trip can be a trial run"  
"We have our ships", Helena says

"I can transport them to the island. I have a dock with my own ships. You might what to look at mind. I haven't looked at them yet. But I do know I have room", Harry replies

"Please come", Katie says to her parents and siblings

"First we have gifts for all of you", Harry says nodding to Hannah

Hannah pulls out the boxes. Harry hands the boxes to the correct people. The girls gasp at the necklaces. And the men eyes widen at the dog tags.

"What are these for your Majesty?" Captain Bell asks

"Both the necklaces and the dog tags have spells on it to block stunning and memory spells. My aunt also enchanted them to protect you from Imperius Curse, the Cruciatus Curse and Legilimency. It also detects potions or poisons and stops them from working on you. They also have a port-key linked to them to arrive at my Keep if you are in trouble with the code word Bell Ship", Harry explains

"Never take them off", Wanda says, "They will alert Harry and I if any spells have tried to hurt you or someone poison you we will know"

"Has Katie got one?" Mrs Bell asks

"Yes she does. I have made these for all families of my fiancées and friends. I also have this mirror with a drop of blood it will be connected to all other mirrors including your daughters one. You just have to say her name", Harry says handing over a silver mirror with diamonds around it

"Thank you your Majesty. We will come for the time turn we will think about staying after", Captain Bell says

"That is fine. If you can pack now. I will take you back to the Keep and Katie can show you your rooms and show you around", Harry says

"Of course. Give us 15 minutes", Mrs Bell says

All of them quickly go and pack while Katie shows Harry her bedroom and packs the rest of her stuff with a flick of her wand.

"Nice room", Harry says to Katie

"Thanks. I just have to pack a few more things", Katie says moving around to pack the last of her stuff

Harry sees her broom a Cleansweep 7 and makes a note to himself he will buy her a better one. Maybe a Firebolt or another fast broom be would have to check with the companies he owned. Same with all his fiancées.

Once Katie was done they make their way downstairs and sees Marion, Alan, Asriel were waiting for their parents and Helena and Victoria to come down. They were down shortly after.

Once they were all together Harry makes a port-key and transports them all to the Keep. Harry adjusts the wards for the family.

"Katie you can take your family on a tour and Nectar will have their rooms ready", Harry suggests

"Thanks Harry", Katie says with a smile

She leads her family out and suddenly Mischief appears.

"Your Majesty. Master Fred and Master George wanted to know if they can talk to you for a minute", Mischief asks

"Tell them to come here. I need to leave in a minute", Harry says

Mischief disappears to tell the twins. And Harry calls Nectar.

"Yes your Majesty?" Nectar asks

"Please get Padma and tell her we are going to her place now", Harry orders

Nectar quickly disappears and Fred and George appear in seconds later.

"Hey little brother", the twins say

"How did it go with your Mother?" Harry asks

"She tried to stun us when we left but we were too fast…"

"...She wasn't happy"

"We would like to know…"

"...if you would consider our friend…"

"...Lee Jordan, and Angelina members of your…"

"...staff? They will be loyal..."

"…As Angelina already sees you…"

"as a little brother…"

"So do Alicia and Oliver"

"And they might want to be…"

"...brothers and sisters to you"

"Send them an owl and invite them here. I will speak with them if they arrive later today or tomorrow. Send Mischief to me if I am out and they arrive. You will have to stay in this room until I add them to the wards", Harry says

"We will send owls now", the twins say

"You need two more owls then go to the Owlery. There should be some free owls there", Harry offers

"We will", the twins say

They quickly leave and Padma arrives.

"My parents and sibling but not Parvati who is staying with Lavender should be waiting for us. My father is Minister but will be waiting at the London house for us", Padma informs Harry

"Then you lead the way", Harry offers

Padma goes to the floo and puts in floo powder.

"Patil Manor London", Padma calls

Su goes next to clear the way and the others follow. Harry lands in the Patil home to see the family hugging Padma. The man sees Harry and bows deeply.

"Your Majesty I am Lord Indra Patil. Minister for Magic in India. Sorry I couldn't be at your meeting yesterday", Lord Patil says

"That is quite all right Lord Patil", Harry says

"This is my wife Lady Aishwarya Patil", Lord Patil says

"Lady Patil", Harry says

"Your Majesty", Lady Patil says with a curtsey

"These are my children Sanjay who is 17, and Panju she is 16 and they both go to the Pardleos School of Magic in India. And this is our youngest Indira who just turned 11 and will go to Hogwarts in September", Lord Patil says

"Pleasure to meet you all", Harry says, "May I have a seat?"

"Of course. Padma told us why you have come. We would like to join you for turning back the time. But not stay as I am Minister in India", Lord Patil says

"Agreed. Hannah can I have their gifts?" Harry asks his secretary

Hannah hands over the four necklaces and two dog tags. Harry explains all the charms on them. And says the four necklace is for Parvati as long as she swears an oath for all the information that will be told to her will be confidential. Lord Patil says he would talk to his daughter and but her under the house oath.

Once done Harry gives them the floo address to floo too. And everyone takes their trunks and floo through to the Keep. Harry arrives first to find a few more people in the floo room. His fiancée Serpentina Noble had gotten her family, so had Ingrid Nebraska. Cleopatra had her family there her father Minister for Magic in Egypt, her mother and two brothers and three sisters. Gabrielle had gotten her parents and sister. Guinevere had gotten her family and so had Sashandra. Maeve's mum Talia had come and was smiling.

"Hello everyone", Harry says

"Harry these are my parents Edwin and Calliope Nebraska and my siblings Calliope II who is 17, Daviah who is 14 and the twins Fredrick and Francizes", Ingrid says introducing her family to Harry

Serpentina then introduces her family. Her six siblings and her parents. Fleur greets Harry with a kiss to the cheek thanking him for his support and for taking good care of her little sister.

"Pleasure to meet you all", Harry says, "I will let you all in the Keep. And allow your daughters to show you around"

Harry immediately adjusts the wards to let everyone of them in. They leave and Harry sends for Thalia to get her father. Soon Harry had gotten Thalia's father, Lisa's family, Demelza's family, Daphne's family, Octavia's family, Tracey's parents, Guinevere's family, Demetria's family, Amphitrita's family, Sashandra's family and Fay's family. Harry also had gotten the Pansy parents who were going to stay permanently now Voldemort was back. Luna's father was also going to stay too and set up a Qubbiler office in the Keep which Harry agreed too. Maeve's mum was going to stay here permanently too.

Now he was going to get his slaves families. He was going to do his godmother Louisa Abbott and her husband first.

"Hannah will you take me to your home?" Harry asks his personal assistant her freezes not expecting that

"Really? You will give them protection?" Hannah asks Harry

"I will. It is just your mother and father isn't it?" Harry asks

"Yes. And Neville is my betrothed", Hannah replies

"Then we will see Neville too and his grandmother", Harry says

"Thank you", Hannah says with a smile

"My pleasure", Harry says, "Seamus you can go and get your parents, Terence your parents and Blaise your Mum"

"We will your Majesty. Will Su, Ariadna, Dean and Justin be enough?" Blaise asks

"I will be fine with them and the goblin guards and Aunt Wanda go and explain. We will meet you back in the port-key room", Harry says handing them each a port-key to the Keep

Seamus, Blaise, and Terence quickly floo away. Then Hannah goes over to the floo.

"Abbott Abode!" Hannah says into the floo

Su follows then Harry and the rest. They appear in a cosy living room.

"I will just go and find my parents", Hannah says

Hannah leaves the room and Harry looks at the photos and sees one of his mother and a woman who looked like Hannah.

"Harry? Wanda?" a voice asks

Wanda smiles at Louisa.

"Lady Abbott", Harry says to the woman who appears with a man and Hannah, "Lord Abbott. Has Hannah told you about my titles?"

"I know about the contract. Lily, James and I discussed it. I was meant to take you in. Dumbledore meddled with me taking you", Louisa says

"Well let me explain my titles and everything that has happened", Harry says explaining everything leaving them both shocked

Wanda explains the other parts that happened.

"So you're the King of Magic?" Louisa asks

"Yes. It has left me with a lot of work to do. Now I have an offer for you. I am going to turn back time on my island for 5 months. I was wondering if you both would like to come to stay during that time so we can get to know each other and maybe I can start calling you Aunt Louisa like I was meant too and maybe stay after so Dumbledore can't get to you. I would also like to offer you Louisa the title of Head of my Medical Staff. Andromeda Tonks has the contract for you to sign if you want. And I will offer you my families protection to both of you", Harry replies

"I would like that. What do you say Walter?" Louisa asks her husband

"We will get to spent some time with Hannah?" Walter asks

"Yes. I have all my fiancée's and slaves families coming you will have plenty to do", Harry replies

"Do you have any positions available in your staff for my husband?" Louisa asks

Harry thinks of the positions and Walter was a Lord so he needed a high position.

"I can make you Head Seneschal in charge of all other Seneschals. You will soon have Seneschals under you", Harry offers

"I would accept", Walter says

"Should we pack now?" Louisa asks

"Yes. We will be back within the hour to take you to the Keep. I will need to see Neville and his Grandmother now", Harry says

"Of course", Louisa says

"Before I go I have gifts for you", Harry says handing them the boxes with the necklace and the dog tags

He explains both and Wanda explains what she had put on it. They quickly put them on and smile when they feel the protection. Harry also hands over a mirror for them to use.

Hannah hugs Harry thanking him for protecting her mum and dad.

"Your welcome. Now we will go to Neville. We will be back Lord and Lady Abbott in about one hour", Harry says

"We will be ready", Louisa promises

Hannah gives them the floo address for Longbottom Manor and she goes through first to explain to Lady Longbottom and Neville who was coming through. Harry gives it a few minutes before Su and Blaise go through followed but himself and everyone else.

Harry sees Augusta and Neville waiting for them with Hannah. Neville bows to Harry. Augusta eyes Harry before curtsying shocking Neville never seeing his grandmother like that.

"So you're the King of Magic?" Augusta asks

"Yes your grace. May I explain everything that is going on?" Harry asks

"Of course", Augusta says

Harry tells his story explaining his inheritance, fiancées, betrayals and his island.

"I always knew Dumbledore was up to something. I tried telling my Frank and his Alice. But he wouldn't hear it", Augusta mutters

"So Ron, Hermione and the Weasley are stealing money from you?" Neville asks

"Yes. All Weasley's. But Fred and George who I adopted at brothers. Bill, Charlie, Percy and possibly Arthur", Harry explains that he adopted Fred and George as big brothers

He also explains how they were not High Elves and immortal. That he planned to ask all his servants if they wanted to be Elves. Not High Elves but still immortal.

"Lady Longbottom I would like to ask you if you would like to come to my island with Neville and teacher me some of the Wizengamot and Hogwarts Board of Governors with Lord Malfoy, Lord Parkinson, Lord Greengrass and maybe Lord Abbott, Madam Bones, Lord Davis, Lady Zabini and Captain Bell. As I explained I will be turning back the clock 5 months. I will need help in etiquette in that time", Harry asks Augusta

"My grandson is invited?" Augusta asks

"Yes. And if you want I will put you all under the protection of my houses", Harry replies

"Neville will need your support. If you put him under your protection I will help you", Augusta replies

"Very well. Will you come now?" Harry asks

"Yes. Just give us a few minutes to pack", Augusta replies

Harry waits as they pack he doesn't have to wait long. Harry tells Augusta and Neville that Wanda will take them to the port-key room and he will meet them there with the Abbott's.

Wanda takes the Augusta and Neville and Harry floos back to the Abbott's and sees Louisa and Walter ready to go. He produces a port-key. They all touch and disappear to the port-key room at the Keep. He greets Augusta, Neville and the other families welcoming them to the Keep. Harry was introduced to them and Harry lifted the wards for them to move around the Keep. Harry dismisses the guards but Su decides to stay close. He starts to show them their rooms when he felt the rooms in the port-key room go off again. When Mischief appears letting him know that the twins had sent him saying that they were their guests.

Harry calls Penelope and Rodger to show them around then to the informal dining room for dinner. Penelope and Rodger agree to do what was asked.

As Harry walks to the port-key room he calls for Sophia head of house elves.  
"Yes your majesty?" Sophia asks

"Please have house elves ready for the families I bought today. At least one house elf per family", Harry orders

"Of course your majesty", Sophia says with a curtsey

"Nectar!" Harry calls his head elf

"Yes your Majesty?" Nectar asks

"Please have Lord Malfoy, Lady Narcissa, and Madam Tonks meet in my office", Harry orders

"Yes your Majesty", Nectar says disappearing

Harry opens the door to the port-key room and sees Oliver Wood, Alicia Spinnet, Lee Jordan and Angelina Johnson waiting for him with Fred and George.

"Harry. Fred and George have told us some of what is going on", Oliver says, "Is it true?"

"All is true. Lets go to my office", Harry says adding them to the wards

Harry leads them too his office were the others were waiting. Harry takes a seat and begins to explain everything to his Quidditch friends all of them were shocked at the betrayal and the he was now King of Magic.

He offers them the same things he offered the twins. Each wanted to call him a little brother much to Harry's embarrassment. So Harry did the blood adoption with them and all of them became High Elves and were put under the protection of the house of Potter and Gryffindor. Oliver and Alicia quickly discovered they were mates. Harry had noticed the way George and Angelina were looking at each other.

"George big brother something you want to tell me?" Harry asks smirking

"Angelina is my mate", George says

"Good for you. Now we need Fred and Lee to find a mate each", Harry says with a grin

"I am going to be an eternal bachelor!" Fred says causing everyone to laugh

"Would all of you like dinner?" Harry asks  
"That would be great Harry", Angelina says

Harry leads them to the dining room which was nearly full of people. They all stand as he enters he sees his Uncle Tony wasn't there.

"Where is Uncle Tony?" Harry asks the rest of the Avengers

"He will be here soon. And Clint is coming tomorrow", Natasha replies

"All right. Everyone sit and let dinner be served", Harry says

Harry gestures and the food appears. Everyone starts to eat and Harry offers contracts to some of the relatives. Maya Finnigan a witch became a tutor and governess. John Finnigan a Muggle became a groundkeeper. Lee Jordan became a spokesman. Louisa Abbott accept the contract as Head of Medical Staff and Walter Abbott became Head Seneschal. Harry also gives the women necklaces with protection and the boy dog tags. Neville was given retainer status so he was more under Harry's protection and of the protection of the Houses of Gryffindor and Hufflepuff.

Harry had plans to add some of those adult's close to him titles. But he was going to wait to the end of the time stop to announce them.

That was when Tony arrives in his suit. Causing the twins to look excitedly at him.

"Who is…"

"...this little bro?"

"This is my Uncle Tony Stark. Uncle Tony these are my new siblings Lee Jordan, Alicia Spinnet, Oliver Wood, Angelina Johnson, Fred and George Weasley", Harry introduces

"How did you…"

"...build that suit?" the twins asks excitedly

"I invented it", Tony says proudly

"Teach us all you know", the twins says with a glint in their eyes

Harry groans wondering if his Keep will survive all of them here.

"I am going to regret this", Harry groans

The girls all laugh at Harry's expression...

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: I chanced Luna's title to Lady Potter and Katie to Princess.**

* * *

 **Chapter .10.**

* * *

 _Next Day…Time of the Clock Turn_

* * *

Harry had gotten up at 5 like he normally did to do same training. He was getting better in running he could do 15 laps of the Quidditch pitch. He fiancée's were getting close to matching him. Then he had sparring for an hour with Natasha and Su. It was brutal but it was worth it so he could get better with his sword and with his hands. He also practised with a bow. Which he was good at.

Harry has breakfast with everyone telling them he would turn the clock back at 7pm tonight so anyone they wanted to come better be here by then.

He was going to stay at the Keep for the day. He had sent letters out yesterday to the Prewett siblings of Molly. They would hopefully come today as well as Lucius, Narcissa, Draco and maybe Severus Snape as Harry knew Lucius had asked for him to come to Malfoy Manor. The next group would be the Barton's. Maybe some SHIELD agents. Maybe some of his royal family would come today. And the last group would maybe be the Hunters of Artemis with Artemis herself and maybe a few other gods. And maybe Madam Pomfrey aka Anastasia would come as he sent her a letter too.

"Tony what are you doing today?" Harry asks

"I am bringing the last of my suits here. And the Twins are going to help me move my equipment here all the computers and all. JARVIS is half installed in the Keep at my end. I am going to add him to the rest of the Keep", Tony says

"Try not to blow the Keep up", Harry says

"Not promising anything Nephew", Tony says with a smirk

"Now the Hunters of Artemis might be here today for the time stop. All of you that are not mated do not flirt with them. They dislike males so keep out of their way. I don't want any of you turning into Jackalopes", Harry warns everyone, "Pepper kept Tony in line"

"I will. If he doesn't he is sleeping on the floor", Pepper says glaring at Tony

"Fine. But they will be attracted too me", Tony says

"The Hunters are extremely warily of men. And I don't blame them with what some of them went through. So please don't start with them. Just greet them politely", Harry replies

"I will be bringing in Captain Rodgers friend to fix his mind. I will also be taking a look at Lord and Lady Longbottom's minds maybe I will be able to help them", Loki says

"Can you really try?" Neville asks Loki

"I can. If you give me permission for me to take them here", Loki offers

"We give you permission Prince Loki and thank you Prince Loki", Augusta says

"Your welcome. Will you escort me there? After I am done with Captain Rodgers friend?" Loki asks

"We will be waiting for you", Augusta replies

"Bruce have you got those computers working?" Harry asks the scientist

"I have the equipment in the lab is amazing next level stuff", Bruce says

"I like the sparring ring most of you are good with what you do", Natasha says

"Nephew would you like help today?" Prince Thor asks Harry

"I will be fine Uncle. Spend the day with Jane", Harry says

"Thank you Harry", Jane says, "I still have more things to move here. So do Darcy, Ian and Erik"

"Make sure everything you want is all here by 7", Harry replies

"I will", Jane promises

"Ok everyone I will see you later", Harry says as he feels the wards go off in the port-key room, "Blaise, Su, Seamus, Terence with me"

"Yes your Majesty", the bodyguards say

They walk too the port-key room and find 6 adults and many children.

"May I help you?" Harry asks

"I am Jason Prewett and these are my family. My wife Amanda and my 12 children. My brother Ignatius and his wife Lucy and their 5 children. My sister Celeste and her husband Damon Ever and their 5 children. And Melanie and her husband John and their five children", Jason says introducing everyone

"Welcome to Merlin's Island Estate Keep. This way to my office", Harry says lifting the wards

Harry leads them through the Keep pointing a few things out as they walked to his office.

"This is about your sister Molly", Harry says as they sit in his office

"What has our older sister done?" Celeste asks

Harry launches into the story telling them everything. Including being King of Magic. Which surprises them. They were disgusted with what Molly had done and what their nephew and niece did.

"Your nephews the twins Fred and George go by the name Prewett now. They haven't formally disowned Mrs Weasley but they will. They have taken the dual Lordship of Prewett. Are you alright with that?" Harry asks them

"The Prewett Lordship is supposed to go to twins", Jason says

"Would you all like to stay here? I am turning back the clock tonight like I said in the letter. You can get to know your nephews. I would like to offer you Ignatius to position of Earl Marshal which your responsibilities the organisation of major ceremonial state occasions, also leading officer of arms. Jason I would like to make you the Lord Great Chamberlain who oversees the Personal wellbeing of the lord and his family. And you Mr John Sawyer I would like to offer you the place of Master of the Household which you will oversee the domestic staff, from kitchens, pages, footman, and housekeepers", Harry offers them

"We will consider this. We have time don't we?" Jason asks

"Yes you do. How about I set you all up in rooms for now?" Harry asks

"That will be great thank you", Jason says

"Follow me", Harry says

Harry leads them through the Keep showing them areas on their way to their rooms. Harry calls his butler Rodger to show them the rest of the way around.

Then he feels the wards go of in the port-key room. He arrives with Su, Blaise, Seamus, Justin and Hannah to see Natasha, Colonel James Rhodes and some SHIELD Agents bringing in equipment. With another 3 men. And a girl.

"Who are these?" Harry asks

"This is Scott Lang aka Ant Man", Natasha says

"Welcome to the Keep I am Harald James George Arthur Philip Albert Richard Lokhi Nicholas Potter, King of Magic", Harry says holding out his hand

"Pleasure too meet you", Scott Lang says

"This is Stephen Strange or Doctor Strange the Supreme Sorcerer of Earth and had a MD and a PhD", Natasha says

"Welcome. My Aunt Wanda has talked about you. Didn't expect you to be here", Harry says shaking his hand

"Wanda wanted me. I will be helping training everyone magical here", Doctor Strange says, "I will also be helping medically"

"I am Matthew Murdock also known as the Daredevil. Fury said your hiring my to be your Head Lawyer", Matt says

"I do we will sort out contracts later. You will be my Head Lawyer if you want and hire some under you but I already have a few under me with no leader", Harry says

"Who are they?" Matt asks

"Andromeda Tonks, Goblin Justfinger, and Goblin Stormbringer as lawyers and Royal Barrister: Goblin Axehok", Harry says handing him the files from Hannah

"I will look them over", Matt promises

Harry then looks at the girl and they couldn't stop staring. Su nudges Harry.

"I am Magenta Rhodes what happened?" Magenta asks

"We are soulmates. I will have to ask the Nation for what title you will take", Harry says, "I will be glad to get to know you in the time before I contact them"

"I do too", Magenta says blushing

"Would you all like some help?" Harry asks the SHIELD agents

"That would be great", Daisy says

Harry helps transport everything through the corridors to the skyscraper which will be named to the new Avengers Tower.

Harry felt power going in Daisy.

"Do you have power?" Harry asks as they walk

"Yes I do. My powers are Vibration Manipulation. I can enhance vibrations and produce earthquakes and shockwaves. They call me Quake and sometimes I help the Avengers", Daisy says

"That is a very good power. Lets get this stuff inside", Harry says

Harry levitates everything inside. In the two days that Harry accept the Avengers they had made the Skyscraper their own after Harry had given it to them. Other Agents were busy helping set up. Harry was going to add the floo to the Skyscraper.

"So you are setting up the floo address?" Agent May asks

"Yes. It will be locked and keys to a password", Harry says as he goes over to the fire

He draws his wand and matters a string of words in Latin the floo shines and Harry knows he had connected it.

"The floo is connected. The address is Avengers Tower Keep and password is For Freedom Keep", Harry says to Agent May

"Very well", Agent May says, "I will tell our team we trust"

"What are the wards Harald?" Director Fury asks

"They won't be in the same Wards of the Keep. But they are still strong. And I am still keyed to it"

Harry feels the wards go off on the grounds. He excuses himself and said he trusted Fury and Phil to fix everything here.

As he makes his way across the grounds Harry sees Owls approaching. Harry gets the owls packages when they land to see Quidditch Brooms all of them Firebolts and the newest Lightning bolts. They were shrunken down to size but still could be resized. They came with a letter from the company.

 _Dear Your Majesty,_

 _We accept you have ownership on us and as a gift we have given you the brooms you have requested for free. The Lightning Bolts are a Chasers boom, the Powerbolts are for the Beaters positions the newest on the market, the Defending Bolt is a Keepers broom and the Firebolts are for the other positions. The Bolts series have unbreakable Braking Charm, superb balance, and precision. Protective spells from Dark Magic and cushioning charms._

 _They are made out of Ebony with twigs of Birch and Hazel. The metal of the broom is goblin made work. And the Nation has kindly enchanted these brooms so they will not be swayed by dark magic._

 _If you ever need anymore Firebolts or other types of brooms don't hesitant to contact us._

 _Ellerby and Spudmore Broom Company_

Harry liked the brooms they were going to surprise his fiancées and friends. Harry send the owls on their way. And asked Nectar to take all the brooms to his room.

Harry sees Selene Summerfield and her Pack standing on the portkey place outside. Meghan was with them.

Meghan goes over to Harry and gives him a kiss on the lips.

"Hello love", Harry says

"Hello mate", Meghan replies

"Madam Summerfield this is your Park?" Harry asks turning from his fiancée

"Yes. They wanted to know the land. Damion Moon will be here soon with his brethren. How do the buildings go with the Nation?" Selene asks

"The nation has done most of the houses. You can take everyone there to look", Harry says

"I will take them", Meghan says

"Thank you Meghan. I see my Grandfather coming with a man I don't recognises", Harry replies

"I will see you later mate", Meghan says leading her Pack away

Harry sees Loki and a man with a robotic arm. And a girl and a woman.

"Grandfather Loki who is this?" Harry asks

"This is Captain Rodgers friend. Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes. I managed to fix his mind back to when he was on the train. Everything else has been wiped out", Loki says

"Please to meet you Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes. I am King Harald James George Arthur Philip Albert Richard Lokhi Nicholas Potter, King of Magic", Harry says introduces himself

"Nice to meet you. I am a squib. Call me Bucky", Bucky says

"Well your welcome here. Captain Rodgers at the new Avengers tower. I can take you there", Harry says

"That would be great", Bucky says

"Grandfather what are you going to do now?" Harry asks

"I am going to get Lady Longbottom and go and see Frank and Alice Longbottom", Loki replies

"Good luck", Harry says

"Thank you", Loki says

Harry lifts the wards for Bucky to move.

"This way to the new tower", Harry says leading Bucky to the new Avengers tower.

"It is weird to get used to all this technology", Bucky says as they enter the skyscraper, "What is your last name?'

"Potter", Harry replies pressing the main floor button on the elevator

"My Great-Great-Great-Great Grandfather is Abraham Potter a wizard who moved from Britain to America his daughter married my Great-Great-Great Grandfather Jeremy Barnes. Is Abraham Potter a relative of you?" Bucky asks

"Maybe. Now this is a room where Steve should be", Harry says as the elevators open

They see Steve talking to Maria Hill.

"Steve!" Bucky calls

"Bucky! Is that really you?" Steve asks turning around in shock

Steve sees his childhood friend healed from his mind control and not his enemy and looked the way he did all those years ago but the robotic arm.

"Yes. I am as good as new thanks to Prince Loki", Bucky says

The two childhood friends embrace and Harry smiles at the two. He sees Fury ready to talk to them. Harry nods at him letting him know that Bucky was safe. Before Harry leaves to go to the port-key room as he feels the wards go off. Harry enters the port-key room to see Clint Barton and his family.

"Agent Barton", Harry says, "I take it this is your family?"

"Yes this is my wife Laura. My son Cooper who is 8, my daughter Lila who is 5 and Nathaniel who is just a couple of months old", Clint says  
"I am Harald James George Potter", Harry says introducing himself

"Nice to meet you. This is your place?" Laura asks

"Yes. Agent Barton do you want them at the Avengers Tower?" Harry

"Yes. All these boxes have to go to the tower", Clint says

"I will have the House Elves move them", Harry promises

"Thank you. How many do you own?" Laura asks

"You know of house elves?" Harry asks

"Yes. I am a Muggle-Born Witch. I never told Clint until yesterday", Laura says

"At the Keep there is about 600. I just bought new ones. I will lead you to the Avengers Tower", Harry says lifting the wards

Harry calls Nectar to get some elves to more the boxes which she agrees to get some of the elves to do. Harry leads the Barton's through the Keep. The two young children eye everything in fascination.

"You went to Ilvermorny?" Harry asks Laura

"Yes. I loved learning Arithmancy", Laura replies

Harry lets them into Avenger Tower and Natasha greets them.

"I will let Natasha show you around. I have other people who are due today", Harry says

"That is alright I am sure you are busy as King of Magic", Laura says

"The Elves will have all your stuff he soon", Harry says as he leaves

Now all Harry had to wait for was the Malfoy's, maybe his royal Aunt, Uncles and Cousins, and maybe Lady Artemis. He hoped Zoe would come with Lady Artemis and maybe Lady Hestia, Lady Persephone, Lady Hera and Lady Amphitrite and of course the hunters. He had to make sure everyone in the Keep were prepared for everyone to come. He knew he better go talk to Andromeda and Eileen now. And talk to Damion Moon who had just arrived with his brethren…

* * *

Lucius, Narcissa and Draco were finishing packing their manor up. They knew that Voldemort would try and find them soon. Lucius had picked up Mackendra McGonagall-James great niece of Minerva McGonagall because the goblins said she was one of Harry's soul bonds even though she was a squib. Lucius was going to bring her to Harry. Mackendra was excited to see Harry.

Lucius had called Severus over to talk. He knew he had to realise Severus's memories. Lucius was finishing packing the living room when Severus appears from the floo.  
"Lucius you sent me an owl saying it was urgent?" Severus asks

"Yes. There are things you need to be made aware off", Lucius replies, "Take a seat Severus"

"What do you need Lucius?" Severus asks

"First I need you to know I will not harm you. I Lucius Malfoy swear on my magic I will not harm you and all I tell you at this time is the truth", Lucius vows

"Why did you think that was necessary?" Severus asks warily now

"I know your a spy for the light", Lucius says

Severus tenses and holds his wand tight ready for battle.

"Also your memories from Hogwarts and a time after have been blocked", Lucius says silently blocking the floo

"I think I should go", Severus says

"Don't be difficult. It is about Harry Potter", Lucius says distracting Severus

"POTTER! That brat. You have been confuddled…", Severus growls

Lucius while Severus was ranting about Potter. Lucius whips out his wand and undoes the block on Severus's mind.

Causing Severus to drop on the ground clutching his head as proper memories came back to him. He see the times with the Marauders his friendship with James, Sirius, Remus, Lucius, Frank and the traitor Peter. Then he remembered the female marauders Alice, Louisa, Narcissa, Amelia, Mandy, Marlene, Pandora and of course Lily and Wanda.

Wanda disappearing. Mandy and Marlene dying. Severus then remembers James blocking his memories just days before he died with Lily. All the fun times were coming back to him. And his godson Harry. How could he forget that Harry was his godson? And the way he had treated the boy since he came to Hogwarts Lily was going to kill him in the afterlife. How could Harry ever forgive him?

 _Flashback_

 _James, Sirius, Remus, Frank, Peter and Severus were sitting around a table with Lily, Alice, Amber, Pandora and Wanda. They had just lost Marlene and Mandy. They knew they needed to do something. Harry was being held in his mothers arms he was 4 months old and Neville was in his mothers Alice's arms._

" _Where is Peter?" Remus asks_

" _With his mother he said", Pandora replies_

" _We need to make sure nobody knows we are close", Frank says, "That is probably how they got to Marlene and Mandy"_

" _Isn't it obvious what we need to do", Severus says knowing what they needed to do_

" _No Sev you can't", Lily says knowing what her best friend was thinking_

" _We need too. We need to do a memory block and a memory curse so everyone believes that James, Sirius, Remus, Peter and I are enemies", Severus says calmly_

" _I can't do that to your Shadow", James says_

" _You need to wipe all our memories and make sure they are unlocked by yourself, Lucius or Harry when he is older", Severus replies_

" _You will hate us", Sirius says_

" _I know. And I apologies for what I will say in the coming years. Sirius, Remus and Frank need to be modified too. So you Lily and you James and little Harry will be safe. Sirius, Frank and Remus will believe we are enemies and so will Peter. Alice and Pandora will also need to be modified", Severus says coming up with the plan_

" _We can't let you do this", James says_

" _It is the only way for you all to be safe. I am a spy. You have to think I am the enemy. James and Lily you don't since you are in hiding. Wanda is too powerful to have a block on her mind and Amber is my wife and can't have her memory modified because I need at least one ally", Severus replies_

" _What about you memories with us and Amber?" Remus asks_

" _James will have to edited it out and blur the imagines of all of you", Severus says_

 _James sighs he knew it was a good plan. He would have to hid Severus, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Frank, and Alice's memories and allow his son or Lucius to unlock them or himself to when the war was over with if they didn't survive._

" _Shadow are you sure?" James asks_

" _I am. I am sorry for the things I will say in the future", Severus says_

" _So am I", Sirius says standing next to Severus_

" _I will too", Remus says standing next_

 _Frank, Alice and a nervous Peter stand next to them._

" _Marauders forever. Friends and Family forever", James and Lily say raising their wands at all of them_

" _Marauders forever. Friends and Family forever", they say in return_

" _Obliviate!"_

 _End of Flashback_

He remembers his wife Amber and his children. He hoped they were alright. Especially since Dumbledore blocked those memories. He remembered his wife was pregnant when he left after an argument and now he didn't know how many children he had he remembered the twins Artemis and Apollo, then Victoria, the other twins Ares and Zeus. Then lastly Khione but did that last baby Amber was having survive? Were they alright? He needed to find them. He needed to see his sons and daughters. And make amends with his wife.

 _Flashback_

 _Severus was fighting with his 6 months pregnant wife. They were fighting about his spying._

" _This will get you killed Sev! Please stop this. The children need you", Amber begs_

" _I need to do this. Black got Lily killed. And that moron Potter didn't protect her. I am still spying before you get hurt", Severus says_

" _Severus you will get killed! Please I am begging you stop", Amber says_

" _Daddy why are you arguing?" Artemis asks_

" _None of your bloody business", Severus snarls_

 _Artemis immediately rushes up the stairs to her bedroom_

" _Severus get out and clear your head. How dare you speak to our daughter like that. Get out and come back tomorrow!" Amber orders furiously_

" _Fine. I will be back in two days. But I am not changing my mind", Severus yells_

" _You better. Put your family first before spying you dungeon bat! Or we will be gone without a trace" Amber yells_

 _Severus slams the door of his house before apparating to Hogwarts and walks to the Headmasters office._

" _Ah Severus my boy what is the matter? Have a lemon drop" Dumbledore asks his spy_

 _Severus takes a lemon drop and eats it. It calms him down._

" _Amber and I got in a fight about me spying", Severus says_

" _What did she say?" Dumbledore asks_

" _She wants me to give up spying. She says I need to spend more time with my family", Severus replies_

" _Your spying is very important even with Voldemort a wraith that he is now", Dumbledore replies, "Here have a drink"_

 _Severus takes the cup of tea._

" _Maybe she is right. I should go back and spend so time with the kids. I don't think I should spy anymore. I can't lose Amber or the children", Severus says_

" _Have a drink Severus", Dumbledore says_

 _Severus drinks his tea and thoughts of him not spying were leaving him. He needed to help Dumbledore and avenge his best friend Lily. Severus shakes that thought.  
"I need to spend time with my family", Severus says_

 _Dumbledore sighs and draws his wand._

" _I am sorry for this Severus, my boy, but this is for the greater good. OBLIVIATE!"_

 _End of Flashback_

Severus groans as he comes aware of his surroundings again. After witnessing in his memories of Dumbledore obliviating him.  
"You alright Shadow?" Lucius asks

"How long was I out?" Severus asks

"10 minutes. Not long. Welcome back", Lucius says

"What were you saying about Harry?" Severus asks Lucius

"Calling him Harry now?" Lucius asks with a smirk

"He is my godson. Have you seen Harry?" Severus asks

Lucius tells Severus everything about what is happening with Harry with some exceptions. Harry had to tell most of the story.

"So Harry escaped Privat Drive. Dumbledore has the place watched. They are obviously doing a good job", Severus says with amusement

"Yes he escaped over a week ago and had his inheritance test he is now the Harald James George Arthur Philip Albert Richard Lokhi Nicholas Potter, King of Magic…", Lucius explains the other titles and Dumbledore's manipulation

Severus was shocked at all the titles and Dumbledore's manipulation. Severus starts planning to get out from under Dumbledore's thumb.

"I remember my wife and children are they alright?" Severus asks Lucius

"They are with Harry at the Keep. Narcissa, Draco and I are meant to be going to live there soon", Lucius says

"Your moving there?" Severus asks shocked

"Yes. The Dark Lord will be looking for me soon. I am leaving before he comes", Lucius replies

"So you will leave Malfoy Manor too the Dark Lord?" Severus asks

"Yes. Harry has given us permission to stay with him. He also wants me to tell you, you are welcome to come too", Lucius replies

"I will need to pack Spinners End. But I am still a spy for Dumbledore", Severus says grimly

"You can do that from the Keep. You will be safer at the Keep. It is up to you", Lucius says

Suddenly there was a crack and a house elf appears.

"Master Lucius someone is trying to break down the wards", the elf says

"Time is up. Tell Narcissa and Draco we must leave and get Mackendra", Lucius says urgently

"I will Master", the elf says disappearing

"Severus you should leave now if your not coming with us", Lucius says opening the floo

"I will come with you I need to see Harry", Severus says

"Very well", Lucius says

Narcissa comes into the room pulling two trunks. Draco was also carrying two and his owl cage with his owl Storm in it. Lucius quickly takes one of them. Mackendra was carrying a suitcase.

"All other trunks have been shrunken down", Narcissa says to Lucius

"Good. Have all House Elves been sent to the Keep?" Lucius asks

"Yes. We should get going", Narcissa replies

"Cissa, Draco you two go first", Lucius orders

Narcissa goes to the floo and calls out, "Merlin's Island Estate Keep. Password: Spymaster"

She is quickly gone and then Draco follows.

"Go. Mackendra", Lucius orders

Mackendra does as she is told.

"Go Severus I will be behind you", Lucius orders

Severus goes to the floo trusting his friend he hoped he wasn't going to make a fool of himself.

"Merlin's Island Estate Keep. Password: Spymaster", Severus says

He appears in a well decorated room. With suits of armour on both sides of the fireplace and both sides of the door. Narcissa, Draco and Mackendra were waiting for him. He felt the wards around him pushing down on him and keeping him here. And not allowing him to leave the room. Where ever he was this place was well protected.

"So this is Harry's place?" Severus asks  
"Yes", Narcissa says as Lucius comes through

"I closed the floo from Malfoy Manor. The Dark Lord can't follow us when he breaks down the shield", Lucius informs them

"Why do we go now?" Severus asks

"You can't move anywhere. The wards prevent it. We will have to wait till Harry gets here to add you", Lucius says

There was a crack and a House Elf appears with tea and biscuits.

"I am Sui. Mags sent me with refreshments. Master is in a meeting", Sui says

"Thank you Sui. Tell Harry we are here with Severus Snape and another of his soulmates", Lucius says

"I will. Mistress Lilliandia is on her way", Sui informs them before he disappears

"I remember Lilliandia now. How is she?" Severus asks

"She is engaged to Harald now. That is why she is here. Your wife is here and so are your children. Actually your daughter Artemis is engaged to Harald too", Lucius says filling Severus in

Minutes later the door to the room opens and a teen was there with platinum hair.

"Mother, Father, Draco hello", Lilliandia says smiling

Draco hugs his twin. And Lucius and Narcissa hug Lilliandia who smiles.

"Who are you?" Lilliandia asks Mackendra

"I am Mackendra McGonagall-James. Lord Malfoy says I am one of his majesty's soulmates", Mackendra says

"Welcome then", Mackendra says smiling

"Thank you", Mackendra says

"Professor Snape. I should say welcome to the Keep", Lilliandia says to Severus

"You have grown up Lilliandia", Severus says

"Thank you Uncle Sev. I should tell you Harry is in a meeting he will be here soon", Lilliandia replies, "I see Sui bought up tea and biscuits. What has and hasn't my Dad told you Uncle Sev?"

* * *

Harry was in a meeting with Andromeda, Eileen, Nicholas and Perenelle discussing the arrangements for all the guests that were meant to finish arriving today. Harry had talked to Damion Moon and given each one of the vampire clan a sunstone. They were now moving about freely in the new town Harry was having built. Which the goblins and dwarfs have half built already. All vampires were excited to live in a place their race was not going to be a problem and that their children won't be in danger. Some Werewolves, Elves, Satyrs, Angels, Demons, Siren's Centaurs, Faerie's, Veela's, Gnomes, Dryads, Draconis's, Nymph's, Pixies, Druids, Leprechaun's, and Demigods and a roost of gargoyles were also in what was built of the town so far. And Mermaids in the cove of the town.

One of the Leprechaun's was a half and was his mate he felt it. He told the girl named Bridget O'Flanagan to met him later.

Harry felt the wards go off in the floo room. Knowing it was his Uncle Lucius and maybe Professor Snape he calls Mags to send one of her sons to give them tea and biscuits. And tells Tara (Lilliandia's person house elf) to tell Lilliandia to go to the floo room.

Sui appears minutes later. Followed by Nectar.

"Who is it in the floo room?" Harry asks him

"It is Lord Malfoy, Lady Malfoy, Mister Draco and Severus Snape and a girl called Mackendra", Sui says

"Thank you Sui. You can go back to the kitchens", Harry dismisses him, "Nectar why are you here?"

"The Malfoy House Elves are here. Should we set them up in the Elf quarters?" Nectar asks her Master

"Yes. They will have to swear an oath too me and be placed under your command and Lady Sophia Black's", Harry replies

"I will let them know", Nectar says disappearing in a crack

"Romny!" Harry calls

"Yes your Majesty?" Romny asks

"Please alert Lady Amber that her husband just arrived and I will be bringing him to her suite there soon", Harry orders

"I will go tell her", Romny says disappearing

"Who is Romny?" Nicholas asks Harry

"Romny is Amber Cortz-Snape's personal house elf", Harry replies

"How many elves do you have?" Perenelle asks

"Many. Hundreds throughout all my properties", Harry replies

"So my son came", Eileen says a bit in shock

"Are you ready to do this Eileen?" Harry asks her

"Yes. He will be angry with me. I never told him I survived", Eileen says

"Be honest with him. He is here so Uncle Venom removed the block. He knows the truth about me and his past. Just be gentle", Harry suggests

"And he truthful about James saving you", Andromeda suggests

"I will have a calming draft on hand just in case", Harry jokes

Andromeda and Eileen roll their eyes.

"Lets go", Eileen decides

"Follow me to the floo room they are using", Harry says

Harry leads them out of his office he was using and too the floo room. Nicholas and Perenelle decide to go and explore the Keep a bit more. When he gets to the floo room he tells Eileen to stay in the shadows of the doors for now so not to surprise Professor Snape too soon. Su, Dean, Seamus and Blaise were also staying in the shadows to watch their boss.

He knocks on the door and opens it to find Lilliandia talking to Professor Snape and her parents and brother.

"Lillia", Harry says to his fiancée

Lilliandia comes over and kisses his lips.  
"You were quick", Lilliandia says

"I know", Harry says with a chuckle

Harry looks at his Uncle and Aunt who come over to them.

"Got out alright Uncle Venom? Aunt Cissy?" Harry asks

"The Dark Lord just came for us as we left. The wards on Malfoy Manor will hold for now. But soon he will know Cissa and I betrayed him", Lucius replies

Lucius then takes out his wand and so does Harry who knew what was going to happen now.

"I Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, Lord of the House of Malfoy, place myself, my wife Narcissa Cassiopeia Malfoy nee Black, Lady of the House of Malfoy, my son Draconian Lucius Malfoy, heir of the House of Malfoy at your hearth for fear from the Dark Lord Voldemort and his followers. I offer my services for the present of Narcissa Malfoy nee Black and Draconian Malfoy"

Silver glows over all of them.

"I Harald James George Arthur Philip Albert Richard Lokhi Nicholas Potter, King of Magic open my hearth and protection of the houses of Potter, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Le Fey, Pendragon and Merlin to Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, Narcissa Cassiopeia Malfoy nee Black and Draconian Lucius Malfoy, Lord, Lady and Heir. Until such time that I of my own free will close protection. So I say so smote it be", Harry says

The silver turns into the gold of protection and when Harry finished talking the light envelopes them and then disappears as Harry closes the arrangement.

"Nice choose of houses you are protecting us with nephew", Lucius says

"I felt strong ones were needed. Gunner!" Harry calls

Gunner the head of House Elf Security pops in.

"Yes your Majesty?" Gunner asks

"But the defences up a little bit on this floo. We want to make sure Voldemort doesn't try to follow Uncle Lucius", Harry orders

"I will your Majesty", Gunner says disappearing in a pop

Harry looks at the girl and could tell she was one of his soul bonds.

"I am Harald James George Arthur Philip Albert Richard Lokhi Nicholas Potter and you are ma'am?" Harry asks

"I am Mackendra McGonagall-James I am a squib. I am Professor McGonagall's great niece", Mackendra says

"Welcome Mackendra. I will show you too a room soon", Harry says

"Thank you", Mackendra says blushing

"Hello Professor Snape. I take it you have your memories now?" Harry asks

"Yes I do. I find myself in a difficult position of apologising for my actions towards you in the past. I wouldn't have acted that way if I had my memories", Severus says

"I know that now. Apology accepted but you still must act like the old you at Hogwarts. We need to play both Voldemort and Dumbledore", Harry says

"I agree on that. Dumbledore blocked my memories of my wife and children. Are they here?" Severus asks Harry

"They are. But first there is someone else who would like to see you again", Harry says

"Who?" Severus asks

"Come on in", Harry says to Eileen

Eileen comes in slowly and her sons eyes land on her in shock.

"Mother?" Severus asks weakly

"Yes son. I swear on my magic I am Eileen Prince-Snape. And that I am now known as Eileen Prince", Eileen says

"Mother", Severus says tears falling,"You can't be my mother. My mother died over a decade ago"

Eileen wraps Severus in her arms the soon as tears began to fall. Eileen begins to sing.

 _Grew up in a small town_

 _And when the rain would fall down_

 _I'd just stare out my window_

 _Dreamin' of what could be_

 _And if we'd end up happy_

 _I would pray_

 _Trying hard to reach out_

 _But when I tried to speak out_

 _Felt like no one could hear me_

 _Wanted to belong here_

 _But something felt so wrong here_

 _So I pray_

 _So we could breakaway_

 _We'll spread our wings, and we'll learn how to fly_

 _I'll do what it takes till we touch the sky_

 _And I'll make a wish_

 _Take a chance_

 _Make a change_

 _And breakaway_

 _Out of the darkness and into the sun_

 _But I won't forget all the ones that I love_

 _I'll take a risk_

 _Take a chance_

 _Make a change_

 _And breakaway_

 _Want to feel the warm breeze_

 _Sleep under a palm tree_

 _Feel the rush of the ocean_

 _Get on board a fast train_

 _Travel on a jet plane_

 _Faraway_

 _And breakaway_

 _I'll spread my wings, and I'll learn how to fly_

 _I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky_

 _And I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change_

 _And breakaway_

 _Out of the darkness and into the sun_

 _I won't forget all the ones that I love_

 _I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change_

 _And breakaway_

"Mother it is really you", Severus says hugging his mother tightly letting a few tears loose

"My Sevy", Eileen says kissing if forehead

"How are you alive?" Severus asks

"I think someone else is more equipped to explain", Harry says gesturing to the portrait that his parents had moved in too

"Shadow do you want to know the story?" James asks

"Yes. I want to know how my mother survived", Severus says

"We the story will start with Lily and I…"

 _Flashback: 1990_

 _James and Lily were in hiding their son was due in a few months so Dumbledore told them to hide. Lily was making dinner when the Sight she was gifted with shows her an attack at the home of Eileen Prince-Snape._

" _James!" Lily cries_

" _Lily what is it?" James asks hurrying to his wife_

" _Mrs Snape is in danger. Please James we have to save her for Severus. He doesn't deserve to lose his mother! Please James", Lily begs_

" _We need to make sure there is going to be an attack on the Snape home. I will give Lucius a floo call", James says and goes over to the floo calling Lucius's name_

" _What is it Prongs?" Lucius asks_

" _Has Voldemort planned to take out the Snape house?" James asks_

" _He is planning. He has been hiding it from Severus", Lucius replies_

" _Do you know when?" James asks_

" _Soon. The Dark Lord is gathering", Lucius says_

" _How many will come?" James asks_

" _Maybe 15 Death Eaters", Lucius replies_

" _I will call our friends for help. Thanks Venom. Stay safe", James says_

" _Stay safe too Prongs", Lucius says disappearing_

 _James quickly sends out Patronus do Sirius, Remus, Frank, Marlene, Pandora and Wanda. They arrive in minutes._

" _What is going on Prongs?" Sirius asks_

" _Severus childhood home is not safe. We are going to safe Eileen and maybe Tobias. But I think we should leave him there as he is a wife and child beater", James says_

" _I agree. Tobias doesn't deserve to live", Wanda says_

" _We are going Lils", James says_

" _I am coming with you", Lily says_

" _Your pregnant. I can't let you risk your life! And our babies" James says_

" _I am going!" Lily says_

 _James sighs he wasn't going to win this fight. They all get out of the house and apparate to the Snape House. They see Death Eaters throwing curses around the house._

" _Lily and I will go inside take out the Death Eaters here", James says to everyone_

 _James and Lily sneak inside the house that was in flames they through curses at the Death Eaters in the house. They hear screaming and see Eileen Snape being tortured. James snarls a cause at the Death Eater and he was blown into the wall._

" _Mrs Snape are you alright?" Lily asks rushing to her side_

" _I am. They killed Tobias. Did you two come alone?" Eileen asks_

" _No others our covering our exit. Come we must hurry", James says_

 _Lily pulls a cloak around Eileen so no one could see her. They run through the burning house and find their friends waiting for them. The Death Eaters where stunned on the ground._

" _We are going to Potter Manor", James says holding out a port-key_

 _They all take it and disappear to Potter Manor._

" _Mrs Snape you will be safe here", James says_

" _I will go by Eileen Prince. Thank you Lord Potter", Eileen says_

" _We need to make you safe. So say the words to activate the protection", James says_

" _I Eileen Astra Prince formally Snape, Lady of the Prince line, place myself, at your hearth for fear from the he-who-should-not-be named and his followers. I offer my services to you are your family on the conditions nobody knows I am alive", Eileen says_

" _I James Charlus Potter, Lord of the House of Potter and Gryffindor open my hearth and protection of the houses of Potter and Gryffindor, to Eileen Astra Prince. Until such time that I of my own free will close protection,. So I say so smote it be", James says_

" _Thank you Lord Potter"_

 _End of Flashback_

"That was what happened your father died in the attack but we did manage to save Eileen", James says

"I believe I owe you more than I thought I did", Severus says to James and Lily

"No you don't. This is what we do for family", Lily replies

"Thank you", Severus says

"I forgive you how you treated Harry. Do better in the future", Lily says to Severus, "But you are always forgiven unless you did something really bad"

"Thank you Lily", Severus says

"I will take you on a tour of the Keep now with Mackendra and your wife is waiting in your suite", Harry informs Severus while adding him to the wards

Severus feels the wards around him lift. Letting him go out of the room.

"Follow me", Harry says

Harry gives Severus a short tour.

"You can you experiments in the potion labs I have. I also have a lots of rare ingredients that my ancestors have gotten and our well preserved", Harry says to Severus

"I would like to look at the lab after I see my wife and children", Severus says

"Of course Professor Snape", Harry replies

"Call me Severus as I know we will never get close to for you to call me Uncle Sev or Uncle Shadow", Severus says

"I will call you Uncle Shadow. This is a new start for all of us. I call Lucius Uncle Venom", Harry replies

"You seem to be handling all this well", Severus says

"I was angry at the start but I have to do my duty to the country and my other places that fall on my titles", Harry informs Severus

"I will do what I can to help you", Severus says, "I can get you caught up in Potions"

"I am actually not that bad with potions. The other Slytherin's put other ingredients in my cauldron. I was looking forward to potions since I got my letter to Hogwarts. But your teaching and not helping made me hate it. I would actually get the potion right if the Slytherin's stopped throwing different ingredients into my cauldron that was the reason my cauldron explored each time", Harry explains

"It is true Uncle Sev. I did it too Harry too. It was part of the cover. But Goyle and Crabbe did it deliberately. They did it too others too in Gryffindor", Draco says standing up to Harry

"Why are you agreeing with me Draco?" Harry asks surprised

"You will be my brother-in-law soon don't want to get on the wrong side of you", Draco replies, "And I was playing a part to make sure Dumbledore didn't expect anything"

"Smart move. Now when I turn back the clock I will get to know the real you", Harry says

"Turn back the clock?" Severus asks

"This island I can turn back time on. At 7pm tonight I will be turning the clock back 5 months. If you go to get your clothes you need to be back by then.

"Uncle Venom, Aunt Cissy, Draco your permeant quarters are through that door", Harry says pointing at the double doors

"Thank you Harry we better get unpacking", Lucius says

"I will help you", Lilliandia says  
"We have the stuff you left behind in a trunk with us", Narcissa says

"Then lets find it", Lilliandia replies

"We will see you all soon", Harry says leaving them too it

Harry runs into Maeve and she takes Mackendra too her room.

Harry leads Severus down through the corridor and comes to a set of double doors down from Lucius's.

"Now Lady Amber's rooms are these ones", Harry says knocking on the door

"Come in", a female says

Harry opens the door to find Amber and her children there.

"Lady Amber", Harry says with respect

"Your Majesty", Amber says curtsying

"Harald", Artemis says going over and kissing her fiancée

"Hey Arty", Harry says kissing her lips

"Severus?" Amber says seeing her husband that she hadn't seen for many years

"Amber", Severus says

They rush into each others arms. Hugging each other tightly.

"I am sorry I left and for the argument", Severus says hugging Amber tightly

"I forgave you a long time ago. Who wiped your memories of us?" Amber asks her husband

"Albus did. When Lucius undone James's block it undid Dumbledore's block. I now know everything", Severus says

"I would like to introduce you too our children now Sev", Amber says

"Of course", Severus says letting her go

"I am Artemis. Harald is my fiancée", Artemis says hugging her father tightly

"You have grown so beautiful and changed so much Artemis", Severus says hugging his daughter

"Thanks Dad", Artemis says

"Hey Dad I am Apollo, Artemis's twin. We are 15", Apollo says

"I am Victoria and I am 14", Victoria says

"I am Zeus…"

"And I am Ares we are twin 13 year-olds", Ares says

"I am Khione and I am 12", Khione says

"I am Athena daddy and I am 11", Athena says

"My children I am sorry I have never been there for you", Severus says to all of them

"We forgive you Dad. You had a very good reason", Artemis says

"Now you are here with us and we can make up for the lost time", Apollo says with a grin

"Can I stay during the time turn Harry?" Severus asks Harry

"Of course. Like I said get your stuff here before 7 and you will be in the Time Turn", Harry replies

"I will do that now then. Will the Dark Lords summons reach here?" Severus asks Harry

"We are going back 5 months so it will not work when the 5 months are up the Dark Mark will call you for Voldemort again. You can stay here and come back here after each meeting with Voldemort and the Order", Harry replies

"You know about the Order?" Severus asks

"Fred and George told me. They are living here with Oliver Wood, Alicia Spinnet, Angelina Johnson and Lee Jordan. They are all staying here and so are my fiancées families", Harry explains

"So this is where the twins went. Molly was going crazy yesterday at the Order meeting", Severus replies

"They have adopted me as a brother and I them. So have my old Quidditch team. Now should I show you back to the floo?" Harry asks

"Yes. I will be back see Amber, kids", Severus says

"I will have our room waiting", Amber says

Harry leads Severus through the halls.

"I should tell you that Dad's parents are here. Euphemia and Fleamont are around here somewhere. So are other relatives", Harry says to Severus

"You have a lot of family around you now?" Severus asks

"Yes. I am really thankful for all of them. By the away Lady Artemis of Olympus and her Hunters might he here today. So just a remind to be respectful to them", Harry warns Severus

They were in the floo room now.

"I will. So what do I have to say to get back into this Keep?" Severus asks

"Just say Merlin's Island Estate Keep. Password: Spymaster. You can come and go from the floo as you wish and the wards now recognise you. So I don't have to add you each time. If you get lost around the Keep call Dream she is your personal house elf", Harry explains

"Have you got proper Potions Labs?" Severus asks

"I do. One can be yours. Grab everything you can. Be back before 7", Harry says

"I will", Severus says disappearing into the floo

Harry leaves the floo room glad that Professor Snape had come around now his memories were back.

Harry feels the wards go of in the Hospital Wing. He quickly makes his way to the wing and finds Loki with Augusta, Neville Longbottom and a girl he didn't know but felt attached too and two people that had to be Neville's parents.

"Who are you M'Lady?" Harry asks the teen

"I am Celestia Jodi Longottom I am 14 my Lord", Celestia says

"Pleasure too met you. I believe my elven instincts have told me your my mate. I am sorry I am dumping this on you. I will be looking forward to getting to know you", Harry says

"Me too. I would like to learn more when I can. But my parents come first", Celestia says

"I look forward too it", Harry says

"Asclepius!" Loki calls the head infirmary elf

"You Mister Loki?" Asclepius replies

"Please get some nutrition, strength potion and pepper-up potions. And get Lady Abbott", Loki orders

"I will get them now from the stores", Asclepius says disappearing

"Can you try and restore their minds now?" Neville asks

"I will try", Loki replies

"Do you need help?" Harry asks

"Your healing abilities could help heal their brains. Come grandson and I will tell you want to do", Loki says

Louisa Abbott appears and hurry's over with the potions eager to help her friends.

"Can you really do this Loki?" Louisa asks

"With Harry's help I can", Loki replies, "I want to test them for potions first. Madam Longbottom, Lady Abbott, King Harald your witnesses to the test"

"First Grandfather maybe King Ragnok should be here. He is what found my blocks and he can do an Inheritance test on Neville", Harry suggests

"Call him", Loki orders while he looks over Frank and Alice

Harry calls Ragnok on his mirror and the Goblin King says he would be there in 5 minutes. Harry gave the goblin the floo password for the hospital.

5 minutes later King Ragnok appears with Chief Healer Thornfinger, Barrister Goblin Axehok and Goblin lawyers Justfinger and Stormbringer.

"So you want to do a block test, an abilities test and an inheritance test?" King Ragnok asks Harry

"Yes on Neville Longbottom", Harry replies

"I need 7 drops of blood on this parchment Mr Longbottom", King Ragnok says to Neville

Neville hesitantly cuts his palm and lets 7 drops of blood fall.

 _Inheritance Test_

 _Neville Franklin Longbottom_

 _Confirmed Heir-Ships_

 _Heir of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Longbottom (UK)_

 _Heir of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Blishwick (UK)_

 _Heir of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Max (UK)_

 _Confirmed Lordships_

 _Lord of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Shafiq (UK)_

 _Lord of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Tripe (UK)_

 _Vaults_

 _Longbottom Trust Vault (UK)_

 _Longbottom Family Vault (UK)_

 _Blishwick Vault (UK)_

 _Max Vault (UK)_

 _Shafiq Vault (UK)_

 _Sage Vault (UK)_

 _Flick Vault (UK)_

 _Jones Vault (UK)_

 _Wilson Vault (UK)_

 _Baldwin (UK)_

 _Wright Vault (UK)_

 _Coleman Vault (UK)_

 _Banks Vault (UK)_

 _Atkins Vault (UK)_

 _Carlye Vault (USA)_

 _Clinton Vault (USA)_

 _Norman Vault (USA)_

 _Belrose Vault (France)_

 _Faucher Vault (France)_

 _Descendant of gods:_

 _Demeter_

 _Dionysus_

 _Tyche_

 _Hebe_

 _Nemesis_

"How did I get these?" Neville asks King Ragnok

"The Blishwick, Max, Tripe and Shafiq come from your mother. You're the Lord of Shafiq and Tripe because it skips your mother because a male has to have the titles. It can't pass to a female", King Ragnok replies

"Isn't that line meant to be extinct?" Augusta says

"It appears Lady Alice Longbottom is the lost child of the Shafiq family. Now the title passes on to Neville. In case of the Shafiq name you are automatically emancipated. Since you're the last living descendant", King Ragnok replies

"Harry has many titles do I have to find a wife for each title?" Neville asks

"Yes. Especially the Shafiq title otherwise it will become extinct", King Ragnok replies, "You do have two betrothal contracts at the moment"

"Who too? I know Hannah is one", Neville says

"And Miss Victoria Cortz-Snape is the other. You need three more wives which you can pick at your leisure", King Ragnok replies , "Now you Wizengamot seats are…"

 _Wizengamot Seats_

 _Longbottom_

 _Max_

 _Shaiq_

 _Blishwick_

 _Tripe_

"Now for the abilities test. I need 13 drops of blood", Ragnok says

Neville cuts his palm again and counts 13 drops. Ragnok mutters a spell in the goblin language. Ragnok looks at the list and frowns.

"Some of your abilities have been blocked. This is the list", Ragnok says

 _ **Abilities Test**_

 _ **Neville Franklin Longbottom**_

 _IQ: 140: Blocked 50%_

 _Wandless Magic: Blocked 99%_

 _Magical Core: Blocked 96%_

 _Natural Beast Speaking: Blocked 100%_

 _Natural Occlumency: Blocked 100%_

 _Healing: Blocked 100%_

 _Chlorokinesis: Blocked: 100%_

 _Geokinesis: Blocked: 100%_

 _Thermokinesis: Blocked: 100%_

 _Alcokinesis: Blocked: 100%_

 _Analytical Abilities: Blocked 100%_

 _Natural Animagus: Blocked 100%_

"Who would do this to my grandson!?" Augusta asks outraged

"There is only one person Madam Longbottom. Dumbledore", Harry says to the outraged dowager of the Longbottom line

"Now four drops of blood to see if you have any potions in you", Loki says

Neville cuts his palm for the last time and drops 4 drops of blood on the parchment. Writing appears quickly.

 _ **Potions and Curses Test**_

 _ **Neville Franklin Longbottom**_

 _ **Confirmed Potions**_

 _Magic Depriving Potion_

 _Confounding Potion_

 _Loyalties Potion_

 _Obedience Potion_

 _Fear Potion (Connected to Professor Severus Snape)_

 _ **Confirmed Charms**_

 _Binding Charm_

 _ **Confirmed Curses**_

 _21 Obliviates_

 _Fear Curse (Connected to Professor Severus Snape and the Dungeons)_

 _Fear Curse (Connected to Slytherin's)_

 _Magic Leech_

"I am going to kill the person who dared put a magic leech on my grandson!" Augusta growls

"So is the Fear Potion and Curse the reason I am so scared around Professor Snape? The Dungeons? And the Slytherin's?" Neville asks the goblins

"Yes. We can give you potions to get rid of the effects", Chief Healer Thornfinger says

"I want a copy of all these tests", Augusta says

"Of course Madam Longbottom", Ragnok says

Healer Thornfinger gives Neville the potion to clear his system of the potions and the Fear Curse.

"Now lets fix your parents", Loki says kindly

Loki produces a knife and cuts Frank's palm and lets a few drops land on a piece of enchanted parchment. Writing immediately appears.

 _ **Potions, Blocks, Poisons Test**_

 _ **Frank Alexander Longbottom**_

 _ **Confirmed Potions**_

 _Magic Depriving Potion_

 _Nutrition potion_

 _ **Confirmed Blocks**_

 _Natural Healing Block_

 _Memory Block_

 _ **Confirmed Curses**_

 _Cruciatus Curse_

 _20 Obliviates_

 _Magic Leech_

"What is the Magic Leech?" Neville asks

"It means someone is using his magic", Louisa says

"And the Magic Depriving Potion?" Neville asks

"That potion deprives the victim from there magic", Louisa replies

"I will murder the person who did all this!" Augusta growls

"Someone obliviated your sons memories. I can tell the memory block was James. But the obliviates were from someone else. Only one was from James", Loki replies, "I will do Alice now"

"Do it", Augusta orders

Loki cuts Alice's palm gently and lets a few drops of blood fall onto the parchment. Writing immediately appears.

 _ **Potions, Blocks, Curses Test**_

 _ **Alice Marilyn Longbottom**_

 _ **Confirmed Potions**_

 _Magic Depriving Potion_

 _Nutrition potion_

 _ **Confirmed Blocks**_

 _Natural Healing Block_

 _Memory Block_

 _ **Confirmed Curses**_

 _Cruciatus Curse_

 _25 Obliviates_

 _Magic Leech_

"I am going to kill the person who done this", Augusta says

"What I said about Frank's list is the same for Alice's. But she had more Obliviates", Loki replies, "Now we better heal them. Harald come here"

Harry walks over to Frank's bed were Loki was.

"You have to concentrate on his brain. Touch his head with both hands. And feel the healing powers in your body and push them out into your hands then push the power out of your body and into Frank's head. I will be helping with my own brand of magic", Loki explains

Harry places his hands on Frank's head and so does Loki. Remembering Loki's words he feels his magic and pushes it out through his hands and into Frank's head. Frank's whole-body glows gold with the power of Harry and green with the power of Loki. The magic curls into Frank's brain healing the damage done to his brain. Loki and Harry work together to make sure Frank has no memory of the torture and the only memories of his son as a baby and his wife and the Marauders.

They hear Frank take a deep breath and Harry and Loki pull away after ten minutes of healing Frank's mind.

"Alice?" Frank rasps

"My Frank", Augusta says hugging her son

"Mother? What happened? Where is Alice? And Neville and Celestia?" Frank asks

"We will tell you after we help Alice", Loki says, "Augusta help Frank take a nutrition potion, a strengthen and a pepper up"

Augusta nods and begins to help Frank with his potions. Healer Thornfinger starts running scans on Frank to see if there was anything else Frank needed.

Harry and Loki move over to Alice and repeat what they did on Frank on Alice. Alice's mind was a little worse than Frank's. But they healed her mind. And Alice awakes with a gasp.

"Neville? Celestia?" Alice croaks

"Mum?" Neville asks tears falling

"Mum?" Celestia asks at the same time

"How long has it been?" Alice asks looking at her now teenage son and daughter

"14 years Mum, Dad", Neville says and goes and hugs his mother then father tightly tears flowing with Celestia hugging them too

Loki helps Alice take the potions he had out. Healer Thornfinger does the same scans on Alice that he did on Frank.

"Harry is that you?" Alice asks

"Yes Aunt Alice. It is my Harald James George Arthur Philip Albert Richard Lokhi Nicholas Potter. Welcome back to the world", Harry says kindly

"What happened to us? What has happened in those 14 years?" Alice asks

"We will tell you", Augusta says

"But first Harry our families have stood together since the start of the wizarding world. We have fought side by side in defence of one another since our families begun. I am continuing that tradition now. I'll stand by your side and defend you are your wives with my life! With all the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Longbottom has to offer, even up to including my life! So I say! So smote it be!" Neville says

Harry was shocked. Augusta had never been more proud of her grandson.

"I accept your oath and I consider you a brother. Thank you for your loyalty and bravery", Harry says

"Brother", Neville says taking Harry's hand in a firm grip

"Brother", Harry says firmly, "I will leave you too it. Welcome back Aunt Talon and Uncle Roar", Harry says nicely

"You know of the Marauders?" Frank asks

"Yes. I found out all about them this Summer. Neville, Celestia and Madam Longbottom can fill you in. And so can Aunt Louisa", Harry says nodding to his Aunt

"Skye?" Alice asks  
"Hello Talon", Louisa says

Harry heads out leaving the family to bond when he felt the wards go of in the port-key room. Blaise, Su, Dean and Seamus head with him to the port-key room on the way his Grandpa Fleamont and Grandma Euphemia join him. He finds the royal family waiting for him in the floo room including Queen Elizabeth II and Prince Consort Philip.

"Grandmother, Grandfather", Harry says bowing to them

"Grandson. We have decided to stay here for the time stop as long as we get back to Buckingham palace when time realigns itself again", Queen Elizabeth says

"I will get you back on time I promise it", Harry promises

"Thank you Harald", Queen Elizabeth says

"Who are all of you? I take it the adults are married to my Aunt and Uncles?" Harry asks

"These are my sons Prince William Arthur Philip Louis and Prince Henry Charles Albert David", Prince Charles says, "Sons this is your cousin Harald James George Arthur Philip Albert Richard Lokhi Nicholas Potter, the King of Magic and your Uncle who was meant to be the Crown Prince George Arthur Philip John. Who goes by Fleamont Potter now"

"Uncle, cousin", Prince William says shaking his Uncles and Cousins hand

"Uncle, cousin", Prince Henry says

"Nephew this is my son Peter Mark Andrew Philips he is 28. And this is my daughter Zara Anne Elizabeth Philips who is 24. They are my ex-husband and mines children", Princess Royal Anne says

"I am her second husband Sir Timothy Laurence", Sir Laurence says bowing to Harry

"Pleasure to meet you", Harry says

"These are my daughters Princess Beatrice Elizabeth Mary of York. She is 17 and my other daughter Princess Eugenie Victoria Helena of York she is 15. The same age as you. I divorced their mother", Prince Andrew says

"Cousin", Princess Beatrice and Princess Eugenie say

"Nephew this is my wife Sophie Rhys-Jones countess of Wessex and this is our two year old daughter Lady Louise Alice Elizabeth Mary Mountbatten-Windsor", Prince Edward says

"Your Majesty", Countess Sophie says curtsying with Louise in her arms  
"Countess. I feel some magic on you", Harry says

"I am a witch. It is a close secret. Do you know Hestia Jones?" Countess Sophie asks

"She is in the Order I have been told", Harry replies

"She is my cousin once removed. I have another cousin once removed who is the sister to Hestia her name is Gwenog Jones Beater and Captain of the Holyhead Harpies", Countess Sophie replies

"That is good to know. I will show you around and show you your rooms. And call me Harry or Harald. No Your Majesty at the moment since we are not in public", Harry says modifying the wards to let everyone in

He shows them around and then to the rooms he had made just in case they came. Harry feels the wards go off and tell his Professor Snape was back. He excuses himself from his family and says that Fleamont and Princess Euphemia would show them the rest of the Keep.

Harry approaches the floo room to find Severus coming out with two trunks.  
"May I help you Uncle Severus?" Harry asks

"Have you got time?" Severus asks

"Yes. But first I want to put you under my protection. Lets go to my office. Nectar!", Harry calls

"Yes your Majesty?" Nectar asks popping in

"Please get King Ragnok, Lucius, Mr Murdock, Bridget, Andromeda and Eileen. Please pop King Ragnok into my office", Harry orders

"At once your majesty", Nectar says popping away

"This way to my office", Harry says

Harry leads Severus too his office and finds King Ragnok was already there.

"Severus this is King Ragnok of the Goblin Nation", Harry says, "King Ragnok this is Severus Snape and he needs a inheritance test, and potions, curses test", Harry says sitting in his chair

"Alright. I will just get the knife and parchment", King Ragnok says

There was a knock on the door and Lucius, Amber, Andromeda, Matt Murdock, Eileen, Augusta, Celestia, Bridget and Mackendra enter.

"Uncle Severus is going to have an inheritance test and tested for potions and curses", Harry explains to everyone

"My mum would get the titles. If I have any", Severus says

"They skipped me Severus. So you should see", Eileen says

"I am ready seven drops of blood", King Ragnok says

Severus cuts his palm and seven drops of blood fall out. Ragnok says some words in the goblin language.

"Here you go Professor Snape", Ragnok says handing over the inheritance test

 _Inheritance Test_

 _Severus Tobias Snape_

 _Confirmed Magical Titles_

 _Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Prince (UK)_

 _Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Urquart (UK)_

 _Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Durmstrang (Scandinavia)_

 _Faerie Titles_

 _Lord of the Summer/Seelie Court: Cousin of Queen Tatiana of the Summer/Seelie Court (Through the Prince line)_

 _Vaults_

 _Snape Vault (UK)_

 _Prince Vault (UK)_

 _Urquart Vault (UK)_

 _Saltlake Vault (UK)_

 _Barlow Vault (UK)_

 _Triston Vault (UK)_

 _Eden Vault (UK)_

 _Backer Vault (UK)_

 _Durmstrang (Scandinavia)_

 _Arud Vault (Scandinavia)_

 _Bjork Vault (Scandinavia)_

"Well that was a surprise", Severus says

"I will have your house rings next time you are in Gringotts. Now for the potion, curses test. I need 4 drops of blood", Ragnok says

Severus cuts his palm again and lets four drops of blood drop on the parchment. Ragnok says something in the goblin language and writing appears.

"It appears someone wants to control you", Ragnok says handing over the list to Severus

 _ **Potions, Blocks, Curses Test**_

 **Severus Tobias Snape**

 _ **Confirmed Potions**_

 _Magic Depriving Potion_

 _Loyalties Potion_

 _Obedience potion_

 _Hate Potion (Keyed to Harry Potter)_

 _ **Confirmed Blocks**_

 _Memory Blocks (Realised)_

 _ **Confirmed Curses**_

 _Cruciatus Curse_

 _30 Obliviates_

 _Magic Leech_

 _Dark Lord Curse_

Severus was fuming how dare someone potion him.

"Now do you want protection Uncle Severus?" Harry asks

"If your willing to give it", Severus replies

"I am", Harry says

"I Severus Tobias Snape, Lord of the House of Prince, Urquart and Durmstrang, place myself at your hearth for fear of Dumbledore and the Dark Lord Voldemort and his followers. I offer my services for protection", Severus says

"I Harald James George Arthur Philip Albert Richard Lokhi Nicholas Potter, King of Magic open my hearth and protection of the houses Potter, Slytherin, and Le Fey to Severus Tobias Snape. Until such time that I of my own free will close protection. So I say, so smote it be", Harry says

"Thank you", Severus says

"Now Uncle Shadow I want you not just as my Head of Potion Masters and Mistresses but as my Vizier, that is my Great Adviser. You would rank under the Lord Great Chamberlain and above the Master of the Horse. A spymaster too. And I want you as Seneschal of the Slytherin Line. That is 4 positions you would take. Do we have a deal?" Harry asks

"I will agree as long as I get to see my wife and children whenever I want", Severus says

"Agreed", Harry says pulling out the contracts

Severus reads them over before signing them and Matt Murdock also looks them over to make sure Andromeda had written up the right contracts which she had. Harry signs his name when Matt Murdock says everything is in order.

"Lord Ragnok I have another 4 soulmates. Her name is Magenta Rhodes who is a Muggle. Mackendra McGonagall-James, Celestia Longbottom and Bridget O'Flanagan who is half-Leprechaun. What title could I give them?" Harry asks Lord Ragnok

"What about the Barnes title? Bucky Barnes will not be having children and he is your relative and is on your inheritance list", Lord Ragnok replies

"I think that is good. I will talk to Mr Barnes and Mr Rhodes", Harry says

"Just let me know when you want to ring. I bought the others", Lord Ragnok says

"Celestia will you be Lady Iron?", Harry asks

"Yes", Celestia says

The Iron ring had wires curled around a sword.

"I Harald James George Arthur Philip Albert Richard Lokhi Nicholas Potter, name you my betrothed and name you Lady Iron. So smote it be", Harry says sliding the ring onto her finger

"I Celestia Jodi Longbottom accept the ring of iron and accept the title of Lady Iron so smote it be", Celestia says

The rings glow. Harry picks up the Russian ring.

"Mackendra will you be Tsarina of Russia?" Harry asks

"Yes", Mackendra replies

The Tsarina ring had a wyvern with a sword on it with black and clear diamonds.

"I Harald James George Arthur Philip Albert Richard Lokhi Nicholas Potter, name you my betrothed and name you Tsarina of Russia. So smote it be", Harry says

"I Mackendra Minerva McGonagall-James accept the ring of Russia and the title of Tsarina. So smote it be", Mackendra says

The rings glow.

"Now Bridget you will be the Adams title?" Harry asks

"Yes", Bridget says

Lord Ragnok hands over the ring it had the declaration on it and a wand and quill.

"I Harald James George Arthur Philip Albert Richard Lokhi Nicholas Potter, name you my betrothed and name you Lady Adams. So smote it be", Harry says

"I Bridget Siobhan O'Flanagan accept the ring of Adams and the title of Lady Adams. So smote it be", Bridget says

The rings glows.

"Well that is all titles but the Barnes title. So Margenta will be Barnes", King Ragnok says

"I will remember that. Lord Ragnok thanks for coming again. Nectar will take you back to the bank everyone else you can go and do what you have been doing", Harry orders

Everyone quickly leaves. Harry picks up the trunk them had left at the door.

"I will show you your potion lab. I take it one of those trunks are full with potions?" Harry asks

"That is correct. The other is full of personal items", Severus says

"Dream your house elf can take the personal stuff to your rooms while I show you the potion labs", Harry suggests  
"I will do that. Dream", Severus calls

Dream appears and bows to Severus and bows lower to Harry.

"What can Dream to for Mister Snape?" Dream asks

"Please take this trunk to my rooms with my wife", Severus orders holding out the trunk

"Dream will do Mister Snape", Dream says disappearing with a crack with the trunk

"I have seven potion labs. One can be yours. Your mother already has one as well", Harry informs Severus as he leads the way through the Keep

"How are you dealing with all of this?" Severus asks Harry

"I am doing better now I have a family to support me. I was basically drowning before, before I got the letter from Gringotts. Now I am happy. But I still have much to learn", Harry replies, "What about you? You just found out about your wife and kids and the fact your mother is still alive"

"It will be an adjustment. And an adjustment to get used to Dumbledore's betrayals and not to curse him when next I see him", Severus says

"He has done more we found out in the last 90 minutes. Neville had tests done on him he had Fear Potion and Fear curse on him keyed to you, the Dungeons and the Slytherin's", Harry informs Severus

"No wonder Longbottom couldn't do well in potions. Is someone breaking the curse?" Severus asks

"Yes. The goblin healer is here. He broke the curse and removed Neville's blocks", Harry replies

"What did he have blocked?" Severus asks

Harry tells Severus what they found out about Neville and now Severus realised just how much Dumbledore was doing for the 'greater good'.

"Neville and you were children of a prophecy. He probably didn't want Neville to rival you in power", Severus tells Harry

"We will have to talk about this prophecy. I will need to collect it. Tonks says it is in the Department of Mysteries", Harry says

"Why would she tell you?" Severus asks

"Tonks is another one of my fiancée's", Harry replies

"How many fiancée's do you have?" Severus asks

"I have 52. Including as you know your daughter Artemis. You need to speak with Amber about your daughter Victoria's betrothal contract", Harry says with a grin

"Who did Amber betrothed Victoria too?" Severus asks

"That is for her to tell you. Now this is one of the potion labs. The store cupboard is with Salazar Slytherin's strong preservative charms. You will find many rare and valuable ingredients in there", Harry says showing him the potions lab

This lab had the newest equipment and only the best several solid gold self-stirring cauldrons. There were also several silver cauldrons, copper cauldrons and brass cauldrons. There were scales of the highest quality.

"The ingredients are in this store cupboard", Harry says opening the door and showing the rows upon rows of ingredients

Severus eyes widen as he recognises some of the items. Some were rare if not impossible to get. Harry chuckles at Severus face seeing all the rare ingredients. Suddenly Harry felt the wards in the floo room he gave to Madam Pomfrey.  
"I have to go. Madam Pomfrey flooed in", Harry says to Severus, "Will you be alright here?"

"I will be alright", Severus says in a daze as he goes over all the ingredients

Harry chuckles again and leaves Severus to his exploring and makes his way back up to one of the floo rooms he assigned Madam Pomfrey too when he sent the owl to her this morning.

"Niko!" Harry calls on his way to the floo room

"Yes Your Majesty?" Niko asks popping up

"Please tell Grandfather Alexei that his sister has just arrived and I will tell him soon when he can see her", Harry orders

"Right away your Majesty", Niko says disappearing with a crack

Harry knocks on the door and opens it to find Madam Pomfrey.

"Mr Potter you sent me an owl", Madam Pomfrey says, "Is that Miss Li, Mr Zabini, Mr Finnigan, and Mr Thomas?"

"Yes they are my guards. Let's go to my office", Harry says adding Madam Pomfrey to the wards

"Is anyone hurt here? And where is here?" Madam Pomfrey asks

"No one is hurt. And this place is mine it is called Merlin's Island Estate Keep. I was emancipated over a week ago", Harry says going into his office

He gestures for Madam Pomfrey to sit.  
"Why am I here then?" Madam Pomfrey asks

"I know your name is not Madam Poppy Pomfrey", Harry says and sees her stiffen, "Don't worry only those in my confidence know your real name as Anastasia Nikolaevna. One of two survives of the Russian Imperial Dynasty"

"How do you know this?" Madam Pomfrey asks

"I am your Great Nephew from your brother Alexei Nikolaevich who was my mothers father…", Harry explains his heritage to Madam Pomfrey

Madam Pomfrey was shocked to find out Harry was her Great Nephew. She always felt a bond to Harry now she knew why.

"Your brother had six children. My mother is gone so only five now and their children. Your brother is here in the Keep", Harry asks gently

Madam Pomfrey faints at hearing her brother was alive. Harry calls an elf for a calming draught and some tea and gently wakes Madam Pomfrey up and helps her drink the calming draught.

"Are you alright? Do you want to see your brother?" Harry asks

"Yes I would like to see my little brother", Madam Pomfrey says

"Niko!" Harry calls

"Yes your Majesty?" Niko asks

"Please tell Grandfather Alexei to come to my office with his wife", Harry orders

"Right away your majesty", Niko says popping away

"What has happened to you? How did you find out all of this?" Madam Pomfrey asks

Harry explains this summer so far to Madam Pomfrey and he explains Dumbledore's manipulations. Madam Pomfrey was angry at Dumbledore. She knew she would have to question Harry more later. That was went there was a knock at the door.

"Come in", Harry calls

A man with pointed ears enters and Madam Pomfrey knew he was her brother she could see their father in him.

"Alexei?" Madam Pomfrey asks to make sure

"Anastasia", Alexei says

They both embrace tearfully. Alexei's wife Princess Edith watches with a soft smile on her face. Harry also had a soft smile happy his Grandfather had his sister back.

"You have changed", Madam Pomfrey says to Alexei

"I became a High Elf of Alfheim. This is my wife Princess Edith of Alfheim", Alexei says introducing his wife

"Pleasure to meet my Alexei's sister", Princess Edith says hugging Madam Pomfrey

"Your High Elves?" Madam Pomfrey asks them

"Yes", Harry says

"Yes", Alexei says

"That means your immortal. I will leave you", Madam Pomfrey says

"Not necessary", Princess Edith says

"What do you mean?" Madam Pomfrey asks

"We can turn you into a High Elf. You will become immortal. I can also make your look like the same age as my Alexei is", Princess Edith offers kindly

"Please do it sister I can't lose you again", Alexei says

"Does it hurt transforming?" Madam Pomfrey asks

"No. I have just been changed recently. And so have Fred and George and a number of other people. None felt any pain", Harry assures his Great Aunt

"The Weasley Twins are here?" Madam Pomfrey asks

"Yes. As well as my Great-Great Grandfather Loki, my Great-Great Uncle Thor and my Uncle Tony Stark. I am not sure if having them all together was a wise idea", Harry says, "I am sure they will explode something"  
"I am sure they will. Are they all High Elves?" Madam Pomfrey asks

"I will be asking Uncle Tony and his girlfriend if they want to become High Elves it will be up to them. Fred and George are High Elves and Loki is practically immortal. All my fiancée's are High Elves. You will find plenty of immortals here including my grandfather Fleamont and grandmother Princess Euphemia Potter, My Great Grandfather and Great Grandmother Henry and Princess Marie Potter, my Great-Great Grandfather and Grandmother Princess Maeve of the Winter Court and David Fleamont, with Nicholas and Perenelle Flamel who are minor Olympian Gods", Harry explains some of the immortals that were in the Keep

"I will become a High Elf. I can't leave my brother who I swore I would protect", Madam Pomfrey says

"We will go to my room and we will get you fixed. Is that alright Grandson?" Alexei asks

"It is fine. Madam Pomfrey is added to all the wards. By the way Madam Pomfrey I am turning back the island time for 5 months at 7 tonight. You are welcome to stay in that time", Harry offers

"I will stay. I want to get to know my brother again and his family", Madam Pomfrey says

"Come on sister lets get you fixed up", Alexei says

Harry sighs as they leave now all he was waiting for was Lady Artemis and her hunt and any off the other gods who were going to stay. Harry leaves his office to go an check on the Longbottom's. He makes his way to the infirmary and see Frank and Alice sitting up and talking to Neville, Hannah and Augusta.  
"I hope I am not interrupting anything", Harry says quietly

"Not at all. Neville and Celestia just told us you're the King of Magic and you have offered Neville protection", Alice says

"I did and a retainer status too", Harry adds

"We thank you for being a good friend to our Neville", Alice says, "And that oath we saw Neville do to you"

"I haven't been the closet friend till recently", Harry admits

"I now you just met our daughter. And you instincts told you she is your mate. We will consider it. And let you know how we will let your court our daughter", Alice says

"I am a high elf. I will need to change her. I will do you all too if Celestia marries me we are betrothed at the moment an she has agreed to be Lady Iron. So if you agree I will change you all. I give you my vow", Harry says

"We will also think about that", Alice says

"Neville told as about the Weasley's and this Granger girl", Frank says

"And what Dumbledore has done", Alice adds

"And that he-shall-not-be-named is back", Frank says quietly

"Yes and from what I know at the moment the ministry are saying he is not back. I will deal with them soon", Harry replies

"Did you know I am one of your godmothers?" Alice asks

"And I one of your Godfathers?" Frank asks

"I found out in my parents WILL that I read over a week ago and everything has been hectic since then. I had to meet all of my family members that I didn't know I had", Harry replies, "How are you two feeling?"

"We are feeling fine. We just need to wait an hour before moving", Alice says with a smile

"That is good news. What about you Neville what did Lord Ragnok say after I left?" Harry asks

"He is getting the 2 Lord rings for me and the 3 heir rings. I am still deciding what Ladyship Hannah is going to take and I have to talk to Victoria", Neville says

"I told Neville I don't care what title I get. But he is still worrying", Hannah says smiling

"I would like to offer you Lord and Lady Longbottom my protection and the chance to become High Elves along with Neville. I will change Hannah too and if you want Lady Augusta I will change you too", Harry offers

"We will think on the High Elf transformation. You are turning back time 5 months aren't you?" Frank asks

"Yes", Harry confirms

"Then you will have our decision by the end of that time", Alice says

"Very well. What about the protection?" Harry asks them

"We would like the protection till we are back on our feet fully. And we would like Neville and my mother probably protected", Frank says

"Well then lets do this", Harry says

"I Frank Neville Longbottom, Lord of the House of Longbottom, place myself, my wife Alice Marilyn Longbottom nee Blickwick, Lady of the House of Longbottom, my son Neville Franklin Longbottom heir of the Houses of Longbottom, Max, Blickwick, Shafiq and Tripe, my daughter Celestia Jodi Longbottom and my mother Augusta Georgia Longbottom at your hearth for fear from the he-shall-not-be-named and his followers. I offer my services for the present of Alice Longbottom nee Blickwick, Neville Longbottom and my mother Augusta Longbottom"

Silver glows over all of them.

"I Harald James George Arthur Philip Albert Richard Lokhi Nicholas Potter, King of Magic open my hearth and protection of the houses of Potter, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff to Frank Neville Longbottom, Alice Marilyn Longbottom nee Blickwick, Neville Franklin Longbottom, Celestia Jodi Longbottom, Lord of the house of Shafiq and Tripe and heir of the house of Longbottom Blickwick and Max and Augusta Georgia Longbottom, Lord, Lady, heirs and dowager. Until such time that I of my own free will close protection", Harry says

The silver glow goes gold then it disappears.

"There you all are protected", Harry says with a smile

"Thank you Harry", Alice says to her godson

"My pleasure. I will leave you all to talk. Neville and Hannah can show you around the Keep when your up for it and I hope you can join us for dinner tonight", Harry says

"We will be there", Alice says smiling

Harry smiles and walks out deciding to go to the new Avengers Tower to see if all there equipment had been moved in yet. He arrives at the tower and still see boxes were there to unpack. Loki was waiting for him.

"Hello Grandfather Loki", Harry says

"Hello Harry. I need to talk too you", Loki says

"What about?" Harry asks

"I am planning on asking your Uncle Tony and Pepper Potts immortality. Tony has the potential of being an Enchanter and Miss Potts has the potential of being a Sorceress. Ian had the potential of being a sorcerer and Jane has the potential of being a Mage and Darcy has the potential of being a Elemental. Clint Barton is a potential of being a wizard. His wife already is a witch but we can make her immortal by being an elf. Natasha also has the abilities of being a Sorceress. Daisy is an Elemental she only has partial powers now but we can fix that. Bruce Banner has the potential of being a Sorcerer. Sam Wilson a wizard. James Rhodes has the potential of being a Sorcerer. All of them will be immortal if I unlock their talent. The only ones who haven't are Captain Steve Rodgers, Sergeant James Barnes, Scott Lang but they could choose to become immortal elves. And Wanda is already an immortal enchantress/sorceress so we don't need to worry about her", Loki says outlining his plan

"What about that Peter Parker and Mary Jane?" Harry asks

"Peter has potential of being a wizard and Mary Jane an Enchantress", Loki says

"So you assessed every one of the Avengers", Harry notes

"Yes. I thought I should know what Thor's friends might become if given the chance", Loki replies

"Have you told them?" Harry asks

"No. I think we should tell them now", Loki replies

"Lets go then. Are the twins here?" Harry asks

"Yes. They have taken a liking to Tony", Loki says

Harry sighs, "I hope they don't blow up the island"

Loki chuckles, "They might do some damage but not that much"

"I believe that when I see it", Harry replies

They make their way into the tower.

"How can I help you sirs?" a voice says

"That is JARVIS Harry", Loki says to the confused Harry

"HI JARVIS", Harry says now knowing the voice

"We need everyone gathered in the meeting room. Harry and I have a proposal for everyone", Loki says

"I will let everyone know sir", JARVIS says

Harry and Loki went into the meeting room to find Pepper, Jane, Darcy, Erik, Daisy, Fury and Phil already there with some SHIELD agents that were trusted. They take their seats and wait for the rest and they come quickly including Fred and George who were grinning.

"Am I going to regret introducing you to my Uncle Tony?" Harry asks them

"Little brother…"

"…you are never…"

"…going to regret…"

"…it!"

Harry rolls his eyes. All the Avengers and their others sit around the table. Fred and George take seats too obviously having gotten close to Tony to be allowed to sit in on the meeting.

"Why did you call this meeting Loki? Harald?" Fury asks

Loki explains how he can unlock their talents and Harry can make the others immortal so they could all stay together. All Avengers besides Bruce, Steve and Bucky were deeply considering it. Thor was impressed his brother and Nephew had thought of this. He would be able to have his friends for a long time if they accept and he would be able to have Jane by his side.

"Doctor Banner I can help you control the other guy if I unless that power you have", Loki says

"I need time to think", Bruce says

"I think we all should take our time to think this through", Steve says to the group

"Will King Odin accept me as an Elemental?" Jane asks

"Father will. He will accept all of you. Wanda and I went up to Asgard and asked him. Since you all will become close to Harry and he is immortal he is willing to allow us to change all of you. But the choose is yours. But Father will give you citizenship on Asgard", Loki replies

"So my powers will be stronger then now?" Daisy asks

"Yes. Your training to be an Avenger aren't you?" Harry asks

"Yes. I am going by Quake", Daisy replies

"Bucky is still going to be the Winter Soldier but he now is an Avenger", Steve says

"Harald I would like to offer you a position of an Avenger. Not a full member because you have lots of other titles but a member none the less", Fury offers

Harry was shocked he was being named a member? He was powerful but he still hasn't tried all his power.

"I will think about it", Harry replies

"You can do it Kiddo. Your Avenger name is Seidhr. You can use magic to disguise your face. So no one will know", Tony say

"Seidhr?" Harry asks

"That is what Thor suggested", Tony says with a shrug

"And it fits you Harald", Fury states

"I will think about it", Harry replies

"The other Avengers position we would like to offer is to the twins Fred and George", Fury says

The twins grin and Harry groans off course those two would get the offer.

"Can we choose…"

"…are names?"

"We thought you might like to be called Trickster and Mischief", Tony says grinning

"You can keep your identities secret like Harry with charms and spells", Fury says

"We are in", the twins say

"My whole island is going to be blown up", Harry mutters

"If the others become magical they can join the Avengers when you have training. We will see what Agent Romanoff and Captain Rodgers thinks and what Agent Maximoff thinks of your powers", Fury decides

"You all have plenty of time to think in about 3 hours I am turning back time for 5 months", Harry reminds them

"We will decide on a full Avenger team in five months but you all should learn self-defence", Fury says

"I am already am with Su and Blaise", Harry says nodding to his bodyguards

"Then Captain, Natasha and Clint we will work with the rest and Agent Maximoff and Loki will help you catch up with your magic", Fury orders

"I already have a lot to do. But I will see what I can do. Now dinner is soon. We should all head to the main Keep", Harry suggests

Everyone agrees to meet in the Keep within the hour. Harry felt the wards go off on the ground indicated that multiple gods had just appeared. Harry hurried to the field to find a group of girls wearing silver parkas. He sees Lady Artemis, Lady Hestia, Lady Hera, Lady Amphitrite and Lady Persephone and Zoe was also there.

"My ladies", Harry says bowing to all of them, "My Lady Zoe"

Harry kisses Zoe's hand which she allows. She blushes.

"I am glad you all decided to come here. Dinner is being served in an hour and then I will be turning back the clock. Will all you ladies be staying with us?" Harry asks

"We all are", Lady Artemis says

"I have set rooms in a separate section of the Keep and all the males have been informed to be polite to you and not to flirt", Harry says to the Hunters

"Thank you Harald. Will you show us our rooms?" Lady Artemis asks

"This way Ladies", Harry says with a bow

Harry leads them to the far side of the Keep. And shows them their rooms that were big and comfortable. Once they had put their stuff away Harry gives them a quick tour before showing them to the big informal dining room. Where nearly everyone was. Harry introduces the Goddesses and Zoe. And he introduces his fiancées to the ones who didn't know them. The Hunters stay on the far side of the room but Lady Artemis and Zoe sit near Harry. Dinner was severed when the Longbottom's and Amber Cortez-Snape and Victoria Snape come in. Obviously, they had been talking about the betrothal.

Professor Snape was catching up with his mother and family getting to know them again. Frank also joined in the conversation with Severus and his mother and telling his mother their and Eileen some of the funnier pranks they pulled at Hogwarts

Selene Summerfields, Damion Moon, Catalina, Narcissa, Andromeda and Amelia Bones were talking about the Knockturn Alley project. With Nicholas and Perenelle Flamel.

Ted Tonks and Xeo Lovegood were discussing their different wizarding newspapers with each other and promises to work with each other when ever the other needed it.

The Ministers of different countries were figuring out how to announce Harry to their Ministers and how to seat him up in the Russian Minister too.

Lucius, Augusta, Flitwick and the Greengrass were talking about how they can get the other races into Hogwarts without causing a fuss with the dark fraction of the board of Governors.

Harry's fiancée's were talking to their families in making wedding plans with the help of Hannah Abbott, Layla Smith, and Megan Jones. Magenta was talking to them to get to know them. Laura Barton was imputing information on weddings to help by telling her own wedding story.

Lady Hestia was getting to know Harry's family with his Great Grandfather Henry and Great Grandmother Princess Marie. With Princess Maeve and her husband Lord David. Loki joined in on the tales about the Potter family.

Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, Lee Jordan, Oliver Wood and Fred and George were discussing the abilities they had found by becoming elves by Harry's blood. Draco was asking questions about changing because he was thinking of changing into a High Elf. Astoria besides him was also interested and kept looking at Draco.

Su, Blaise, Denis, Terence, Seamus, Dean, Justin and Ariadna were talking with the Avengers about training everyone to defend themselves. And what they could add to there training. Thor planned to teach them some moves with hammers. Captain America was discussing with Bucky about training them to hand to hand combat.

The Prewett's were talking to their nephews Fred and George getting to know them. Learning all about their sister Molly and all the bad acts she had done since they last saw her. And telling the twins there approval of them being Lords.

Louisa Abbott, Alice and Wanda were catching up on old times. And telling Jane, Darcy, Ian, Erik and Daisy how magic worked as best they could.

Madam Pomfrey who was now younger and a high elf was talking with her brother Lord Alexei catching up on things she missed including marrying a Princess of Alfheim. And him having a few children that weren't going to be here for the time stop. Harry did the oath to protect her with the houses of Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Merlin and Le Fey.

Queen Elizabeth talked with Queen Lady Hera of Olympus, Queen Persephone of the Underworld and Queen Amphitrite of the seas in seeing how different their ruling was.

The Hunters were talking to the royal family about living life with the gods. Prince Henry, Princess Beatrice and Princess Eugenie were really fascinated about learning about the gods and asking if all gods were real.

Harry was talking with Zoe getting to know her and getting her story about why she joined the hunt and her travels with the hunt and the empires she had seen fall and rise. He was also getting to know Lady Artemis who said she knew he was honourable and he would be an honorary park of the hunt if he wanted to join a hunt with them once in a while.

Reyna was explaining with Laktronia about the demigod world with the help of a few hunters too Bianca, Nico, Indigo and Infinity.

Everyone had a good dinner. Harry noticed Professor Snape was talking to Neville obviously about the betrothal contract to his daughter. Dinner went fairly well but with Tony trying to flirt with the Hunters till Harry silenced him with magic earning a smile from Zoe.

By the time everyone finished eating and talking it was nearing 7. So Harry lead everyone to the foyer to were the clock was.  
"Is everyone here?" Harry asks everyone

"Yes. Everyone that was coming", Princess Euphemia says

"Now it is seven I am turning back the clock. The floo will be unable to be used from this time to time catches up. Anyone what to leave?" Harry asks

Nobody says anything.

"Then I will turn back the clock 5 months", Harry say moving the month hands on the clock

He turns it back exactly 5 months and 5 hours. The Island shimmers with silver and gold mist as it goes back in time. Then the mist disappears.

"We are now exactly 5 months and 5 hours back in time! And we have a lot of work to do!"

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**

* * *

Wives: 

1\. Daphne Alena Greengrass (Slytherin) (Pure-Blood) (Lady Pendragon)

2\. Katie Rebecca Bell (Gryffindor) (Half-Blood) (Lady Princess)

3\. Luna Pandora Lovegood (Ravenclaw) (Half-Blood) (Lady Potter)

4\. Susan Amelia Bones (Hufflepuff) (Half-Blood) (Lady Emry)

5\. Padma Indrani Patil (Ravenclaw) (Half-Blood) (Lady Peverell)

6\. Nymphadora Lyra Tonks (Hufflepuff) (Half-Blood) (Lady Hufflepuff)

7\. Tracey Abbigail Davis (Slytherin) (Half-Blood) (Lady Slytherin)

8\. Gabrielle Annabelle Delacour (Veela-French) (Pure-Blood) (Lady Beauxbatons)

9\. Meghan Ylva Summerfields (Werewolf/Fae) (Lady Le Fey)

10\. Fay Louise Dunbar (Gryffindor) (Pure-Blood) (Lady Merlin)

11\. Lily Evelynn Moon (Gryffindor) (Half-Blood/Vampire)(Lady Gryffindor)

12\. Lisa Angela Turpin (Ravenclaw) (Half-Blood)(Lady Flamel)

13\. Lilliandia Sarah Malfoy (Slytherin) (Pure-Blood) (Lady Ilvermorny)

14\. Demelza Edwina Robins (Gryffindor) (Half-Blood) (Lady Salem)

15\. Ingrid Ithyssa Nebraska (Ravenclaw) (Fae) (Lady Summer)

16\. Serpentina Josephine Noble (fae) (Lady Winter)

17\. Artemis Israelia Snape (Greek/English) (Half-Blood) (Lady Ravenclaw)

18\. Thalia Zoey Dixon (Italian/Israel) (Norse Descendent) (Muggle-Born) (Lady Moonlily)

19\. Cleopatra Nephthys Rama (Egyptian) (Pure-Blood) (Lady Egypt, Lady Ra) (Lady Chisisi)

20\. Pansy Patrica Parkinson (Pure-Blood) (Lady Uagadou)

21\. Nebula Nirvana Leaf (High Elf) (Lady of Avalon)

22\. Invicta Cassiopeia Lestrange (Pure-Blood) (Lady Romanov)

23\. Katirya Fury Flitwick (Lady Sayre) (1/2 Goblin)

24\. Kaetia of Vanaheim (Princess Consort of Jotunheim)

25\. Mackendra McGonagall-James (Squib) (Tsarina of Russia) (Great Niece of Professor McGonagall)

26\. Lakatriona Maze (Danish) (Demigod) (Daughter of Athena) (Lady of Denmark) (Princess Consort of Asgard)

27\. Leticia Oakleaf (Elf of Alfheim) (Princess Consort of Alfheim)

28\. Zoe Nightshade (Hunter/Demigod) (Lady of Olympus)

29\. Indigo Seatide (Daughter of Poseidon) (Lady of the Seas)

30\. Bianca Di Angelo (Daughter of Hades) (Lady of the Underworld)

31\. Infinity Michaels (Daughter of Zeus) (Lady of the Skies)

32\. Reyna Ramirez-Arellano (Daughter of Bellona) (Lady of the Romans)

33\. Kayla Knowles (Daughter of Apollo) (Lady Steward)

34\. Elektra Sarai Snow (1/2 Dryad) (Lady Persia)

35\. Miriam Illiana Howard (1/2 Angel ½ Demon) (Lady Gaunt)

36\. Atlanta Jinger Holmes (1/3 Giant) (Lady Quirrell)

37\. Guinevere Flame (Draconis: Dragon to Human) (Lady Bonham)

38\. Sashandra Gordan (Shape-Shifter) (Half-Blood) (Lady Fleamont)

39\. Maeve Louise Moody (Half-Blood) (1/3 Dwarf) (Lady Black)

40\. Magenta Natalie Rhodes (Muggle) (Lady Barnes) (Daughter of James Rhodes: AKA War Machine)

41\. Melody Aurora Lupin (Half Siren/Half Werewolf) (Daughter of Remus) (Lady Koldolvstoretz)

42\. Celestia Jodi Longbottom (Lady Iron)

43\. Ashieldr Lynsey Diggory (Lady Franklin)

44\. Lacasta Phoebe Fire (Phoenix) (Lady di Vinci)

45\. Yvaine Iolanthe Runa (Star) (Lady Washington)

46\. Octavia Ollivander (Lady Goldstein)

47\. Karita (Valkyries) (Lady of the Imperial and Most Royal House of Rhine) (Was Germany)

48\. Amphitrita Apolla Quahog (Half Mermaid) (Lady Hancock)

49\. Demetria Porpentina Scamander (Half-Nymph) (Lady Jefferson)

50\. Ivy Cherry Sprout (Half-Dryad) (Lady Andersen)

51\. Ebony Acacia Sprout (Half-Druid) (Lady van Gogh)

52\. Bridget Siobhan O'Flanagan (Half Leprechaun) (Lady Adams)


End file.
